Uncommon Case of Uzumaki Naruto
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: AU. Sakura, cewek yang tidak percaya takhayul, bertemu tetangga baru bernama Naruto yang menurutnya mesum, jahil dan 'aneh', yang dengan keanehannya telah mengubah cara berpikirnya! NaruSaku fic with supernatural events!
1. A Woman's Misery

"Sakura, tolong buka pintunya!"

"Iya, _okaa-san_, sebentar!"

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dengan kumis aneh di wajahnya tersenyum di hadapannya, "_Hajimashite. Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto_, baru pindah ke rumah sebelah hari ini."

"Tetangga baru?"

**UNCOMMON CASE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Summary: AU. Sakura, cewek yang tidak percaya takhayul, bertemu tetangga baru bernama Naruto yang menurutnya mesum, jahil dan 'aneh', yang dengan keanehannya telah mengubah cara berpikirnya! NaruSaku fic+supernatural events!**

**Disclaimer: Bukan milik saya, milik mutlak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, surprise pairings! Jangan baca kalau ga kuat baca ._.**

**Chapter 1: A WOMAN'S MISERY**

'_Tetangga baru?_' pikir Sakura bingung, '_Hanya cowok itu sendiri yang pindah ke rumah sebelah?_'

TING TONG.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

KRIIIET.

"Oh, kau Sakura-chan dari keluarga Haruno, kan?" seseorang berambut blonde dengan cengiran yang khas di wajahnya membukakan Sakura pintu, "Ada apa datang ke sini?" Tanya Naruto, nama anak laki-laki itu.

"_Etto_, ibuku menyuruhku datang ke sini membawakanmu makanan. Ia mengira kalau kau tidak sempat makan saat sedang mengurus semua barangmu ke sini," kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan sekotak bento pada Naruto.

"Whoa, _arigatou_, Sakura-chan! Bilang terima kasih juga pada ibumu sudah membuatkanku bento!" seru Naruto senang. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu Naruto kembali menatap Sakura, "Bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu? Aku bisa membuatkanmu teh, kebetulan semua alat-alat pemanas teh dan kopi sudah dikeluarkan dari kardus."

"Eh?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Boleh? Apa aku tidak mengganggu?"

"Kebetulan aku sedang tidak membereskan barang-barangku. Masuklah. Di dalam memang agak berantakan," Naruto hanya cengar-cengir.

Sakura tidak dapat menolak. Kebetulan gadis berambut pink ini tertarik sekali dengan rumah yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dihuni ini, rumah mewah bergaya Eropa. Ia penasaran seperti apa di dalamnya. Banyak sekali orang-orang di sekitar tempat ia tinggal mengatakan bahwa rumah yang ditempati Naruto sekarang ini berhantu, dihantui oleh para pemiliknya sebelumnya yang telah meninggal karena suatu kasus misterius. Untungnya, Sakura lebih berpikir rasional dan menganggap bahwa cerita itu hanya dikarang oleh orang-orang kolot sehingga tidak mempercayainya—apalagi ia tidak pernah melihat hal-hal aneh di rumah itu.

"Rumah yang bagus," kata Sakura sambil menerima secangkir teh yang diberikan Naruto, "Kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Ya. Orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal, jadi aku hidup sendirian dari warisan orang tuaku dan bantuan beberapa orang saudara," jelas Naruto.

Sakura tersedak, "_G-gomennasai_. Aku tidak tahu-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau, 'kan tidak tahu," Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar padanya.

Sakura berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan setelah hening beberapa lama, "Umm, kau senang membaca buku, ya?" katanya sambil menunjuk pada rak buku yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal.

"Ya, kebanyakan buku novel misteri dan buku tentang urban legends dan sejenisnya," ujar Naruto, "Edgar Allan Poe merupakan penulis favoritku."

"Oh, ya? Tapi kau juga tertarik dengan urban legends?"

"Sangat tertarik. Aku menyenangi hal-hal yang tidak masuk di akal manusia, tetapi sebenarnya memang terjadi di antara kita. Seperti misalnya legenda tentang _Kuchisake Onna_ dan sejenisnya, yang benar-benar _ada_."

"Itu cuma cerita karang-"

"Dulu pernah terjadi kemunculan Kuchisake Onna di beberapa wilayah Jepang, meski dalam versi masing-masing."

"Tapi Kuchisake Onna benar-benar tidak ada," debat Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia menurunkan suaranya, "Err, _gomen_ sekali lagi…"

Naruto tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa berbicara dengan cewek cantik sepertimu, kesempatan sekali seumur hidup."

"Err… _arigatou_?" gumam Sakura tak yakin—rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, "Ah. Aku harus segera pulang. Terima kasih tehnya, Naruto!"

Sakura buru-buru meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

**XXX**

Sakura mengomeli dirinya sendiri ketika malamnya ia disuruh kembali oleh ibunya mengantarkan Naruto makan malam. Gara-gara ia menceritakan soal Naruto yang seorang yatim piatu pada ibunya, Mebuki memaksa Sakura untuk membawakannya makanan, '_Kamu tidak tahu perasaan anak yatim piatu yang tidak punya ibu untuk memasakkannya makanan?_' kata ibunya sambil mengusap air mata.

Sakura menggerutu, "Ya, ya. Aku tahu, _kaa-san_." Ia bersiap-siap membunyikan bel ketika ia menyadari bahwa pintu rumah Naruto tidak tertutup dengan benar. Sakura dengan hati-hati membuka pintu, "_Ojamashimasu_… Naruto? Aku membawakan makanan-"

"Jadi kau tewas karena keracunan gas? Begitu, makanya kau tidak ingin lekas-lekas meninggalkan tempat ini, ya…"

Sakura memasang wajah bingung ketika ia melihat Naruto berdiri di dekat pintu dapur. _Naruto berbicara sendirian_?

"Jika aku bisa membantumu untuk kembali ke tempatmu yang seharusnya, kau ingin memintaku melakukan apa?" hening sejenak, "Baiklah. Serahkan saja semua padaku, aku akan mencarikan barang yang kau mau."

BRAAKK.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Sakura jatuh terduduk di depan pintu masuk. Ia langsung berlari menuju Sakura, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?"

"E-eh, a-aku hanya terpeleset," sahut Sakura cepat, menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Whoa, sepertinya lain kali kau harus memakai celana. Celana dalammu terlihat karena rokmu tersingkap tadi," kata Naruto masih dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Hiiyaaa!" teriak Sakura kaget sambil buru-buru memegang roknya, "K-kau melihatnya, ya? Dasar _ecchi_, _baka_! Padahal aku datang ke sini membawakanmu makanan!" ia benar-benar kesal dengan Naruto. Baru beberapa jam ia berkenalan dengannya, orang ini sudah berani melihat celana dalamnya! (Meski keseluruhan merupakan kesalahan Sakura sendiri)

"_Gomen_ ne, hehe," Naruto masih cengar cengir, "Oh? Makan malam? _Arigatou_…"

Sakura masih menatap Naruto tajam, "Tadi… kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Eh?" Naruto balas menatap Sakura dengan bingung. Ia tampak berpikir beberapa saat, "…aku menerima telepon, dari penjual rumah ini," ia menunjukkan ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"O-oh."

"Kau mau langsung pulang?"

"Awalnya aku berniat begitu, sih," Sakura tiba-tiba penasaran dengan orang yang di hadapannya ini, "Tapi kurasa kau butuh teman untuk diajak berbicara saat makan malam."

Gadis berambut pink itu sedikit menyesali perbuatannya ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto sama cerewetnya dengan dirinya. Cowok itu bercerita mengenai hidupnya sebelum pindah ke rumahnya yang sekarang. Sakura juga baru mengetahui bahwa Naruto seusia dengannya, kelas 11 dan sekarang berniat sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura. Ditambah lagi sikap Naruto yang mirip om-om mesum, beberapa kali ia menebak ukuran dada Sakura, '_A-cup, ya?_' yang langsung dijawab Sakura dengan tonjokan ke kepala—tersinggung karena dadanya memang kecil. Dan juga kemisteriusan sikap Naruto dibalik semua lelucon dan sifat mesum-cerewetnya, yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa berhenti mendengar semua omongannya.

"Jadi… menurutmu hantu itu ada, Sakura-chan?"

"Hantu? Hah, tentu saja tidak ada."

"Karena kau tidak bisa melihatnya, maka kau tidak mempercayainya, bukan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika aku bilang bahwa ada sesuatu yang saat ini sedang berdiri di sampingmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sakura nyaris loncat dari kursinya sambil menjatuhkan cangkir yang dipegangnya, "Ini tidak lucu, Naruto. Aku tidak melihat siapa pun di sekitarku selain kau."

Sekilas wajah Naruto tampak heran, "…baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Ia mengambil cangkir yang dijatuhkannya, "Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Besok kita bertemu lagi di sekolahmu yang baru," ia terhenti ketika Naruto membantunya mengambil cangkir plastik yang dijatuhkannya. Wajahnya memerah ketika ia melihat wajah Naruto dari dekat, "I-ini tugasku karena sudah menjatuhkan cangkirmu, jadi biarkan aku yang mengambilnya."

"Gadis cantik sepertimu tidak boleh melakukannya selama masih ada seorang pria," kata Naruto, "Itu yang kudengar di TV, sih."

"Baka," gerutu Sakura. Ia buru-buru bangun, "Terima kasih tehnya. Aku pulang dulu!"

Ia meninggalkan Naruto dan meyakinkan dirinya telah menutup pintu dengan benar.

Sementara Naruto berdiri dengan wajah sedikit bingung dan heran, "Dia benar-benar tidak mempercayaiku. Padahal kau jelas-jelas berdiri di sampingnya. Sepertinya ini jadinya kalau di dunia ini hanya satu orang yang bisa melihat hantu, tidak akan dipercaya orang."

Cangkir yang Sakura gunakan tiba-tiba bergerak meluncur pelan mendekati kotak bento Naruto.

**XXX**

Sakura membuka tirai jendela kamarnya, melihat ke rumah di sebelah rumahnya. Ia penasaran dengan sikap Naruto, dan juga saat Naruto berbicara sendirian di depan pintu dapur. Ia jelas-jelas melihat Naruto tidak menggunakan ponselnya! Sakura menghela nafas, _Tidak ada gunanya aku pikirkan, lebih baik aku tidur saja_.

Ia hendak menutup tirai jendelanya ketika melihat lampu di jendela dekat pekarangan rumah Naruto mati dan nyala berulang kali. Seolah-olah ada seseorang yang memainkan saklarnya, "Ck, Naruto apa-apan, sih! Dia tidak tahu apa kalau memainkan saklar begitu bisa membuat lampu rusak!" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik tirainya dan langsung tidur di atas ranjang, tertidur pulas beberapa saat kemudian—tidak memedulikan suara tangisan bayi yang terdengar di kejauhan.

**XXX**

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nyaris menjatuhkan tasnya, "N-Naruto! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"_Otou-san_ mengajaknya sarapan bersama kita. Ia juga berpikir bahwa setidaknya kita harus bersikap baik pada Naruto karena dia baru pindah ke sini, Sakura," jelas Mebuki sambil berkecak pinggang.

Sakura mengambil roti panggang di meja dan berlalu pergi, "…Aku berangkat dulu-"

"Sarapan, dulu, Sakura! Tidak sopan meninggalkan sarapan! Apalagi ada Naruto begitu!" seru Mebuki pada putrinya.

"_Kaa-san_…"

Kizashi berdeham ketika ia melihat istrinya melotot padanya, "Kau tahu, Sakura, ibumu ada benarnya. Sekarang duduk dan mari kita sarapan."

Sakura duduk dengan suara keras di samping Naruto.

"_Gomen_, Sakura-chan. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu di mana alamat sekolah kita."

Gadis berambut pink itu hanya menjawab dengan suara gigitan pada biscuit di hadapannya.

**XXX**

"Kenapa kau diam begitu, Sakura-chan? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

"Tidak sama sekali," sahut Sakura.

Naruto hanya berkeringat dingin ketika ia melihat urat nadi di dahi Sakura, "Aku… kau marah karena aku banyak merepotkanmu, ya…"

"Tidak, kok. Aku marah karena tadi pagi dilarang ibuku untuk berangkat duluan saja."

"Atau karena aku berbicara soal hantu kemarin malam?"

Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto, "Dengar, Naruto. Aku memang tidak percaya soal hantu, tapi aku tidak marah padamu karena soal itu, oke? Aku hanya kesal karena sikap ibuku, kok."

"Ta-"

Naruto berhenti melangkah ketika ia melihat Sakura berhenti di depannya.

"Itachi, jangan menangis terus. Jangan buat mama susah, oke?"

"Sasuke, jangan berlama-lama. Kau harus berangkat."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata? Sudah beberapa minggu kau tidak tidur dengan benar. Jika kau tidak kuat, telepon ibuku saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Berangkatlah," Hinata; wanita cantik berambut gelap panjang itu mencium pria berambut raven di hadapannya, "Hati-hati."

Sasuke—nama pria itu, melambaikan tangan pada istrinya dan berjalan pergi. Ia menatap Sakura sekilas ketika gadis itu lewat di hadapannya, "Sakura."

"Sasuke-_oniichan_!" seru gadis itu, "O-ohayou."

"Ohayou, Sakura." Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Siapa bocah ini?"

Sakura hendak menjawab ketika Naruto menjawab Sasuke dengan kesal, "Uzumaki Naruto. Aku baru pindah ke rumah di sebelah sana. Maaf saja, tapi aku ini bukan bo- ooow!" Sakura mencubit lengan Naruto keras-keras.

"Maafkan dia, Sasuke-_oniichan_. Dia memang begitu. Naruto, dia ini Uchiha Sasuke, guru lesku ketika SMP. Sopanlah sedikit padanya!"

"…tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya bocah ini menyukaimu."

"Hey!"

"_Onii-chan_! Tidak seperti itu, kok! Kami kan baru berkenalan! Umm… _Nii-chan_ mau berangkat kerja?"

"Hai. Err, Sakura," Sasuke tampak ragu sesaat, "…maukah kau menolong istriku, menjaga Itachi? Beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa tidur dengan benar karena menjaga Itachi. Itachi terus menangis beberapa minggu ini. Untungnya karena rumah kami agak jauh dari tetangga tidak ada tetangga yang complain, tapi tetap saja Hinata jadi kena akibatnya."

"Memangnya Itachi kenapa, _nii-chan_?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah, mungkin ia sedang tumbuh gigi. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata. Ia mengaku sering mendengar suara misterius dan seorang wanita di kamar Itachi. Mungkin karena kelelahan," wajahnya berubah khawatir. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, "Ah, aku jalan duluan, ya, Sakura dan-," lalu ia melirik Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, "…Naruto… _Dobe_."

"_Dobe_?" Sakura menarik kedua bahu Naruto agar cowok itu tidak lari mengejar Sasuke, "Sakura-chan, dia itu siapa, sih? Kenapa dia tidak sopan sekali padaku? Dan aku tidak suka sifatnya! Berani-beraninya dia menggodamu, padahal dia sudah berkeluarga!"

BUGH.

"Dia tidak menggodaku, _baka_!"

"Jadi kau menyukainya?"

Raut wajah Sakura berubah sedih, "…bukan urusanmu." Ia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan berjalan menuju Hinata yang sedang sibuk membawa bayinya yang berusia 6 bulan ke rumah, "Hinata-_neechan_."

Hinata menoleh, "Oh. Sakura-chan," katanya gembira, meski wajahnya tampak pucat dari biasanya dan ada kantung mata di bawah matanya. Sakura bisa menebak Hinata kelelahan karena kurang tidur beberapa hari ini, "Mau berangkat sekolah, ya? Yang di sampingmu itu siapa?"

"Err, dia ini warga baru di sini dan akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku."

"Uzumaki Naruto senang berkenalan denganmu, Hinata-_chan_."

BUGH.

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto, "Yang sopan sedikit, baka! Maafkan dia, _nee-chan_."

Hinata tertawa, membetulkan posisi anaknya, "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Dia lucu sekali. Kalau aku seumuran dengan kalian, mungkin aku langsung menyukaimu, Naruto-_kun_."

"Wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu sayang sekali Hinata-chan lebih tua dari pada kami! Tapi wajah Hinata-chan terlihat seperti baru seusia kami," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, sementara Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan tidak senang.

"_Nee-chan_ tampak pucat. Apa nee-chan sudah tidur dengan pulas beberapa hari ini?" Tanya Sakura khawatir, "Kalau bisa kapan-kapan aku akan menjaga Itachi. Mungkin sepulang sekolah juga!"

"Aku berterima kasih atas bantuannya, Sakura-chan. Mungkin aku memang membutuhkannya, tapi Itachi butuh banyak sekali perhatian. Beberapa minggu ini ia terus menangis dan seminggu ini ia terus menangis sepanjang malam. Padahal ia tidak sedang tumbuh gigi," jelas Hinata sambil berusaha tersenyum. Ia mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Itachi ketika bayi itu mulai menangis, "Aku masuk ke dalam, ya, Sakura-chan. Sepertinya Itachi butuh sarapan."

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan khawatir saat melihat wanita itu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa anaknya yang menangis.

"Bukan sarapan, tapi karena anaknya melihat seorang wanita di balkon."

"Apa?" Sakura menoleh pada Naruto.

"…ah bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bergumam. Ayo kita berangkat."

Sakura meragukan ucapan Naruto.

**XXX**

Sakura menggerutu kesal ketika sepulang sekolah hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya melambaikan tangan mereka pada cowok blonde itu. Pada hari pertama ia masuk, Naruto sudah banyak membuat masalah dengan guru yang juga membuatnya terkenal di kalangan teman-temannya. Tapi entah kenapa, Sakura kurang menyukainya. Apalagi ketika Ino, sahabatnya, bilang, '_Sejak kapan kau punya pacar seperti dia, Sakura?_' dan pertanyaan itu juga dilontarkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya setelah ia menunjukkan 'kedekatannya' dengan Naruto gara-gara selalu memukulnya apabila cowok itu mulai berbuat hal konyol.

Masalahnya, dia bukan pacar Naruto!

"Sakura-chan… kau marah lagi padaku…"

"Hmpph. Tidak, tuh."

"Tapi kau mendiamiku terus sedari pulang sekolah tadi…"

"Memangnya aku harus bilang apa?"

"…tentang dirimu mungkin. Atau soal ukuran dadamu-"

PLAK.

"_**ECCHI**_!"

"Huweee, Sakura-chan! Kenapa memukulku terus? Aku kan hanya bercanda…" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya di hadapan rumah keluarga Uchiha—mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang tak lain adalah Itachi dari dalam. Sakura yang penasaran dengan sikapnya ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"…rumah ini sepi, ya, selain suara anak bayinya. Kau tidak melihat keadaan Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan?"

"Umm. Ide bagus. Ayo," Sakura mengetuk pintu, "Hinata-_neechan_. Kami datang?"

"Oh. Sakura-chan…" sahut Hinata sambil setengah menguap. Ia menimang-nimang Itachi, "Kenapa tumben kau datang? Aku tidak punya makanan…"

"_Nee-chan_ harus istirahat," paksa Sakura sambil meraih Itachi dari gendongan Hinata, "Itachi terus menangis dan nee-chan hampir tidak sadar sedang menggendongnya. Aku akan menjaga Itachi bersama Naruto…" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto ketika cowok itu memasang wajah aneh yang membuat Itachi menangis makin keras, "Aku sudah bilang pada kaa-san untuk tinggal di sini. Aku juga bisa membuatkan makan malam."

"Tapi…"

"Ayo, Hinata-chan, biar aku antar," Naruto meraih pundak Hinata dan menuntunnya ke kamar tidurnya.

Sakura mendengus kesal, "…baka. Baka. Baka. Ssh, Itachi, jangan nangis. Sudah makan malam, kan?" Sakura mengambil botol berisi susu (_sepertinya Hinata-neechan terlalu lelah untuk menyusui anaknya sendiri dengan ASI_, pikirnya). Tetapi Itachi tetap menolak diberi minum dan menangis semakin keras, matanya terus melihat ke arah yang sama, "Aduh. Kau tidak mengompol. Kenapa, ya?"

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan mengira Sasuke sudah pulang, "Onii-chan?"

Tidak ada siapa pun.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran dan mendapati pintu menuju dapur terbuka lebar. Padahal saat ia datang ke sini pintu itu tertutup rapat, "…angin?" pikirnya, "Ssh. Jangan menangis. Kita lihat tv saja, yuk."

"Itachi masih menangis?"

"Hyaa!" Sakura memekik kaget, "Naruto! Kau mengagetkanku!" ia mendesah ketika melihat Naruto hanya nyengir lebar, "Iya. Itachi masih menangis. Padahal sepertinya ia baru meminum susunya dan popoknya tidak bau. Atau mungkin karena kurang tidur, ya?"

"Dia menangis karena hal lain," kata Naruto, "Ada sesuatu di rumah ini… yang membuatnya tidak tenang."

"Jangan sembarangan, Naruto," Sakura memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sebal. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan menoleh, "Angin lagi?" Naruto meraih lengan Sakura dan menariknya ke ruang TV.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita harus banyak bergerak di sekitar rumah ini."

"Kenapa? Kita menonton TV saja."

"Ya. Ide bagus. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian Itachi."

Sakura menatap Naruto, tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya.

**XXX**

Tapi benar seperti kata Naruto dan dugaannya, Itachi berhenti menangis saat menonton TV. Sesekali ia juga tertawa melihat Naruto memasang wajah aneh—padahal sebelumnya ia menangis gara-gara cowok itu memasang wajah jelek.

"Dia imut kalau diam begini."

"Dia kan memang masih bayi, kalau sudah besar, ya, pasti akan merepotkan," kata Naruto.

Sakura mencubit lengannya, "Dasar jahat! _Baka_!"

"Hei, itu, kan memang kenyataannya, Sakura-chan…"

Tiba-tiba layar TV mati dengan sendirinya. Sakura memekik kaget, "K-kenapa tiba-tiba TVnya mati? Aduh, apa rusak, ya… Gawat…"

Naruto memeluk Itachi erat-erat, "Lebih baik kita menidurkan Itachi."

Matanya terus menatap dengan tatapan tajam pada pojokan ruang TV. Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti perkataannya. Mereka membawa Itachi ke sebelah ruang tidur pasangan Uchiha di lantai atas. Hinata ternyata sudah terpulas, tidak terbangun ketika mereka menaiki tangga yang berderik tiap kali dinaiki. Sesampainya di kamar Itachi, Naruto menidurkannya. Ia meminta Sakura menyanyikan lagu nina bobok—yang pada awalnya ditolak oleh Sakura dengan malu sementara Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan ranjang bayinya.

Itachi menguap sambil berguling di atas ranjangnya, membuat Sakura menggumam pelan, "Dia mulai tidur. Astaga, lucunya… lihat wajahnya!"

"Mau punya anak denganku?"

Sakura kali ini menjewer telinga Naruto, "Jangan sembarangan, _baka_!"

"Iya, duh, aku bercanda…"

"Nggak lucu!"

"Sst! Sakura-chan, lihat, tuh, Itachi nanti terbangun!"

"Uh. _Gomen_."

Setelah mereka yakin Itachi sudah terlelap cukup lama, Sakura mengajak Naruto ke bawah untuk menunggui Sasuke pulang. Tetapi saat Naruto menoleh, Sakura melihatnya tampak terkejut. Cowok itu langsung berlari menuju ranjang Itachi.

"Naruto, kenapa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Kau duluan saja turunnya."

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya mendengar ucapan Naruto. Saat ia hendak meninggalkan kamar, ia melihat sesosok wanita berdiri di samping ranjang Itachi. Wajahnya menunduk, menatap Itachi. Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan melihat ruangan itu hanya ada Naruto dan Itachi yang tengah tertidur.

**XXX**

'_Apa itu?_'

Sakura menuruni tangga dengan pikiran yang terus melayang. Ia mengira bahwa pikirannya sedang bermain-main dengannya, tetapi ia seperti benar-benar melihat wanita aneh di kamar Itachi tadi. Wanita itu menatap Itachi dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, '_Cuma imajinasiku yang berlebihan…_'

KLEK. KRIEET.

"_Tadaima_, Hinata. Hinata?"

"_Onii-chan_!"

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan bingung, "Hinata dan Itachi mana?"

"_Nee-chan_ sedang tertidur dan sekarang ini Naruto sedang bersama Itachi, menemaninya tidur."

Sasuke menaiki tangga yang diikuti oleh Sakura. Sakura bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang sedang bernyanyi nina bobo sambil berkata di sela-sela nyanyiannya, "Jangan. Jangan bangun."

"Naruto?"

"Oh! Kalian…"

"Itachi sudah tertidur? Syukurlah," Sasuke menghampiri anaknya yang masih bayi.

"Karena dia sudah pergi."

"Eh?"

"Ah, ie. Bukan apa-apa," kata Naruto buru-buru sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Kalian pasti belum makan, kan? Aku akan membuatkan makanan-"

"Tidak usah, onii-chan! Biar aku yang membuatkannya! Ayo, Naruto," Sakura menarik lengan Naruto, "Nii-chan ganti pakaian dulu saja, sekalian mengecek keadaan nee-chan."

**XXX**

"Sebenarnya pasangan Uchiha ini sudah lama pindah ke sini?" Tanya Naruto saat Sakura sedang memasak.

"Umm… saat Itachi baru usia 3 sampai 4 bulan mereka baru pindah ke sini. Dulunya rumah ini juga kosong seperti rumahmu, hanya saja baru kosong setelah ditinggalkan pemiliknya saat aku SD, kalau tak salah. Kenapa?"

"Tidak… aku hanya penasaran saja," Naruto mencomot tempura yang baru matang dan langsung menerima pukulan di tangannya, "Kira-kira siapa yang sebelumnya tinggal di sini, Sakura-chan? Apa kau tahu?"

"Ada keluarga yang sebelumnya tinggal di sini—terdiri dari sepasang suami istri dan anak bayi mereka, tapi aku tidak kenal mereka," cerita Sakura, "Seingatku keluarga itu tidak banyak bersosialisasi setelah membangun rumah ini. Lalu istrinya tiba-tiba menghilang dan akhirnya suaminya memutuskan untuk menjual rumah ini. Sepertinya istrinya menghilang saat malam hari, karena keesokan paginya aku melihat ada beberapa mobil polisi dan garis polisi di sekitar sana. Dan juga… mobil rumah sakit…" Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti dan menoleh pada Naruto, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Apa istrinya belum ditemukan?"

"Entahlah. Tapi ada rumor kalau suaminya membunuh istrinya, anehnya sekarang suaminya tinggal bersama anaknya seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Kadang aku suka melihatnya mengamati rumah ini lalu pergi begitu saja."

"Hmm," Naruto tampak berpikir.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?"

Ekspresi Naruto tidak terbaca, "Tidak. Tidak ada."

Dan Sakura terus memikirkan ekspresi Naruto yang terlintas di pikirannya malam itu.

**XXX**

Keesokan paginya Sakura berhenti melakukan jogging pagi di depan kediaman Uchiha ketika ia melihat seorang pria berkulit pucat yang sedang mengamati rumah tersebut. Pria itu menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam. Sakura mengenalinya sebagai Sai, pemilik rumah yang sebelumnya. Ketika Sai menyadari bahwa dirinya tertangkap Sakura sedang mengamati rumah itu, ia hanya melemparkan senyum kecil sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri bersama anaknya.

'_Kenapa ia selalu begitu?_' batin Sakura. Mengamati rumah yang dulu pernah dihuninya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam disertai suara tangisan Itachi.

"Suara Hinata-_neechan_!" Sakura berjalan memasuki rumah Uchiha—yang anehnya tidak dikunci, "Hinata-_neechan_? Ada apa?" ia melihat Hinata sedang memeluk Itachi sambil berlari menuruni tangga. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan.

"S-Sakura-chan… A-ada wanita di rumah ini…"

"_Nani_?"

"Hinata? Ada apa?" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur. Ia berlari menuju istrinya dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya, "Ssh…"

"A-ada seorang wanita berdiri di ranjang bayi Itachi…" kata Hinata, suara terdengar bergetar, "D-dia hendak mengambil Itachi-chan!"

"Hinata, tidak ada siapa-siapa…"

"Tapi aku melihatnya, Sasuke!"

"Kau hanya kelelahan. Sekarang biar aku yang menggendong Itachi dan sarapanlah. Aku tadi sudah sarapan duluan," kata Sasuke sambil meraih Itachi yang masih menangis dari gendongan istrinya. Ia melirik Sakura dan menatapnya dengan heran, "Sakura? Dari mana kau masuk…"

Sakura meringis, "Err, pintunya tidak dikunci, _nii-chan_. Karena aku mendengar suara teriakan Hinata-neechan, jadinya aku langsung masuk begitu tahu pintunya tidak dikunci…"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "…Aku belum membuka kuncinya. Aneh, sepertinya pintu ini sudah rusak. Nanti aku akan panggil tukang untuk membetulkannya. Kau mau ikut sarapan bersama kami?"

"Ti-tidak usah!" tolak Sakura cepat, "Aku ingin jogging, hehe." Ia berlari keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Gadis berambut pink itu memegang kuduknya ketika ia merasa ada seseorang berjalan di belakangnya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke baru memasuki dapur. Ia bergidik, '_Angin, cuma angin. Aku sudah terpengaruh Naruto._'

**XXX**

Hinata menghela nafas panjang ketika ia menurunkan Itachi ke atas meja kamar mandi. Hari ini ia tidak terlalu lelah, tetapi ia meragukan pikirannya. Tadi pagi ia melihat seorang wanita berambut blonde panjang di samping ranjang Itachi dan membuatnya ketakutan, tetapi ternyata itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Anehnya, ia sudah melihat hal-hal aneh di rumahnya beberapa kali, meski baru kali ini ia seperti melihat seorang wanita asing di dalam rumahnya dengan jelas—dalam imajinasinya. Tapi Hinata meragukan bahwa ia hanya berimajinasi. Ia seperti benar-benar melihat wanita itu berdiri di samping ranjang Itachi, mengulurkan tangannya pada Itachi sambil mengeluarkan suara, '_Anakku… anakku yang malang…_'

Suara telepon yang berdering mengejutkan Hinata. "Tunggu sebentar," gumamnya. Ia menurunkan Itachi ke kursi bayi yang terletak di depan pintu kamar mandi lalu berlari menuju dapur.

Saat Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, tiba-tiba kursi mungil Itachi bergerak dengan sendirinya. Itachi mulai merengek saat tubuhnya yang mungil dibawa oleh tangan yang tak terlihat keluar dari kursinya menuju bath tub yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk kamar mandi.

Sementara itu Hinata masih menelepon, "Tidak apa-apa, kaa-san. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Iya, aku mengerti-" ia langsung terhenti ketika mendengar suara Itachi mulai menangis, "Tunggu sebentar kaa-san. Itachi menangis lagi," setelah menaruh telepon, Hinata langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. "Itachi-chan? Itachi-chan?" Ia panik ketika mendapati Itachi tidak ada di kursinya, "Itachi-chan?"

HOWEEEE.

Hinata mendengar tangisan anaknya yang semakin keras lalu menoleh ke arah bath tub dan mendapati Itachi nyaris terbenam di dalamnya. Hinata langsung berlari ke bath tub dan mengangkat anaknya, berusaha menenangkan anaknya meski ia sendiri merasa panik. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita di sebelahnya, wanita berwajah pucat menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, warna mata yang sama dengannya. Darah segar mengalir dari pergelangan tangan wanita itu dan darahnya mulai memenuhi bath tub.

"Ja... ngan… ganggu anakku… yang malang…" desis wanita itu.

Hinata memekik ketakutan dan berlari meninggalkan kamar mandi.

_Mimpi. Ini hanya mimpi_.

Tetapi Hinata masih melihat wanita itu merangkak ke arahnya dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah. Dan kini wajah wanita itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, sehingga Hinata bisa merasakan aura dingin di wajahnya.

Selanjutnya ia hanya mendengar tangisan Itachi dan tidak sadarkan diri.

**XXX**

"Itachi masih menangis," kata Naruto pada Sakura ketika mereka melewati kediaman Uchiha.

"Hmm, kasihan sekali Hinata-neechan, harus mengurus anaknya yang terus menangis tiba-tiba."

"Anak itu merasa tidak nyaman di dalam rumah ini."

"Aduh, jangan mulai lagi, Naruto."

"Ssh," Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Sakura, "Apa kau tidak aneh mendengar suara Itachi terus seperti itu? Dia terus menangis dan tidak terdengar suara Hinata-chan dari dalam."

"Mau memeriksanya?"

"Ide bagus. Ayo kita masuk."

Sakura membuka pintu rumah Uchiha dan hanya disambut oleh kesunyian dan suara tangisan Itachi, "Hinata-neechan…?" ia memekik kaget ketika menemukan Hinata tergeletak di pintu masuk tidak sadarkan diri, "Nee-chan? Bangun!" ia semakin panik ketika Hinata tidak merespons. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura membawa Hinata ke sofa di ruang keluarga.

Suara tangisan Itachi semakin keras, "Suaranya dari arah belakang sana," kata Naruto. Ia berlari menuju ruangan belakang diikuti oleh Sakura. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi di dekat dapur.

Jantung Naruto dan Sakura seperti berhenti berdetak ketika mereka melihat seorang wanita sedang berjongkok di dekat bath tub sambil memasukkan Itachi yang masih menangis ke dalam bath tub berisikan darah segar. Sakura menutup mulutnya—ketakutan dan mual. Ia tidak bisa menahan teriakan ketika wanita itu menoleh padanya, dengan wajah pucat pasi dan darah mengalir dari matanya.

"Anakku… yang malang…"

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, ia mengelus kepala Itachi dan berkata, "…anakku yang malang… kelaparan…"

"S-siapa dia, Naruto?"

"…hantu…"

"Kau bercan-"

Tiba-tiba wanita itu menenggelamkan Itachi dalam bath tub yang berlumuran darah, membuat Naruto dan Sakura berteriak kaget. Cowok blonde itu langsung berlari menuju Itachi dan berusaha mengambil Itachi. Tetapi sebuah kekuatan magis mencekiknya.

"Tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu anakku!"

"Naruto!"

"Kh… Kau… ternyata kau yang membunuh anakmu sendiri lalu bunuh diri… karena kau mati dalam penderitaan setelah membunuh… Ukh, anakmu… Kh," Naruto berusaha mengendurkan cekikannya, "Dan kau menghantui rumah ini… dan malah… berusaha membunuh anak orang lain…"

"Aku belum mati!" geram wanita itu, "Aku tidak membunuh anakku! Aku hanya mengakhiri penderitaannya daripada dia harus mati kelaparan!"

Sakura jatuh lemas, "N-Naruto…"

**XXX**

Sasuke mendapati seorang pria berkulit pucat berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil menggandeng seorang anak kecil.

"Kau siapa?"

"Eh, oh," pria itu menoleh pada Sasuke, "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, hanya melihat-lihat rumahmu."

Sasuke tiba-tiba mengenalinya, "Kau Sai, pemilik rumah yang sebelumnya bukan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, ya. Kau Uchiha Sasuke penghuni rumah yang sekarang, bukan?" Sai tersenyum ramah, "Yah, aku hanya ingin melihat sebentar rumah ini. Mengingatkanku pada mendiang istriku sebelum ia meninggal."

Sasuke mengerut heran, "Ah. Kukira istrimu menghilang."

Sai tersenyum sedih, "Sebenarnya tidak. Mungkin ini bersifat pribadi, tapi aku harus menceritakannya padamu," ia menoleh pada anaknya, "Shin, kau mau ke supermarket di dekat sana untuk membeli es krim?"

"Ya, papa," anaknya menyahut dengan antusias, "Papa mau membelikanku?"

"Kau bisa membelinya sendiri, kan? Ini uangnya. Hati-hati, ya, segera kembali."

Sasuke melihat Sai melambai pada anaknya, "Putramu mirip sekali denganmu. Berapa usianya?"

"Tahun ini dia enam tahun. Matanya yang indah ia warisi dari anaknya," kata Sai bangga, "Jika aku melihat istrimu, aku jadi teringat istriku dulu," ia tertawa ketika ia melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah Sasuke, "Tenang. Aku tidak mengincar istrimu. Yah, kau tahu, mungkin penduduk sini mengira aku telah membunuh istriku atau istriku kabur entah ke mana. Tapi kenyataannya, ia bunuh diri ketika putra kami mungkin masih seusia putramu."

"…bunuh diri?"

Sai menatap ke bawah, "Ya. Saat aku gagal memamerkan lukisanku di Tokyo, keluargaku jatuh miskin karena aku hanya bergantung nasib lewat lukisan yang kubuat. Akibatnya, keluargaku kelaparan. Aku bertengkar dengan istriku. Saat aku pulang dari sebuah pameran lukisan, aku menemukan istriku sudah bersimbah darah di bath tub—dengan pergelangan tangan yang teriris. Sementara putraku nyaris tenggelam di dalam bath tub," air mata Sai mulai menetes.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke menepuk pundak Sai, "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bercerita padaku soal ini."

"Tidak, aku ingin menceritakan ini pada seseorang dan aku percaya kau bisa menyimpan rahasia ini," kata Sai, "Kadang aku masih menganggap istriku masih marah padaku karena telah membuatnya menderita. Dan alasanku bercerita padamu, aku harap kau bisa membahagiakan keluargamu."

"Papa!" Shin menarik baju ayahnya. Sai tersenyum lembut pada putranya dan menggendongnya, "Aku sudah beli es krimnya. Sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

"Kau ingin ke mana?"

"Pulang dan makan es krim!"

Sasuke tersenyum melihat hubungan keduanya, "Kau tahu, Sai. Kurasa jika istrimu melihat ini, mungkin ia akan bahagia dan bangga padamu."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, "Bagaimana kalau kau masuk ke rumah kami sebentar?"

**XXX**

"…kau tahu, putramu masih hidup…" kata Sakura pada sosok di hadapannya, masih terduduk lemas.

Wanita itu menoleh pada Sakura, "Apa kau bilang? Putraku… aku sedang menenggelamkannya di sini…"

"Dia bukan putramu!" seru Sakura, "Aku, aku melihat putramu, bersama suamimu! Dan mereka kelihatan bahagia!"

Cekikan di leher Naruto mulai menghilang, "Bukan… putraku?"

"Sai, suamimu, dan Shin, putramu, aku melihat mereka di depan rumah ini. Mereka kelihatan bahagia," kata Sakura, "Jika putramu sudah bahagia—tidak kelaparan lagi sekarang, kenapa kau harus melemparkan penderitaanmu pada anak orang lain?"

Ketika Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan Itachi, wanita itu tidak menyadarinya. Ia masih terfokus pada Sakura, "…kau tidak memiliki buktinya…"

Sakura tampak kebingungan, "_Etto_, memang, sih. Tapi…"

"Hinata, aku pulang. Ada tamu."

"_Ojamashimasu_."

Wanita itu tiba-tiba terdiam ketika mendengar suara seseorang memasuki rumah bersama Sasuke. Mulutnya bergerak pelan, "…Sai?"

"_Ojamashimasu_~"

"…itu…"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Ya, itu suara putramu. Kini ia sudah tumbuh besar. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?"

Sosok wanita yang tadinya menakutkan dan berlumuran darah kini berubah sosoknya menjadi seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde panjang dan mata berwarna lavender—sosoknya mirip Hinata dengan rambut blonde. Air mata mengalir di pipinya, "Shin…"

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi seolah-olah masih hidup seperti manusia biasa. Sakura dan Naruto berjalan mengikutinya. Lalu ia melihat Sasuke bersama Sai dan putranya berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Naruto, Sakura? Hinata mana?"

"Err, tertidur di sofa?" sahut Sakura cepat.

"Lalu, kenapa Itachi basah begitu?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi—berlari mengambil anaknya dari gendongan Naruto, "Naruto. Dobe. Kau tidak berbuat apa-apa pada putraku, kan?"

"Apa?" seru Naruto, "Hei, kau Teme, anakmu ini kami temukan tercebur di bath tub-" Sakura sudah menutup mulutnya.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sai-san," sapa Sakura pada Sai. Sai hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya sedikit kaget ketika Sakura tiba-tiba menyapa putranya, "Dan kau juga, Shin-kun."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu nama putraku?" Sai tampak heran.

"Istrimu yang member- umpfh!" tangan Sakura kembali menutup mulut Naruto.

"Shion? Tapi istri-"

"Dia ada di sebelah putramu," kata Naruto tidak dapat menahan dirinya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sakura, "Katanya ia ingin sekali melihat putranya," ia tetap melanjutkan ketika Sai dan Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya orang gila, "Katanya ia tumbuh seperti dirimu dan… ia terharu melihat kau sekarang hidup bahagia bersama Shin, tanpa kelaparan."

"Papa, apa yang _onii-chan_ ini katakan?" Shin menarik tubuh Sai.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Shin. Dia hanya ber-"

"Ia minta maaf karena tidak mempercayaimu. Ia menyesal telah berusaha menyakiti Shin di dalam bath tub dan mengakhiri nyawanya. Jika ia tahu bahwa kau akan sukses, dia tidak akan pergi seperti ini," ujar Naruto; berusaha mengucapkan kembali apa yang Shion katakan.

Sai membuka mulutnya, "Kau… bercanda, kan? Shion…"

"Katanya sekarang sudah saatnya ia pergi. Ia sudah bahagia melihat kalian hidup bahagia," kata Naruto lagi, "Ia berharap kau masih menyimpan hadiah pernikahan kalian dan memberikannya pada Shin jika ia sudah dewasa."

Shin menoleh ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengelus kepalanya. Ia merangkul kaki ayahnya semakin erat, "Papa?"

Sai menangis, "…aku sungguh menyesal, Shion. Tolong maafkan aku, tidak pernah bisa membahagiakanmu. _Aishiteru, yo_."

"Ia bilang kau telah membagiakannya karena telah membuatnya melahirkan seorang putra. Dan ia juga bilang bahwa ia juga mencintaimu, Sai-san, dan juga Shin," Naruto melirik pada Shion yang memeluk tubuh putra dan suaminya. Ia melihat Sai memegangi bibirnya dan Shin yang memegangi dahinya ketika Shion mencium keduanya. Shion menatap Naruto dengan berlinang air mata, "…kau sudah bisa pergi sekarang, kan?"

Shion mengangguk, "Ya. _Arigatou_, Naruto. Sakura."

Lalu perlahan ia menghilang ketika angin bertiup pelan, meninggalkan senyuman pada Naruto dan Sakura.

Sasuke memegang kuduknya, tiba-tiba merasa merinding"…kalian tidak bercanda, kan? Berbicara seolah-olah ada hantu di rumahku. Ini sandiwara buatan kalian…"

Sai tertawa pelan, "Aku tak peduli kau bilang kami berbohong atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku tidak kenal anak ini," ia menunjuk pada Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar, "Dan juga anak ini telah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya hanya diketahui olehku dan polisi. Kecuali jika dia memang sudah lama mengintai rumah ini."

"…aku harus segera mengeringkan Itachi sebelum dia masuk angin," Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan, "Naruto, Sakura, Sai. Kalian bisa duduk di ruang tamu. Aku akan kembali beberapa menit dengan teh…"

"Uhh… Sasuke?" tiba-tiba Hinata muncul dari ruang keluarga. Wajahnya tampak lusuh, "Itachi-chan mana? Rasanya aku baru melihat wanita aneh-"

"Kau hanya kelelahan, Hinata. Dan jangan bilang begitu saat kita kedatagan tamu."

**XXX**

"Sekarang kau percaya dengan hantu, kan, Sakura-chan?"

"Uuh, jangan ungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi," gerutu Sakura, "Sosok Shion ketika ia masih arwah gentayangan menyeramkan sekali! Ya, ya, jangan tertawa padaku, Naruto-_baka_!" ia menampar wajah Naruto pelan ketika cowok itu tertawa padanya, "Sekarang aku percaya adanya hantu. Puas?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto bersemangat, "Mungkin kau juga akan percaya bahwa aku berbicara dengan hantu di malam kau mengantarkanku makan malam," ia melihat Sakura mendengus kesal, "Sayangnya Shion mungkin akan menjadi hantu yang terakhir kau lihat?"

"…kenapa?" Sakura tampak penasaran, "Tapi syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh _kami-sama_…"

"Karena Shion memang sengaja menampakkan dirinya sebagai arwah jahat. Arwah jahat bisa dilihat oleh orang umum ketika mereka memang ingin menampakkan diri," jelas Naruto. Ia terhenti di seberang kediaman Uchiha ketika melihat keluarga tersebut tampak bermain-main dengan putra mereka, "Hey, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto padanya, "Kau tahu siapa pria berambut panjang sebahu dan gelap dengan tanda aneh di wajahnya? Agak mirip Teme-'_niisan_'…"

Sakura memandangnya dengan heran, "Hah? Kau tidak bercanda, kan? Kau seperti mendeskripsikan Itachi-niichan, kakaknya Sasuke-_niichan_. Itachi dinamakan dari nama mendiang kakak Sasuke-niichan. Kau tahu dia dari mana soal dia? Dia sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu," tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu, "…tunggu. Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan…"

Naruto hanya tersenyum padanya, "Itachi-san sedang berdiri di dekat Itachi-chan. Kalau kau mengerti maksudku."

Dan Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

_Naruto, cowok ini memang aneh. Kira-kira, dia ini sebenarnya siapa?_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**a/n: maaf dengan ceritanya yang terlalu berat dan kebanyakan dialog, saya ga bakat bikin fic pendek OTL saya juga tahu alurnya aneh, ngablu D: tapi saya harap ada yang mau memperbaiki kesalahan pada cerita saya, mistypo misalnya. Kritik dan saran sangat saya terima dan begitu pula review (XD) Ada yang tau kira-kira cerita selanjutnya tentang apa? Review dulu bro dan ses ;) *kabur***


	2. The SlitMouthed Woman

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita bermasker mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, berharap wanita itu jauh darinya. Wanita itu membuatnya ketakutan, mengikutinya di jalan sempit yang sepi seperti ini.

Ketika ia melihat wanita itu masih di belakangnya, ia mulai berlari. Ia menyempatkan dirinya menoleh sesaat ke belakang dan melihat wanita itu semakin jauh darinya. Ia menghela nafas lega, meski tetap mempercepat larinya.

Tetapi saat ia menoleh ke depan, ia melihat wanita itu telah berdiri tidak jauh darinya secara tiba-tiba.

Anak itu memekik kaget saat wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin sambil berkata dengan suara parau, "_Watashi, kirei_?"

**UNCOMMON CASE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Summary: AU. Sakura kedatangan seorang tetangga baru bernama Naruto yang menurutnya mesum, jahil dan 'aneh'. Tetapi ternyata Naruto memiliki banyak rahasia yang tak terduga, berbeda dengan apa yang dikiranya. NaruSaku fic dan urban legends!**

**Disclaimer: Bukan milik saya, milik mutlak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU**

**Chapter 2**

**SLIT-MOUTHED WOMAN**

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan soal Sakura padaku?"

Sakura menahan tangannya yang hendak mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto. Pagi saat ia hendak mengantarkan sarapan untuk Naruto seperti biasanya, Sakura kembali menemukan cowok itu berbicara sendirian di rumahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya, kok," ia mendengar Naruto tertawa, "Tapi dia memang cantik, sih, walau sifatnya kasar. Rambutnya juga indah, warna matanya apalagi. Dan aku suka dengan jidatnya, yang lebar." Pipi Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto yang satu ini dan menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicara Naruto. Ternyata hening sejenak, "Tunggu, aku menyebutnya cantik bukan berarti aku menyukainya, kan! Berhenti mengejekku!"

Gadis berambut pink itu mengerutkan dahinya. Saat Naruto hendak mengatakan hal lain, Sakura sudah masuk ke rumah Naruto, "Naruto. Ayo kita berangkat sekolah!"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, "Sakura-chan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Pintunya tidak kau kunci. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu. Kau tidak menjawab. Aku masuk," jawab Sakura sambil setengah bergumam.

"Emm, kalau begitu, kita berangkat saja, deh, sekarang," kata Naruto sambil memanggul ranselnya.

"Tadi kau berbicara dengan hantu?" Tanya Sakura sambil meringis, tidak terbiasa menyebut kata hantu.

"Hai. Penghuni rumah yang sudah lama mati," jawab Naruto, "Namanya Jiraiya. Dia mati keracunan gas setelah lupa mengganti tabung gas. Katanya dulu dia membuat novel berjudul Icha-Icha Paradise."

"…mirip novel yang dibaca Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya, "Itu, kan, novel ecchi!"

"Masa? Tapi bagus, kok!" Naruto berhasil menghindari pukulan Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu terus memandangi Naruto yang hanya cengar-cengir seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Gadis itu berpikir bahwa Naruto pasti memang berbicara dengan 'penghuni lain yang tidak terlihat' bernama Jiraiya di rumah cowok itu sendiri. Semenjak ia tahu bahwa Naruto bisa melihat hantu dan membantu keluarga Uchiha dari hantu Shion yang mengganggu putra mereka serta mempertemukan Shion dengan keluarganya, Sakura mulai percaya dengan adanya hantu—meski harus mengorbankan kerasionalan dalam pikirannya. Ia juga mulai bersikap biasa dengan Naruto yang kadang-kadang suka berbicara aneh sendirian.

_Cowok penuh kejutan, ya? Mungkin_.

"Kenapa kau melihatku terus, Sakura-chan? Mukaku memangnya tampan sekali, ya, sampai kau tidak bisa berhenti memandanginya?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto dan menyadari bahwa dari tadi ia tak berhenti memandangi Naruto, "I-ie! Jangan sembarangan, aku tidak melihatmu, tuh!" ia buru-buru memalingkan wajah.

Senyum di wajah Naruto melebar, "Tapi kau memerah."

"Iie! Aku tidak memerah!" Sakura menampar pipinya dengan pelan, '_Apa yang kupikirkan, sih?_'

Sakura melempar pandangannya ke arah lain dan melihat Sasuke yang tampak hendak berangkat kerja bersama Hinata sedang bermain bersama putra mereka. Saat Sasuke dan Hinata asyik bermesraan, ia melihat Itachi tertawa sambil menggapai-gapai tangannya pada sosok yang tak terlihat. Ketika ia lewat ia bisa merasakan angin berembus ke kuduknya.

_Uchiha Itachi sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu…_

Sambil menghiraukan sapaan Sasuke dan Hinata dan meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya, Sakura buru-buru berlari.

Sepertinya ia tidak akan terbiasa.

**XXX**

Sesampainya di kelas, Sakura melihat meja Ino penuh dengan murid-murid lainnya. Beberapa orang cewek dan cowok, ramai membicarakan sesuatu dengan sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya mereka bergosip, pikirnya.

"Sakura! _Ohayou_!"

"Ohayou, Ino-pig."

Ino tersenyum nakal ketika ia melihat Naruto, "Sepertinya ada yang sudah mesra pagi-pagi begini. Naruto dan Sakura." Cowok berambut blonde itu menoleh pada Ino bingung dengan wajah yang mengatakan, '_Kenapa denganku_?'

Sakura menarik rambut Ino, "Berisik. Kenapa kau sendiri pagi-pagi begini sudah bergosip?"

"Bukan gosip! Ini berita sungguhan!" seru Ino, "Katanya ada anak SD yang menghilang di sekitar sekolah malam kemarin. Orang tuanya mengira ia diculik, tetapi kata warga sekitar mereka melihat anak itu berlari sendirian dan menghilang begitu saja!"

"….aneh," gumam Sakura, "Memangnya tidak ada yang melihat orang lain selain anak itu?"

"Tidak. Katanya, sih, tiba-tiba saja dari mana muncul sebuah kabut tebal dan anak itu hilang. Gosipnya sih beberapa kali dalam setahun pasti ada kejadian di mana seorang anak menghilang saat pulang sendirian. Dan dalam sebulan ini di sekitar kota sudah ada banyak kasus anak menghilang, tetapi mereka tidak pernah ditemukan."

"Pasti diculik hantu," kata seorang siswi lain.

"Hantu mana ada," sergah seorang siswa lainnya yang terkenal pintar di sekolah, Nara Shikamaru.

"Seepertinya memang hantu," ucapan Naruto memecah keramaian, "Kalau kudengar kisahnya, seperti urban legend Kuchisake Onna."

"Mana mungkin Kuchisake Onna itu ada. Itu hanya terkenal di jaman kita SD!" sahut Kiba, siswa yang duduk di depan Naruto.

"Kau bercanda atau serius, Naruto?" Sakura menoleh pada cowok blonde itu.

Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Serius. Asumsi."

**XXX**

BAM.

"Ah!" Sakura berusaha melindungi kepalanya ketika sebuah bola sepak nyaris menghantam kepalanya. Tetapi ia tidak merasakan apa pun. Saat menurunkan tangannya, ia melihat Naruto berdiri di depannya sambil menangkap bola tersebut.

"Hati-hati mainnya! Kena orang bagaimana?"

"Onii-san yang salah, bisa-bisanya lewat saat kami bermain bola!"

"Wa-? Kau berani menantangku?"

Sakura menarik lengan Naruto lembut agar cowok itu tidak berkelahi dengan anak kecil. Ia melihat pada anak kecil itu dan mengenalinya sebagai Sarutobi Konohamaru, anak almarhum pemimpin wilayah Sakura tinggal.

"Ini bolanya," Sakura melemparkan bola tersebut pada Konohamaru tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang tampak shock. Ia hanya tersenyum, "Lain kali hati-hati, ya," tiba-tiba urat nadi di dahinya mengeras, "Jika tidak, lain kali kau bisa merasakan tanganku ini."

Konohamaru bersama teman-temannya mematung, "Onee-chan itu cantik, tapi menyeramkan sekali, sih."

"Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan bermain saja."

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura dengan takjub, "Hebat, Sakura-chan. Membuat seorang anak kecil takluk padamu."

"Bakatku," kata Sakura bercanda, "Anak-anak itu nakal sekali, sih, sudah sore-sore begini masih main bola di lapangan. Padahal sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam." Ia menoleh pada kumpulan anak-anak yang bermain bola, berseru sambil melambaikan tangan, "Kalian, cepat pulang! Sebentar lagi akan malam!" gadis berambut pink itu menggembungkan pipinya, "Dasar. Tidak ada yang mempedulikan omonganku."

"Selama mereka tidak bertemu wanita itu, sih, tidak masalah."

"Kau mengatakan soal Kuchisake onna, ya? Memangnya dia benar-benar ada?"

Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Menurutmu?"

**XXX**

Ketika malam tiba, Konohamaru tampak panik ketika Sakura menemukannya sedang berdiri di depan supermarket. Sakura menghampiri anak tersebut, "Kenapa kau di sini? Sudah selesai main bolanya?"

Konohamaru menoleh pada Sakura, "Aku sedang menunggu temanku mengambil bola di lapangan tadi," katanya gugup.

"Lalu?"

"Dia lama tidak kembali."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjemputnya saja ke lapangan tadi?"

"H-habisnya, ada kabut, sih. Aku tidak mau tersasar karena jalannya terhalang kabut," sahut Konohamaru cepat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, "Lagipula aku mendengar kabar bahwa ada seorang anak menghilang karena ditelan kabut. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko."

"Kau takut?" Sakura mulai memahami sesuatu, "Kabut tidak bisa memakan orang, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru Konohamaru, "Baiklah. Aku akan menjemput Ebisu!"

"Mau kutemani?" Tanya Sakura menawarkan diri.

Konohamaru hanya bergumam, "Kalau nee-chan memaksa, boleh saja."

Keduanya berjalan melewati jalanan yang sempit dan sepi menuju sekolah. Sakura bisa melihat Konohamaru yang ketakutan—memegangi cardigannya dari belakang. Sesampainya di lapangan dekat bangunan sekolah, ia mendengar Konohamaru berteriak, "Ebisu!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Konohamaru mulai berteriak lagi, "Ebisu! Kau di mana? Bolanya sudah ketemu belum?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola menggelinding di kaki Sakura. Sakura memekik.

"Itu bolanya!" seru Konohamaru sambil mengangkat bola sepak di kaki Sakura, "Tapi, mana Ebisu?"

Ia melihat Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meraih sesuatu. Sebuah ransel bertuliskan: Ebisu. Tetapi tidak ada seorang anak kecil pun di lapangan. Hanya ada mereka berdua di tengah lapangan.

**XXX**

Sepulangnya, Sakura mengantarkan Konohamaru pulang dan menjelaskanbahwa Ebisu menghilang pada keluarganya. Ia melihat rumah di sebelah rumah Konohamaru—rumah Ebisu kata bocah itu, ramai dikelilingi oleh polisi dan beberapa warg sekitar. Orang tua Ebisu tampak tidak percaya dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh Sakura dan Konohamaru, mereka langsung memanggil polisi dan meminta mereka mencarinya. Setelah beberapa jam mencari di seluruh pelosok desa dan daerah sekitar sekolah yang terletak di luar desa, mereka tidak menemukan Ebisu.

Konohamaru menangis pelan ketika polisi mulai menanyainya sementara orang tuanya berusaha menenangkannya. Sakura sendiri sempat ditanyai meski tidak banyak. Ia pulang ke rumahnya selesai polisi menanyainya seputar Ebisu.

"_Tadaima_."

"Sakura, kau terlambat pulang! Sup miso-mu sudah dingin, tuh!"

"Maaf, _kaa-san_, tadi ada berita anak hilang. Aku ditanyai polisi, jadi aku terlambat pulang."

"Siapa yang hilang?"

"Temannya Ko-" Sakura terjatuh tepat di depan ruang makan, "Naruto! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" ia melihat Naruto masih menikmati makan malamnya di sebelah ayahnya. Cowok itu tersenyum lebar saat Sakura melihatnya.

"_Otou-san_ mengajaknya makan malam," kata Kizashi menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, "Lagipula kami tidak keberatan punya menantu seperti Naruto. Dia bisa hidup mandiri. Kalau kalian menikah, nanti kau pasti tidak akan kerepotan."

"_Otou-san_! Jangan bercanda, dong!" gerutu Sakura kesal, "Lagipula hanya karena Naruto tinggal sendirian bukan berarti dia mandiri!"

"Akhu seowang fat-taimey, Syakyura-shan," sahut Naruto dengan makanan penuh di mulutnya.

Sakura menganga, "Wa-? Part timer? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Dia sudah mulai bekerja kemarin. Dia bercerita pada kami tadi malam."

Sakura menepuk dahinya sendiri sambil mengeluh, "Sudahlah! Aku mau makan!" ia langsung menyuapkan sesumpit penuh nasi dan memasukkan banyak teriyaki ke mulutnya; tidak mempedulikan omelan ibunya yang menyuruhnya membaca doa dan mencuci tangan terlebih dahulu (terlebih lagi menekankan Sakura untuk makan seperti perempuan).

"Jadi, Konohamaru itu cucu dari Sarutobi—walikota kita yang sudah lama meninggal, kan? Dia bukannya tinggal di sekitar sekolahmu, Sakura?" Tanya Kizashi, "Temannya menghilang kapan? Kenapa kau ikut ditanyai?"

"Aku hanya menemani Konohamaru mencari temannya yang sedang mengambil bola di lapangan, tapi ternyata anak itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Aku jadi memberitahukan semuanya pada orang tua temannya dan ditanyai polisi," jelas Sakura.

"Sudah beberapa kali dalam seminggu ini ada berita anak hilang, ya. Katanya kebanyakan korbannya anak SD. Untung kau punya Naruto, Sakura. Dia bisa melindungimu saat kalian ke sekolah maupun pulangnya."

"Kaa-san, kenapa terus membahas soal aku dan Naruto, sih?"

"Lalu kata polisi apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, "Apa saat anak itu hilang, ada kabut yang menghalangi jalan?"

"Kenapa kau tahu?" Sakura melihat Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, "Kata polisi dia menghilang mungkin karena diculik. Tapi anehnya penculiknya tidak meninggalkan bukti dan tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat saat anak itu diculik atau orang yang mencurigakan. Jadinya, ya, polisi agak kebingungan," cerita gadis berambut pink itu pada cowok blonde yang tampak serius menatapnya.

"Benar, kan," gumam Naruto seperti tidak menyadari ucapannya, "Ini seperti perbuatan Kuchisake-Onna."

"Oh! Kuchisake-Onna! Dulu saat aku masih kecil aku juga sering mendengar ceritanya!" seru Kizashi, "Aku juga pernah bertemu dengannya sekali."

Naruto maupun Sakura sama-sama menggebrak meja, "Serius, otou-san, oji-san?"

"Ya. Dulu saat aku masih SD atau SMP, aku baru pulang belanja telur, tapi ternyata aku malah membeli jajanan takoyaki di taman," cerita Kizashi. Ia hanya tersenyum ketakutan saat istrinya mempelototinya—menyuruhnya bercerita hal yang benar, "Lalu aku bertemu seorang wanita mengenakan jas hujan berwarna merah dan mengenakan masker. Ia terus mengikutiku dari taman. Saat aku berusaha lari darinya, aku menyadari bahwa wanita itu bukan manusia, karena ia berhasil menyusulku tanpa aku sadari. Wanita itu mendekatiku sambil bertanya apakah menurutku dia itu cantik."

"L-lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa yang otou-san katakan?"

"Aku bilang bahwa aku tidak mengenakan kacamata dan tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Jadi aku bilang saja bahwa aku ada urusan, dan wanita itu malah minta maaf padaku karena telah mengganggu dan pergi. Langsung saja aku lari pulang."

Mulut Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama menganga, "…itu bohong, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku serius," sahut Kizashi sambil melipat tangannya, "Kalian tahu tidak, Kuchisake-onna membenci _pomade_?"

"Tidak," sahut Sakura. Entah kenapa, ia tidak pernah bisa menganggap ayahnya serius.

"Ya. Soal ada tidaknya Kuchisake-Onna itu sendiri, kalian sendiri yang harus membuktikannya," kata Kizashi sambil berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

Naruto berbisik ke telinga Sakura ketika Mebuki sibuk mencuci piring, "Kurasa ayahmu benar soal Kuchisake-Onna. Setiap Kuchisake-Onna punya versi masing-masing."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku sendiri juga punya versi sendiri bagaimana aku bertemu dengan wanita itu, kan," katanya, "Kau tahu tidak, berdasarkan cerita, Kuchisake-Onna dulunya merupakan seorang wanita cantik dan istri dari seorang samurai. Lalu seorang samurai dari klan lainnya jatuh cinta padanya dan kemudian mereka berselingkuh. Suaminya yang mengetahui hal ini melukai mulutnya dengan katana miliknya dan berkata, 'Sekarang kau sudah tidak cantik lagi, maka tidak ada lagi orang yang mau melihatmu'." Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mendengar cerita ini—merinding.

"Lalu versi lainnya Kuchisake-Onna adalah seorang guru sekolah yang sangat menyayangi muridnya, tapi ia malah bersikap posesif terhadap muridnya dan mengikuti setiap anak-anak yang ditemuinya dan menyiksa mereka. Akhirnya ia tertangkap, tetapi berhasil kabur. Sayangnya ia malah mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan mulutnya sobek," Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya, "Jika ayahmu pernah bertemu dengan Kuchisake-Onna, artinya mungkin ia bertemu dengan Kuchisake-Onna yang sesungguhnya di sini."

Sakura tidak dapat meragukan ucapan Naruto—tetapi kemudian pikirannya kembali berputar, _Sekali, di sini_?

Ia tidak sempat bertanya ketika Naruto langsung pamit pulang selesai cowok itu makan.

**XXX**

Keesokannya, ia melihat Konohamaru sendirian bermain ayunan di taman. Sakura menoleh sesaat pada Naruto yang masih asyik melihat penjual takoyaki sedang memutar balikkan adonan berbentuk bola di penggorengan.

"Kau sendirian?"

Bocah itu tersentak kaget saat Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, "Jangan muncul tiba-tiba gitu, dong, nee-chan! Ya, aku sendirian. Kenapa?"

_Anak yang tidak sopan, mirip Naruto_, batin Sakura, "Jadi apa polisi sudah menemukan Ebisu?"

Konohamaru menggeleng, "Belum. Polisi terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mempercayai cerita Kuchisake-Onna! Padahal wanita itu benar-benar ada!"

"Kau percaya Kuchisake-Onna?"

"Asuma oji-san, pamanku yang sudah meninggal pernah melihatnya sekali," cerita Konohamaru, "Dan dia sering bercerita padaku. Katanya berhati-hati terhadap wanita bermasker. Jangan pernah pulang malam-malam tanpa ditemani orang tua kalau tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Dia senang menculik anak kecil lalu membunuh mereka, kadang korban yang ia culik tidak pernah ditemukan. Kemungkinan Kuchisake-Onna menyembunyikan korbannya di suatu tempat."

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di belakang keduanya dengan mulut penuh bumbu takoyaki.

"Uwaa! Kau kan onii-chan yang pacarnya one-chan ini!"

"Aku bukan pacar orang ini!" bantah Sakura kesal, "Namaku Sakura dan dia Naruto, oke?"

"Panggil saja aku Naruto-niichan, Konohamaru."

"Tidak mau!" seru Konohamaru. Ia menjulurka lidahnya pada Naruto, "Ecchi-oniichan!"

"Nani? Ecchi-oniichan? Tunggu, enak saja kau memanggilku begitu! Tunggu!" Konohamaru sudah menghilang di gang.

**XXX**

Di sebuah rumah tua tidak berpenghuni yang terletak jauh dari desa, seorang wanita berambut panjang sepinggang memasuki rumah tersebut. Tampak sebuah gunting besar di tangannya, berlumuran darah yang sudah kering berwarna hitam di ujungnya. Saat menuruni tangga, beberapa anak kecil berteriak ketakutan begitu melihat sosoknya. Tetapi mulut mereka yang disumpal dengan kain meredam teriakan mereka.

Beberapa anak di antaranya duduk dengan tangan terikat, tidak bergerak sama sekali ketika wanita itu lewat di hadapan mereka. Baju yang mereka kenakan berlumuran darah yang sudah kering. Suara desahan nafas nyaris tidak terdengar dari mereka bahkan ada seorang anak yang terduduk tak bernyawa pada sebuah penyangga lantai.

Wanita itu menoleh pada seorang anak berkacamata dan berambut coklat, siap-siap mengacungkan guntingnya. Anak berkacamata itu memekik ketakutan; tetapi tiba-tiba wanita itu menurunkan guntingnya saat seorang anak perempuan mulai menangis. Wanita itu berbalik pada anak perempuan itu lalu berkata, "Kenapa menangis? Kau takut padaku?"

Anak perempuan itu hanya menjawab dengan tangisan sambil menangis—ketakutan melihat masker wanita itu yang berlumuran darah dan matanya yang merah seakan-akan tidak pernah tidur atau dipenuhi dengan darah. Wanita itu berubah marah melihat anak perempuan itu terus menangis, "Apa karena wajahku yang buruk kau menangis?" Tanya wanita itu lagi. Ia membuka maskernya. Dan seluruh anak yang masih bisa bergerak dan bernafas, memalingkan wajah mereka dengan ketakutan, "Lihat wajahku! Aku cantik, kan? Apa yang perlu kau takutkan?"

Luka sobek memanjang di sekitar tepi mulutnya terbuka lebar hingga menampakkan bagian dalam mulutnya secara keseluruhan dengan mudah. Darah yang sudah kering menempel di sekitar mulutnya, "Tidak perlu menangis, jika tidak kau akan kupaksa tersenyum!" wanita itu membuka kain yang menyumpal mulut anak perempuan di hadapannya—tidak mempedulikan tangisannya yang semakin keras, dan mengayunkan guntingnya ke mulut anak itu, menggunting mulutnya. Darah mengalir dari wajah anak itu; yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Wanita itu kembali mengambil maskernya dan mengenakannya, "Sekarang kau sudah bahagia, kan, setelah aku membuatmu tersenyum?"

Ia langsung berdiri meninggalkan anak perempuan yang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut dan menaiki tangga, meninggalkan anak-anak yang ketakutan terkurung di ruang bawah tanah.

**XXX**

Rumah Naruto tampak hening ketika Sakura mendatanginya. Biasanya ia selalu mendengar Naruto bercakap-cakap dengan hantu di rumahnya, tetapi sekarang gadis itu kebingungan saat Naruto sedang duduk di sofa sambil membuka sebuah buku dan membacanya.

"Kau baca apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura, "Oh, Sakura. Aku hanya membaca buku soal Kuchisake-Onna lagi."

"Lalu apa yang kau temukan?"

"Cuma beberapa cerita tentang asal usul wanita itu, sih," kata Naruto, "Di sini juga ada yang menyebutkan kalau Kuchisake-Onna pertama kali muncul tahun 1969. Artinya bisa saja ayahmu adalah orang pertama yang melihat wanita itu."

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai berpikir, "Ayahku lahir sekitar tahun 1960-an. Jadi memang mungkin saja…"

"Dan kalau Kuchisake-Onna sering muncul di sekitar sekolah, artinya bisa saja ia terbunuh di sekitar sekolah. Biasanya hantu yang mati dengan tidak tenang selalu muncul di tempat mereka mati," kata Naruto, "Dan ayahku pernah bercerita, kalau ingin membasmi hantu seperti itu, kita harus membakar jasad mereka atau menguburkannya dengan layak."

Gadis berambut pink itu hendak melontarkan pertanyaan soal ayah Naruto, tetapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Rasanya aku tahu soal beberapa rumah yang tidak berpenghuni dan dijauhi orang seperti rumahmu di sekitar sekolah," katanya, "Para orang tua menyuruh kami menjauhi rumah itu dan bilang ada roh jahat di sana."

Naruto menjetikkan jarinya, "Ide bagus!" serunya. Ia berlari memeluk Sakura, "Mungkin kita bisa menghentikan kasus anak hilang ini!"

"L-lepaskan aku, baka!" seru Sakura. Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah, "Tidak usah memelukku, kan!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, "Gomen. Reflex." Wajahnya juga berubah merah seperti udang rebus. Cowok itu langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Emm," kata Sakura mengganti topik lain, "Sebelum kita ke tempat itu, ke mana hantu yang di rumahmu? Tumben kau tidak mengobrol dengannya."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Oh, Jiraiya-_jiji_? Dia dari tadi ada di belakangmu, tuh."

Naruto ikutan panik ketika Sakura memekik ketakutan sambil melompat dari tempat ia berdiri.

**XXX**

Konohamaru berjalan melewati gang sempit di jalanan yang dilaluinya sambil menendang bolanya. Ia tidak merasa takut untuk pulang sendirian melihat beberapa orang masih berjalan di sekitarnya. Saat ia membelok masuk ke dalam sebuah gang, ia melihat jalanan di depannya sepi—tidak ada orang. Hanya rumah-rumah milik warga dan beberapa kios yang sudah tutup. Konohamaru mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah. Tetapi ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika kabut mulai menutupi jalannya.

Konohamaru mulai ketakutan, "Uh, kenapa sepi sekali, sih?" ia menutup matanya sambil terus berlari, "Kuchisake-Onna tidak akan bertemu denganku. Tidak akan. Tidak akan!"

Sebuah jeritan terdengar di dekatnya—membuatnya meringis kaget.

Konohamaru melihat tepat tidak jauh di depannya, seorang wanita berambut panjang menarik tubuh seorang anak laki-laki sebaya dengannya. Wanita itu mengacungkan guntingnya pada anak itu, sementara anak it uterus berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

Konohamaru tidak dapat menahan jeritannya ketika wanita itu menusukkan guntingnya ke mulut anak itu. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Konohamaru sambil menjatuhkan anak tadi yang sudah pingsan. Kaki Konohamaru tidak dapat bergerak ketika wanita itu tepat melihat padanya, "_Watashi, kirei_?"

"A-ah," Konohamaru berusaha mengatasi ketakutannya. Ketika ia berhasil menggerakkan kakinya, ia langsung berlari sambil memekik ketakutan, "Tolong! Seseorang tolong!"

Tanpa ia sadari wanita itu mengejarnya, tangannya terulur berusaha menarik Konohamaru.

"Okaa-san, otou-san! Siapapun!"

Ia menabrak seseorang ketika berbelok ke sebuah gang. Tangan tersebut menariknya, dan Konohamaru berteriak ketakutan.

"Kau Konohamaru?"

"Ecchi-niichan? Sakura-neechan!"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, deh," gerutu Naruto kesal, "Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu? Dan kau kehabisan nafas… habis berlari?"

"Ku-Kuchisake-On-"

Sakura memekik ketakutan saat melihat sesosok wanita muncul di antara banyak kabut. Ia menarik jaket Naruto, sementara Konohamaru tampak lemas di dalam genggaman Naruto.

"…_watashi, kirei_?"

Naruto memeluk Konohamaru-melindunginya, "Jangan takut, Konohamaru. Jawab saja. Karena kau yang dikejarnya, kau yang harus menjawab. Jangan berusaha kabur."

Konohamaru menggeleng kuat-kuat, "A-ak-aku takut… _Okaa-san, otou-san_… aku mau pulang…"

"Naruto!"

"Jawab saja, Konohamaru!"

Naruto bisa merasakan jaketnya basah oleh air mata Konohamaru dan tubuh anak itu yang terus gemetaran karena ketakutan, "L-lu-lumayan! K-kau lumayan cantik!"

Wanita itu terdiam sebentar, tampak berpikir. Naruto menarik Konohamaru dan Sakura secara bersamaan, "Cepat, kita lari!"

Mereka terus berlari hingga kehabisan nafas, menjauhi kabut yang mengelilingi mereka. Ketiganya menjatuhkan diri di hamparan luas tanah kosong di depan supermarket. Beberapa orang yang lewat menatap mereka dengan aneh—tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari ketiganya yang peduli. Sakura terus menggenggam tangan Naruto, merasakan tangannya maupun tangan cowok itu gemetaran hebat.

"I-itu Kuchisake-Onna? B-berbeda dengan Shion," ujar Sakura sambil terengah-engah sekaligus masih berusaha mengendalikan ketakutannya.

"Yah, lebih mengerikan, kan?" Naruto tertawa—berusaha menghilangkan ketakutannya, "Konohamaru, jangan menangis. Dia sudah tidak ada. Kau menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tepat."

Wajah Konohamaru tampak berantakan karena keringat dan air mata, "D-dia tidak akan mengejarku, kan?"

"Hmm, tentunya tidak," kata Naruto. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Konohamaru, "Kalau kau berhasil selamat darinya, maka kau aman darinya."

Konohamaru menatap Naruto agak lama, lalu memalingkan muka, "A-Arigatou, Naruto-niichan."

"Yeah, sudah biasa bagiku," kata Naruto, agak kaget dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut anak itu, "Jadi, Sakura, kau masih mau mengecek ke rumah kosong di sana?"

Sakura hanya tertawa lemah, "Sepertinya sementara tidak."

Ia berjalan mengikuti Naruto mengantarkan Konohamaru ke rumahnya, khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa pada anak itu—apalagi dia masih ketakutan setelah kejadian tadi. Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tersenyum pada Naruto. Ia memegangi dadanya, '_Uh. Berhenti berdebar-debar, oke? Dia hanya seorang Naruto._'

**XXX**

Naruto terbangun dari tidur siangnya ketika sebuah buku menyambut wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ia melihat Sakura berdiri di seberangnya.

Sakura mengambil buku itu dari wajah Naruto dan membuka beberapa halaman, menunjukkannya pada Naruto, "Aku mencari tahu soal bangunan-bangunan kosong yang dijauhi banyak orang. Dan aku berpikir mungkin saja Kuchisake-Onna menyembunyikan korbannya di salah satu rumah kosong di kota ini. Aku meminjam buku soal sejarah kota ini dari perpustakaan Sai-san. Di buku itu ada juga beberapa sejarah tentang rumah kosong."

"Menarik. Sai punya perpustakaan?"

"Entahlah," Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Kurasa dia senang membaca buku. Tapi tidak kusangka buku karangan walikota Sarutobi ini masih bisa ditemukan di perpustakaannya."

Naruto mulai membuka buku itu dan membacanya, "Hmm, sebenarnya aku malas membaca buku seperti ini," gumamnya, "Mari kita lihat. Tidak ada yang aneh soal kota ini. Kecuali rumah-rumah kosong karena memang tidak laku dijual sejak lama. Dan…" cowok itu terhenti di suatu halaman.

"Apa yang kau temukan, Naruto?"

"Tahun 1950, katanya pernah dibangun sekolah yang pertama di kota ini," kata Naruto sambil membolak-balikkan halaman yang ia baca, "Sekolah ini hanya memiliki sedikit guru untuk mengajar murid-muridnya… Dan… Tiba-tiba saja sekolah ini ditutup."

"Oh, ya? Apa sebabnya? Apa di buku itu ada penyebabnya?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Langsung menuju sejarah tentang pemimpin pertama kita."

"Letak sekolah itu di mana?"

"Di tempat kita menemukan Konohamaru kemarin, ke tempat perumahan kosong yang kau tunjukkan padaku."

**XXX**

Sebuah rumah luas bergaya Jepang kuno dengan pintu geser yang sudah koyak dimakan usia berdiri dengan kokoh di hadapan Sakura dan Naruto. Sesaat Sakura menyesali mengikuti Naruto datang ke rumah itu sepulang sekolah.

"Tidak kelihatan seperti sekolah," bisik Naruto.

"Memang jaman dulu tidak ada gedung sekolah, kan? Tapi bangunannya lebih besar daripada rumah biasa," balas Sakura. Tanpa sadar ia mengencangkan pegangannya pada lengan jaket cowok itu. Meski belum malam, musim gugur terasa dingin menusuk tulang saat ini.

Naruto memegangi tangan Sakura sesaat, "Sekarang masih belum malam, untungnya. Kita hanya perlu menyelidiki rumah ini sebentar."

Keduanya segera memasuki rumah tersebut. Mereka menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang dengan sedikit pintu geser dan sedikit jendela Jepang di setiap ujung lorong. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia menabrak sesuatu.

"Aduh. Ada lemari rupanya. Dan sudah lapuk," ia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Apa ini?" Naruto meraih sesuatu dari lemari tersebut ketika matanya melihat sesuatu.

Sebuah album yang berwarna kusam dan dipenuhi debu.

Naruto membuka album itu dan melihat foto sekelompok anak kecil didampingi oleh beberapa orang dewasa di kanan dan kiri mereka. Foto lainnya foto beberapa murid yang sepertinya pernah bersekolah di sini. Lalu di halaman terakhir terdapat beberapa foto yang mungkin adalah guru-guru di sekolah itu.

"Lihat, Naruto," Sakura menunjuk pada sebuah foto, "Mungkin cuma perasaanku, tapi kenapa muka wanita ini mirip Kuchisake-Onna?"

"Benar," Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi dia mengenakan pakaian pria. Aneh."

Sakura memekik tertahan ketika ia mendengar suara misterius dari bawah lantai. Suara seperti langkah yang diseret disertai suara benda jatuh.

"S-suara apa itu?"

"Mungkin tikus?"

"Aku benci tikus!"

"Sepertinya rumah ini memiliki ruang bawah tanah," kata Naruto, "Aku akan mengeceknya."

"Aku ikut!"

Keduanya berjalan mengikuti asal suara tersebut. Lalu suara tersebut berhenti sebentar, sebelum berlanjut dengan suara erangan. Naruto bisa merasakan Sakura memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan ketakutan. Tetapi karena bukan saatnya untuk membalas pelukan cewek itu, Naruto memfokuskan dirinya ke asal suara tersebut. Ia menoleh ke bawah dan menemukan sebuah papan lebar menutupi permukaan lantai. Suara erangan terdengar semakin keras ketika ia membuka papan tersebut. Sebuah jalan ke bawah tanah tertuju padanya.

"...tolong…"

Naruto memegangi mulut Sakura agar cewek itu tidak berteriak, ketika keduanya menemukan beberapa anak kecil diikat ke tiang penyangga ruang bawah tanah dengan mulut tertutup oleh kain. Beberapa orang anak terkapar lemah dengan memar di tubuh mereka, tubuh beberapa di antaranya kurus tidak diberi makan selama berminggu-minggu. Banyak tengkorak anak kecil bertebaran di tempat yang lebih sempit. Aroma busuk darah menyeruak dari tubuh beberapa anak yang mulutnya terdapat luka menganga dari telinga satu ke telinga lainnya. Baju mereka kering oleh darah. Naruto bahkan tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk merasa mual melihat semuanya.

Ia memeriksa anak-anak tersebut satu persatu dan menemukan beberapa di antaranya masih hidup. Sakura menghampiri seorang anak kecil berkacamata dan berambut coklat, menyaksikan anak itu sekarat karena menahan lapar dan haus, tetapi tanpa luka di tubuhnya, "Kau… Ebisu?"

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya sebelum mengangguk lemah, "Aku… mau pulang."

"Naruto, kita harus cepat-cepat membawa anak-anak yang masih hidup keluar dari sini dan memanggil bantuan!"

"Aku tahu," kata Naruto, "Tapi aku tak bisa menemukan tubuh Kuchisake Onna yang sesungguhnya, kalau aku tidak menemukannya, dia akan tetap-"

Naruto mendengar anak-anak berteriak ketakutan. Ia menoleh dan melihat di belakang Sakura muncul sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang mengangkat gunting besarnya ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto menarik lengan Sakura menjauhi hantaman gunting tersebut. Cewek berambut pink itu menjerit ketakutan, "Naruto!"

"Kita harus lari!"

Cowok itu membawa dua orang anak yang masih hidup di punggungnya, sementara Sakura memapah Ebisu di sisi lainnya. Keduanya berlari menuju keluar.

"Pintu keluarnya di mana?"

"Tadi kita lewat sini, kan?"

"Pokoknya kita harus tetap lari, Sakura-chan!"

Keduanya mulai melambat, kelelahan terus berlari sekaligus membawa tiga orang anak kecil bersama mereka. Kuchisake-Onna tepat di belakang Naruto dan mengacungkan guntingnya. Naruto berteriak kesakitan ketika sebuah tusukan mengenai lengannya. Darahnya mulai mengucur deras dari siku.

"Naruto!"

"Terus lari, Sakura-chan! Aku tidak apa-apa!"

Mereka berbelok beberapa kali, membuat wanita itu tertinggal di belakang. Sakura membawa Naruto bersembunyi di dalam lemari yang besar.

"Jika kita menemukan tubuh Kuchisake-Onna, kita harus segera membakarnya," bisik Naruto sambil berusaha menahan nafasnya yang terputus-putus sehabis berlari, "Aku membawa jerigen berisi minyak dan pematik api."

"Aku mengerti," bisik Sakura, mengatur detak jantungnya, "Err, Naruto? Kau menekan punggungku. Tubuhmu keras sekali, sih."

"Sst!"

Mereka terkesiap ketika melihat sekelebat bayangan lewat di depan mereka. Dari celah pintu lemari, mereka bisa melihat wanita itu tampak mencari-cari penyusup yang memasuki wilayahnya. Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan nafasnya. Ia memegangi tangan Naruto ketika ia mendengar cowok itu berbisik, "Kusso."

Ia melihat jejak darah di dalam lemari.

Saat mengatakannya, Kuchisake-Onna mendadak menundukkan kepalanya. Dan tiba-tiba ia menghunuskan guntingnya ke pintu lemari dengan keras lalu membukanya. Sakura menjerit ketakutan. Mereka keluar dengan ketakutan, tanpa menyadari suara benda jatuh dari dalam lemari. Wanita itu mengacungkan guntingnya sekali lagi pada Sakura, tetapi kemudian cowok itu mendorong wanita itu dan menendangnya. Kuchisake-Onna terjatuh terkapar. Naruto buru-buru menarik lengan Sakura.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan!"

"Tunggu! I-itu…" ia menunjuk pada tengkorak dan pecahan tulang di dekat lemari, tepat di dekat Kuchisake-Onna terjatuh. Ternyata suara benda terjatuh di lemari berasal dari tengkorak yang berjatuhan tepat saat mereka keluar. "Tubuh-"

"Ahh…" Kuchisake-Onna merangkak bangun, mengejutkan Naruto dan Sakura. Wajahnya sama persis dengan wajah orang yang mereka lihat di foto, hanya ditambah dengan luka menganga di mulutnya. "_Watashi, kirei_? Kalian… menyukai wajahku bukan?"

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Ia mengambil jeriken dan pematik api dari tasnya dengan cepat, lalu menerjang menuju tulang-tulang tersebut. Sakura yang menyadari maksud dari cowok itu berteriak ketakutan, "Naruto! Jangan!"

"Lari, Sakura-chan!"

Kuchisake-Onna nyaris berhasil membelah dada cowok itu dengan guntingnya, tetapi hanya meninggalkan luka robek yang tidak dalam dari dada Naruto. Darah segar mengucur. Sakura hanya bisa diam mematung sambil memeluk anak-anak kecil di dekatnya, sebelum akhirnya sambil menangis ia membawa anak-anak itu keluar dengan susah payah.

Naruto menyiram semua tulang tersebut ketika wanita itu kembali menyerangnya sambil berteriak, "Watashi, kirei? Aku memang cantik, kan? Kenapa kalian semua ketakutan melihat wajahku? Kalau kalian tidak menyukainya bagaimana kalau aku memaksa kalian tersenyum padaku?"

Cowok blonde itu menutup matanya, berusaha mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum menyalakan api, melempar pematik api tersebut ke tulang belulang yang basah karena disiram minyak. Tulang tersebut terbakar hebat dengan cepat, sementara wanita itu hanya diam sebelum akhirnya ikut terbakar—berteriak kesakitan.

"Kenapa… Kenapa semua anak-anak membenciku karena wajahku?" teriak wanita itu. Wajahnya sudah separuh terbakar, "Kenapa…"

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, "Aku tidak membencimu atau pun takut pada wajahmu," ujarnya. Kuchisake-Onna mengerang semakin keras dan seluruh tubuhnya terbakar habis, sebelum kemudian menghilang seolah-olah habis ditelan api.

Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya, ia berlari mencari jalan keluar sebelum kebakaran mulai menyebar ke seluruh bangunan.

Tetapi jalannya sudah terhalang oleh api. Naruto berdecak kesal.

**XXX**

Sakura terjatuh dengan lemas setelah ia berhasil keluar dari bangunan tersebut. Ternyata sudah malam setelah ia keluar dari sana. Air matanya mengalir deras. Anak-anak kecil yang berhasil ia selamatkan hanya terbaring lemah di sampingnya. Sakura berusaha bangun dan bersiap-siap lari untuk mencari bantuan. Tetapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas bahkan untuk berjalan.

Ia kembali menangis ketika bangunan tersebut mulai terbakar hebat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Naruto. Gadis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Api mulai berkobar semakin besar, memakan bangunan yang dibakarnya.

'_..tidak, Naruto pasti selamat…_' batin Sakura. Tetapi setelah lama Naruto tidak kembali, Sakura membiarkan dirinya menangis.

"Sakura-chan…"

"N-Naruto?" Sakura membelalak tak percaya, "Kenapa kau…"

"Tadi memang aku nyaris terkurung di dalam, tapi untungnya aku langsung kabur sambil menerobos jende-"

Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Sakura memeluk dirinya dan mulai menangis di bahunya, "Baka! Baka! A-aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu, tahu! Ku-kukira kau ma-mati di dalam sana…" tangis Sakura sambil terisak-isak.

Cowok itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia membalas pelukan Sakura. Keduanya saling melepaskan pelukan ketika seorang pria tua muncul di hadapan mereka. Sakura mengenalinya sebagai Zabuza, salah seorang warga yang sudah lama tinggal di kotanya.

"Zabuza-_ojisan_."

Pria yang sudah berusia 60-an itu memandang Naruto dan Sakura dengan bingung, "Kalian kenapa bisa ada di sini?" ia menatap anak-anak yang terkapar lemah di dekat Sakura, "Dan siapa anak-anak ini? Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka?"

"Emm, ceritanya panjang, ojisan. Sebenarnya bukan kami yang melakukannya," Naruto menunjuk pada bangunan yang terbakar hebat di belakang Zabuza. Pria tua memasang wajah terkejut.

"A-astaga… si-siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Pokoknya bantu kami memanggil bantuan, ojisan. Tolong," dan Naruto sudah jatuh tertidur, lemas karena banyak mengeluarkan darah. Sakura buru-buru menopangnya.

**XXX**

Ketika Naruto terbangun, ia mendapati Sakura duduk di samping ranjang tempat ia berbaring. Cowok itu mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia menyadari bahwa sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit. Cewek itu langsung menyodorkan minuman padanya.

"Kau mendapat luka jahit di siku dan dadam, juga luka bakar di telapak tangan," kata Sakura bercerita.

"Hee, keren."

PLUK.

Sakura menjitak kepalanya, "Jangan bercanda. Kau kehabisan darah, tahu!" serunya kesal, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar sekarang. Kau tahu, anak-anak yang kita selamatkan cepat sehat dibandingkan kau, tahu!" ujar Sakura. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, "Emm, aku berterima kasih karena kemarin kau sudah menolongku dari wanita- err Kuchisake-Onna-Otoko."

"Hah?" Naruto tampak bingung, "Kuchisake-Onna itu perempuan, kan?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya, "Zabuza-ojisan bercerita padaku soal Kuchisake-Onna yang meneror kota ini. Katanya hantu yang selalu meneror anak-anak itu sebenarnya seorang guru pria yang mengajar bersama Zabuza-ojisan dulu. Namanya Haku. Zabuza-ojisan menganggapnya sebagai adik. Dia sangat menyukai anak-anak, bahkan selalu bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah orang tua mereka," cerita Sakura.

"Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaan bahwa ia cantik?" Naruto sebenarnya ingin menambahkan, '_Kenapa tidak sekalian dipanggil Kuchisake-Otoko_?'

"Zabuza-_ojisan_ bilang anak-anak menyukainya karena wajahnya yang cantik dan kebaikannya. Ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan mulutnya seperti itu, anak-anak jadi takut padanya. Ia mulai stress dengan hal ini dan menyiksa anak-anak. Haku mulai menculik anak-anak, memaksa mereka untuk menyebut wajahnya cantik dan menyiksa mereka di dalam ruangan bawah tanah dengan memukuli mereka dan menggunting mulut mereka hingga mereka mati. Sebenarnya ini rahasia kota, tapi oji-san bilang padaku bahwa para orang tua yang mengetahui hal ini menjadi marah lalu membunuhnya dan meninggalkan mayatnya entah di mana," ujar Sakura dengan wajah sedih, "Haku kasihan sekali, bukan, sampai menjadikan anak lainnya korban?"

"Apa dia tahu bahwa Haku disembunyikan di rumah itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak," Sakura menggeleng, "Polisi juga hanya mendiamkan tindakan orang-orang karena Haku sendiri telah membunuh banyak anak-anak. Mereka merahasiakan ini sampai pada akhirnya Haku kembali lagi dalam bentuk hantu yang meneror anak-anak."

"Begitu? Untung sekarang semuanya sudah selesai," kata Naruto sambil kembali berbaring di ranjangnya, "Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan ramen. Sudah lama semenjak pindah ke sini aku tidak pernah makan ramen."

"Ramen? Ada, kok," kata Sakura, "Jangan bilang, ya, pada perawat di sini. Tapi Konohamaru dan temannya membawakanmu ramen sebagai hadiah dan titip salam agar kau cepat keluar dari rumah sakit. Sasuke-niisan dan Hinata-neechan membawakanmu buah-buahan juga, lho. Dan kalau mau aku akan membuatkanmu makanan kalau kau keluar dari sini."

Naruto terdiam. Lalu ia tersenyum lebar, "Hee, begitu rupanya! Baiklah, aku mau makan ramennya dan keluar dari sini!"

**XXX**

Seorang anak kecil berjalan menyusuri gang sepi di sekitar kota, tanpa rasa takut bahkan saat kabut menyelimuti pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia menyanyikan lagu 'kenangan masa kecil' sampai ia berhenti tepat di sebuah siluet tinggi seseorang berambut panjang dan bermasker. Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya, tidak merasa takut ketika ia melihat sebuah gunting besar bertengger di salah satu tangan orang tersebut.

"_Watashi, kirei_?"

Anak itu hanya menatap sosok di depannya dengan bingung, "_Nani_?"

Orang tersebut melepaskan maskernya, menunjukkan luka menganga yang memanjang di mulutnya. Tetapi anak itu tidak merubah ekspresinya, hanya terdiam menatap sosok di hadapannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah permen dan memberikannya pada orang tersebut.

"Ini permen. Manis," anak itu tersenyum, "_Sayounara_, _neechan_." Ia melambaikan tangannya.

Sosok berambut panjang itu menatap anak kecil di hadapannya sesaat dengan kebingungan, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dengan lembut, "_A-arigatou_." Ia menghilang ketika anak itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Dan kabut berangsur menghilang bersamanya.

**End of chapter**

**a/n: Yang mengharapkan cerita soal Itachi maaf ya . Soalnya saya mau buat cerita ini penuh dengan NS moment, kalau soal Itachi nanti akan ditampilkan pada chapter lainnya, tapi belum tahu kapan XD #plak Beberapa cerita di fic ini akan saya ambil dari urban legend yang pernah saya dengar, jadi maaf sekali lagi kalau ceritanya ngga serem u_u Maafin saya kalau alurnya terkesan buru-buru atau monoton. Mohon reviewnya biar fic ini bisa lanjut XD Mohon maaf lahir batin semuanya dan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan**

**terima kasih yang sudah mereview beserta saran-sarannya :D ****danDogoier, deshitiachan, PurpleTurquoiseYagami, nnnn, Namikaze Resta, Guest, nona fergie, Namikaze nada, narusaku, Sawatari Yumi.**


	3. 7 Mysteries After School

Seorang cewek berambut coklat dengan 2 cepolan di kepalanya dan seorang cewek lainnya dengan rambut blonde dikuncir empat berlari menuruni tangga, terburu-buru, lalu dilanjutkan dengan belari di lorong sekolah yang mulai gelap pada senja hari.

"Temari, kenapa kau memintaku mengantarmu mengambil notebookmu yang ketingggalan jam segini, sih?" gerutu cewek berambut coklat bernama Tenten pada temannya yang berambut blonde kuncir empat, Temari.

"_Gomen ne_. Aku tidak mau sendirian masuk ke lab biologi sore-sore begini!" sahut Temari sambil menarik lengan sahabatnya, "Kau tahu, kan, soal gossip 7 misteri di sekolah? Di lab bio kita katanya juga sering muncul hantu! Kalau aku sampai bertemu hantu betulan, bagaimana?"

"Temari. Hantu itu tidak ada, oke? 7 misteri sepulang sekolah itu tidak nyata," kata Tenten sambil menghela nafas, mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan lab bio. Tenten menepuk bahu Temari, "Buruan masuk. Aku tunggu di sini saja. Cepat, ya, aku mau pulang."

"Huh~! tunggu aku, Tenten!" seru Temari. Ia berlari masuk ke lab bio. Kepalanya celingukan ke sana ke mari mencari notebook miliknya. Ketika ia menemukannya, ia langsung meraihnya dan berlari menuju Tenten, "Aku menemukannya!" ia mengacungkan notebooknya pada Tenten.

"Bagus-"

KREK.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda bergeser di belakang Temari, membuat Tenten menghentikan ucapannya. Cewek itu maupun Temari sama-sama berteriak kaget."Temari?" Tanya Tenten, "Kau tidak menjatuhkan sesuatu, kan? Bisa gawat kalau kau sampai merusak benda di lab bio…"

"Iie! Aku tidak menjatuhkan apa pun, sungguh!" sahut Temari sambil berlari menuju Tenten, "T-tapi… R-rasanya tadi aku melihat sesuatu di belakang… A-ada sesuatu yang menatapku di belakang sana…" katanya, wajahnya tampak ketakutan.

"Hah?" Tenten tampak kebingungan, ia memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang tampak benar-benar ketakutan. Ia menggeser pintu lab bio, membukanya lebih lebar sambil menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya matahari waktu senja dari jendela yang terbuka, "Tidak ada apa pun…" ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat model anatomi manusia bergerak mendekatinya.

Model itu bergerak pelan dengan kedua kaki maju bergantian, seolah-olah sedang berjalan. Tangannya terulur ke depan. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak ketika melihat Tenten. Cewek itu berteriak kaget, tidak percaya sekaligus ketakutan melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Ia membanting pintu lab dengan keras.

Temari juga ikut panik saat mereka melihat pintu lab bio digedor-gedor dari dalam. Mereka melihat bayangan model anatomi itu berusaha membuka pintu geser laboratorium sambil mendengarkan suara parau, "Keluarkan… aku…" Keduanya langsung berlari dengan ketakutan, menjauhi lab bio sambil berteriak keras, menimbulkan suara menggema di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Mereka tidak mempedulikan alunan musik piano yang tiba-tiba mengalun dengan sendirinya dari ruangan musik

**UNCOMMON CASE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Summary: AU. Sakura kedatangan seorang tetangga baru bernama Naruto yang menurutnya mesum, jahil dan 'aneh'. Tetapi ternyata Naruto memiliki banyak rahasia yang tak terduga, berbeda dengan apa yang dikiranya. NaruSaku fic dan urban legends!**

**Disclaimer: Bukan milik saya, milik mutlak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, side pairing**

**Chapter 3**

**SEVEN MYSTERIES AFTER SCHOOL**

Sudah tiga hari sejak Naruto dirawat di rumah sakit, dan kini cowok itu sudah bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Dan pagi itu, Sakura bersama Naruto berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya setelah Naruto absen dari sekolah selama 2 hari. Dan sesampainya di sekolah, mereka kembali disambut dengan keramaian ruang kelas seperti biasanya. Tapi saat ini suasana kelas mereka benar-benar ramai, bahkan bukan meja Ino saja yang ramai, juga meja anak-anak yang lainnya.

Bahkan Ino tidak sadar ketika Sakura duduk di sebelahnya. Cewek berambut pink itu menangkap beberapa topik dari pembicaraan teman-temannya, '7 misteri sepulang sekolah' dan 'senior yang bertemu dengan hantu di lab bio'. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan teman-temannya, '_Kenapa ribut sekali, sih, kalau mendengar ada hantu di sekolah?_'

"Hee? 7 misteri sepulang sekolah? Aku baru dengar."

Sakura memekik kaget saat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul sambil menepuk punggungnya. Cewek itu memerah saat menoleh pada Naruto, "A-apa yang kau lakukan, baka? Jangan tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu!" ia memegangi dadanya, berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya.

"_Gomen_, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto sambil menyengir lebar. Ia tampak heran saat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya sambil melipat tangan dengan kesal.

"Sakura! Kau harus mendengar ini!" seru Ino memanggil Sakura begitu cewek itu melihat Sakura sedang duduk di sampingnya, terhalang oleh teman-temannya yang lain, "Katanya senpai kita, Tenten dan Temari bertemu dengan hantu di lab bio, lho!" ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Huh? Lab bio?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi, "Memangnya apa yang dilihat mereka di lab bio?"

"Katanya model tubuh manusia tiba-tiba saja bergerak sendiri dan memaksa keluar dari lab bio," jelas Ino, "Temari-senpai yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Memangnya patung seperti itu bisa berbicara sendiri?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto menimbrung ke pembicaraan mereka, "Bukannya patung tidak punya mulut?" ia menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan death glare miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Ino, "Kan bukan aku yang mengalaminya."

"Cerita itu juga belum tentu benar." Ketiganya menoleh dan melihat Shikamaru sedang berdiri di belakang Ino sambil memanggul ranselnya, "Minggir. Aku mau lewat. _Mendokusai_," sambil menghela nafas, cowok itu berjalan meninggalkan ketiganya dan duduk di kursi paling belakang.

"Ih, dasar Shikamaru! Padahal aku kan hanya menceritakan apa yang kudengar!" Ino berlari menuju Shikamaru, kini meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura berdua. Lalu ia mulai berceloteh pada Shikamaru di belakang sana.

Sakura mengamati mereka dan tersenyum kecil. Ia tampak asyik melihat Ino memarahi Shikamaru yang hanya tidur-tiduran di mejanya. Wajah Sakura berubah sesaat kemudian lalu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan dan melihat Naruto tampak berpikir di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya soal 7 misteri di sekolah ini memang benar," kata Naruto.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Naruto menunjuk ke pojok ruang kelas, "Soalnya ada hantu di sana, aku bisa melihatnya. Dan juga di lorong, maupun di setiap tangga, pasti ada hantu di sana," ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura merinding sendiri, "Tapi kurasa mereka hantu baik, tidak sampai menunjukkan diri mereka untuk menyakiti orang yang masih hidup."

"Sepertinya aku tidak mau berurusan dengan hantu lagi, hantu baik atau jahat," gumam Sakura. Sebenarnya ia masih merasa belum terbiasa dengan kelebihan Naruto melihat hantu di tempat yang tidak ia duga. Tetapi cewek itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Apalagi ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan sikap Naruto yang selama ini melindunginya dari hantu jahat yang ia lihat. Sakura merasakan pipinya memerah mengingat Naruto banyak melindunginya semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Lalu," suara Naruto memecah pikiran Sakura, "Apa sebenarnya 7 misteri sepulang sekolah?"

"Oh, itu," Sakura menepuk tangannya, "Gedung sekolah memiliki 7 misteri, beberapa di antaranya ada di gedung barat. Katanya, setiap pulang sekolah, muncul hal-hal aneh di dua gedung ini. Misteri yang pertama, suara musik piano dari ruangan musik. Misteri kedua anak perempuan yang duduk di tangga lantai 2. Misteri ketiga cermin di lantai 3," cewek itu tampak berusaha mengingat, "Misteri keempat penunggu kamar mandi perempuan di lantai empat. Misteri kelima model anatomi yang bergerak sendiri. Misteri keenam, bola basket yang memantul sendiri di gym. Dan yang terakhir, misteri ketujuh," Sakura menoleh ke sekitarnya, "Katanya sekolah belajar pada malam hari pukul 12 malam."

"Wow," Naruto membelalakkan mata, "Jujur. Kalau mendengarnya… kedengaran menyeramkan."

"Heh, kau, kan, sudah terbiasa melihat hantu! Kenapa harus takut?"

"Tapi kalau mendengar cerita hantu tetap kedengaran menyeramkan, Sakura-chan! Meski melihat hantu langsung aku sudah terbiasa, sih…"

Sakura menepuk dahinya sendiri sebelum mencubit pipi cowok di hadapannya dengan kesal.

**XXX**

"Shikamaru itu menyebalkan sekali, sih!" Ino melempar tangannya ke atas.

Ia dan Sakura makan bekal berdua di halaman belakang sekolah. Sementara Naruto membeli bekal di kantin—mencari roti kare isi ramen bersama teman-temannya, membuat Sakura kesal, merasa Naruto lebih mementingkan roti kare ketimbang makan bersamanya—dan cewek itu sudah membuatkan bento untuknya! '_Awas saja sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku akan mengacuhkannya!_'

Sakura hanya bisa memasang raut datar mendengar celotehan sahabatnya soal Shikamaru, "Masa dia bilang dia tidak percaya soal 7 misteri sepulang sekolah? Padahal jelas-jelas sudah banyak murid di sekolah yang melihatnya! Kau percaya soal 7 misteri itu, kan, Sakura?"

"Umm. Ya," sahut Sakura, "Lagipula menurutku hantu itu memang ada." Ia sebenarnya ingin menambahkan ,'_Karena aku sudah melihatnya 2 kali. Bahkan tetanggaku sendiri punya kemampuan melihat hantu._'

"Tuh, kan!" celoteh Ino kesal, "Kenapa, sih, Shikamaru selalu bersikap seolah-olah ia yang paling pintar? Padahal dia pemalas, tapi nilainya memang bagus, sih."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura tertawa geli mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, "Menurutku wajar, sih, Shikamaru tidak percaya soal hantu. Dia kan selalu sering memakai logika dan sejenisnya. Dan untungnya dia tidak sebodoh Naruto."

"Tapi kau, kan, dekat dengan Naruto. Apalagi kurasa dia menyukaimu, dari caranya melihatmu. Dia juga sering mengikutimu ke mana-mana, kan?" Ino tersenyum jahil, tertawa saat ia melihat wajah Sakura memerah mendengar ucapannya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka padanya! Di hatiku, aku cuma menyukai Sasuke-niisan, Ino-Pig!" bantah Sakura.

"Dia sudah punya istri, 'Billboard brow'," kata Ino mengejek Sakura dengan pengucapan bahasa inggris yang sempurna, "Dia memang tampan, sih, kuakui. Dia juga tipeku, jujur waktu kita SMP aku juga sempat naksir padanya. Tapi saat ini dia sudah lama tidak menjadi guru pengajarmu. Lagipula murid yang jatuh cinta dan berpacaran dengan guru lesnya cuma terjadi di komik."

Cewek berambut pink sebahu itu menggembungkan pipinya, "Huuh, kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau menyukai Shikamaru, tapi kau sendiri tidak berani mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya. Apa kau tidak berani melakukannya karena Temari-senpai?" Tanya Sakura kesal. Ia melihat Ino tersedak bento miliknya.

"K-kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Jangan berbohong padaku, deh. Aku ini sudah bersahabat denganmu sejak kita masih TK."

Ino melanjutkan makannya dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke bento miliknya, "Sudahlah, Sakura. Kita tidak perlu membahasnya. Lagi pula Shikamaru tidak menyukaiku. Kurasa dia lebih cocok bersama Temari-senpai. Temari-senpai menyukainya dan Shikamaru tidak pernah menolak untuk pergi bersamanya. Kalau aku yang mengajaknya jalan, sudah pasti ia menolak mentah-mentah."

Sakura menatap sahabatnya, "Ino…"

"Hei, Sakura," kata Ino, mengalihkan pembicaraan—menurut Sakura, "Bagaimana kalau Sabtu nanti, sepulang sekolah kita ke sekolah dan coba membuktikan tentang '7 misteri sepulang sekolah'?"

Sakura menghentikan makannya, "Ino, kau serius? Memangnya kau tidak takut dengan cerita-cerita tentang hantu di sekolah? Kalau kau bertemu dengan hantu-hantu sungguhan, bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti ini seru!" kata Ino bersemangat, "Lagipula hanya sedikit yang bisa melihat 7 misteri sepulang sekolah!"

"Seru? Kedengarannya seperti melakukan hal bodoh yang tidak berguna," ujar Sakura acuh tak acuh sambil membereskan bentonya, "Sudahlah, Ino-pig. Aku sudah kenyang. Ayo kembali ke kelas," cewek bermata emerald itu berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

Ino buru-buru membereskan kotak bentonya, "Tunggu dulu, Sakura! Aku serius!" cewek berambut pony tail itu berlari menyusul Sakura. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Ino kalau dia sudah mulai menginginkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Sesosok anak cowok yang dari tadi berbaring di antara semak-semak menunjukkan dirinya. Wajahnya menghadap ke arah 2 anak cewek yang berlari memasuki gedung sekolah. Sambil mendecih kesal, ia berkata, "Hn. 7 misteri sepulang sekolah? Yang benar saja…" cowok itu menguap lebar-lebar, "Hari Sabtu, hari untuk bersantai-santai. _Mendokusai_."

**XXX**

"Sakura-chan, tunggu!"

Naruto berlari mengejar Sakura yang mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan cowok blonde di belakangnya—sepulang mereka dari sekolah. Naruto kehabisan pikir kenapa cewek itu tidak mempedulikannya semenjak istirahat pertama sekolah. Padahal cewek yang disukainya itu dari tadi bersikap biasa-biasa saja sebelum istirahat. Dan Naruto sudah tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuat cewek itu kesal padanya sampai membuat Sakura tidak mengacuhkannya, karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura untuk ngambek dan tidak mempedulikannya apabila cowok itu melakukan kesalahan padanya.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku? Apa gara-gara aku menggodamu saat pelajaran olahraga tadi?" Tanya Naruto, wajahnya penuh dengan penyesalan. Tidak masalah baginya jika Sakura memukul wajahnya, asalkan cewek itu tidak mengacuhkannya seperti ini, "Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Apa salahku?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto, sementara cowok itu juga ikut berhenti berlari, "Ya. Kenapa tadi kau meninggalkanku dan pergi ke kantin hanya untuk membeli roti kare isi ramen?" Sakura berbalik tanya pada Naruto. Tangannya terlipat di dada, "Padahal aku sudah membuatkanmu bento! Bahkan ada ramen dengan sedikit kuah di dalamnya! Jadi menurutmu masakan buatanku tidak enak?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia serasa bisa melihat petir bersahut-sahutan di belakang Sakura, "_G-gomennasai_, oke? Aku hanya ingin mencicipi roti kare isi ramen yang ada setiap seminggu sekali. Dan soal bento buatanmu, kenapa kau tidak bilang membuatkannya untukku?"

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Naruto tidak dapat menahan senyuman di wajahnya tiap kali ia melihat cewek yang disukainya itu memerah karena dirinya, "B-baka. Habisnya kau, kan, tinggal sendirian. Pasti akan berat untukmu kalau kau harus membeli makan siang sendiri setiap ke sekolah. Jadi aku buatkan saja untukmu," kata Sakura, terdengar gelagapan.

"Kalau begitu, mana bekalnya? Biar aku bawa pulang," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Sakura memandangi Naruto, heran mendengar ucapan cowok itu, "Memangnya kau mau apakan bento buatanku?"

"Umm, memakannya," jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak boleh!" Sakura berdecak, pura-pura kesal, "Ramennya sudah basi, jadi kau tidak boleh memakannya! Kalau mau, besok kau harus memakan bento buatanku, oke?"

Wajah Naruto awalnya kelihatan bingung, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar pada Sakura sambil mengangguk antusias, "Aku janji!" ia berlari dan berhenti tepat di samping Sakura, berjalan bersama cewek itu.

Tetapi kemudian ia berhenti tepat di depan rumah Uchiha. Ia melihat seseorang dengan wajah sama persis seperti Sasuke, berambut raven dan bermata hitam agak kemerahan, berkulit pucat—menatapnya sambil tersenyum, berdiri tepat di samping Itachi yang sedang bermain bersama Hinata. Naruto tampak terkejut melihat sosok tersebut, sebelum kemudian ia membalas senyuman pria tersebut.

Sakura menoleh ke Naruto dan memasang wajah bingung, "Kau tersenyum pada siapa?" melihat Naruto tersenyum pada sesuatu di samping Itachi yang jelas-jelas tidak dilihat olehnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu, "Kau… Tersenyum pada _Itachi-niisan_, ya?"

"Hai," jawab Naruto. Ia melambai pada Hinata saat melihat wanita itu menoleh padanya, menyapanya dan menyapa Sakura secara bersamaan, sebelum kemudian kembali beralih pada putranya, "Kurasa Itachi senior ingin melindungi keponakannya. Mungkin sebenarnya dia sudah lama mengawasi Itachi junior, dan baru muncul setelah Shion kembali ke dunianya."

"Hmm," Sakura menurunkan tangannya sehabis ia melambai pada Hinata, "Menurutmu apa dia sebenarnya berusaha melindungi Itachi dari Shion?"

"Sepertinya," kata Naruto, "Aku sendiri selalu merasa orang tuaku yang sudah meninggal masih melindungiku, bahkan walaupun aku tak bisa melihat mereka lagi."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya mendengar ucapan Naruto, "B-begitu, ya… Lalu, kau bisa melihat hantu sejak kecil?"

"Iie. Aku bisa melihat hantu semenjak usia 4 atau 5 tahun," cowok berambut blonde itu meletakkan tangannya di dagu, berpikir, "Kau tahu, awal aku melihat hantu, aku selalu ketakutan melihat mereka. Otou-san pasti selalu menenangkanku setiap kali aku melihat mereka, sementara okaa-san memelukku dan menghalangi pandanganku dari para hantu yang kulihat. Kadang sosok mereka yang mati mengenaskan, muncul di hadapanku dengan tubuh berdarah-darah atau bahkan organ yang terlihat jelas, membuatku ketakutan, bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi setiap malam," Naruto bercerita, tersenyum saat ia melihat Sakura mendengarkannya dengan serius, "Lalu aku mulai membiasakan diriku untuk melihat mereka, meski sampai sekarang aku masih agak takut juga kalau mendengar cerita hantu."

"Tapi kau berani, Naruto," Sakura menepuk punggung Naruto dengan keras sambil tersenyum, "Apalagi kau mau membantu hantu-hantu tersebut!"

Naruto tertawa tersipu-sipu, "Begitukah? Apakah artinya kau mulai suka padaku?"

Raut wajah Sakura berubah marah, "Tentu saja tidak! Jangan sembarangan!" Naruto bisa melihat rona merah di pipi cewek itu, "Tapi kupikir kau lumayan keren juga, kok."

"Sungguh?" Naruto tampak tidak percaya, "Artinya aku masih punya kesempatan, kan?"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sudahlah, jangan bahas soal itu lagi," ujarnya, "Oh, ya. Ino mengajakku untuk melihat 7 misteri sepulang sekolah Sabtu minggu ini."

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku bilang padanya aku tidak mau dan bilang kalau melihat 7 misteri sepulang sekolah itu bodoh," kata Sakura.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kedengaran asyik, seperti sedang tur ke rumah hantu?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura memasang wajah kesal, _kenapa dia harus tampak antusias kalau soal seperti ini?_

"Tapi bagaimana kalau sampai ada hantu jahat muncul dan mencelakai kita? Kau sudah masuk rumah sakit kemarin!"

"Tidak akan lagi," kata Naruto percaya diri, "Lagi pula hantu-hantu di sekolah itu baik, kok. Meski ada beberapa di antara mereka yang cukup jahil untuk menakut-nakuti seisi sekolah."

Sambil menghela nafas, Sakura hanya berkata, "Baiklah."

**XXX**

Keesokannya di sekolah, Sakura menunggu Ino di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Hari ini berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya, meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang sarapan di rumahnya. Ia melihat ke jam tangannya. Tumben sekali Ino datang terlambat dari biasanya. Padahal cewek itu selalu datang setengah jam sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Saat hendak bergegas menuju ruang kelasnya, gadis berambut pink itu melihat Ino datang bersama Shikamaru. Sakura mengangkat alisnya—heran, '_Kenapa tumben sekali Shikamaru mau datang pagi-pagi?_'

Sakura ingin menyapa keduanya ketika ia melihat Temari berjalan menghampiri keduanya, berbasa-basi. Sekilas Sakura melihat raut wajah Ino berubah datar saat Temari mengajak Shikamaru berbicara. Cowok itu tampak berdebat dengan Temari, sementara Ino hanya sedikit mendebat beberapa ucapan Shikamaru—sebelum akhirnya cewek itu berjalan meninggalkan keduanya sambil memasang raut wajah kesal.

Cewek dari klan Haruno itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk memanggil Ino, "_Ohayou_, Ino-pig. Pagi-pagi sudah pasang wajah kesal begitu!" ia tertawa jahil ketika melihat Ino memasang wajah kaget padanya.

"Berisik, forehead. Kau pasti melihat kami tadi," cewek berambut blonde pucat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tidak senang, "Padahal akhirnya aku berhasil mengajak Shikamaru berangkat pagi, tapi sesampainya di sini dia malah berbicara dengan cewek lain! Ah, _baka yarou_!" ia mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara, "Dan aku sudah banyak berusaha agar dia mau memperhatikanku! Ternyata malah begini!"

Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Ino, "Sudahlah. Mungkin belum saatnya kalian bersama."

"Apa mungkin dia memang menyukai Temari-_senpai_, ya?" Tanya Ino, seperti sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Umm, entahlah," kata Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "Shikamaru itu susah ditebak. Dia seperti selalu kesal terhadap anak cewek, dan bersikap tidak peduli pada sekitarnya."

Wajah Ino terlihat semakin kesal—membuat Sakura meringis melihat mood sahabatnya yang sedang tidak baik.

"Oh, ya," kata Sakura sambil berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Aku menceritakan Naruto soal 7 misteri sepulang sekolah dan rencanamu untuk pergi membuktikannya Sabtu ini. Dan… akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ikutan juga."

Wajah Ino kini tampak bersemangat, "Benarkah? Baguslah! Kalau begitu besok kita akan ke sekolah sampai pukul 12 malam! Bagaimana?"

"Selama orang tuaku tidak tahu, sih, tidak masalah," kata Sakura.

"Kau bisa bilang pada orang tuamu kalau kau menginap di rumahku. Mereka pasti percaya, selama orang tuaku tidak berkata macam-macam pada mereka," Sakura mengerutkan keningnya melihat Ino tampak begitu bersemangat untuk mendatangi sekolah malam-malam. Memang apa asyiknya? "Oh, ya, apa Naruto ikut juga?"

"Ya. Dia sama antusiasnya denganmu," jawab Sakura.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita harus membawa senter dan mungkin jaket untuk kita pakai semalaman," cewek berambut blonde pucat itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik. Saat Temari dan Shikamaru lewat di depan mereka, masih berdebat. Sakura melihat wajah sahabatnya berubah tak senang, "Pokoknya malam ini kita datang ke sekolah!" Ino meninggikan suaranya—sengaja membuat Shikamaru dan Temari mendengarnya, "Ayo, Sakura. Kita juga ke kelas saja!"

"Hei, kau ini kenapa, Ino?" Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan bingung. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat Ino berlari meninggalkannya tanpa mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

"Dia kenapa, Shikamaru?" Temari mengerutkan dahinya, "Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu menghindariku kalau ada kau bersamaku."

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak tahulah. Cewek memang merepotkan, tidak bisa ditebak."

**XXX**

Sepulang sekolah, Ino mengajak Naruto dan Sakura ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Rumah Ino sebagian digunakan sebagai toko bunga, tidak aneh kalau setiap kali mereka bertemu Sakura bisa mencium aroma bunga dari tubuh Ino. Sesampainya di sana, toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka sedang dikunjungi oleh beberapa pembeli.

"Orang tuamu tidak ada?" Tanya Sakura, melihat hanya ada beberapa pegawai yang berjaga di sana.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya mereka ada urusan," kata Ino, "Lebih baik kau menelepon orang tua mu sekarang."

Sakura berjalan memasuki rumahnya, sementara Naruto hanya berdiri di dalam toko sambil mengamati sesuatu di sana. Ino melihat ke arah mata Naruto memandang, mendapati cowok itu hanya melihat ke pojok toko yang kosong. Cewek itu mengayunkan tangannya, "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, kan, Naruto? Kau sedang melihat apa, sih? Tidak ada apa-apa di sana."

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Ino. Cowok itu hanya terkekeh-kekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Eh, umm. Tidak, aku kira aku sedang melihat sesuatu. Err, apakah kau punya seorang nenek?"

"Hah?" Ino memasang wajah bingung mendengar pertanyaan cowok itu, "Iya. Tapi beliau sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya nenekmu selalu menjaga tempat ini, ya," ujar Naruto, matanya kembali terpaku pada pojok ruangan yang kosong. Lalu ia tersenyum sejenak, seperti sedang melempar senyuman pada seseorang.

Ino hendak bertanya lagi kenapa tiba-tiba cowok itu senyum-senyum sendiri, tetapi kemudian Sakura muncul, "Aku sudah bilang pada orang tuaku bahwa aku menginap di rumahmu, dan mereka mengijinkannya. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli makanan?"

"Ide bagus! Aku sudah memikirkan untuk membeli ramen instan untuk nanti!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan air panasnya, baka?" tangan Sakura mulai gatal untuk menjitak kepala Naruto.

Naruto hanya terkekeh, sementara Ino menatapnya dengan heran, _Maksudnya apa dengan obaa-san selalu menjaga tempat ini_?

**XXX**

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Hampir jam enam. Lalu ia menoleh ke Naruto dan Ino, "Hampir jam enam," katanya pada mereka. Ia melihat langit berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan dengan warna biru tua mulai mengikuti di belakang, menunjukkan waktu sore yang hampir usai digantikan malam.

"Ayo! Kita masuk," seru Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura, sementara Naruto mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Suasana sekolah saat itu sangat sepi, hanya penjaga sekolah yang siap-siap meninggalkan sekolah untuk pulang ke rumahnya—yang kebetulan masih di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, orang tua yang biasa dipanggil Tazuna-ojisan itu tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Sesampainya di halaman sekolah, Sakura bisa merasakan angin dingin bertiup ke wajahnya.

Naruto berbisik ke telinganya, "Rasanya ada beberapa orang yang melihat kita, Sakura-chan," ia menunjuk ke arah taman sekolah yang sepi, "Dia sepertinya pernah bersekolah di sini, roknya masih pan-Aww!"

Sakura mencubit lengan Naruto dengan gemas, "Tolong jangan bahas soal hantu lagi saat kita sedang di sekolah jam segini, Naruto!" ujarnya kesal. Meski cewek itu terkenal dengan keberaniannya dan keacuhannya terhadap hal-hal yang berbau supernatural dan sejenisnya, sebenarnya Sakura masih tidak bisa menahan rasa takutnya. Apalagi setelah ia bertemu Naruto.

Cewek berambut pink itu merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh Ino saat mereka memasuki gedung sekolah, "Hei, Naruto itu aneh, ya," katanya pada Sakura, sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang dari tadi memainkan senter ke mukanya—membentu wajah-wajah konyol yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

Ino menghembuskan nafas lewat mulutnya, "Kau tahu, tadi dia bersikap aneh di tokoku. Dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak aku lihat lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dan dia bilang padaku kalau nenekku menjaga tokoku! Memangnya itu tidak aneh?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, "Oh, ya?" _Aku pernah melihatnya melakukan hal yang lebih aneh, _"Dia memang suka begitu, kok. Tapi tenang saja, dia tidak akan macam-macam karena keanehannya."

"…aku iri padamu, deh," gumam Ino, terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Lupakan."

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"

Kedua cewek itu tersentak kaget ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja menyembulkan kepalanya di antara keduanya, "J-jangan mengagetkan seperti itu, dong! Sudah tahu kami benci dikaget-kageti!"

"Aku, kan, cuma bertanya," Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo cepat. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di ruang musik," kata Ino.

Ketiganya berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Saat kedua cewek itu asyik mengobrol, Naruto melempar pandangannya ke belakang, mengamati sesuatu. Ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka. Tapi cowok itu hanya diam. Wajahnya yang diselimuti oleh kegelapan tiba-tiba menunjukkan senyuman kecil.

Ketika mereka sampai di dekat ruang musik, samar-samar ketiganya mendengar suara alunan musik. Awalnya alunan musik itu terdengar seperti musik piano Fur Elise, tapi lama kelamaan musiknya berubah seperti musik requiem yang selalu dimainkan di gereja. Sakura dan Ino memekik kaget hingga mereka mundur ke belakang begitu mendengarnya.

"Pi-pianonya bermain sendiri," kata Sakura ketakutan, menarik lengan Naruto dan memeluknya, sementara Ino memeluk bahunya dari belakang, menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

"Mungkin ada yang memainkannya?" tebak Naruto sambil bercanda. Tapi raut wajahnya langsung berubah serius saat Sakura menatapnya dengan tajam, "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita cek? Tujuan kita ke sini untuk melihat langsung 7 misteri sepulang sekolah, kan?"

"Iya, sih, tapi…"

Saat Ino hendak mendebat ucapan Naruto, cowok itu sudah berjalan mendekati ruang musik. Suara alunan piano terdengar semakin nyaring, seolah-olah ada seseorang yang memainkannya dengan perasaan marah. Sakura menarik lengan Naruto, menyuruhnya untuk tetap bersama mereka. Sesaat Ino merasa iri melihat keduanya, tetapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengomentari keduanya saat ini.

"Sst."

DRAGH. GREEKK.

Naruto sudah membuka pintu ruangan musik. Begitu ia masuk, ruangan tersebut langsung hening, pianonya berhenti berbunyi. Naruto menyalakan saklar lampu yang terletak di sebelah pintu masuk, memeriksa apakah ada orang selain mereka. Ternyata kosong, begitu Ino dan Sakura memperhatikan sekitar mereka. Kursi piano tersebut kosong, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang yang baru mendudukinya. Naruto berbisik pelan pada Sakura, "Aku harap kau tidak ketakutan mendengarnya, tapi orang yang memainkan piano ini tampaknya tidak senang kita mengganggunya bermain," matanya terarah pada piano klasik yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

Dalam penglihatan Naruto, ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah sebahu dengan kartu identitas bertuliskan 'Tayuya' di dada kirinya, sedang duduk di kursi piano. Perempuan itu berkulit pucat, seolah-olah tidak ada darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya yang kurus kering menyerupai tulang belulang. Matanya yang tinggal rongganya saja—tanpa bola mata, menatap kosong pada ketiganya. Suaranya yang parau berbisik marah, "_Jangan ganggu permainan musikku!_"

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak Naruto pada kedua cewek itu. Ia menarik bahu Sakura dan mendorong punggung Ino secara bersamaan. Sesaat ia mendengar Ino berbisik pada Sakura, '_Dia sepertinya melihat sesuatu, ya?_'

Begitu mereka keluar dari ruangan musik, alunan musik piano kembali terdengar. Kali ini terdengar seperti suara seseorang yang memainkan musik piano seadanya dengan marah. Musik tersebut bergema di sepanjang lorong sekolah, hingga mereka mulai jauh dari ruangan musik, musik tersebut masih terdengar samar-samar berubah menjadi alunan musik mengerikan, memaksa ketiganya menutup telinga masing-masing.

**XXX**

"Aduh!"

Sakura nyaris terjatuh ketika ia menginjak panjakan yang terdapat di tengah-tengah lorong panjang gedung sekolah. Naruto berhasil mencegahnya jatuh mengenai lantai dengan menarik pinggulnya. Sakura yang berusaha mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan menyandarkan tangannya ke leher cowok itu, hanya bisa memerah ketika Naruto bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan? Hati-hati, gelap begini kau harus banyak peka terhadap sekitarmu."

"Ah, arigatou, Naruto, sudah menolongku. Hai, aku tahu," ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya di leher cowok itu. Naruto yang dari tadi terus memegangi pinggul cewek itu, juga ikut-ikutan memerah ketika Sakura mengatakan, "Naruto, kau sudah bisa melepaskanku sekarang."

"_G-gomennasai_," kata cowok itu sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Ino berdeham kesal melihat kecanggungan di antara keduanya, "Baiklah! Sekarang kita lanjutkan ke lantai 2, oke?" entah kenapa, ia merasa kesal diacuhkan oleh kedua orang temannya—sekaligus kesal karena melihat keakraban keduanya. _Kenapa mereka tidak berpacaran saja, sih_? Ia menggerutu saat mengingat hubungannya dengan Shikamaru. Langkahnya setiap kali menaiki tangga menimbulkan suara berdebam keras.

"Ino-pig! Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu, sih? Aku, kan, tadi nyaris terjatuh!" omel Sakura, ikut kesal melihat sikap sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba marah tanpa sebab.

"Bagaimana tidak kesal melihat kalian bermesra-mesraan sementara ada aku di sini! Kalian kenapa tidak pacaran sekalian saja, sih?"

"Kalau Sakura mau berpacaran denganku, sih, kami pasti sudah berpacaran dari kemarin-Aww!"

Sakura mencubit lengan Naruto dengan gemas untuk kedua kalinya, "Jadi kau marah soal itu, Ino? Oh," cewek itu menepuk tangannya, "Jangan-jangan kau iri pada hubunganku dengan Naruto?"

Wajah Ino memanas mendengarnya, "Berisik, forehead. Lagipula untuk apa aku merasa iri dengan kalian. Aku dan Shikamaru-"

"Shikamaru?" suara Naruto terdengar kaget di belakangnya, "Kau dan Shikamaru kenapa?"

Cewek berambut blonde itu menoleh pada Naruto dan menatapnya tajam. Wajahnya jadi tampak seperti roh jahat karena cahaya lampu senter, "Aku dan Shikamaru tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, kau mengerti?"

Ekspresi Naruto tampak heran. Ia menoleh pada Sakura, sementara cewek itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sakura berlari menaiki tangga, berusaha menyusul sahabatnya ketika ia mendengar suara jeritan milik Ino—mengagetkan dirinya, "Ino? Ada apa?"

Ia melihat Ino menunjuk pada sesuatu di atas pijakan tangga teratas. Sakura mengarahkan lampu senternya ke tempat yang ditunjuk Ino dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan berpakaian seragam sedang duduk di atas tangga. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam panjang berjatuhan seluruh ke pangkuannya, menutupi kepalanya yang tertunduk. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya, seolah-olah dia sedang mengalami kegilaan setelah memikirkan sesuatu. Suara tangisan terdengar dari sosok tersebut, suara tangisan yang lebih terdengar seperti suara orang tercekik. Ino berlari mundur ke belakang Sakura dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung sahabatnya. Sementara Sakura menarik jaket Naruto dari belakang.

"Kalian berdua, jangan membuat suara," bisik Naruto pada keduanya. Kedua cewek itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan lemah.

Naruto dengan hati-hati mengarahkan lampu senternya ke hantu tersebut. Hantu tersebut tampak berusaha menghindari cahaya senter Naruto sambil menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya, tetapi kepalanya masih menunduk dalam-dalam, terarah pada pangkuannya. Saat cowok blonde itu mengarahkan senternya tepat ke kepala sosok perempuan tersebut, sosok tersebut mengeluarkan suara pekikan seperti suara orang tercekik, 'Ah… Akh… Rrah.'

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terangkat, menunjukkan wajahnya yang dari tadi disembunyikan oleh rambutnya yang hitam. Wajahnya yang membusuk, nyaris menyerupai tengkorak, memandang wajah Naruto. Matanya berlumuran darah kering, sementara mulutnya terbuka begitu lebar, mulutnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Ah!" Sakura dan Ino berteriak ketakutan, sementara Naruto hanya memekik pelan ketika sosok itu berteriak ke arah mereka dengan suara parau, "_Bukan… aku… bukan aku!_"

Perempuan itu melompat ke arah Naruto. Sakura menarik tubuh cowok itu menjauhi sosok mengerikan tersebut. Naruto dengan reflex melempar senternya ke wajah hantu tersebut dan terjatuh mundur ke belakang, sedangkan Sakura dan Ino juga ikut terjatuh bersamanya.

"K-kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto. Ia membantu keduanya untuk berdiri setelah ia sendiri berhasil berdiri setelah jatuh, "Sepertinya dia sudah pergi..." katanya sambil menatap ke atas tangga yang gelap, tanpa penerangan. Ia meminjam senter Sakura dan mengarahkannya ke tangga. Tidak ada siapapun di sana, selain senternya yang bergulingan di lantai.

"I-itu tadi… mi-misteri yang kedua…" ujar Ino gemetaran, "Astaga. Mengerikan sekali. Lebih mengerikan daripada misteri yang pertama."

"Tidak begitu mengerikan," gumam Sakura, menelan ludahnya, "Masih ada lima misteri lagi yang belum kita lihat."

"Uhh, aku terlalu takut untuk melanjutkan, tapi aku penasaran dengan lima misteri lainnya."

"Jadi, selanjutnya misteri cermin di lantai 3?"

"Ya, sepertinya. Bagaimana? Masih mau melanjutkan?" Naruto bertanya kedua cewek di hadapannya, yang memberinya anggukan lemah.

**XXX**

Sesampainya mereka di lantai 3, mereka memperhatikan cermin besar yang diletakkan di antara tangga menuju lantai 4 dan koridor sekolah. Naruto menatap cermin tersebut. Dalam penglihatannya lewat cermin tersebut, ia bisa melihat pantulan bayangan para penghuni sekolah yang lainnya selain dirinya dan kedua temannya, yang sibuk mondar-mandir berjalan di koridor. Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa hantu tampak menggerayangi tubuh Ino dan Sakura. Naruto berbalik dan menatap marah pada hantu-hantu tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita jalan lagi saja. Tidak ada hal aneh pada cermin ini selain pantulan diri kita," katanya pada yang lain, mulai menaiki tangga.

"Tidak," kata Sakura menghentikan Naruto, "Ada sesuatu yang keluar… dari cermin ini…"

Mata ketiga remaja tersebut menatap pada cermin dengan tatapan ketakutan sekaligus tidak percaya. Dari dalam cermin, tiba-tiba keluar sebuah tangan diikuti dengan tangan yang lainnya. Sepasang tangan kurus kering meronta-ronta seperti minta dibebaskan. Tangan tersebut berusaha meraih tubuh Ino dan Sakura. Kedua cewek tersebut berteriak ketakutan ketika salah satu tangan berhasil menarik rok yang dikenakan Sakura. Naruto dengan cepat menendang tangan tersebut, membuatnya kembali masuk ke dalam cermin.

"A-apa itu tadi?" Tanya Sakura ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak tahu… Hei, lihat!" Ino menunjuk ke arah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan ketiganya. Tetapi yang mereka lihat di pantulan cermin bukan diri mereka saja, tetapi beberapa orang yang mengambang di atas kepala mereka—mengenakan seragam sekolah yang terlihat kuno. Seluruh wajah mereka tertunduk, sementara tangan mereka yang putih pucat terulur ke depan seolah-olah berusaha menarik ketiga remaja tersebut mengikuti mereka.

Naruto merentangkan tangannya, menyuruh Sakura dan Ino mundur ke belakang, "Ayo, cepat!"

"H-hai!" Sakura dan Ino langsung berjalan menaiki tangga mengikuti Naruto.

"T-ternyata 7 misteri sepulang sekolah lebih mengerikan daripada yang kubayangkan."

"Sudah kubilang, kan, kalau ini ide yang buruk."

"Tapi kenapa namanya 7 misteri sepulang sekolah? Padahal hal-hal aneh di sini muncul setelah matahari terbenam," timbrung Naruto mengikuti pembicaraan kedua cewek itu.

"Tidak tahu, tuh," sahut Sakura, "Kudengar dinamakan demikian karena 7 misteri ini hanya bisa disaksikan di jam-jam sepulang sekolah."

"Hee, begitu, tetap tidak masuk akal," kata Naruto sambil memegangi dagunya, "Kenapa tidak sekalian menamakannya 7 misteri pada waktu malam? Waduh!"

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto, "Suka-suka orang yang memberikan nama 7 misteri di sekolah ini, dong!"

"Hiee, aku kan cuma berpendapat saja, Sakura-chan! Padahal kau ini cantik, tapi kenapa kasar sekali, sih…"

"Kau yang membuatku jadi seperti orang kasar!"

"Ya, ya, kalian melupakan seseorang sepertinya," Sakura dan Naruto menoleh pada Ino yang berjalan di belakang mereka, "Bicara berdua lalu melupakanku. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku tersesat di dalam sini karena kalian asyik berbicara tanpa mempedulikanku?"

"Ino! Kami bukannya tidak mempedulikanmu, kok!" seru Sakura sambil berlari ke samping sahabatnya, "_Gomen_. Kadang Naruto harus banyak mendapat perhatian karena kebodohannya itu."

"Aku tidak bodoh! Nilai kimiaku setidaknya lebih dari 0!"

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kamar mandi perempuan yang tidak jauh di sebelahnya terdapat kamar mandi pria. Sakura dan Ino juga ikut berhenti di belakangnya. Kepala mereka menoleh ke kamar mandi. Sakura memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto, menebak cowok tersebut sedang melihat sesuatu yang aneh di depan pintu masuk kamar mandi perempuan. Sekilas Naruto menoleh padanya dan mengangguk pelan, seolah-olah mengatakan, '_Memang ada hantu di sini._'

"Misteri keempat…" gumam Ino di samping Sakura, "Aku takut masuk ke dalam."

"Tapi aku juga tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kamar mandi perempuan, meski aku ingin melakukannya. Bisa-bisa kalian menganggapku mesum," balas Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu. Cowok itu mengarahkan senternya ke dalam ruangan kamar mandi yang memiliki banyak bilik, "Di sana tidak ada hantu jahat." _Ada anak kecil di depan bilik yang paling ujung, kelihatan kebingungan_, batinnya menambahkan.

Ia melihat seorang anak kecil berusia lebih muda daripada Konohamaru sedang duduk sambil mendekap kakinya ke dadanya. Anak tersebut sekilas menoleh ketika Naruto mengarahkan senternya. Penampilan anak perempuan itu tidak mengerikan seperti hantu-hantu lainnya yang ia lihat di sekolah, tetapi kulitnya yang pucat dan matanya yang gelap tidak memantulkan cahaya membuktikan bahwa anak tersebut adalah penunggu kamar mandi.

Sakura menarik lengan Ino, memaksanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi—tidak mempedulikan Ino yang meronta-ronta, "Ayo, kita hanya mengecek apa di bilik paling ujung ada hantu sungguhan."

"Aku tidak mau! Kau tahu, kan, betapa mengerikannya di dalam sana! Aku baru mau masuk kalau listriknya mau menyala."

Tetapi Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam bilik yang paling ujung, menyuruh Ino menungguinya di luar. Cewek itu menyalakan air, menimbulkan suara kucuran air yang menggema di seluruh kamar mandi. Saat Sakura mengarahkan cahaya senternya ke langit-langit kamar mandi, ia menangkap wajah seorang anak kecil yang muncul di atas pintu bilik. Anak tersebut memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong yang tidak memantulkan cahaya senter.

Sakura memekik pelan, diikuti dengan pekikan Ino dan suara pintu bilik yang berdebam keras.

"S-Sakura! Sakura! Aku melihatnya! Ada sesuatu yang berjalan melewatiku dan masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi!"

"Oke. Cukup! Kita keluar sekarang juga!"

Sakura dan Ino berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Naruto berdiri di dekat pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Bagaimana? Ketemu?"

"Ya. Dan aku hampir mati kaget!" gerutu Sakura, "Dan sekarang masih ada 3 misteri lagi!"

"Sudah cukup! Aku ingin pulang!"

"Kau yang mengajakku ke sini, kan?"

"Tapi aku sudah melihat semuanya! Dan sekarang sudah hampir jam setengah 11!"

"Misteri kelima itu model anatomi yang dilihat para senpai, bukan?" Tanya Naruto, menghentikan keduanya, "Mungkin kita akan pergi mengeceknya sebentar lalu segera pergi. Bagaimana?"

Ino hanya mengangguk lemah sambil terus menempel di dekat Sakura—sementara Naruto menoleh ke belakangnya, memastikan seseorang memang mengikutinya dari belakang.

**XXX**

Mereka kembali menuruni tangga, menuju lab biologi yang terletak di lantai 2. Sesampainya di sana, Naruto membuka pintu lab bio dan mengarahkan senternya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia berjalan memasuki lab bio, sementara Sakura dan Ino menunggu di luar, "Kalian tidak masuk?"

"Kami menunggu di luar!"

Cowok berambut blonde itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia bisa melihat tiga orang sedang duduk di kursi lab bio, masing-masing duduk dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa—kepala mereka menunduk dalam-dalam. Ketika ia masuk, ia mengucapkan sedikit salam dan seorang di antaranya menoleh padanya sambil mendesis pelan. Ia berbisik pelan, "Kalian belum pulang?"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang," sahut salah seorang di antaranya, yang kepalanya dari tadi terus menunduk ke bawah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Naruto. Ia berjalan ke belakang ruangan, menyorotkan senternya ke beberapa model anatomi. Ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada awalnya, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahunya. Cowok itu menoleh dan mendapati salah satu anatomi tubuh manusia sedang mengulurkan tangannya ke bahu Naruto.

"Bisa bantu… Mengeluarkanku dari sini?"

Sambil melompat dari tempat ia berdiri, Naruto memekik kaget. Ia langsung berlari keluar lab bio dengan sedikit penerangan. Model anatomi tersebut mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenapa lari? Aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini…"

"TIDAK BISA!" Naruto langsung menarik pintu lab bio dan mendapati Ino dan Sakura menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan, "Kau sudah melih-"

BUGH. BUGH. BUGH, "_Keluarkan… Aku_…"

Sakura dan Ino sama-sama menjerit kaget.

"Ayo cepat pergi! Bisa-bisa dia mengeluarkan dirinya dari sini dan mengejar kita!" seru Naruto, menyuruh kedua cewek itu berlari sebelum akhirnya ia berlari mengikuti kedua cewek itu.

**XXX**

Ketiganya keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Sepertinya yang paling mengerikan itu model anatomi yang bergerak sendiri. Karena aku tidak pernah melihat sesuatu bergerak sendiri tanpa ada (hantu) yang menggerakkannya," ujar Naruto sambil memegangi lututnya.

"Kuharap model itu tidak mengejar kita," kata Sakura.

"Sekarang sudah jam setengah 12," Ino mengamati jam di tangan Sakura, "Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

"_Iie_. Kita sudah melihat 5 misteri dan tinggal 2 misteri lagi. Dan sekarang kita sedang berada di dekat gym," sahut Sakura sambil menarik nafas, "Kita bisa pulang setelah melihat misteri yang terakhir, oke? Bukankah begitu, Naruto?" ia menoleh pada Naruto yang sedang membetulkan jaketnya.

"Hai. Tapi tenang saja Ino, kami berjanji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa!" kata Naruto menyemangati Ino.

Ino terdiam sebentar melihat Naruto, "Baiklah," ucapnya pada akhirnya, "Setelah pukul 12 kita segera pulang!"

Mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju gym yang terletak beberapa meter dari gedung sekolah. Sesampainya di sana, mereka melihat seisi gym gelap, hanya beberapa lampu yang menerangi di luar dinding gym. Begitu Naruto membuka pintu gym untuk basket hall, ia melihat beberapa lampu kecil menyala di dekat pintu masuk, sementara cahaya lainnya berasal dari cahaya bulan.

Naruto memicingkan matanya, tidak dapat melihat apa pun di dalam sana. Tetapi kemudian matanya menangkap bayangan seorang anak laki-laki sedang berdiri di depan ring basket. Ia tersentak ketika merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya, yang ternyata adalah Sakura. Cewek itu tanpa sadar mendekap lengan Naruto, membuat cowok itu memerah ketika ia merasakan tonjolan di dada Sakura menyentuhnya, '_Dame. Memang kecil, sih, tapi kurasa lebih baik punya dada kecil dari pada yang terlalu besar bagi seorang perempuan._'

Ino memekik di belakang keduanya ketika mereka mendengar suara pantulan bola basket di dekat ring, "I-itu suara bola basket?"

"Aku tidak melihat siapa pun di sana…" Sakura mengarahkan senternya ke dekat ring basket.

Tiba-tiba suara pantulan bola basket tersebut semakin banyak, mengejutkan ketiganya. Awalnya suara tersebut terdengar jauh, tapi lama-kelamaan suaranya terdengar semakin dekat. Naruto melompat mundur ketika ia melihat sebuah bola basket diikuti bola basket lainnya menggelinding ke arahnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba banyak bola yang ke sini? Siapa yang melakukannya?" bisik Sakura, dekapannya semakin kuat.

"Sepertinya anak itu yang melakukannya," tangannya menunjuk ke arah anak yang tadi ia lihat di dekat ring basket. Tetapi tangannya langsung turun begitu ia melihat anak tersebut tidak memilik kepala. Ia mendengar jeritan Ino dan Sakura yang berlari menjauh di belakangnya.

"Bo-bola-bola itu berubah menjadi kepala!"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat banyak kepala manusia menggelinding di bawah kakinya. Kepala-kepala tanpa tubuh tersebut menggelinding bak bola basket sungguhan, dengan wajah yang sudah tidak sempurna. Beberapa di antara kepala-kepala tersebut tersenyum dengan mata melirik padanya. Naruto menatap semuanya dengan kaget, ia berlari mengikuti Ino dan Sakura—dengan telinga yang masih mendengarkan suara pantulan bola yang menyentuh lantai. Dan sekali lagi ia melihat seseorang di belakangnya juga berlari keluar dari gym, mengikuti ketiganya, sebelum akhirnya memisahkan diri begitu mereka keluar dari sana.

'_Dia… mengikuti kami?_' batin Naruto—melihat sosok tersebut sudah menghilang di belakangnya.

**XXX**

Begitu mereka keluar dari gedung gym, Sakura, Naruto dan Ino mendengar suara dentingan jam dari jam tangan Sakura.

"Pukul 12 malam," kata Sakura.

"Misteri terakhir. Kelas pukul 12 malam."

"Setelah ini kita akan pulang, kan?"

Sakura maupun Naruto tidak menjawab Ino ketika mereka melihat lampu di suatu ruangan di lantai 1 menyala, cahayanya terlihat hingga ke luar jendela.

"Misteri terakhir," bisik Naruto pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela ruangan kelas yang lampunya menyala, sementara Ino dan Sakura juga mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

Mereka mendapati, seisi kelas yang tampak sedang belajar seperti kelas-kelas normal kebanyakan, begitu mengintip dari luar jendela. Yang berbeda adalah murid-muridnya yang hanya duduk dengan kepala tetap tertuju ke depan—tidak ada satupun anak yang bersuara, sementara guru yang menerangkan di depan mereka hanya berdiri mematung. Seluruh tubuh mereka sudah menyerupai tengkorak dengan sedikit rambut yang menempel di atas kepala mereka.

Ketiga anak tersebut melompat mundur dari jendela karena kaget—membuat seisi kelas tersebut menoleh pada mereka sambil memberi mereka tatapan kosong.

Ino berteriak ketakutan—berlari menjauhi gedung sekolah dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto di belakangnya.

"I-Ino, tunggu!" seru Naruto, berusaha mengejarnya. Tetapi kemudian ia merasakan tangannya ditarik kembali oleh Sakura.

"Lihat itu, Naruto!"

Keduanya melihat ruangan kelas yang berjalan hanya pada malam hari tersebut lampunya tiba-tiba saja berkedip sebelum akhirnya gelap total. Naruto mengarahkan senternya ke dalam ruangan kelas tersebut, mendapati seisi ruangan tersebut akhirnya kosong—meski ia melihat sekilas beberapa siswa menyerupai tengkorak tadi masih duduk di kelas.

"Mereka semua menghilang," katanya. Ia beralih pada Sakura, "Sekarang kita harus menemukan Ino!"

Begitu mereka berlari dan mulai mencari Ino, terdengar suara jeritan Ino.

Sakura tampak panik, "I-Ino!"

**XXX**

Ino berlari ketakutan menjauhi sekolah saat ia melihat para manusia tengkorak menoleh padanya. Dan kini ia sendirian di halaman sekolah. Karena sedikit penerangan di halamana sekolah, cewek itu pada akhirnya tersesat. Ketakutan semakin menyelimuti dirinya ketika ia menyadari bahwa senternya mulai kehabisan baterai.

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali, sih, meninggalkan mereka," gumamnya, "Sekarang tinggal aku yang sendirian, kan…"

Tetapi ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kedua orang itu akan pergi mencarinya. Ia merasa iri dengan hubungan Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura beruntung sekali bisa bersama Naruto yang begitu perhatian padanya dan juga terang-terangan menyukainya, apalagi ia sudah melihat beberapa kali cowok itu berusaha melindungi sahabatnya—meski cewek itu seperti berpura-pura tidak mengacuhkannya. Ino menarik nafas, seandainya saja ia juga lebih terang-terangan mengungkapkan perasaannya dan seandainya pula Shikamaru mau lebih peduli padanya. Ino merasakan airmata membasahi pipinya.

SREK. SREK.

Jantung Ino langsung berdegup keras ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang berjalan di antara semak-semak mendekatinya. Cewek itu mengarahkan senternya yang sudah kehabisan baterai ke asal suara tersebut dan mendapati sesosok pria berjalan mendekatinya. Ino berteriak panik sambil menutup matanya ketika bayangan tersebut mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Ino, tenanglah! Ini aku!"

Ino membuka matanya pelan-pelan, mendapati seorang cowok berkuncir di hadapannya—ekspresinya tampak khawatir.

"Shi-Shikamaru! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mengikutimu," jawab Shikamaru. Ia melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Ino dan melanjutkan, "Aku mendengarmu mengajak Sakura pergi melihat 7 misteri sepulang sekolah kemarin lusa dan memutuskan untuk pergi mengikutimu. Kau tahu, kau ini penakut, tetapi kau memaksakan dirimu untuk melihatnya malam-malam!"

"A-aku ingin membuktikan bahwa 7 misteri sekolah itu memang ada dengan mataku sendiri!" debat Ino cepat, "Kau bilang bahwa 7 misteri itu tidak ada, tapi aku sudah melihatnya! Memang, sih, aku tidak bisa membuk-"

"Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri." Potong Shikamaru.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya, "…maksudmu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku mengikutimu, mengikuti kalian bertiga dan melihat semuanya. Semua 7 misteri sepulang sekolah," jelas Shikamaru, "Dan kurasa Naruto sudah melihatku tadi, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu, sepertinya."

"Tapi… kenapa? Kau dan Temari-senpai, kan…"

"Aku dan Temari? Kami hanya berteman," kata Shikamaru, "Yang aku khawatirkan itu kau, Ino! Kau selalu saja bertindak sembarangan kalau kau sedang kesal!" ia melihat wajah Ino bertambah bingung, "Aku tahu, kau kesal karena aku selalu bersama Temari. Tapi aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padanya. Dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukai orang lain. Sekarang, ayo kita kembali pada Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka tadi mencarimu gara-gara kau kabur sendirian," Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino.

Wajah Ino memerah dan air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya, "…_Gomen_," gumamnya sambil memalingkan wajah, berharap Shikamaru tidak melihatnya menangis saat ini, "Kalau kau menyukai orang lain, kenapa kau malah harus mengkhawatirkanku?"

Shikamaru mengerang frustasi, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena aku menyukaimu, oke?" Ino membuka mulutnya tetapi dipotong oleh Shikamaru, "Dan sekarang jangan menjawab ucapanku sementara aku ingin mencari Naruto dan Sakura."

Degupan ketakutan di jantung Ino kini berubah menjadi degupan karena keberadaan Shikamaru di dekatnya. Cewek itu meletakkan dahinya di punggung Shikamaru sambil berbisik, "Arigatou."

Shikamaru tidak menjawab.

Ino hanya mendengar suara Naruto dan Sakura yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Begitu keduanya bertemu dengan mereka, Sakura memeluk tubuh Ino, "Sykurlah, kau baik-baik saja, Ino-pig! Lain kali jangan berlari begitu, dong, meninggalkan kami sendirian!"

"Iya, iya, maafkan aku."

"Lho? Ternyata ada Shikamaru?" Naruto menunjuk pada Shikamaru yang berdiri di samping Ino sambil mengarahkan senternya, "Jangan-jangan kau yang mengikuti kami dari belakang?"

"Hai," jawab Shikamaru, "Bisakah kau mematikan senternya. Mataku sakit karena cahaya sentermu!"

Naruto mematikan lampu senternya, "Begitu rupanya. Ternyata kau dan Ino-"

Sakura menutup mulut Naruto, "Sudahlah. Jangan bahas hal itu sekarang. Kita harus pulang, sudah jam setengah 1 lebih, oke?"

Ketiga temannya setuju dengan ucapannya. Mereka akhirnya pulang ke rumah Ino, sementara Shikamaru hanya mengantarkan ketiganya sampai ke rumah cewek itu. Saat Ino dan Shikamaru asyik berdebat—sepertinya karena suatu hal di sekolah tadi malam, Sakura menoleh ke Naruto. Cewek itu awalnya tampak malu-malu ketika ia matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata Naruto.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura pada cowok itu, rona merah muncul di pipinya. Naruto menatapnya dengan heran, "Aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau sudah banyak menolongku tadi," katanya sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya, "Tidak masalah. Memang tugasku melindungimu, kan?" Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapannya, "Kau tidak menyesal telah bertemu denganku gara-gara membuatmu melihat hal yang aneh, kan? Apa setelah kau melihat banyak hal aneh, kau akan berhenti menjadi temanku?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak. Justru kau membuatku semakin penasaran dengan hal-hal yang mistis dan aneh-dan juga dirimu." Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakkan bibirnya di pipi cowok berambut blonde itu, "Ciuman terima kasih dariku," setelah mengecup pipi Naruto, Sakura buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah sahabatnya—melihat Ino dan Shikamaru sudah selesai berdebat. Shikamaru akhirnya berpamitan pulang pada ketiganya.

Naruto memegangi pipinya, wajahnya tampak termenung. Lalu ia tersenyum sambil berlari mengikuti Sakura dan Ino memasuki rumah keluarga Yamanaka—tak lupa memberi salam pada seorang wanita tua yang dari tadi menatapnya di pojok ruangan toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka.

**XXX**

**A/N: Akhirnya selesai. Maaf lama untuk mengupdatenya (_ _) saya sibuk di sekolah, karena sudah semester 3. Gimana chapter 3 nya? XD semoga lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Flame yang membangun, ide, dan reviewnya saya tunggu! :3 Berikutnya mungkin saya akan membuat side story tentang Sasuke XD**

**thanks to reviewer in last chapter: ****deshitiachan, PurpleTurquoiseYagami, nnnn, Guest, nona fergie, Namikaze nada, Sawatari Yumi, Raito Kunazawa, , Hiromi Toshiko, , Sky pea-chan, Lee Dong Jae, ore ero oreo, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada**


	4. side story: A Brother's Love

"_Sasuke, kau harus mencontoh kakakmu. Jadilah seperti dia, diterima di Universitas Tokyo hampir di semua jurusan yang ia pilih."_

"_Hai, _otou_-san."_

"_Tidak apa-apa, tou-san. Lagi pula Sasuke masih belum SMA. Masih banyak yang harus ia pikirkan daripada memikirkan kuliah."_

_._

"_Itachi-_nii_, kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi sepertimu?"_

"_Kenapa kau ingin menjadi sepertiku, Sasuke?"_

"_Soalnya _Otou-san_ selalu memujimu dan semua orang mengagumimu. Kenapa Itachi-_nii_ sempurna di segala hal?"_

"_Dengar, Sasuke. Menjadi sempurna itu bukan segalanya, justru dengan kelemahan yang kita miliki, manusia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Kalau kau berpikir ingin sepertiku, maka kau harus banyak berusaha dan jadilah orang yang lebih hebat dariku."_

_._

"_Sasuke, syukurlah kau diterima di Universitas Tokyo!"_

"_Terima kasih, Itachi-_nii_. _Otou-san_ mana?"_

"_Ah, setelah dia mendengar kabar bahwa kau diterima di Universitas Tokyo, dia langsung pergi berangkat ke Amerika."_

"_...oh, begitu."_

"_Sasuke?"_

_._

"_Sasuke, mana Itachi? Katanya dia mau menjemputmu pulang kuliah?"_

"_Aku tidak bertemu Itachi-_nii, kaasan_."_

"_Ada apa denganmu? Kau bertengkar dengannya?"_

"Iie_, aku hanya..."_

_._

"_Aku baru mendapat kabar bahwa Itachi mengalami kecelakaan."_

**UNCOMMON CASE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Disclaimer: Bukan milik saya, milik mutlak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, less scary chapter with side character as main character**

**Chapter 4: side story: LOVE OF A BROTHER**

DRRT. DRRT. DRRT.

PIIP.

Sasuke mematikan alarm jam digital di samping tempat tidur yang ia bagi bersama istrinya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan mengusapnya.

'..._mimpi,_' batinnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tubuh istrinya yang sedang pulas dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya, "Hinata. Sudah pagi. Hari ini aku berangkat jam setengah 7."

"Hn," Hinata—nama istri sang Uchiha, menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, "Itachi-_chan_ belum bangun, kan?"

"Belum, aku tidak mendengarnya menangis."

Sasuke hendak menarik selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya ketika ia melihat sebuah kepala muncul di ujung tempat tidur, dengan mata berwarna hitam pekat menatapnya dengan tajam. Kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat, Sasuke terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, membangunkan istrinya.

S-Sasuke"!" seru Hinata sambil menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping sisi suaminya tidur dan membuat posisi duduk, "K-kau kenapa? Kau terjatuh? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke menatap istrinya yang terdengar panik—lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke ujung tempat tidur. Tidak ada apapun di sana.

Sang Uchiha bangkit dari lantai dan tersenyum pada istrinya, "...aku tidak apa-apa," ia mendengar suara Itachi menangis, "Oh. Itachi sudah bangun rupanya."

"Biar aku saja yang mengeceknya," ujar Hinata sambil lalu dari tempat tidur.

Sasuke mengusap kepalanya, '_Apa tadi aku hanya salah lihat?_' ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlalu keluar dari kamar tidur—tidak menyadari ada seorang pria berkulit putih dan sedikit pucat berdiri di sampingnya, matanya mengikuti ke arah Sasuke pergi.

Sementara Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi, pria itu mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati ruang tidur kosong di belakangnya. Sasuke langsung beranjak ke wastafel, mencuci mukanya dengan membasuh air sebanyak-banyaknya ke wajahnya. Ia meraih handuk yang terletak di sebelah wastafel dan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ke cermin.

Kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam menangkap sesosok wajah yang sangat ia kenal.

Berbalik, Sasuke berteriak, "I-Itachi-_nii_!"

Tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Sasuke? Ada apa? Itachi sedang bersamaku!"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa! Aku nyaris terpeleset!" dusta Sasuke pada istrinya. Matanya kembali teralih pada cermin, memastikan bahwa memang tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

**XXX**

"_Hari ini apa aku kelelahan, ya?_" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri setelah mengalami hal aneh pagi ini.

Ia merasa ada seseorang yang melihatnya, mengikutinya, dan melihat ada seseorang berdiri tanpa ia sadari di sampingnya. Tetapi ternyata tidak ada siapa pun, selain dirinya—dan keluarganya yang selalu berada di ruangan lain.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika ia melihat anaknya memakan bubur yang ia berikan, lalu mengemutnya pelan sebelum mengeluarkannya lagi. Ia tertawa ketika melihat Hinata mendesah jengkel padanya.

"Sasuke. Berhenti melihatku menyuapi Itachi-chan dan bantu aku supaya dia mau makan," kata Hinata, "Duh, roti panggangnya bisa gosong lagi. Tolong suapi Itachi-chan sementara aku mengurus sarapan kita, oke?"

"Oke, oke," Sasuke masih tertawa. Ia mulai menyuapi Itachi—membuat wajah aneh ketika Itachi mulai rewel. Bayi berusia lebih dari setengah tahun itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke sambil berusaha memasukkan tangannya ke mulut, "Itachi, tangannya jangan dimakan. Kotor," ia menarik tangan mungil Itachi.

"Da, da," Itachi mengulurkan tangannya—menunjuk-nunjuk ke sesuatu sudut yang gelap, membuat Sasuke heran, "Da."

"Papa tidak bisa mengerti ucapanmu, Itachi."

"Da. Gah."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah putranya menunjuk, dan melihat sesuatu di pojokan dapur—menyerupai manusia, tersenyum padanya. Sasuke langsung menggendong putranya dan menatap ke pojokan ruangan tersebut sekali lagi, mendapati bahwa ia hanya melihat pojok ruangan dapur yang kosong.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Sasuke? Wajahmu kelihatan bingung."

Sasuke menatap istrinya, "Ah. Bukan apa-apa. Sepertinya mataku bermasalah."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, "Rasanya mataku juga sedikit bermasalah akhir-akhir ini. Apa karena aku belum cukup tidur?"

"Maksudnya?"

Sasuke melihat istrinya menghela napas, "Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu melihat ada bayangan aneh yang berdiri di samping Itachi. Bayangan itu samar dan kelihatan menyerupai manusia. Tapi saat aku mengecek Itachi, ternyata aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

"Hn," Sasuke berpikir sejenak, "Aku jadi teringat soal kejadian saat pemilik rumah ini datang ke rumah. Naruto dan Sakura juga ada di rumah kita. Bocah Naruto itu mulai merancau yang aneh-aneh, berbicara seolah-olah rumah kita berhantu. Dan Sai—pemilik rumah juga ikut-ikutan berkata yang aneh-aneh."

"T-tapi, b-bagaimana kalau rumah kita benar-benar berhantu?" Hinata tampak cemas, "Soalnya, sebulan lalu aku melihat ada seorang wanita yang hendak mencelakai Itachi-chan. Dan aku juga melihat wanita itu sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Hinata, saat itu aku menemukanmu pingsan. Kau hanya bermimpi," Sasuke mengusap pundak istrinya, "Dan setelah kita pindah ke rumah ini, kau memang jarang mendapatkan tidur yang cukup, kan?"

Menghela napasnya, Hinata hanya memberi suaminya sebuah anggukan dan berkata, "Kuharap begitu."

**XXX**

Ketika hendak berangkat kerja, Sasuke melihat Naruto berjalan bersama Sakura di sampingnya—keduanya sama-sama mengenakan seragam sekolah. Alisnya terangkat ketika ia melihat Naruto sedang menggoda Sakura, membuat wajah gadis itu cemberut. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Padahal sudah jelas sekali kalau Naruto menyukai Sakura, tapi kenapa cewek itu tampak mengacuhkannya? Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap istrinya yang sedang menggendong putra semata wayang mereka, "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus berangkat sekarang."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke," Hinata mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas, "Pulang sebelum pukul 5, oke? Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Tentu," senyum Sasuke sambil mencium kening Hinata dan mencubit sedikit pipi gembul Itachi, membuat anak itu menggigit tangan Sasuke dengan mulutnya yang belum tumbuh gigi.

Saat Sasuke berbalik, ia melihat Naruto tersenyum ke belakangnya. Sang Uchiha menoleh ke belakangnya, mengira Naruto tersenyum pada putranya, tetapi ia menyadari bahwa Naruto tersenyum ke sesuatu yang tidak terlihat olehnya. Ketika ia berpapasan dengan Naruto, cowok blonde itu menyapanya.

"_Ohayou, Teme-niisan_!"

"Naruto!" tegur Sakura. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, "Ohayou, Sasuke-niisan."

"Oh. Ohayou, Naruto-Dobe, Sakura," sahut Sasuke—matanya masih mengamati Naruto yang terus tersenyum. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang sedikit dan melihat Hinata sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah mereka, "Kau tersenyum pada siapa? Istriku? Putraku?"

Naruto menyadari sikapnya yang aneh—buru-buru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ah. Bukan! Aku hanya senang saja melihat Itachi sudah tumbuh banyak rambut, haha! Aduh!" cowok itu mengusap rusuknya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Sakura.

Sasuke mengerut heran, "Tidak, kau tidak tersenyum pada putraku, aku tahu itu."

"Lalu aku tersenyum pada siapa?"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto, "...entahlah. Kau ini aneh sekali."

Sakura tampak panik ketika ia melihat suasana berubah menjadi aneh, "Emm, Sasuke-niisan, kurasa kami harus pergi sekarang. Nii-san juga mau berangkat kerja, kan? Jangan sampai nii-san terlambat gara-gara harus berurusan dengan si baka ini."

"Sakura—berhenti memanggilku baka..." keluh Naruto.

Sakura menarik tubuh Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya, "Kami berangkat duluan, ya, nii-san!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Satu lagi Teme-niisan," kata Naruto sambil berbisik pada Sasuke sebelum Sakura menariknya lebih jauh, "Kalau kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh atau ada sesuatu terlihat bersama Itachi, kau tidak perlu takut. Soalnya 'sesuatu yang baik' sedang melindungi anakmu."

"NARUTO!"

Naruto sudah menghilang bersama Sakura.

Sasuke hanya memandangi kepergian keduanya dengan bingung, '_Apa maksud anak itu? Apa dia ingin bercanda denganku?_'

**XXX**

"_Sasuke-niisan, aku menyukai nii-san."_

"_Sakura. Kita sedang belajar saat ini, jangan beralih dari soal-soalmu."_

"_Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu, nii-san!"_

"_Sasuke, jangan bicara seperti itu pada Sakura. Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha jujur untuk menyatakan perasaannya padamu."_

"_Itachi-nii, aku tidak minta pendapatmu-"_

_BRAAK._

"_Tunggu, oi, Sakura!"_

"_...sepertinya ada seseorang yang marah. Semua ini karena sikapmu, Sasuke. Kenapa kau tidak mau menganggap ucapannya sebagai sesuatu yang serius? Seharusnya kau bisa bersikap terbuka terhadap perasaan semua anak perempuan di sekitarmu."_

"_Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa nii-san selalu bilang aku harus bersikap hangat pada anak perempuan? Apa sikapku terhadap Sakura masih belum cukup baik?"_

"_Aku tahu kau sangat memperhatikan Sakura dan aku sendiri juga menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri, tapi setidaknya pahamilah perasaan orang lain."_

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di stasiun yang ia tuju. Sasuke mengusap-usap matanya, "_Mimpi..._" ia melangkah keluar dari kereta yang ia tumpangi dan melirik ke jam tangannya. Sasuke menghela napas. Tiba-tiba ia bermimpi di mana saat ia baru lulus SMA, Sakura yang masih di kursi kelas 1 SMP menyatakan cinta padamu. Sekarang Sasuke baru tahu kenapa Sakura mengacuhkan Naruto, "_Apa mungkin dia masih menyukaiku?_"

Pria berambut raven itu mendengus pelan—mengingat ia akhir-akhir ini sering memimpikan kakaknya yang namanya ia berikan untuk putranya. Akhir-akhir ini juga, ia sering merasa melihat sesosok misterius berwajah seperti Itachi di rumahnya. Dan terkadang ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya tiap kali ia berada di rumah, bahkan saat ia berangkat kerja. Sasuke lupa sejak kapan ia mengalami hal seperti itu. Dulu beberapa kali ia juga melihat sesosok wanita di samping tempat tidur Itachi—meski sekarang ia tidak pernah mengalaminya lagi.

Tetapi pria itu tidak pernah bercerita pada istrinya ataupun orang lain, apalagi istrinya akhir-akhir ini juga sering berhalusinasi melihat hal-hal yang aneh seperti dirinya.

Sasuke menoleh ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang, dan mendapati tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya selain keramaian orang-orang di pagi hari.

"Mungkin aku juga kurang istirahat," kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

**XXX**

Sasuke pulang mendapati istrinya tidak berada di ruang keluarga, melainkan di dapur sedang memasak. Ia melihat putranya tengah duduk sambil memainkan makanannya di meja makan.

"Bisakah kau menjaga Itachi-chan sementara aku menyelesaikan masakannya?"

"Tentu saja, koi," kata Sasuke sambil tertawa—melihat rona merah di wajah istrinya begitu menyebut kata 'koi'. Ia membawa Itachi ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa makanan Itachi di tangan satunya. Ia mendudukkan putranya ke atas sofa dan mulai menyuapinya, "Buka mulutnya, kereta api datang."

PII PII PII.

"Sasuke, ada telepon!"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sasuke meninggalkan putranya sebentar dan kembali beberapa saat sambil menggerutu, "...salah sambung, huh? Dasar, apa gunanya menelepon seseorang yang tidak jelas nomornya?" ia terhenti di dekat ruang keluarga ketika mendengar suara Itachi tertawa, seolah-olah sedang menyaksikan sesuatu yang lucu, "...Itachi?"

Sasuke mendapati anaknya sedang tertawa sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, seperti minta untuk digendong pada sesuatu yang tidak ia lihat. Sasuke mendekati putranya dan melihat ke arah putranya terfokus.

"Itachi?"

Itachi menoleh dan mengangkat tangannya pada Sasuke, "Pa... pa!"

Mata Sasuke membulat mendengar ucapan putranya—merasa senang mendengar putranya mengucapkan kata pertamanya, "Ya, Itachi! Papa, ini papa! Hinata! Itachi sudah bisa memanggilku papa!" ia mendengar suara Hinata berteriak senang sambil buru-buru berlari menuju ruang keluarga.

"Papa..." Itachi menunjuk-nunjuk ke sesuatu dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah putranya menunjuk. Tak ada apa pun.

"Itachi ingin apa? Mau ke sana?"

Itachi memukul-mukul dada Sasuke, seolah-olah hendak mengatakan 'bukan'.

"Itachi-chan!" seru Hinata—muncul tiba-tiba. Perhatian Itachi beralih pada Hinata.

"Papa!"

"Bukan, ini mama, Itachi-chan."

Sasuke tertawa mendengar ucapan istrinya, tetapi perhatiannya langsung teralihkan pada putranya. Ia melihat putranya tertawa-tawa saat ia kembali dari mengangkat telepon, seolah-olah ada seseorang yang bercanda padanya. Sasuke tahu bahwa putranya selalu tertawa apabila ada orang yang mengajaknya bercanda. Tetapi Sasuke tidak melihat siapapun bersama putranya, dan hanya ada tiga orang yang menempati rumahnya.

**XXX**

Malam itu langit tidak begitu gelap karena bulan tepat di atas kepala Sasuke. Ia memandang lurus ke jalanan yang sepi, hanya beberapa warga sekitar yang lewat dan menyapa pria Uchiha itu dan sebuah mobil Honda jazz. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu memperhatikannya dari kegelapan malam, membuat Sasuke mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ia nyaris melompat kaget ketika ia merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Teme-niisan! Kenapa kau ada di luar? Ditendang keluar oleh Hinata-chan, ya?"

Sasuke melotot kesal pada remaja yang berbeda usia 6 tahun lebih di bawahnya, "Heh. Jangan sembarangan, Dobe. Kau sendiri kenapa jalan malam-malam sendirian? Apa Sakura baru menolakmu?"

"Jangan sembarangan, ya, aku baru saja membeli makan malam, tahu!" ujar Naruto gusar sambil menunjukkan kantung belanjaan yang berisikan beberapa gelas mie ramen instan.

Sasuke meringis, "Tiap malam kau makan seperti itu? Apa kau kira dengan makan seperti itu kau bisa sehat?"

"Sebenarnya sebelum aku pindah ke sini, waliku, Iruka-san selalu membuatkanku makanan. Dan semenjak aku pindah ke sini, keluarga Haruno yang memberiku makanan. Tapi karena aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka terus, beberapa kali seminggu aku membeli makanan sendiri—meski Sakura-chan selalu mengomeliku karenanya," kata Naruto panjang lebar dengan senyuman di wajahnya, bersemangat menceritakan kebiasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Kalau kau mau, kapan-kapan kau bisa makan bersama keluargaku," kata pria Uchiha itu.

"Eh, tidak usah…"

"Aku serius, Uzumaki Dobe," potong Sasuke, "Di rumah istriku selalu memasakkan banyak masakan yang tidak mungkin untuk 2 orang dewasa habiskan. Mungkin kau tidak keberatan untuk mencicipi masakan istriku."

"Hee? Serius, nih? Besok aku boleh datang?"

Sasuke mendengus, menahan tawanya. Anak yang polos. "Tentu saja. Aku kan yang menawarimu. Istriku pasti juga senang mengundangmu makan bersama kami. Kadang karena cuma bertiga, suasana rumah terasa sepi."

Sekilas ia melihat ekspresi senang di wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sendu, seperti sedang mendengar sesuatu yang menyedihkan, "Kalau seandainya, tanpa kau sadari, sebenarnya kau punya satu anggota keluarga lagi yang sampai saat ini selalu memperhatikanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"…apa maksudmu? Satu anggota keluarga lagi?"

"Ya. Satu anggota keluarga lagi yang tidak pernah bisa kau lihat, tapi sebenarnya dia selalu mengawasimu dan berdiri di sampingmu."

Sasuke memegangi kuduknya, "Kau bicara apa, Dobe?"

"Kau punya seorang onii, kan?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan bingung, "…hai. Sakura menceritakannya padamu, ya? Dengar, kakakku sudah lama meninggal, tak mungkin-"

"Kalau seandainya dia tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto, "Merasa bersalah, melihatmu menyimpan rasa bersalah terhadapnya."

Suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan, "Aku… merasa bersalah?"

"Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya," kata Naruto, "Tapi kurasa itulah alasanmu mengapa kau menamai anakmu dengan nama oniimu." Sasuke memasang ekspresi bingung, "Aku mau pulang dulu, Teme-niisan."

**XXX**

"_Nii, Itachi-nii! Sadarlah!"_

"_Sudahlah, Sasuke. Itachi sudah pergi. Dia kehabisan banyak darah."_

"_Tidak, Itachi-nii tidak mungkin mati! Hei, bangun! Ini tidak lucu!"_

"_Sasuke, kau yang harus sadar! Kendalikan dirimu! Itachi baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan mati di saat yang bersamaan! Percuma kau memintanya untuk bangun, karena dia tidak akan pernah bangun!"_

"_Ini semua salahku, _otou-san_! Kalau saja Itachi-nii tidak pergi untuk menjemputku… Kalau saja aku tidak segera pulang…"_

"…_Sasuke, ini bukan salah siapa pun… Ini sudah kehendak Kami-sama…"_

Sasuke tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, menyadari bahwa dirinya masih di kantor. Layar komputer yang masih menyala di hadapannya menyilaukan mata Sasuke. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan menangkap sesosok bayangan terpantul di layar komputer. Sasuke menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati bahwa kini ia melihat Itachi berdiri di belakangnya dengan baju yang ia kenakan di hari kematiannya, bertelanjang kaki.

Tidak ada orang lain yang menyadari keberadaannya, masing-masing orang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Kecuali Sasuke, yang melihat jelas Itachi—kakaknya yang sudah lama meninggal kini berdiri di dekat kursinya. Wajahnya tampak kuyu dan pucat, sebuah senyuman sedih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Itachi…nii?"

"…Sasuke…"

_Tidak mungkin, Itachi-nii sudah lama meninggal, tak mungkin aku melihatnya! Pasti aku bermimpi,_ batin Sasuke. Ia mengusap matanya, melihat sosok itu masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Pulanglah. Sasuke."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Pulang? Kenapa Itachi menyuruhnya pulang? Ini pasti mimpi, dan dia akan segera terbangun. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia masih terbangun, bisa merasakan rasa sakit dari tangannya yang terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

"Kumohon. Pulanglah, Sasuke. Lihatlah keadaan istri dan putramu."

_Tapi kenapa_? Meski Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari keluar dari gedung perkantoran ia bekerja—mengacuhkan salah seorang karyawan yang berteriak memintanya berhenti. Sasuke langsung menghentikan taksi yang ia lihat pertama kali dan menyebutkan alamat rumahnya. Pikirannya mulai tidak tenang. _Kenapa aku malah pergi? Bisa saja aku berhalusinasi, kan? Mana mungkin itu Itachi-nii.._.

Sesampainya di depan rumahnya, Sasuke mengambil dompetnya dan memberi supir taksi beberapa ribu yen, lalu buru-buru berlari keluar memasuki rumahnya. Bau gas tengik menguar di udara—membuat pria raven itu langsung menutupi hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Ia tidak mendengar suara apapun di dalam rumah selain suara tangisan Itachi, "Hinata?" ia berlari menuju dapur dan melihat istrinya setengah sadar di dekat meja makan.

"I-Itachi-chan… Gasnya…"

Tangan Sasuke mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat menutupi hidung dan mulut istrinya. Ia menemukan sebuah serbet bertengger di atas meja makan—mencium aromanya apakah terbebas dari bau gas, dan langsung menutupi mulut dan hidung istrinya dengan serbet tersebut. Setelah menuntun istrinya keluar—memanggil seorang tetangga yang sedang menyiram tanaman untuk menemani istrinya, Sasuke buru-buru berlari ke atas tangga menuju kamar putranya. Ia melihat Itachi sedang menangis keras, tangannya terangkat minta dikeluarkan dari keranjang bayinya. Di sampingnya, berdiri kakaknya. Sasuke menatap kakaknya sekilas.

Tanpa jeda pria itu menggendong putranya dan berlari ke luar.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya wanita tua tetangga sebelah keluarga Uchiha, "Kenapa kalian semua keluar dari rumah?"

"Gas," kata Sasuke menjelaskan sambil mengambil napas, "Gas di rumah kami bocor dan nyaris meracuni kami sekeluarga, Hiwatari-san."

"Astaga! Kalau begitu harus segera memanggil polisi! Ah-bantuan!" seru wanita tua itu panik, "Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan Itachi? Bisa bahaya kalau dia mencium aroma gas! Lalu Hinata-"

Tiba-tiba Hinata terbatuk, kali ini hampir sadar sepenuhnya, "Uh… Kepalaku…"

"Hinata!" Sasuke memeluk tubuh istrinya, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja… Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau tadi pasti menghirup banyak gas di dalam sana sampai pingsan seperti ini."

"Itachi-_chan_?"

"Itachi baik-baik saja, aku sudah membawanya keluar sebelum gasnya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan di rumah."

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, "Oh, kami-sama… G-gomennasai, ini semua salahku… Seharusnya aku tidak sembarangan menggunakan tabung gasnya seperti itu sampai-sampai lupa mematikannya…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata, yang penting kalian berdua selamat," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ia teringat bahwa dirinya berhasil menyelamatkan keluarganya karena jasa seseorang yang sudah lama meninggalkan dunia ini.

'_Arigatou, Itachi-nii._'

**XXX**

Sasuke berdiri tepat di pekarangan rumahnya selesai ia mengantarkan istri dan anaknya ke rumah sakit, mengecek keadaan mereka setelah kejadian tabung gas yang bocor tadi siang. Kini ia dan keluarganya tinggal di rumah ayah mertuanya selama rumahnya masih tercemar dengan gas beracun.

Pria berambut raven itu melangkahkan kakinya ketika ia melihat siluet dua orang anak remaja berjalan melintasi trotoar. Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan salah seorang remaja berambut blonde.

"Naruto-Dobe. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Huh?"

Sakura memasang wajah kaget sekaligus sedikit unsur kecewa di wajahnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Nii-san? Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin bicara dengan Naruto?"

"Maaf, Sakura. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar ingin bicara dengan Naruto."

"Hufft. Baiklah," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan berbisik ke telinga Naruto, '_Awas kalau kau macam-macam, baka._' Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Sakura dengan memberi senyuman seperti orang bodoh pada gadis itu, sebelum wajahnya berubah serius ketika melihat Sasuke, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"...kau sudah lama bisa melihat saudara laki-lakiku, ya?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau melihat Itachi? Maksudku Itachi senior."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya. Aku sudah melihat beberapa kali meski aku sering menganggapnya sebagai halusinasi belaka, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar percaya bahwa Itachi memang ada, masih mengawasiku hingga saat ini. Kalau bukan karenanya yang memintaku untuk pulang, mungkin mereka sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena keracunan gas."

"K-keracunan gas?"

"Ya. Karena gasnya lupa dimatikan dengan benar, gasnya bocor, kau tahu?" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat alisnya, "Sebenarnya, sejak kapan kau bisa melihat Itachi?"

"Sejak aku mengetahui rumahmu dikuasai oleh hantu istri Sai-san," jelas Naruto, "Mungkin kau masih belum percaya soal itu, tapi itulah hal yang sebenarnya. Aku melihat hantu istri Sai-san, lalu melihat kakakmu selalu berdiri di sampingmu atau Itachi junior. Kurasa dia selalu ingin melindungi keluargamu, bahkan ketika hantu jahat—istri Sai-san berusaha mencelakai putramu."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang aku lihat selama ini, juga apa yang istriku lihat, semuanya memang benar?" Tanya Sasuke, masih sulit mempercayai ucapan Naruto, "Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan Itachi merasa bersalah?"

"Kau menyalahkan dirimu atas kematiannya, dengan memaksakan dirimu menjadi orang yang diinginkan ayahmu. Bukankah begitu, Teme-niisan?" Naruto tersenyum pahit, "Itachi yang menceritakannya padaku. Dia bilang dia juga merasa bersalah sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi dia bahagia melihatmu memiliki keluarga yang saat ini kau cintai, yang mampu membuatmu melupakan kesedihanmu terhadap kematiannya."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, "Oh, ternyata dia sama saja seperti dulu," kata Sasuke, "Bisakah kau bilang padanya, bahwa aku menamai putraku dengan namanya agar aku selalu bisa mengingatnya, dan berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti Itachi bisa tumbuh menjadi pria hebat seperti 'Itachi'?"

"Dia bisa mendengarmu tanpa perlu aku beri tahu."

"_Nani_?"

Sasuke melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar padanya sambil menunjuk ke sampingnya, "Soalnya dia saat ini berdiri di sampingmu, mendengar semua ucapanmu."

Tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk menutupi matanya yang sedikit basah, "Arigatou, Itachi-nii. Aishiteru. Terima kasih telah melindungi keluargaku, maaf aku marah padamu di hari terakhir kita bertemu. Memang percuma aku mengatakan bahwa akulah yang salah, karena kau tidak akan bisa kembali. Kuharap kau tenang di alam sana. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, karena sekarang biarlah aku yang menjaga keluargaku," sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah Sasuke, "Aku bukanlah anak lemah yang selalu bisa bergantung padamu sekarang."

Ia menoleh ketika merasakan sesuatu menepuk bahunya. Sepasang mata berwarna hitam menatapnya dan sebuah senyuman tertuju padanya, "Aku akan selalu bersamamu, _otouto_."

Sasuke tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Begitu ia membuka matanya, Itachi sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Sebuah suara tawa terdengar di telinga Sasuke, "Sekarang kau percaya bahwa aku bisa melihat hantu, kan, Teme-niisan?"

"Heh, bicaramu sopan sekali pada orang yang lebih tua darimu, Dobe," kata Sasuke. Kini senyuman lembut di wajahnya digantikan dengan senyuman dingin nan angkuh, "Dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu, kurasa Sakura tidak akan pernah menoleh padamu."

Ekspresi Naruto berubah terkejut. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya, "A-apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau suka pada Sakura, kan?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Tapi sepertinya akan sulit untuk merebut hati gadis seperti Sakura, apalagi jika dia masih menyimpan perasaan pada cinta pertamanya."

"Cinta pertamanya? Siapa?"

"Aku."

"Kau bohong!" seru Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, "Ingat, ya, meskipun Sakura-_chan_ menyukaimu, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk merebut perhatiannya! Ingat itu! _Ja ne_!"

Sasuke tertawa begitu Naruto pergi meninggalkannya, tetapi dengan cepat tawanya berubah menjadi suara bisikan, "_Arigatou_, Naruto. Kau memang anak yang unik. Sakura pasti suatu saat nanti akan menyadari perasaannya padamu." Lalu ia berbalik, berjalan menuju rumah mertuanya.

Istri dan anaknya pasti saat ini sedang menunggu di sana. Ya, kan?

**End of Chapter**

**a/n: JANGKRIK KLIMAKS! AKHIRNYA BERHASIL BIKIN SIDESTORY SASUKE MUFUFU~ *diiket reader yang nungguin Naruto. Naruto: Kenapa aku muncul sedikit sekali, sih? =3=* Tenang aja, di chapter depan bakal long story tentang Naruto XD maaf sama chapter satu ini yang super pendek dan ga begitu nyeremin, soalnya direncanakan satu chapter bercerita soal side character, tapi main characternya tetep jalan. Mohon reviewnya, minna-san! Review, chapter depan semoga lebih horror lagi, huahaha (author lagi gila, harap maklum)**

**ja ne!**


	5. Summer Holiday Trip 1

_Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melintasi jalan tol yang berliku-liku di sebuah daerah dekat hutan. Hujan deras di malam hari yang turun tidak menghentikan mobil tersebut untuk melaju. __A__kibat jalanan yang licin, mobil tersebut terpaksa menurunkan kecepatan hingga 40 km/jam. Apalagi di jalan yang sepi seperti ini, jika terjadi sesuatu, maka tidak ada yang dapat menolong penumpang mobil di dalamnya._

"Okaa-san_, kapan sampainya?"_

"_Tidurlah, Naruto. Begitu kamu bangun, kita sudah sampai di rumah."_

_Naruto kecil, yang masih berusia 7 tahun menguap. Ia melingkarkan tubuhnya di kursi belakang. Sekilas ibunya—wanita cantik dengan rambut merah terang—tersenyum lembut padanya, sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke dekat putranya dan mencium keningnya._

_Naruto memejamkan matanya, mendengar ayahnya berbicara sesuatu dengan ibunya mengenai hujan dan jalan tol yang licin. Tetapi hal lain yang membangunkannya adalah suara ketukan pelan di kaca jendela mobil. Naruto membuka sepasang mata safir dan menangkap sebuah wajah mengerikan menempel di kaca mobil._

**UNCOMMON CASE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Disclaimer: Bukan milik saya, milik mutlak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, typos (chap sebelumnya banyak typos =.=)**

**Chapter 5: A Trip for Summer Holiday 1**

**XXX**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar suara seorang pria memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Bangun, tukang tidur."

Mata Naruto menangkap wajah pria baya yang sedang menatapnya. Dengan sigap Naruto menjauh dari wajah tersebut—hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, "JIRAIYA-JIJI!"

"Jangan ketakutan begitu, aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu. Lagi pula kau sudah terbiasa melihatku, kan?" pria baya tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Aku melihatmu menangis saat kau tidur tadi. Kau mimpi apa memangnya?"

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang basah di sana. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menangis saat bermimpi tadi. "Aku tidak menangis," ucapnya singkat. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Jiraiya yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran, lalu membanting pintu tanpa ia sengaja.

"Jangan pura-pura," kata Jiraiya sambil mengikuti Naruto—menembus pintu kamar yang tertutup, "Aku sudah cukup sering melihatmu tidur dalam keadaan sedang menangis, tapi baru kali ini aku melihat kau mengeluarkan banyak air mata saat tidur. Pasti kau bermimpi buruk lagi, kan?"

Cowok berambut blonde itu tidak menyahut ucapan Jiraiya, hanya terdiam. Bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika hantu yang lain—Kimimaro dan Jugo—memanggil namanya dengan tubuh tergantung oleh tali di atas langit-langit. Naruto hanya diam sampai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Memangnya aku mengatakan apa sampai dia kelihatan marah seperti itu?"

**XXX**

Naruto mengambil roti yang ia beli kemarin dari supermarket selesai ia mandi. Hari ini ia terlalu malas untuk ke rumah Sakura dan sarapan di sana—merasa tidak enak terus menerus merepotkan keluarga gadis itu, apalagi ia tidak suka harus bergantung pada kebaikan gadis yang disukainya.

"Kalau kau merepotkan cewek itu sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa, kan?" kata Jiraiya begitu ia mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto kenapa tidak sarapan di rumah gadis itu.

"Sekali-sekali tapi berulang kali, ecchi-jiji!"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu! Dasar tidak sopan! Kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih baik apa, pada orang yang sudah mati duluan darimu?!"

"Makanya, karena kau sudah tua untuk apa aku menghormatimu," Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

Jiraiya melotot marah pada Naruto sambil menyeringai seram padanya. Kalau saja ia masih hidup, mungkin ia sudah bisa menjitak anak itu habis-habisan. Tapi pria tua itu langsung kasihan melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Naruto. "Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto? Hari ini kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jiraiya-jiji," sahut Naruto cepat. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara bel dibunyikan. Ia berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya, mendapati Sakura berdiri di depan pintunya dengan salah satu tangannya memegang sekantung makanan. "Sakura-_chan_, ohayou. Kenapa kau membawa makanan?"

"Ini sarapan untukmu, baka," jawab Sakura sambil menyodorkan sekantung penuh berisi makanan.

Naruto mendorong kantung tersebut pada Sakura, "Aku sudah makan roti, Sakura-_chan_. Kenyang."

"Tapi kalau cuma roti kau bisa lapar lagi!"

"Aku makan tiga roti sekaligus," kata Naruto berbohong. Ia melirik Jiraiya yang terbatuk-batuk di sampingnya karena mendengar ucapannya. Pria tua itu mencibir, 'bohong, bohong.'

"Pokoknya aku sudah jauh-jauh ke supermarket untuk membelikanmu ini!" potong Sakura, "Kalau seandainya sisa, kau bisa menyimpannya besok untuk camilan dan sarapan besok dan besoknya lagi, kan? Kalau kau menolaknya, aku akan marah padamu."

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menerima kantung tersebut dengan terpaksa. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Sakura, "Arigatou, Sakura-_chan_. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?"

Sakura melipat tangannya di dada, "Ya, tapi kau bawalah beberapa makanan. Aku tahu kau bohong bilang sudah makan 3 roti tadi. Semalam aku ingat kau cuma beli 2 roti, soalnya aku sendiri yang mengecek belanjaanmu."

Mulut Naruto menganga lebar, hebat sekali ingatan gadis ini! Jiraiya tertawa kecil melihat keduanya dan berbisik ke telinga Naruto, "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau terima saja. Toh dia gadis yang baik, begitu memperhatikanmu sampai membelikanmu sarapan. Kurasa dia juga menyukaimu, Naruto."

"Berisik," bisik Naruto—tidak sadar bahwa Sakura mendengar bisikannya.

"Kau bilang aku berisik?"

"Hee? Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu, maksudku aku akan membawa makanan!" sahut Naruto cepat sambil tertawa kaku.

Sekilas kekakuan di wajah Naruto berubah menjadi senyuman lembut ketika ia mendengar Sakura tertawa, "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ide bagus."

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya—mengikuti Sakura yang sudah duluan pergi. Sementara Jiraiya hanya bisa menatap kepergian bocah blonde itu dengan alis terangkat. Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia berdecak kagum, "Ternyata yang namanya wanita bisa menaklukkan pria seperti itu. Hebat sekali."

**XXX**

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura dan Naruto dikejutkan oleh suasana kelas yang terasa berbeda dari biasa. Biasanya setiap kali mereka tiba di kelas, pasti meja Ino selalu dipenuhi oleh anak-anak perempuan yang sedang bergosip dengannya. Tapi sekarang keduanya menemukan Ino sedang duduk dengan posisi menghadap ke meja Shikamaru, sementara cowok itu sedang tidur di atas mejanya.

"Ohayou, Ino. Shikamaru."

Ino menoleh dengan cepat pada sahabatnya, "Oh, ohayou, Sakura. Dan Naruto," kepalanya juga menoleh pada Naruto.

"Kau sedang apa bersama Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto penasaran, sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Shikamaru dengan iseng—sementara yang bersangkutan hanya berubah posisi sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali terlelap.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura menyadari situasi yang sebenarnya, "Oh! Kalian! Rupanya kalian paca-"

Tangan Ino sudah melayang duluan ke mulut Sakura, "Sst! Jangan bilang sembarangan, oke?"

"Tapi kau tidak cerita padaku!" sahut Sakura sambil memasang wajah kesal.

Ino hanya terkekeh pelan sambil berbisik ke telinga Sakura, "Gomen, gomen. Habisnya aku dan Shikamaru, kan, baru jadian setelah malam kita menyaksikan 7 misteri sepulang sekolah. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan masalah hubungan kami sampai-sampai lupa bercerita padamu, lagipula aku juga menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menceritakannya."

"Kau sudah cukup lama merahasiakannya. Baiklah, kumaafkan," kata Sakura sambil menghela napas.

"Emm," Naruto menggaruk pipinya, "Tadi kau bilang apa, Sakura-_chan_? Ino dan Shikamaru berpa—apa?"

"Sudahlah, bukan urusanmu," sahut Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. Cowok blonde itu semakin mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapan keduanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Seorang pria berambut putih dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya memasuki ruang kelas, tangannya sibuk memegang sekumpulan buku. Begitu sampai di meja guru, Kiba—yang merangkap sebagai ketua kelas menyiapkan murid-murid lainnya dan memberi hormat pada pria yang dipanggil Kakashi-sensei itu.

Setelah murid-murid duduk, Kakashi-sensei maju ke depan papan tulis dan mulai menulis sesuatu, "Anak-anak, karena sebentar lagi memasuki liburan musim panas, kepala sekolah mengatakan bahwa pada pertengahan Juli nanti akan diadakan liburan ke pantai Wadaura Kaisuiyokujo, di Chiba. Sebaiknya kalian mulai dari sekarang memutuskan siapa saja yang akan ikut ke sana. Rencana liburan ini untuk seluruh anak kelas 2."

Tiba-tiba saja seisi kelas langsung ramai, menyambut pengumuman tersebut dengan antusias. Bahkan Shikamaru sampai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Asyik, pantai! Aku bisa memakai bikini yang baru aku beli!" seru Ino bersemangat, matanya mencuri-curi pandang pada Shikamaru yang duduk di kursi paling belakang, di samping kursi Naruto.

"Eh… kalau tidak salah, kan, di sana juga ada onsen yang bagus! Atau jangan-jangan, seperti kata anak kelas 3 dan para alumni, biasanya ada festival musim panas di sana!" Sakura tidak kalah bersemangatnya. Ia menoleh pada Naruto yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela, "Naruto, kau ikut liburan musim panas seangkatan, tidak? Naruto?"

Naruto tidak menyahut ucapan Sakura. Pikirannya jauh melayang, seperti pandangannya yang juga jauh melihat ke luar jendela—memandang beberapa orang siswa yang sedang melakukan olahraga di lapangan bersama beberapa sosok hantu yang berbaur di antaranya. Entah kenapa, oa teringat dengan kejadian musim panas 10 tahun lalu.

"Okaa-san_, aku ingin berlibur ke pantai! Semua teman-temanku juga liburan ke sana!"_

"_Tapi sekarang sering sekali turun hujan, Naruto. Kalau seandainya di pantai hujan, bagaimana?"_

"_Pokoknya aku mau ke sana!"_

"_Naruto!"_

"Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang berkecak pinggang dengan memasang wajah sedikit kesal, "Kau mendengarkanku, tidak? Aku bertanya padamu apa kau akan ikut liburan ke pantai Wadaura pertengahan Juli nanti!"

"Hah? Liburan ke pantai?" Naruto memasang wajah bingung.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak mendengarkan Kakashi-sensei juga? Pokoknya kita akan liburan ke pantai pertengahan Juli. Bagaimana? Kau ikut tidak?" tanya Sakura.

"Ehm, entahlah. Aku tak yakin," Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk liburan nanti."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, "Biaya perjalanannya dibayar oleh sekolah, kok. Kita hanya perlu membawa uang untuk belanja nanti." Gadis berambut pink itu melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengan tetangganya. Entah kenapa cowok itu terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. _Apa dia tidak tertarik melihatku memakai bikini_? Pikir Sakura getir. Ketika menyadari pikirannya, cewek itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Ayolah, Naruto. Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali liburan musim panas bersama anak-anak sekelas. Apalagi ini tahun terakhir kita di sekolah ini."

Naruto tampak bimbang ingin menjawab apa. Sambil menghela napas, ia tersenyum kecil, "Hai. Akan aku pikirkan nanti."

Sakura memandang Naruto dengan tatapan heran. Penasaran dengan sikap cowok itu hari ini dan ingin bertanya padanya apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi sepertinya si blonde itu tidak ingin membicarakan masalah yang dihadapinya. Sakura tersenyum kecut sambil pergi ke meja Ino.

"Naruto ikutan juga?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Dia bilang, sih, mau dipikirkan nanti. Aku harap dia ikut liburan nanti. Apa mungkin dia ada masalah, ya? Dia kelihatan berbeda. Ya, kan?"

"Kau hebat sekali, Sakura, memikirkan Naruto sampai seperti itu," kata Ino sambil memberikan cengiran lebar, "Aku penasaran. Apakah kalian ini memang sudah pacaran atau belum?"

"Kalau menurutmu?" tanya Sakura kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya melihat sahabatnya hanya tersenyum lebar. Sakura kembali menoleh pada Naruto, '_Kenapa dia terlihat berbeda sekali hari ini? Apa ada masalah dengannya?_'

**XXX**

Seminggu setelah pengumuman rencana liburan, akhirnya Juli tanggal 14, anak-anak kelas 2 SMA Konoha pergi ke pantai dengan menaiki bus sekolah. Naruto yang pada awalnya tampak enggan untuk ikut pergi, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut setelah Sakura berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa liburan musim panas yang akan mereka jalani mengasyikkan. Sakura juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan marah terhadap cowok itu kalau sampai tidak ikut. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Naruto yang takut kalau cewek yang disukainya sampai marah padanya, akhirnya ikut pergi berlibur.

Di dalam bus, beberapa anak sudah yang sudah diabsen memilih tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dengan tidak senang ketika melihat Ino duduk berdua dengan Shikamaru. Semenjak mereka berpacaran, Sakura merasa sahabatnya jadi jarang bersamanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, orang yang berpacaran memang banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama ketimbang bersama teman mereka. Sakura menoleh ke sekitarnya, melihat apakah ada kursi yang kosong. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa Naruto—yang duduk di kursi paling belakang sendirian, dengan perasaan senang cewek itu berjalan menghampiri kursi Naruto.

"Kursi sebelahmu belum diduduki orang, kan?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto mengangguk, "Boleh duduk di samping, kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh!" sahut Naruto bersemangat. Ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan membiarkan Sakura duduk di dekat jendela.

Awalnya Sakura mengira cowok itu akan mulai berceloteh soal hantu yang dilihatnya saat ini, tetapi ternyata Naruto malah jadi pendiam begitu bus berangkat. Justru yang ramai adalah anak-anak yang sedang ribut mengobrol di dalam bus. Sementara cowok itu tampaknya sedang melamun, di tangannya terdapat sebuah novel yang belum diterjemahkan—tetapi karena cowok itu asyik melamun, dia malah tidak membaca novel yang dipegangnya.

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura mengagetkan Naruto.

"Oh. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kenapa?"

"Kau tiba-tiba jadi pendiam sekali. Novel yang ada di tanganmu malah jadi tidak terbaca," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke tangan Naruto yang sedang memegang sebuah novel. Cowok blonde itu buru-buru beralih ke novelnya dan mulai membaca. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Padahal biasanya kau mulai merancau soal hantu dan sebagainya," ujar Sakura lagi.

Naruto memandangi Sakura sejenak lalu menoleh lagi ke depan, "Kalau soal hantu, di kursi paling belakang, yang diduduki Chouji dan lainnya, ada seorang anak perempuan berseragam yang sudah compang camping. Lalu di dekat kursi supir bus, juga ada—"

"Hei, hei! Jangan setelah aku bilang begitu kau malah mengatakan soal hantu!" ujar Sakura, "Naruto. Kalau kau memang sedang ada masalah, jangan kau tanggung sendiri, oke? Paling tidak aku bisa menjadi tempatmu untuk mencurahkan isi hatimu. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku ini pandai menjaga rahasia."

Sebuah senyuman lembut muncul di wajah Naruto hingga matanya juga ikut menyipit, "Arigatou, Sakura-_chan_. Tapi kurasa tidak ada yang ingin kukatakan saat ini padamu."

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening di antara keduanya, hanya suara keramaian anak-anak lain yang menyertai keheningan di antara mereka. Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, "Kapan pun kau bisa bercerita padaku, meski bukan saat ini. Aku benci melihatmu tidak bersikap bodoh seperti biasanya. Naruto yang baka lebih mengasyikkan daripada Naruto yang pendiam."

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura—dengan suara tawa yang lebih mirip suara cengengesan khas Naruto. Tetapi kemudian raut si blonde itu berubah serius, "Dulu, saat musim panas, aku pernah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku."

Sang Uzumaki bisa merasakan genggaman Sakura di tangannya menegang. Tetapi kemudian suasana kembali hening. Sakura terlalu bingung untuk menyahut ucapan Naruto. Ia hanya berkata, "Aku menyesal mendengarnya," sebelum kembali terdiam. Cewek berambut pink itu melepaskan pandangannya ke jendela—tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Sakura-_chan_," kata Naruto akhirnya, memecah keheningan di antara keduanya, "Aku melihat ada beberapa orang yang berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil melambaikan tangan. Badan mereka lumayan hancur. Kurasa mereka korban kecelakaan." Sepasang mata safir menangkap sekumpulan orang-orang yang berdiri di pinggir jalan, melambaikan tangan mereka—sementara separuh tubuh mereka hancur dan dilumuri dengan darah. Ketika beberapa di antaranya melihat Naruto bisa melihat mereka, mereka langsung memutar kepala mereka mengikuti arah bus melaju.

"Eh? Ke-kecelakaan?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Kemudian bus mengerem mendadak—memberitahukan keadaan bahwa baru saja terjadi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan yang hendak mereka lalui.

**XXX**

_Wajah tersebut membelalakkan matanya dan mulutnya menganga dengan wajah yang melekat ke kaca jendela. Tangannya yang terdiri dari setengah tulang dan setengah berkulit mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela mobil. Naruto kecil berteriak ketakutan, "_Okaa-san_! _Otou-san_!"_

_Ibunya menoleh ke putranya, "Ada apa, Naruto?"_

_Naruto masih histeris, "I-itu... Ada wajah orang di kaca jendela! Jauhkan dia dariku, _okaa-san, otou-san_!"_

"_Hiraukan dia, Naruto! Dia tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu selama kau masih berada di dalam mobil!" seru ayahnya, yang memiliki kemampuan melihat hantu yang sama dengan putranya itu._

_Kushina—nama ibu Naruto—berpindah ke kursi belakang, meraih tubuh anaknya dan memblok pandangan putranya di mana ia melihat wujud mengerikan tersebut, "Tenang, Naruto. Kaa-san ada di sini. Jangan lihat. Tidurlah..."_

_Naruto terisak dalam pelukan ibunya sambil menutup matanya. Ia terus dipeluk oleh kehangatan tubuh ibunya, ketika matanya terarah ke kaca depan mobil. Ia melihat beberapa orang berdiri di tengah jalan. Awalnya ia mendengar ayahnya mengucapkan sesuatu mengenai orang-orang tersebut adalah penduduk sekitar yang hendak menyebrang. Pria berambut blonde itu membunyikan klaksonnya beberapa kali. Tetapi ketika orang-orang tersebut tetap berdiri di tengah jalan, ia mendengar ayahnya berteriak keras_

"Naruto?"

Naruto membuka matanya dan merasakan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia merasakan keringat mengalir dari dahinya, menuruni dagunya, "Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kau tertidur saat kita terjebak macet tadi," kata Sakura menjelaskan, "Apa kau bermimpi buruk, Naruto? Kau berkeringat banyak sekali. Dan saat kau tidur tadi kau terus memasang wajah aneh," ia menyodorkan sebotol air minum pada Naruto.

Naruto menegak minuman tersebut dengan rakus, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Udara di dalam sini panas sekali. Kapan kita sampai?"

"Sebentar lagi. Lihat, sudah ada pantai di di sekitar kita!" seru Sakura sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke luar jendela. Naruto menarik bahu gadis tersebut, cemas kalau-kalau Sakura sampai terjatuh dari jendela bus, "Pemandangannya indah sekali, kan?"

Naruto melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat pemandangan pantai secara langsung? "Ya. Indah sekali."

Bus berhenti tepat di sebuah bangunan luas bergaya Jepang—penginapan yang akan ia tinggali selama beberapa hari, terletak berseberangan dengan hamparan pantai berpasir putih. Naruto melihat seorang nenek-nenek duduk di sebuah kursi di depan pintu masuk. Ketika beberapa orang tidak mengacuhkan kehadiran nenek tersebut, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa nenek tersebut adalah penunggu penginapan itu. Ia menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Mengingat beberapa tahun lalu ia pernah menginap di sebuah penginapan di dekat pantai yang dikunjunginya dulu, meski bukan penginapan yang sama.

"Naruto, barang-barangmu!" seru Sakura memanggil Naruto sambil menyerahkan tas berisi pakaian kepada cowok itu.

"_Gomen_, Sakura-_chan_. Sampai-sampai kau harus membawakan pakaianku!" kata Naruto panik melihat cewek bermata emerald itu membawa tas-tas yang kelihatan berat.

"Tidak masalah. Aku kuat, kok, kalau disuruh membawa barang-barang berat seperti ini," Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk dadanya, "Ehm, kenapa kau belum masuk?"

"O-oh, aku hanya menunggu Chouji memasukkan semua barangnya ke pintu masuk," jawab Naruto. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Chouji ketika cowok bertubuh gempal itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar namanya disebut.

Sakura hanya termangut-mangut mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Pacarmu?"

Naruto menoleh ke nenek yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk. Nenek tersebut menunjukkan sebagian kepalanya yang hancur—seolah-olah baru dihantam sesuatu dengan keras.

"Eh. Bukan, _baa-chan_. Tapi dia cewek yang aku taksir," Naruto tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan tersipu-sipu.

Nenek tersebut tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, semoga kau bisa mendapatkannya. Sepertinya dia gadis yang baik, cantik pula." Lalu ia kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke depan, menutupi sebagian kepalanya yang hancur.

'_Sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah mati,_' batin Naruto kecut. Ia pun melangkah masuk ketika Sakura mengajaknya masuk.

**XXX**

**XXX**

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa malu bercampur rasa senang ketika ia melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum ketika ia mengenakan bikini yang baru dibelinya sehari sebelum pergi berlibur ke pantai. Pipi Naruto memerah ketika ia melihat Sakura mengenakan bikini yang hanya menutupi sebagian dadanya dan bagian bawah perutnya.

"Kau kelihatan kawaii sekali, Sakura-_chan_!"

"A-Arigatou," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha fokus pada lotion yang ia lumuri ke tubuhnya—supaya ia terlihat tidak terlalu senang dengan pujian Naruto, "Kau tidak ikut berenang?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku akan menyusul nanti. Kau duluan saja."

Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dengan paksa, "Pokoknya kau harus ikut bersamaku!"

"S-Sakura-_chan_!"

Naruto jatuh terendam di dalam air. Sakura tertawa begitu Naruto menyemburkan kepalanya dari dalam air, "Bagaimana airnya? Menyegarkan bukan?"

"Ta-"

Sakura memotongnya dengan cepat, "Jangan pikirkan hal yang lain dulu, oke? Aku ingin melihatmu bersenang-senang hari ini. Tujuan kita liburan adalah melepas stres, kau tahu?"

"…baiklah," Naruto menghela napas.

Ia melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan ketika Sakura menyemburkan air padanya. Tidak mau kalah, Naruto balik menyemburkan air padanya. Keduanya tertawa-tawa dengan permainan yang mereka mainkan. Ketika Kiba melemparkan sebuah bola polo ke keduanya, Sakura dan Naruto ikut bermain polo bersama teman-teman sekelas mereka.

Saat bola polo lemparan Shikamaru melayang terlalu jauh, Naruto yang dari tadi gagal menangkap bola akhirnya mendapatkan hukuman harus mengambil bola. Sambil mengutuki kesialannya, Naruto bergegas mengambil bola tersebut. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya, mencari-cari bola yang terlempar—lalu menemukannya bersembunyi di tempat yang sepi. Naruto langsung berenang menuju bola tersebut dan mengambilnya—dan tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik kakinya.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget. Ia berusaha menarik kembali kakinya dan merasakan cengkeraman di kakinya semakin kuat. Naruto merendam kepalanya di dalam air, melihat apakah yang menarik kakinya.

Sepasang mata berwarna merah, sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Mulut sosok tersebut megap-megap, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu seolah-olah minta untuk diselamatkan. Tangannya yang berupa kulit seputih kertas yang dibungkus oleh tulang, menarik kaki Naruto, sementara tanganya yang satunya berusaha menangkap tubuh Naruto. Naruto menendang sosok tersebut dan langsung menyemburkan kepalanya ke luar dari air. Setelah ia merasakan cengkeraman di kakinya sudah tidak ada, Naruto bergegas mengambil bola polo yang terapung di hadapannya dan berenang secepat mungkin menjauhi tempat tersebut.

Sesampainya di tempat teman-temannya menunggu, Naruto langsung melempar bola tersebut ke kepala Shikamaru, "Gomen, aku lama mengambilnya."

"Memangnya kau menemukannya di mana?" tanya Ino penasaran, "Lebih dari 5 menit untuk mengambilkan bola yang dilempar oleh Shikamaru."

Naruto menunjuk ke tepi pantai yang sepi oleh pengunjung, "Sepertinya bolanya tersapu oleh ombak kecil laut sampai ke sana."

Sementara teman-temannya yang lain kembali ke permainan mereka, Naruto beranjak ke luar dari air dan pergi mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Sakura yang dari tadi memperhatikannya mengikutinya, "Kau kenapa, Naruto? Tidak lanjut bermainnya?"

"Aku ingin tidur siang," sahut Naruto.

"Mau aku belikan minum?"

Naruto langsung bangun dari tempat ia duduk, "Apa perlu aku antar?" tiba-tiba ia mencemaskan keadaan Sakura, membayangkan kalau-kalau gadis itu sampai bertemu orang jahat dan kemudian berbuat sesuatu padanya.

"Santai saja," Sakura menjulurkan lidah, "Aku ingin mentraktirmu, kok. Makanya, jangan pasang wajah sedih begitu dari tadi. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kalau ada festival musim panas nanti kau harus membelikanku banyak gula-gula!" gadis berambut pink itu menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

"…hati-hati…" bisik Naruto.

Ia merasa bersalah harus membuat Sakura khawatir padanya. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin bercerita banyak hal pada Sakura. Ia berpikir bahwa masalah masa lalunya yang terus mengganggunya hanya perlu ia tanggung sendiri. Lagi pula Sakura sudah banyak membantunya selama ini. Bahkan cewek itu tampak tidak masalah dengan kemampuannya melihat hantu. Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tikar yang digelar di atas pasir pantai dan menggeser sedikit payung yang diletakkan di dekat tikar. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah mendengkur pelan.

_Yang Naruto ingat adalah ketika mobil yang ditumpangi keluarganya terhempas keluar jalur dan jatuh berguling beberapa kali menuruni tanjakan bukit. Ia melihat orang-orang yang tadi berdiri di tengah jalan kini mengerubungi mobil yang ditumpanginya, menunjukkan wajah mereka yang tinggal tulang dan tengkorak. Naruto tidak bisa merasakan takut karena rasa sakit dan kantuk yang luar bisa menyesapi tubuhnya. Ia menepuk tubuh ibunya, yang masih memeluknya._

"_Okaa-san_…"

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh wajah Naruto. Ternyata sebuah soft drink yang berada di tangan Sakura kini berpindah di kepalanya.

"Naruto, kau ketiduran lagi!" seru Sakura sambil meneguk segelas soft drink, "Kenapa kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat sekali, sih? Apa jangan-jangan hari ini kau melihat banyak hantu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Bukan, kok. Aku hanya mengantuk saja," dusta Naruto. Ia ikut menegak soft drink di tangannya, "Banyak bermain di air membuatku capek. Apa kau tidak capek, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kalau cuma bermain seperti itu bagaimana aku bisa capek," Sakura tersenyum geli, "Apa kau tidak mau mencoba untuk berenang sekali lagi, Naruto? Kumohon, ayolah. Sekali saja. Lusa kita sudah pulang."

Naruto menghela napas, "Baiklah, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kalau begitu, lomba renang?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar saran Sakura. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh pantai dan melihat sebuah kepala yang tak lazim dengan kepala pengunjung lainnya menyembul dari permukaan pantai. Ia melihat kepala tersebut mendekati salah seorang pengunjung. Pengunjung tersebut langsung jatuh terbenam ke dalam air sebelum akhirnya muncul lagi ke permukaan. Naruto bisa mendengar ucapannya dari jauh, '_A-ada sesuatu yang menarikku!_'

"Kita berenang sampai ke sana lalu kembali lagi ke sini. Yang menang harus ditraktir es krim, ya!" kata Sakura bersemangat sambil setengah bercanda.

"Baiklah. Tapi maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_. Sepertinya kau yang akan mentraktirku hari ini," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak akan! Aku ini pernah menang olimpiade renang se Tokyo, kau tahu!" Sakura membuat bentuk huruf v di jarinya, "Baiklah… Ready, set, start!"

Keduanya langsung melempar tubuh masing-masing ke dalam air. Naruto melemparkan pandangannya ke sekitar saat ia berenang, berharap bahwa makhluk yang dilihatnya tidak muncul saat ia sedang berlomba renang bersama Sakura. Saat ia berbalik menuju tepi pantai, Naruto melihat sebuah kaki berkulit putih pucat melintas di hadapannya. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang kemasukan air, Naruto kembali melihat ke dalam air dan menyadari bahwa kaki yang dilihatnya sudah tidak ada. Begitu sampai di dekat dangkalan, Naruto menyemburkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku yang me-"

Naruto tidak melihat seseorang yang berenang di sekitarnya dengan rambut pink. Yang dilihatnya hanya beberapa orang berenang, tetapi bukan Sakura. Ia pun mulai menyelam, mengitari tempat yang ia lalui sebagai lintasan renang—dan tidak menemukan Sakura. Panik menyerang dirinya. Naruto menghambur ke teman-temannya yang masih bermain polo air.

"Kalian melihat Sakura-_chan_?"

Ino mengerutkan dahi, "Bukannya tadi dia yang bersamamu?"

"Tadi dia mengajakku lomba renang, tetapi tiba-tiba saja aku tidak melihatnya lagi saat dia mulai menyelam…"

"Whoa, tenang, Naruto," kata Shikamaru, "Kalau pun dia tenggelam, pasti ada di sekitar ia berenang."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita mencari Sakura. Kalau sampai tidak ketemu, kita harus meminta bantuan Kakashi-sensei," Kiba menimpali. Semua siswa yang berada di pantai langsung pergi mencari Sakura.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia teringat dengan makhluk yang dilihatnya saat mengambil bola. _Apa mungkin hantu itu sudah menangkap Sakura_? Membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari kepalanya, Naruto langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air dan mencari Sakura. Ia akan terus menyalahkan dirinya kalau sampai Sakura kenapa-napa.

"Okaa-san_… _Otou-san_…?"_

Naruto teringat pada dirinya bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Apa jadinya kalau ia sampai kehilangan Sakura?

Tiba-tiba saat ia sampai di dangkalan pantai yang sepi, kakinya terantuk sesuatu di dalam air. Naruto mengambil napas sebelum akhirnya ia menyelam. Ia melihat Sakura—di dalam air—dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Gelembung udara menguap dari hidungnya, menandakan bahwa dirinya masih bernapas, tetapi Naruto tahu bahwa gadis itu menelan banyak air. Tapi mata safirnya terbelalak ketika ia melihat sesosok pria bermata merah dan berkulit pucat—yang dilihatnya saat mengambil bola, memegang lengan Sakura, menahannya ke permukaan.

Naruto menarik tubuh Sakura dari sosok tersebut, tetapi sosok tersebut kembali menarik lengan Sakura—lebih kuat. Sambil menggeram marah, cowok berambut blonde itu berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan hantu tersebut dari lengan Sakura. Begitu ia berhasil melepaskan cengkeraman dari tangan Sakura, sosok tersebut membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto—menunjukkan barisan gigi yang sudah membusuk di dalamnya. Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah tersebut dan langsung membawa tubuh Sakura ke permukaan air.

"AH!" Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam begitu ia sampai di permukaan. Ia menarik tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya sampai ke tepi pantai, "Bertahanlah, Sakura-_chan_…"

"Naruto!" panggil Ino sambil berenang mendekati Naruto.

"Sakura tidak apa-apa? Di mana kau menemukannya?" tanya Kiba.

"Panggil Kakashi-_sensei_ ke sini!"

Naruto tidak menjawab satu pun dari mereka. Ia menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya sesampainya di tepi pantai dan membaringkannya di tikar. Beberapa orang mengerubunginya, tetapi ia langsung berteriak pada orang-orang tersebut untuk menjauh. Ia menekan dada Sakura, mengeluarkan air yang berada di dalam paru-parunya. Sakura memuntahkan air dan terbatuk-batuk pelan. Naruto meletakkan ujung jarinya ke hidung Sakura dan merasakan napasnya sedikit melemah.

"Apa dia masih bernapas?" tanya Ino khawatir melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Air matanya berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Seseorang harus memberikannya napas buatan," kata Shikamaru dengan wajah serius.

"…ada yang ingin melakukannya?" Kiba melemparkan pandangannya ke teman-temannya.

Beberapa orang teman laki-lakinya mengangkat tangan mereka dengan wajah memerah, tapi langsung menurunkan tangan begitu Naruto berkata, "Aku yang akan melakukannya." Ia menahan kepala Sakura dengan tangannya. Lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut Sakura yang sedikit terbuka setelah mengeluarkan air—dan memompa udara melalui mulutnya. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, kembali terbatuk-batuk.

"Sakura!" seru Ino senang, melihat temannya sudah sadarkan diri.

"…uh?" Sakura menatap sepasang mata berwarna safir di hadapannya, begitu dekat—hingga membuat seluruh wajahnya memerah. Ia mendorong tubuh sosok berambut blonde itu dengan dorongan yang lemah, "K-kenapa—"

Naruto malah menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Sakura tampak terkejut dengan perbuatan Naruto, begitu juga para murid lain yang melihat mereka. "Tadi kau tenggelam, Sakura-_chan_," kata Naruto memulai penjelasan, "Saat kita berlomba renang tadi, tiba-tiba kau menghilang. Dan aku menemukan di sana," ia menunjuk ke daerah pantai yang sepi, "Tapi syukurlah, sekarang kau sudah sadarkan diri."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis berambut pink itu, melihat Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat, "Aku ingat… ada sesuatu yang menarik kakiku... Dan—"

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi sensei—tiba-tiba saja muncul dari kerumunan orang-orang. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. "Lebih baik kau sekarang istirahat di penginapan. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa lagi. Ino, kau antar Sakura ke kamar kalian. Yang lainnya juga, kalian harus sudah selesai bermain di pantai sampai waktu makan siang tiba. Mengerti?"

"Hai, sensei!" seru para murid berbarengan. Beberapa di antaranya memasang wajah kecewa.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan memperhatikan tempat di mana ia menemukan Sakura tenggelam. Tepat di tempat ia mengambil bola polo. Matanya sibuk mengamati sesosok pria dengan kemeja yang basah dan tubuh kurus kering—dengan kulit seputih kertas, sedang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah. Naruto bisa melihat mata berwarna merah darah tersebut hingga dari kejauhan. Dan sebuah senyuman menyeringai melintas sekilas di wajah sosok tersebut. Saat Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari, sosok tersebut sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

**XXX**

"Kau yakin kau tidak berpacaran dengan Naruto?"

Sakura menyemburkan air putih yang baru saja ia teguk ke wajah Ino. Tanpa meminta maaf, Sakura menyeka air putih yang membasahi dagunya dan berkata, "K-kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Tentu saja aku tidak berpacaran dengannya! Jangan mengira gara-gara kau merahasiakan hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru aku sampai menutupi hubunganku dengan Naruto!"

"Jadi, kalian memang berpacaran?" tanya Ino lagi, memastikan.

"sudahlah, Ino! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku mau tidur saja sekarang!" Sakura melempar bantal pada Ino. Ino hanya menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Setidaknya kau jangan lupa memakai pakaian yang kering, atau nanti kau malah masuk angin," kata cewek berambut blonde pucat itu mengingatkan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya yang habis ia basuh dengan air dari bak mandi. Lalu ia memakai sebuah kaus tipis dan kembali merebahkan diri di atas futon. Saat ia hendak menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, sebuah wajah menyeringai muncul dari balik jendela yang menghadap langsung ke laut. Sakura tersentak kaget—mendapati bahwa ia hanya menatap ke laut yang ramai dengan pengunjung. Tidak ada orang yang menyeringai padanya.

Merasakan pandangannya mulai berputar-putar, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur.

**XXX**

"Okaa-san_...?"_

_Ibunya tidak menyahut. Naruto menarik tangannya dari tubuh ibunya dan melihat darah membasahi tangannya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya, mengetahui ibunya terluka, "_Kaa-san..._?_ O-Otou-san... Okaa-san_ terlu-" Naruto mencari ayahnya, tetapi yang ia temukan adalah tubuh ayahnya yang terbaring lemas di kursinya di antara sinar lampu mobil, dengan darah berceceran di jendela dan di rambutnya yang blonde._

_Air mata semakin membasahi wajah mungil Naruto. Sambil mengulurkan tangannya membukakan pintu mobil—tidak lagi merasa takut pada kumpulan orang-orang yang mengerubungi mobilnya. Ia hanya ingin mencari bantuan untuk ayah dan ibunya._

_Tapi rasa kantuk memberatkan pandangan Naruto. Ia melihat titik-titik gelap di matanya dan sesuatu yang basah mengalir di kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh dalam tidur yang sangat lama_

Sebuah suara isakan tangis membangunkan Naruto. Dengan cepat kepalanya menoleh ke jam tangan Shikamaru yang diletakkan di antara futon miliknya dan cowok jenius itu. Pukul 12 malam lewat. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, mendapati seluruh teman-teman sekamarnya sudah tidur dengan pulas—tanpa mengacuhkan sampah bekas camilan yang berserakan di antara futon yang mereka tiduri.

Lalu matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan, berambut panjang dan berkulit pucat. Naruto mengarahkan senternya ke sosok tersebut, dan mendapati sepasang mata bermata hitam kelam dengan darah mengalir hingga ke pipi, sedang menatapnya. Sosok tersebut masih terisak-isak menahan tangis.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa menangis?"

Sosok tersebut menarik napasnya, menimbulkan suara ingus yang tersedak di hidung, "A-aku ingin pulang k-ke rumah, tapi aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini. _O-otousan_ dan _okaasan_ p-pasti sedang menungguku. G-gara-gara saat itu ada ombak besar, a-aku jadi terkurung di-di sini…"

Naruto mengamati sosok tersebut dan merasakan kesedihan menyesaki dadanya—begitu mendengar ucapan yang meluncur dari mulut hantu itu. _Apa kedua orang tuanya masih hidup? —berapa lama ia sudah meninggal_?Ia berdiri dari futon miliknya dan mendekati sosok tersebut, "Kalau begitu, berhentilah menangis, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau tidak akan bisa pulang. Sekarang semua orang di rumahmu sedang mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Bayangkan bagaimana wajah mereka "

Sosok tersebut mengangkat wajahnya, "Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bi-bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Bangunlah dari tempatmu," kata Naruto, "Kau lihat di sana? Di luar sana pasti ada orang tuamu yang sedang menunggu kemunculanmu. Kalau kau terus berdiam diri di sini, bagaimana kau akan pulang?"

Hantu berwujud anak-anak itu menatap Naruto sesaat. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan terpatah-patah, lalu dengan langkah payah ia berjalan menuju ke pintu geser yang menghadap langsung ke laut. Ia menoleh ke Naruto sambil menunjuk ke laut lepas. Naruto melihat samar-samar sepasang bayangan putih berdiri di dekat pantai, "Aku bisa melihat _Otou__-__san_ dan _Okaa__-__san_. Mereka sedang menungguku. Ternyata _nii-chan_ benar. _Arigatou, nii-chan_!" dan sosok tersebut menghilang saat menembus ke luar.

Naruto menatap kepergian sosok itu dengan wajah sedih.

_Apa _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ juga sedang menungguku di sana?_

Sebuah bayangan seorang perempuan yang melewati kamar anak cowok mengejutkan Naruto. Ia mengenali sosok tersebut, "Sakura-_chan_?"

Naruto bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mengikuti Sakura. Gadis itu tidak menyahut ketika Naruto memanggil namanya. Dengan cepat, Sakura sudah menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, ia langsung berlari ke luar penginapan. Sesampainya di pantai, ia melihat Sakura berjalan mendekati laut—seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menarik gadis itu ke laut.

Lalu sesuatu menarik perhatian cowok blonde itu. Ia melihat sosok pria yang menarik kakinya di laut tadi siang, sedang berdiri di tengah laut sambil mengulurkan tangannya—hendak mengajak Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya.

Naruto berlari menuju Sakura, memeluk tubuh gadis itu dan menariknya menjauhi lautan, "Sadarkan dirimu, Sakura-_chan_! Jangan dengarkan ucapan pria itu! Aku mohon Sakura-_chan_!"

"…Naruto…?"

Naruto memandangi sepasang mata berwarna emerald, "Sakura-_chan_…" ia memeluk tubuh gadis itu erat-erat.

"Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini…?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku memergokimu sedang berjalan menuju laut."

"A-aku tidak ingat kenapa aku ke sini," Sakura memegangi kedua telinganya, "Aku mendengar ada seseorang memanggilku, dan aku menjawab panggilannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku berada di sini bersamamu…"

"Jangan jawab panggilannya, Sakura-_chan_," bisik Naruto ke telinga Sakura sambil mendekapkan tubuh gadis itu ke tubuhnya—merasakan detakan jantung keduanya saling berdegup kencang. Ia melihat ke laut, melihat sosok tersebut masih berdiri di sana—menunggu Sakura, "Kalau kau sampai menjawab panggilannya, kau bisa mati tenggelam."

"N-Naruto…"

Sakura tidak dapat melihat ke laut, karena tubuh Naruto menghalangi pandangannya. Wajahnya memerah di dalam pelukan cowok itu. Ia bisa mendengar nada kekhawatiran di suara cowok itu. Cowok itu sepertinya melihat hantu yang membahayakan dirinya. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam ketika Naruto membawanya kembali ke penginapan, dan menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya ketika Naruto menungguinya hingga masuk ke dalam kamar yang sudah ditiduri oleh teman-teman sekamarnya.

**XXX**

Malam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Naruto tetap tidak bisa menutup matanya. Ia terlalu takut untuk bermimpi tentang kedua orang tuanya. Kerinduannya pada orang tuanya justru selalu membuatnya bermimpi buruk. Naruto menghela napas. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, merasakan kehadiran lain di dekatnya. Mungkin ada hantu lain yang saat ini sedang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto merasakan kantuk menyerang dirinya.

_Ia bermimpi melihat wajah ayah dan ibunya muncul, tertawa-tawa sambil menggandeng kedua tangannya. Lalu sebuah mobil melaju ke arah ketiganya. Minato—ayahnya, melompat untuk melindungi istri dan anaknya, sementara Kushina memeluk tubuh anaknya erat-erat. Sebuah goncangan kuat melempar tubuh ketiganya_.

_Naruto merasakan dirinya terhempas keluar jalur, terlempar keluar dari pembatas jalan. Ia melihat sekali lagi, dirinya berada di dalam mobil, dengan tubuh ibunya berada di atas tubuhnya. Darah membasahi rambut merah wanita itu, membuat rambutnya terlihat semakin merah oleh darah. Sementara tubuh Minato terhempas di kursi supir mobil._

_Naruto menjerit, tapi suaranya tidak pernah bisa keluar. Ia bisa melihat beberapa bayangan putih tidak berwajah mengerubunginya, mengulurkan tangan mereka—berusaha meraih Naruto. Air mata membasahi wajah Naruto. Ia akhirnya bisa merasakan dirinya berteriak keras, "PERGI! Jangan ganggu aku! Jangan ganggu _kami_!" tapi tangan dari sosok-sosok itu semakin dekat untuk meraih tubuh Naruto. Naruto tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh ibunya. _

_Tiba-tiba kepala ibunya terangkat, menunjukkan wajahnya yang hanya tinggal tengkorak berlumuran darah kering dan bola mata yang sudah mencair. Naruto memekik keras dan tanpa sadar menjauh dari tubuh ibunya. Sebuah tangan menarik pundak Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya, dengan wajah separuh utuh, menyeringai padanya._

_Naruto hanya bisa menjerit keras, saat tangan tersebut terus menariknya—memasuki sebuah lubang hitam yang tidak berujung._

**XXX**

**a/n: Maaf baru diupdatenya tanggal segini =.= saya baru dikasih tau kalau mulai Senin libur. Kemungkinan fic ini akan selesai dalam 10 chapter, mungkin yah :3 Mungkin juga di sini ada yang penasaran kenapa saya ga masukin youkai dan sejenisnya, soalnya fic ini saya buat dengan hantu-hantu yang berasal dari west dan urban legend Jepang, jadi makhluk dalam mitologi Jepang tidak akan muncul dalam fic saya. Tapi yang punya ide soal hantu, silahkan kasih tahu ^^ flame/kritik yang membangun juga saya terima.**

**Selamat berpuasa juga bagi yang menjalankan! XD**


	6. Summer Holiday Trip 2

_Naruto merasakan tangan-tangan yang tinggal tulang belulang dibalut oleh kulit berlumuran darah, terus menariknya ke dalam sebuah lubang hitam yang tidak berdasar. Naruto memejamkan matanya, berusaha bangun dari mimpinya. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia pun terjatuh ke dalam sebuah genangan air, menimbulkan bunyi cipratan air._

_Naruto mengelap wajahnya yang basah. Tetapi sesuatu yang kental dan basah membasahi tangan maupun seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto mengamati lumuran darah di tangannya, dan berteriak panik. Saat itu, sebuah suara yang dikenalnya memanggilnya lembut._

"_Naruto…"_

_Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat sepasang tengkorak mengulurkan tangan mereka padanya, masing-masing berambut merah dan blonde sepertinya._

"_Tinggallah bersama kami, Naruto…"_

_Naruto berusaha meloloskan dirinya dari cengkeraman tangan-tangan mengerikan itu, "Tidak! Kalian bukan orang tuaku!"_

**UNCOMMON CASE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Disclaimer: Bukan milik saya, milik mutlak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, typos**

**Chapter 5: A Summer Holiday Trip 2**

"Bukan orang tuaku!"

"Aku memang bukan orang tuamu, Naruto."

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang silau oleh cahaya matahari. Sebuah siluet seseorang dengan rambut ekor kuda kemudian menghalangi cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Cowok berambut blonde itu langsung dudu di atas futonnya, "Etto, Shikamaru?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba meninju wajahku," kata Shikamaru sambil mengusap pipinya yang sedikit biru, "Memangnya kau bermimpi buruk apa? Memimpikan orang tuamu?"

Wajah Naruto berubah sedih, "…ya. Mereka sudah lama meninggal."

"Ah, gomen," kata Shikamaru buru-buru. "Kukira kau—"

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh, ya. Kata Kakashi-sensei kita diminta untuk tidak ke pantai. Katanya subuh tadi ada seorang pria mati tenggelam," ujar Shikamaru.

"N-nani? Mati?"

Naruto buru-buru keluar dari penginapan sambil meloncati pintu geser dari ruangan kamar. Begitu ia sampai di tepi pantai, ia melihat orang-orang yang penasaran mengerumuni tubuh seorang laki-laki, sedang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung mayat. Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Rasanya ia pernah melihat orang itu—dia adalah seorang pengunjung yang kemarin diganggu oleh hantu penunggu pantai. Sesaat Naruto melihat hantu pria yang sudah mati itu berdiri di lautan, bersama hantu-hantu lainnya. Wajah mereka penuh kemarahan.

"Setiap tahun selalu begini, ya, katanya? Ada yang mati tenggelam di laut."

"Mungkin ada pembunuh berantai? Tapi kata polisi tidak ada bukti pembunuhan."

"Apa mungkin ada kutukan?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Mungkin memang ada kutukan di pantai ini. Bahkan Sakura saja kemarin nyaris mati tenggelam kalau Naruto tidak segera menyadarkannya. Ia berjalan ke seorang warga, "Oji-san, apakah di pantai ini memang ada kutukan?"

"Heh, mana mungkin. Anak-anak muda saja yang tidak hati-hati saat berenang. Harusnya mereka tahu untuk tidak berenang ke tengah laut saat sedang pasang. Kalau soal _kappa_, sih, aku percaya saja."

"Tapi kata orang-orang setiap tahun selalu terjadi hal seperti ini…"

"Hanya rumor saja. Lagi pula laut di sini memang sering terjadi pasang," lelaki bertubuh gemuk itu memasang wajah kesal, "Entah siapa yang membuat rumor bahwa pantai ini memiliki kutukan. Yang benar saja!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku mendengar ucapan pria itu. Dengan hati-hati ia kembali bertanya, "Lalu sejak kapan… kasus orang mati tenggelam di sini sudah lama terjadi?"

"Eh? Sepertinya semenjak aku memiliki putri keenamku, sekitar enam tahun yang lalu," ia mengamati Naruto dengan seksama, "Kau tidak bermaksud menyebar gosip-gosip yang aneh soal pantai ini, kan?"

"Tidak, oji-san! Aku, kan, hanya bertanya!"

"Karena kupikir kau anak baik-baik, mungkin aku harus bercerita satu hal padamu," lelaki itu berdeham, "Dulu pernah ada gerombolan anak-anak sekolah—sepertinya anak kuliahan, yang berlibur di sini. Kemudian suatu hari beberapa orang anak pergi berenang ke tepi lautan. Seorang dari nelayan sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak berenang di sana karena sering terjadi ombak besar dan dekat dengan batu-batu karang. Tapi mereka tetap pergi ke sana. Dan akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka tidak pernah kembali dari sana, meski mencarinya dengan kapal dan bantuan polisi, tetap saja tubuhnya tidak ditemukan—apalagi dengan ombak sebesar itu di sana... Mengganggu pencarian dan akhirnya pencarian dihentikan begitu saja."

Begitu lelaki itu menceritakan hal tersebut padanya, Naruto merasakan sepasang mata sedang mengamatinya. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya, Oji-san. Kurasa cerita itu bisa membuat pengunjung di sini lebih hati-hati."

Naruto meninggalkan pria tersebut dan melemparkan pandangannya ke laut. Sekilas ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di laut, tanpa ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan kehadirannya—bahkan para hantu yang berdiri di setiap sisi pantai. Hantu tersebut menyeringai padanya, lalu menghilang saat Naruto kembali berbalik untuk melihatnya.

**XXX**

"Naruto, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Sakura begitu ia melihat Naruto pergi meninggalkan penginapan saat sedang makan siang.

"Ke luar. Jangan ikuti aku, Sakura-_chan_."

"Tapi—"

"Ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sesaat sebelum kembali mengikuti Naruto, "Apa ini berhubungan dengan orang yang mati tenggelam tadi pagi? Memangnya ini ada hubungannya dengan hantu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia berlari menjauh dari Sakura—membuat gadis itu kehilangan Naruto di tengah kerumunan pengunjung yang sedang berdiri di dekat pantai. Sakura melemparkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Naruto bersikap aneh lebih dari pada biasanya semenjak mereka tiba di pantai. Mungkin terkadang ia masih bersikap seperti biasanya—masih suka berbicara sendiri atau mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa ia melihat hal-hal aneh, tapi Naruto yang saat ini dipikirkannya benar-benar berubah pendiam. Naruto juga belum menceritakan masalahnya pada Sakura, meski cowok itu sudah berjanji akan berbagi cerita padanya. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan tidak senang.

_Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan, sih_?

Tanpa sadar Sakura sudah berada di suatu tempat sepi yang terletak terpencil dari pengunjung pantai, terengah-terengah kehabisan napas. _Sepertinya dari tadi aku terus berlari sampai ke sini_.

Tempat tersebut terletak agak curam di sisi pantai, dengan banyak bebatuan karang di bawahnya. Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit ke pagar pembatas, berusaha melihat ke bawah. Tetapi kemudian matanya terbelalak kaget melihat sebuah kaus putih yang dikenakan Naruto diletakkan begitu saja di pagar. Yang lebih mengagetkan adalah Naruto—tanpa mengenakan kaus, sedang menuruni bebatuan karang tanpa memedulikan ombak yang mengamuk di bawahnya.

"NARUTO! _BAKA_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat naik!"

Naruto tidak mendengar teriakan Sakura—membuat gadis itu tambah panik.

"Sial, kenapa dia melakukan hal i—"

Sakura melompat kaget menjauhi pagar pembatas saat melihat sesosok pria menyerupai tengkorak, berkulit sepucat kertas dan mata semerah darah—sedang menyeringai padanya. Gadis berambut pink itu mengusap-usap matanya dan tidak melihat siapa pun berdiri di pagar pembatas.

"Oke. Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura," Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan langsung berlari semampunya mencari Kakashi-sensei.

**XXX**

Naruto menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh saat sebuah ombak besar menyapunya ke batu karang. Sambil meringis, Naruto dengan hati-hati kembali menuruni bebatuan hitam di dekatnya.

Seorang pria dengan wajah menyerupai tengkorak—duduk di atas batu karang, sambil mengamati Naruto. Naruto tidak terkejut melihat kehadiran sosok tersebut, membuat hantu itu kembali menyeringai padanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin bunuh diri?"

"Kalau aku ingin bunuh diri, tentu saja aku sudah melemparkan diriku dari atas sana," sahut Naruto kesal.

"Aku senang sekali kalau kau sampai mati bunuh diri di sini. Setidaknya aku punya orang yang bisa menemaniku."

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki."

"Hmm. Dengan gadis yang tadi kulihat di pagar pembatas itu?"

Naruto terhenti saat sebuah ombak menyapunya. Ia melirik ke hantu di sampingnya, "…yang kau maksud, gadis yang kemarin malam hampir kau celakai itu? Bagaimana dia bisa sampai di sini?"

"Tenang saja, setelah kau berhasil menggagalkan aku untuk memintanya menemaniku di sini, dia tidak akan bisa aku minta tolong lagi," Naruto mendengar suara tawa yang lebih menyerupai suara orang sesak napas karena asma.

"Kau bilang kau memanggil orang-orang yang hampir kau celakai untuk menenggelamkan diri di laut agar bisa menemanimu, kenapa sampai sekarang kau seperti kelihatan sendirian? Justru karena perbuatanmu, banyak orang yang sekarang rohnya tidak dapat beristirahat dengan tenang."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu," jawab hantu itu. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat hantu itu sudah berdiri di bawahnya, di antara ombak besar yang menyapu batu karang, "Tapi kurasa aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menemaniku…" ia mengulurkan tangannya yang berupa tulang belulang pada Naruto, menunggu hingga anak itu menuruni bebatuan karang. "Kau."

Naruto kembali memeluk batu karang di dekatnya erat-erat ketika sebuah ombak besar kembali menyapu ke arahnya. Ia menendang kakinya saat sekumpulan tulang berbentuk tangan menariknya agar jatuh ke laut yang berombak.

Sekilas Naruto teringat akan mimpi buruknya, saat ia ditarik ke dalam sebuah lubang hitam dan terjatuh ke dalam kubangan berisi darah, bukan sebuah lautan berombak di bawah sana. Ia menelan ludah.

Dengan hati-hati, seiring tarikan tangan tersebut menariknya mendekati permukaan laut, Naruto kembali menuruni bebatuan karang.

"Maafkan aku," kata Naruto, "Tapi tujuanku ke sini adalah…"

Naruto menceburkan dirinya ke dalam lautan yang dipenuhi ombak-ombak besar, membuat hantu tersebut membelalak kebingungan. Ia langsung menyelam di tempat yang sama, mencari-cari sosok Naruto. Ia melihat cowok berambut blonde itu sedang berjuang di dalam air, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terdorong oleh ombak dan menabrak batu karang. Tangannya meraih-raih sesuatu di dalam air. Kemudian ia mendapatkan sesuatu, yang membuat hantu tersebut mengamati Naruto dengan tidak pecaya.

"Kau…"

"HAH!" Naruto berusaha naik ke permukaan, tapi ombak terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan, "A-aku… b-berhasil… mendapa—tka-an… AH!"

Sebuah tangan yang dingin meraih tangan cowok blonde itu sebelum ombak nyaris menghancurkannya ke batu karang dan menariknya ke atas. Naruto dengan lemah naik ke atas batu karang dan nyaris tergelincir begitu kakinya menyentuh permukaan batu, tapi tangan tadi kembali membantunya untuk naik.

Naruto berusaha mengatur napasnya dan terbatuk-batuk, terlalu banyak menelan air, "Ke-kenapa… kau menolongku?"

Hantu memandanginya dengan aneh, "Justru aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau…" ia menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di tangan Naruto.

Naruto melirik benda yang di tangannya. Tubuh manusia yang sudah menjadi tulang belulang berwarna coklat seutuhnya, "…karena ada seorang paman memberitahuku bahwa kau menghilang di sini, kupikir pasti tubuhmu ada di sekitar sini. Ombak selalu menyapu batu karang, jadi kutebak saja tubuhmu terjebak di bawah sana—mati kelelahan karena tidak bisa berenang ke daratan. Setidaknya kalau aku berhasil menemukan tubuhmu, kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, kan?"

"…saat teman-temanku mengajak ke sini," hantu itu mulai bercerita, "kami hanya ingin bermain-main meski sudah ada yang melarang. Tapi kemudian, dengan bodohnya aku berenang sampai ke sini. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah teman-temanku mencariku, yang pasti, aku terperangkap di sini," hantu itu terdiam sejenak, tangannya memegang tubuhnya yang berupa tulang belulang, "Teman-temanku pergi meninggalkanku. Aku selalu merasa sendirian semenjak saat itu, sampai akhirnya aku mulai memanggil seseorang yang sedang berenang mendekati tempat aku mati tenggelam… dan tetap sendirian…"

Naruto merasakan dirinya mengantuk, tetapi ia tetap mendengarkan hantu itu, "Lalu kau tiba-tiba saja muncul… Dan mengatakan bahwa kau ingin aku beristirahat tenang?"

"Kau… tahu?" sepasang mata safir menatap langit yang menyilaukan, "Kurasa… teman-temanmu pergi mencarimu…" desahan napas Naruto masih tersengal-sengal, "Kata paman itu… ada kapal dan bantuan polisi… yang mencarimu di sini… Tapi sepertinya… gara-gara ombak di sekitar sini," Naruto terbatuk-batuk sebentar, "Mereka terpaksa menghentikan… pencarian."

Hantu tersebut terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto, sebelum kemudian terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Naruto.

**XXX**

"Naruto!"

Naruto melirikkan matanya sedikit dan melihat Sakura berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas.

"Sakura-_chan_…"

Sakura berteriak kesal, wajahnya basah karena air mata, "Kau baka, baka, baka! Untung saja aku memanggilkan bantuan ke sini!"

Kemudian beberapa orang dewasa dan teman-teman satu sekolah datang. Beberapa di antaranya menuruni tebing dengan bantuan tali dan meraih tubuh Naruto, membawanya kembali ke atas. Naruto yang terlalu lemah untuk bergerak, berbaring begitu ia kembali menyentuh daratan. Suara bisikan orang-orang yang tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa selamat dari ombak maut di lautan, membuat Naruto mendengus bangga.

"Apa yang ada dipegang anak itu?"

"I-itu… tubuh manusia!"

Seorang warga melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tulang tersebut.

Dengan lemah Naruto berkata, "Itu… tubuh… pria yang menghilang di sini… bertahun-tahun lalu…" suaranya lemah, tetapi mampu didengar oleh orang-orang di dekatnya.

"Kalau memang benar, dari mana dia tahu soal tubuh ini? Bagaimana dia bisa menemukannya?"

Begitu ia mengatakannya, orang-orang di sekitarnya mendadak riuh. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar seorang warga berkata, '_Mungkin_ _pemuda yang hilang saat itu. Lebih baik kita minta bantuan polisi untuk mencarikan keluarganya agar bisa dimakamkan dengan layak._'

"Namaku Hosho."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melihat sosok di sampingnya—yang sebelumnya memiliki mata merah dan tubuh menyerupai tengkorak—kini seorang pria berusia 20-an yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Aku ingin sekali meminta maaf karena sudah banyak membunuh orang… Dan di lain sisi aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau telah menolongku."

"…tidak masalah…" Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Naruto menyeringai jahil saat ia melihat Shikamaru yang memakaikannya handuk, menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku memang senang berbicara sendiri." Ia melihat Hosho berdiri di dekat jurang, melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto, dan menghilang saat seorang pria memblok pandangan Naruto terhadapnya.

"Pokoknya lain kali kau tidak boleh pergi ke mana-mana sendirian. Kau hampir membuat kami semua ketakutan, membahayakan dirimu sendiri dengan menuruni tebing. Kau tidak tahu, kalau ombak di sana sangat kuat? Bisa-bisa tubuhmu hancur berantakan kalau terlalu lama di sana!" kata Kakashi sensei menasihati begitu Naruto tiba di penginapan.

"Gomennasai, Sensei. Tak akan aku ulangi," gumam Naruto. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur saat ini. Kemudian ia melihat Sakura, yang duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Kakashi-sensei, memasang wajah seperti hendak menangis.

"…_gomennasai_, Sakura-_chan_. _Gomen_ sudah mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Baka. Istirahatlah."

Naruto tidak perlu berargumen dengan Sakura saat ini, karena ia merasakan dirinya mengantuk. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah bermimpi.

**XXX**

Sakura duduk di depan halaman penginapan, memperhatikan cahaya terang yang muncul dari dekat pantai. Festival musim panas saat ini sedang berlangsung, tapi Sakura merasa dirinya terlalu malas untuk ke sana. Ia menolak saat Ino mengajaknya melihat-lihat di festival. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk untuk Naruto saat ini. Ia khawatir dengan Naruto, yang akhir-akhir ini kelihatan berbeda dari biasanya—ditambah lagi tadi siang perbuatannya nyaris membuat Sakura mati jantungan!

Cowok itu biasanya selalu membuat lelucon aneh, menakuti-nakuti Sakura dengan hantu yang dilihatnya, dan sering terlihat berbicara sendirian. Mungkin hobinya berbicara sendirian masih ada, tapi Sakura merasa cowok itu tidak pernah tertawa atau bercanda dengannya. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, kenapa Naruto sama sekali tidak mau bercerita padanya kalau dia memang ada masalah? Setidaknya Naruto mau menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain agar meringankan masalahnya, siapa tahu Sakura bisa membantu memberikan solusi.

_Banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui soal Naruto..._ pikir Sakura sedih.

"Sakura-_chan_? Festivalnya sudah mulai? Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Sakura menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat Naruto, dengan rambut dan wajah acak-acakan sehabis bangun tidur, wajahnya basah entah karena liur atau keringat. Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Aku menungguimu. Kukira siapa tahu kau mau pergi ke sana bersamaku."

"Tentu saja aku mau! Mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berjalan berdua dengan orang secantik kau, Sakura-_chan_!"

Saat Naruto mencari-cari sepatunya, Sakura menghentikannya, "Tapi kau mandi dulu, oke?"

**XXX**

Naruto bersin-bersin begitu mereka sampai di tempat festival.

"Masuk angin?"

"Kurasa begitu. Apalagi ombaknya siang tadi kencang sekali, aku sampai nyaris tenggelam."

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto pelan, "Kau, sih! Baka! Kenapa kau nyaris membunuh dirimu dengan melompat dari jurang? Kau ingin mati?"

"Hiee, aku cuma ingin mencari tubuh asli hantu yang menyebabkan banyak kecelakaan di pantai Sakura-_chan_. Makanya tadi siang kau melihatku membawa tubuh manusia begitu aku sampai di daratan, kan?"

"Meskipun begitu, kau nyaris mencelakai dirimu sendiri! Kenapa, sih, kau ini selalu bertindak sembarangan?"

"Aduh, jangan marah Sakura-_chan_," Naruto berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura, "Kalau aku sampai memberitahukan tubuh itu pada orang lain dan meminta mereka menemukannya, kemungkinan mereka akan mati sebelum mendapatkan tubuh itu. Kau tahu, kan, kemampuanku melihat dan berbicara dengan hantu membuatku berpikir bahwa akulah yang harus menemukan tubuh tersebut. Meski ombak hampir menghancurkan tubuhnya, entah kenapa aku yakin bisa melakukannya."

"Kau memang aneh," gumam Sakura pelan, tapi Naruto bisa mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Karena memang begitulah aku." Naruto tertawa.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu melihat-lihat stand di festival dan membeli banyak makanan di sana. Naruto meringis saat ia melihat Sakura makan banyak makanan manis dari pada yang ia kira. Entah kenapa, Sakura bisa tetap kurus dengan makan banyak makanan manis seperti itu—meski cowok itu seharusnya juga memikirkan kenapa tubuhnya juga masih tetap kurus dengan banyak memakan makanan.

Sakura mengajak Naruto untuk berlomba mengambil ikan mas, mengajaknya untuk berfoto bersama, membeli topeng dengan bentuk wajah unik dan banyak lagi. Gadis itu tersenyum puas saat ekspresi Naruto kini terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. Bahkan sesekali Sakura melihat Naruto menyapa orang-orang yang tidak bisa ia lihat sosoknya, dan terkadang Sakura bisa mendengar Naruto mulai berceloteh soal orang-orang berpenampilan mengerikan berbaur di antara pengunjung lainnya.

"Aku merasa seperti sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis."

"Kencan?"

"Bukankah ini yang dinamakan kencan? Berdua dengan orang yang kita sukai, kan, bisa dinamakan dengan kencan," kata Naruto dengan wajah polos. Sakura merasa gatal ingin mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Tapi kita tidak pacaran," sahut Sakura.

"Begitu, ya. Memang benar, sih," Naruto langsung memasang wajah kecewa. "Meski ini bukan kencan, entah kenapa, aku merasa senang sekali saat ini."

Sakura memerah, "A-aku juga se-"

"Hei, Naruto, Sakura!"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh Kiba yang memanggil keduanya.

"Ada apa, Kiba?"

"Anak-anak mengadakan adu nyali di dekat kuil. Kalian mau ikut tidak?"

"Tentu saja kami ikut!" seru Sakura bersemangat. Ia menarik tangan Naruto, "Ayo, Naruto!"

"Ayo!" Naruto tertawa melihat semangat di nada gadis berambut pink itu.

**XXX**

"Ini mungkin adu nyali yang biasa dilakukan setiap tahunnya," kata Shikamaru memulai penjelasan soal peraturan adu nyali, "Tapi kali ini adu nyalinya akan diadakan di daerah pemakaman dekat kuil. Di setiap jalan yang akan kalian lalui, kalian harus menemukan setidaknya 5 stik kayu yang disembunyikan. Stiknya bisa kalian temukan di belakang kuil, daerah pemakaman, dan di dekat pondok kosong. Di pondok, kalian harus mengucapkan salam saat masuk ke sana dan tulis nama kalian pada kertas yang disediakan. Dan jangan khawatir, tidak ada yang menjadi hantu untuk adu nyali kali ini."

Beberapa anak mengetik peraturan yang diberikan di ponsel masing-masing. "Lalu setiap tim terdiri dari 2 orang. Kalian bisa mengambil undian siapa yang akan menjadi partner kalian di Ino."

"Kalian sudah paham, kan?"

"Siap!" anak-anak menjawab berbarengan, antusias dengan acara adu nyali yang diadakan.

"Hati-hati, Sakura," bisik Ino saat Sakura mengambil kertas undian bergambar daun mungil, "Kudengar daerah di sini memang banyak hantunya. Katanya juga, ada penampakan di 'pondok berhantu'."

"Pondok berhantu?"

"Jadi, katanya ada sebuah keluarga yang merupakan hantu tinggal di pondok yang akan kau datangi," jelas Ino.

Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding, "Tapi kau tidak ikut, kan? Kenapa kau malah menceritakan soal itu padaku, sih?"

"Aku cuma memberitahumu."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi menatap temannya itu, "Tidak adil. Harusnya kau juga ikut adu nyali. Kau, kan, suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau hantu."

"Suka, sih, tapi aku ingin menemani Shikamaru," Ino menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia tersenyum jahil saat Sakura memasang wajah ngambek, "Kau juga, kan? Ingin ikut adu nyali supaya bisa bersama Naruto?"

"Kau masih penasaran soal hubungan kami, ya?" Tanya Sakura, "Pokoknya kami ini cuma tetangga. Hanya berteman. Naruto saja belum mengatakan perasaannya padaku dengan sungguh-sungguh, jadi mana mungkin kami bisa pacaran."

Ino hendak mengomentari ucapan Sakura saat ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil Sakura, "Sakura-_chan_! Kita mendapatkan kertas bergambar daun yang sama!"

Che. Kalau memang jodoh pasti akan bersama lagi.

**XXX**

Malam itu cahaya bulan dan cahaya lampu kecil di sekitarnya membuat jalanan di sekitar kuil menuju daerah pemakaman dipenuhi bayangan-bayangan pepohonan. Suara burung hantu, jangkrik dan binatang malam lainnya, semuanya bersatu membuat suara aneh yang menyeramkan. Angin yang bertiup membawa udara terasa dingin dan panas di saat bersamaan. Sakura membenci semuanya, benci karena ia merasa ketakutan untuk berjalan di sekitar daerah itu saat ini.

"Kalau kau ketakutan, kau boleh memegangiku, Sakura-_chan_." Ucapan Naruto setidaknya membuat Sakura merasa sedikit aman, karena cowok itu berusaha melindunginya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hitam pekat terbang mendekat pada gadis berambut pink itu, sambil mengeluarkan suara lengkingan aneh dan menyeramkan. Sakura memekik ketakutan sambil memegangi lengan Naruto.

"Tenang, Sakura-_chan_. Itu hanya kelelawar."

Sakura masih terus memegangi lengan Naruto, "Sekarang kita di mana?"

"Kita baru saja meninggalkan kuil."

"Eh? Sejauh itu?"

"Ya. Tidak terlalu jauh. Ano, Sakura-_chan_, awas ada kelelawar lagi terbang di dekatmu."

Sakura tidak hanya memekik, tapi juga melompat dari tempat ia berdiri sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke leher cowok itu. Saat ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada apa pun yang mendekatinya, Sakura melepaskan pegangannya dari leher Naruto. "…mana kelelawarnya?"

Naruto hanya terkekeh geli, "Aku hanya bercanda, kok."

Sakura menjitak Naruto, "Baka! Kukira sungguhan! Aku sampai ketakutan sungguhan mendengar ada kelelawar terbang ke arahku!"

"_Gomen_, Sakura-_chan_. Habisnya jarang-jarang, kan, kau memelukku seperti itu…"

"Aku tidak memelukmu, ya!" seru Sakura malu, wajahnya memerah. _Kenapa dia mengira aku memeluknya_?

Tiba-tiba Naruto meraih pundak Sakura dan mendekapnya dengan protektif, "Sst," bisik cowok itu pada Sakura, "Aku melihat ada seorang pria berkimono—yang tubuhnya tinggal tulang dan tengkorak sedang berjalan mendekati kita. Sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan keributan. Kita jalan pelan-pelan saja, oke?"

Sakura mempererat pegangannya di kaus si blonde, merasakan keseriusan di nada cowok itu. Sesaat Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melewati sisi belakang tubuhnya—membuat gadis itu menahan napasnya sesaat karena ketakutan. Dengan hati-hati ia dan Naruto berjalan memasuki daerah belakang kuil.

"Sekarang dia sudah pergi," kata Naruto. Sebuah suara jeritan terdengar dari tempat mereka, diikuti oleh jeritan lainnya. "Sepertinya ada tamu yang tidak diundang mengganggu teman-teman kita. Aku bisa melihat banyak sekali hantu-hantu di sini. Kebanyakan dari mereka memakai baju tentara saat perang dunia," kepala Naruto bergerak mengikuti sesuatu.

Meski ketakutan, Sakura membiarkan dirinya berkata, "…seperti apa penampilan mereka? Ceritakan padaku."

"Tubuh mereka sudah tidak utuh. Ada yang memegangi kepalanya yang sudah putus. Ada yang kepalanya hancur, sepertinya sehabis ditembak. Dan ada juga… seorang wanita memakai baju perawat. Dia kelihatan cantik, seperti bukan hantu," jelas Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat beberapa bayangan putih bergerak-gerak di sekitar mereka.

KRAAK.

Sakura nyaris berteriak kaget saat ia melihat Naruto memungut sesuatu yang kecil di atas jalanan, "Ini stik pertama kita. Yeah!"

"Untung saja diletakkan di atas jalanan. Kalau sampai mereka meletakkannya di semak-semak, aku berani taruhan tidak akan ada yang menemukannya," kata Sakura.

**XXX**

Sebuah suara jeritan kembali bergema begitu mereka memasuki daerah pemakaman.

"Berhenti, aku berhenti!"

"Aku tidak mau melanjutkannya! Di sini benar-benar ada hantu!"

2 orang anak laki-laki keluar dari daerah pemakaman, berlari melewati Naruto dan Sakura begitu saja. Sakura dan Naruto saling berpandangan dan mengangguk satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya berjalan memasuki daerah pemakaman.

"Di sini memang banyak orang," gumam Naruto.

"Seberapa banyak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sekitar… 10 orang lebih," si blonde mulai menghitung, "Di antara ada yang sedang mengawasi kita. Sepertinya kita salah satu dari orang-orang yang berhasil bertahan sampai ke sini. Aku penasaran bagaimana Shikamaru dan yang lain meletakkan stik-stik itu di sini tanpa lari ketakutan."

"Shikamaru terlalu pintar untuk takut pada hantu," komentar Sakura sambil memegangi tengkuknya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang bertiup di dekatnya.

Naruto kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pundak gadis berambut pink itu, "Sepertinya ada seseorang selain aku yang tertarik padamu di sini, Sakura-_chan_."

"E-ettou, maksudmu?"

"_Gomen_, _oji-san_. Kami hanya ingin lewat."

Sakura merasakan udara dingin di sekitarnya kini sudah mulai menghilang, "Sebenarnya kau berbicara pada hantu apa? Kenapa kau bilang dia tertarik padaku?"

"Dari tadi dia terus melihat ke arahmu dan mengikutimu sejak kita masuk ke sini," kata Naruto dengan wajah kesal, "Kalau saja dia bukan hantu, aku sudah mengajaknya berkelahi. Sudah pasti ia tidak akan kena pukulanku sama sekali."

"Dia, kan, hantu! Wajar saja!" Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan blondie di sampingnya. Lalu dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang wanita berkimono putih, duduk di atas sebuah batu nisan, dengan rambut terjuntai di pangkuannya. Sakura menarik lengan Naruto, "Kalau dia?"

Naruto melihat ke arah wanita yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura. Begitu mereka berjalan melewati wanita itu, wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan sangat pelan, sebelum kemudian kepalanya terjatuh menggelinding di dekat kaki Naruto.

Sakura mendadak pingsan di tempat.

**XXX**

Begitu Sakura membuka matanya, ia langsung melihat sepasang bola safir menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hngg… Naruto? Kenapa aku—"

"Kau pingsan saat melihat kepala—" Sakura menjerit, "Hei, tenang Sakura-_chan_! Wanita itu sudah menghilang, kok! Dia juga tidak bermaksud jahat padamu!"

"T-t-tapi… kepalanya… kepalanya…"

"_Gomennasai_, kepalaku memang susah sekali untuk disambung di tubuhku."

Sakura nyaris kembali pingsan saat ia melihat sesosok tubuh berkimono putih berdiri di samping Naruto sambil memegangi sebuah kepala wanita berambut panjang. Untung saja Naruto sudah menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak kembali jatuh pingsan. Begitu Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, sosok itu sudah tidak ada di dekat Naruto.

"Karena kau pingsan, dia jadi menghilang, tuh," kata Naruto setengah bercanda sambil menahan tawa gelinya.

"Tidak lucu!" gerutu Sakura kesal, "Aku, kan, tidak terbiasa melihat hantu sepertimu!"

"Jangan marah, Sakura-_chan_," si blondie menggaruk pipinya dengan wajah super _innocent_. Ia menunjukkan tiga buah stik di tangannya dengan bangga, "Lihat. Saat kau pingsan aku menemukan ini. Sekarang kita tinggal menemukan 1 stik lagi! Tadi sebenarnya ada banyak stik di jalanan, tapi aku ambil saja 3 stik," ia bercerita. Sakura hanya mangut-mangut.

"Di jalanan? Aku tidak melihatnya…" Sakura terhenti saat ia melihat di atas jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh stik kayu, ada sebuah kepala wanita yang sedang menyeringai padanya. Kali ini Sakura tidak pingsan, hanya menjerit ketakutan.

**XXX**

Setelah dengan susah payah menghadapi rasa takutnya melewati daerah pemakaman, Sakura dan Naruto akhirnya sampai di pondok yang menjadi tujuan akhir mereka.

Pondok tersebut memang benar-benar kosong, tanpa ada orang di dalamnya—begitu pikir Sakura begitu mereka sampai di sana. Pondok beratap kayu dan daun kering itu memiliki sebuah pintu geser dari kayu, dan sebuah jendela khas Jepang dari kayu dan kertas. Beberapa kayu yang menahan atapnya sudah lapuk dimakan usia. Pintu dan jendelanya juga sudah sedikit hancur, memiliki lubang-lubang kecil.

_Mungkin karena usianya yang sudah tua, membuat pondok ini jadi menyeramkan_.

"Konbawa. Shitsurei shimasu, ttebayo," ucap Naruto begitu mereka menggeser pintu yang sudah agak lapuk.

Sakura meringis ketika ia melihat bayang-bayang aneh di dalam bangunan tersebut disertai suara mengerikan.

"Sakura-_chan_. Kau sebaiknya juga mengucapkan salam. Ada penunggu di dalamnya."

"Oh? H-hai. Shitsurei shimasu!" Sakura buru-buru mengucapkan salam dengan hati-hati.

Keduanya melangkah memasuki pondok dengan pelan-pelan. Sakura menutup matanya saat ia melihat sesuatu duduk di pojok pondok, tidak berani melihat.

"Sepertinya dulu ada sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di sini," Naruto mulai bercerita, nada suaranya menenangkan Sakura, "Ayah, ibu, dan dua orang anak mereka. Ayahnya sepertinya kaget melihatku tidak ketakutan melihat mereka." Ia menoleh pada sesuatu di dekat pilar penyangga pondok dan tersenyum, "Oji-san, oba-san. Kami ingin masuk sebentar."

Sakura mendengar desahan napas di dekatnya. Ia semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya dengan tangan Naruto, "Di mana kertas dan stiknya?"

"Di sana," kata Naruto. "Oji-san dan oba-san itu bilang kalau ada sebuah kertas dan banyak stik kayu di meja sebelah situ." Sakura berjalan mengikuti Naruto, "…sepertinya baru kita saja yang bisa sampai ke sini."

Ketika cowok itu mulai menulis nama mereka di atas kertas, kertas tersebut tiba-tiba bergerak dengan sendirinya. Naruto kembali menarik kertas tersebut, tetapi tak lama kemudian kertas itu kembali ditarik hingga terjatuh ke bawah meja. Naruto menggerutu marah, "Hei. Jangan mengisengiku seenaknya hanya karena orang tuamu sedang tidak melihatmu, ya."

Sakura mendengar suara anak kecil tertawa di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu kini menarik celana pendeknya. Sakura melirik, seorang anak perempuan bermata seperti kancing berwarna hitam, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"…main."

"E-e-ettou," Sakura merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena ketakutan, "Naruto? Kau sudah selesai menulisnya?"

"Kertasnya masih terus dimainkan oleh anak ini!"

Tarikan di celana Sakura kembali. Sakura kini menatap anak kecil di sampingnya, "_Gomen_. Kami buru-buru. Tidak bisa di sini lama-lama." Sekilas gadis berambut pink itu merasa kasihan saat ia melihat anak perempuan yang sedang menarik celananya memasang wajah sedih. "A-ano, jangan sedih!" Sakura meraih kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola air, "Ini untukmu. Kau boleh memainkannya kalau kau mau."

Anak kecil itu menerima bola pemberian Sakura dan tersenyum, "Arigatou, nee_chan_." Lalu ia menghilang bahkan sebelum Sakura menjawab ucapan dari anak kecil itu. Kini di hadapannya hanya tinggal sebuah bola air yang terpantul-pantul di atas lantai kayu disertai suara tawa anak kecil.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa kembali sekarang," kata Naruto pada Sakura. Ia menoleh sesaat pada anak kecil yang sedang berjongkok di bawah meja—yang mengagetkan Sakura, "Kau jangan nakal lagi, merepotkan orang tuamu nanti."

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan meninggalkan pondok saat mereka mendengar suara jeritan dari arah daerah pemakaman. Tiba-tiba 2 anak laki-laki, Kiba dan Chouji muncul di hadapan mereka, berlari dengan wajah ketakutan.

"A-a-ada wanita… t-tidak berkepala di sana!" kata Chouji memberitahu.

"D-dan ada y-yang bersiul di dekatku!" sambung Kiba.

"Hee, begitu? Setidaknya kalian sudah aman sekarang. Di pondok tidak terlalu menyeramkan," ujar Naruto sambil menepuk bahu keduanya.

"Kau? Kalian sudah masuk ke sana?"

"Ya. Sekarang kami sudah memiliki 5 stik dan menuliskan nama kami di sana," Sakura menunjukkan 5 stik dengan bangga pada Chouji dan Kiba.

Chouji dan Kiba saling berpandangan. Mereka hanya tertawa kaku sebelum masuk ke dalam pondok. Saat Naruto dan Sakura mulai berjalan kembali menuju kuil, suara teriakan Chouji dan Kiba bergema dari dalam pondok.

"Kurasa kita lumayan beruntung," kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Ia langsung berhenti saat Sakura memukul kepalanya.

"Jangan menertawakan orang lain."

Kiba dan Chouji sudah duluan berlari meninggalkan mereka begiu keluar dari dalam pondok.

**XXX**

"Kau mau tidak menceritakan padaku sekarang apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto dalam perjalan mereka kembali ke kuil.

"Aku harus bercerita apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura terus, Naruto. Kau berjanji kau akan menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Apa…" Sakura menghela napas, "Apa masalahmu ini berkaitan dengan kematian orang tuamu?"

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Mungkin aku seperti ingin ikut campur dalam masalahmu," Sakura mengigit bibirnya, "Tapi kalau kau memang ada masalah. Aku ingin membantumu, aku akan berusaha meski mungkin aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Kau percaya padaku atau tidak, Naruto?"

Beberapa saat kemudian suasana kembali hening, hanya terdengar suara binatang malam pada saat itu. Kemudian Naruto menghembuskan napas, "Aku selalu bermimpi buruk. Mengenai kedua orang tuaku, bermimpi bagaimana mereka meninggal pada kecelakaan musim panas 10 tahun lalu," ia mulai bercerita, "Lalu setelah aku bermimpi melihat keduanya mati, aku selalu melihat orang tuaku kembali menjadi mayat hidup dan memintaku pergi bersama mereka."

"…mayat hidup?"

"Aku ingat saat kedua orang tuaku mati," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, "Musim panas saat itu selalu turun hujan, tapi aku memaksa mereka untuk pergi ke pantai. Tapi ternyata, di pantai pun tetap turun hujan. Kami pulang hanya sehari setelah liburan di sana, dan malam itu… hujan turun dengan deras. Kemudian muncul mereka di tengah-tengah jalan yang hendak kami lalui."

Naruto membayangkannya. Di jalan tol, ayahnya melihat sekumpulan orang-orang berdiri di depan mobil mereka dan dalam sekejap, ban mobil mereka yang tergelincir nyaris mengantarkan mereka ke dalam jurang.

"Mobil kami menabrak pembatas jalan, jatuh terguling dan bagasi kami terbakar. Ibuku memelukku, berusaha melindungi. Dan akhirnya ia harus mati karena melindungi putranya."

Sakura melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Naruto. Sesaat ia menyesal memaksa cowok itu menceritakan masalahnya padanya.

"Kadang aku selalu berpikir, seandainya saja aku tidak memaksa mereka ke pantai."

_Seandainya tidak ada makhluk-makhluk itu. Seandainya kaa-san tidak pernah memelukku._

"Mereka tidak akan pernah membencimu, Naruto," ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto menghentikannya dari pikiran-pikirannya. "Mereka juga tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu. Kau tidak salah, kau masih kecil untuk mengerti perbuatanmu sendiri." Tangan gadis itu sekarang berpindah di pipi Naruto, menamparnya pelan. "Aku yakin, pasti saat ini orang tuamu sedang memperhatikanmu di tempat mereka berada saat ini, masih menyayangimu dan mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau bilang ibumu melindungimu, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Bukankah artinya itu mereka menyayangimu? Mengorbankan diri agar bisa menyelamat putra tersayang mereka. Mimpi burukmu itu adalah hanya wujud dari rasa bersalahmu. Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Naruto."

Cowok blonde itu hanya tersenyum. Ia teringat akan kata-kata itu, yang pernah ia katakan pada Sasuke. Kenapa dia sendiri tidak bisa mewujudkan kata-katanya sendiri? Dia memang bodoh. Tangannya bergerak memegangi tangan Sakura yang masih berada di wajahnya.

"Arigatou, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura hanya tersenyum, "Tidak masalah." Begitu ia sadar bahwa daritadi terus memegangi pipi Naruto, Sakura langsung menurunkan tangannya, "_Go-gomen_!"

"Yang tadi juga tidak masalah," Naruto menyeringai jahil pada Sakura.

Sakura memerah, "Terserah kau saja." Ia terdiam saat keduanya hampir mencapai kuil, lalu kembali berkata, "Oh, ya. Sebenarnya saat di festival tadi, aku ingin bilang bahwa aku juga senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Aku benar-benar menikmatinya saat ini."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Saat Sakura masih tetap berjalan di depannya, ia menarik tangan gadis itu, "Sakura-_chan_. Tunggu."

"Eh?" Sakura memandangi cowok blonde di belakangnya. Melihatnya menundukkan kepala dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Di saat yang bersamaan kembang api bertebaran di langit-langit.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengatakannya padamu. Dan kurasa ini saat yang tepat," kata Naruto. Wajahnya memerah. Genggamannya akan tangan Sakura semakin erat, "Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Kau adalah perempuan yang mau mengerti diriku dan mau menemaniku, bahkan sudah banyak menolongku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau pasti juga sudah tahu perasaanku padamu, tapi…" jantung Naruto seperti drum saat ini, "Apa kau mau… terus menemaniku… dengan menjadi pacarku?"

Naruto melihat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Ia melihat bibir gadis itu bergerak-gerak mengatakan, '_…gomennasai._'

Naruto merasakan hatinya langsung terpecah-pecah jadi beberapa bagian. Sakura… menolaknya?

"Jadi begitu… kau menolakku…"

Suara letusan kembang api kini mulai mereda, "Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi, Naruto? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Aduh, suara kembang apinya keras sekali," ia melihat Sakura memegangi telinganya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, terpana. Jadi, setelah ia berusaha menyatakan perasaannya, suara letusan kembang api malah meredam pernyataan cintanya?

"…tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Sekarang Naruto tidak memiliki keberanian lagi untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Hmm. Baiklah," Sakura langsung melemparkan pandangannya ke langit malam. Melihat cahaya kembang api bertebaran membuat beberapa bentuk unik dengan berbagai macam warna. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya, "Kawaii… indah sekali…"

Naruto menatap Sakura dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi gadis itu. Ia juga melemparkan pandangannya ke langit-langit—tidak mempedulikan kehadiran makhluk lainnya selain mereka berdua.

**XXX**

Naruto membuka pintu geser kamar tidur dan mendapati ada beberapa orang temannya sudah kembali. Ia tertawa melihat ekspresi ketakutan dan cerita-cerita mengerikan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Lalu setelah ini kau ingin melakukan apa?" Tanya Shino penasaran, melihat Naruto menggelar futon di hadapannya.

"Tidur," jawab Naruto singkat.

Ia langsung membuka selimut dan tertidur di atas futonnya, beberapa saat kemudian ia bermimpi.

_Naruto kecil baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Teringat kata-kata ayahnya untuk tidak mengangkat wajahnya apabila takut melihat sosok-sosok aneh di sekitarnya. Kebingungan tampak terlihat di wajahnya ketika ia tidak melihat ibunya menyambutnya seperti biasa ia pulang sekolah. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kepala tertunduk, takut-takut melihat sosok mengerikan lagi tanpa ia ketahui._

"_Tadaima."_

_Ia tidak mendengar suara sahutan dari ibunya. Naruto berjalan mendekati dapur, mengamati apakah ibunya berada di sana. Ternyata di sana pun juga kosong. Hanya sosok anak kecil yang duduk di bawah meja makan, menyambutnya. Naruto langsung berlari ke luar dari dapur._

"_Okaa-san?"_

_Ia merasa ketakutan saat ini, mengetahui ibunya tidak ada di rumah._

"_Okaa-"_

"_Omedetou gozaimasu, Naruto!"_

_Naruto membuka pintu ruang keluarga dan melihat bukan hanya ibunya, tapi juga ayahnya mengelilingi meja dengan sebuah kue tart dengan lilin di atasnya._

"Gomen_ tadi aku tidak menjawab panggilanmu. Ini kejutan, sih," kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Untung saja aku pulang cepat, jadi bisa menyediakanmu ini semua," Minato menyuruh putranya duduk di sebelahnya, "Aku juga membelikanmu hadiah. Kau mau cepat-cepat membukanya?"_

_Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia memeluk tubuh ayahnya dan mulai menangis, "Aku kangen sekali pada kalian… kaasan… tousan…"_

"_Kau kenapa? Baru melihat yang aneh-aneh lagi?" Tanya Kushina bingung sambil mengusap kepala Naruto yang sedang memeluk Minato, "Tenang saja, Naruto. Kami ada di sini. Tidak ada yang berani menyakitimu…"_

_Naruto tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari ayahnya._

"_Sekarang tiup lilinnya dulu. Ayo."_

_Sambil terisak, Naruto menghapus air matanya. Lalu ia meniup lilin yang sudah dinyalakan. Tertawa saat ibunya menempelkan beberapa krim ke wajahnya dan wajah ayahnya. Kemudian tersenyum saat ia melihat hadiah yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya padanya. Di detik-detik yang berharga ini, Naruto berharap kebahagiaan saat ini akan terus berlanjut, hingga ia terbangun dari mimpinya._

**END OF CHAPTER**

**a/n: FYI, Hosho bukan OC bikinan saya, tapi seorang medic nin Konoha yang ditugaskan untuk membawa kembali Sasuke (tapi gagal) BTW Happy Eid Mubarak buat yang menjalankan! Minal aidzin wal faidzin dari saya (_ _)**

**flame/kritik, saran yang membangun sangat diterima dalam bentuk review XD**

**thanks to: danDoigier, Namikaze Resta, deshitia**_**chan**_**, annonymous99, Melly Fullbuster, Lee Dong Jae, C. , widy, Adelia, namikaze narusaku aicon, nona fergie, guest, rura sun, Nara Kazuki, Saqee-**_**chan**_**, Guest1, Lily Purple Lily, heryanilinda, Dic**_**chan**_** Takaminata-n, gui gui M.I.T, Guest**

**dan juga semua yang telah memfollow dan memfavoritkan fic saya ;w;/**


	7. Midnight Ghost Stories

"Sakura. Bangun."

"Huh?"

Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya dan melihat Ino berlutut di sebelahnya, mengguncang-guncangkan dirinya agar terbangun dari tidur.

"Ayo kita pergi ke kamar anak cowok."

"…hah? Untuk apa?"

Ino menyeringai jahil di balik sedikit cahaya bulan, "Kau lupa? Kita, kan, mau berkumpul satu kelas untuk 8 cerita hantu."

**UNCOMMON CASE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Disclaimer: Bukan milik saya, milik mutlak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, typos, unscary scene ._.**

**Chapter 7: 8 Midnight Ghosts Stories**

Sakura menghela napas mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Ia baru saja ingat bahwa sudah menjadi tradisi bagi tiap kelas untuk mengadakan adu nyali dan mengadakan 8 cerita hantu. Dan menurut Sakura itu menjadi hal yang aneh untuknya. Kenapa tradisi sekolahnya selalu berkaitan dengan hantu-hantu?

Ketika Sakura dan Ino sampai di ruang utama penginapan, mereka melihat anak-anak dari kelas lain sudah berkumpul di ruangan masing-masing. Teman-teman sekelasnya sudah duduk di kamar anak cowok, membentuk lingkaran, dengan beberapa perwakilan membawa sebuah lilin yang menyala-nyala dalam kegelapan.

"Kurasa tradisi kita ini, kita adaptasi dari 99 cerita hantu," bisik Ino pada Sakura. "Aku pernah mendengar , kalau kita berhasil menceritakan 99 cerita hantu dan mematikan 99 lilin dengan mematikan sebuah lilin tiap kali sebuah cerita hantu diceritakan, akan muncul 1 lilin yang masih menyala."

Sakura merasa tertarik mendengarnya, "Oh, ya? Lalu?"

"Dan kemudian seorang hantu akan datang dan menceritakan cerita hantu ke 100."

"Ssh!" seorang siswi menyuruh keduanya diam, membuat Ino menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kesal pada siswi itu.

Kiba menjadi yang pertama bercerita. Ia berdeham pelan sebelum memulai ceritanya, "Sebenarnya ini merupakan cerita yang pernah kualami saat aku sedang menginap di sebuah hotel," sebuah lilin didekatkan ke wajahnya, menimbulkan bayang-bayang mengerikan. Semua anak-anak langsung berubah hening mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Saat itu…"

Saat itu aku bersama _oneesan_ku harus menginap di sebuah hotel karena kaasan harus menghadiri sebuah rapat besar di luar kota saat kami liburan di kota yang sama. Hotel yang kami inap tidak memiliki kamar kosong sama sekali, tapi karena saat itu sudah terlalu malam untuk mencari hotel lain, akhirnya manajer hotel merasa kasihan pada kami. Ia memberikan kami sebuah kamar yang terletak bersebelahan dengan sebuah kamar yang pintunya ditempeli dengan banyak sekali kayu dan rantai yang diborgol.

Awalnya manajer hotel sedikit ragu memberikan kami kunci kamar, tapi karena sepertinya ia sudah sangat merasa kasihan melihat kami yang kelelahan mencari hotel hingga malam-malam, ia memberikan _oneesan_ kunci kamar dan berkata, "Kalau kalian mendengar suara aneh atau semacamnya dari kamar sebelah, jangan pernah mencoba untuk melihat ke dalam lubang kunci!"

Aku dan neesan terkekeh sedikit mendengar ucapan manajer hotel dan menganggapnya hanya menakut-nakuti kami, tapi di saat yang sama aku merasa sedikit terpengaruh oleh ceritanya. Meski begitu aku memaksakan diriku untuk tinggal di kamar hotel yang kami dapatkan.

Dan benar saja, begitu kami sampai di sana, aku mendengar suara gesekan, seperti kuku yang dipaksakan untuk mencakar-cakar dinding. _Oneesan_ juga mendengarnya dan hanya berpendapat bahwa ada kucing di kamar sebelah. Awalnya aku berusaha mempercayainya, lalu mulai terdengar suara seperti wanita menjerit dari kamar sebelah.

Aku dan neesan sama-sama tidak bisa tidur, harus mendengarkan suara cakaran dan jeritan wanita di saat yang bersamaan. Suara wanita yang menjerit itu menyerupai suara wanita yang merasakan sakit amat sangat, sampai-sampai harus mencakar-cakar dinding. Aku langsung menjauh dari dinding begitu mendengar suara menyeramkan itu kembali.

Dan sialnya, tiap kali aku pergi meninggalkan kamar, aku harus melewati kamar itu. Aku harus menutup telingaku setiap kali aku mendengar suara jeritan wanita dari sana disertai suara cakaran. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa begitu penasaran untuk melihat ke lubang kunci pintu, memperhatikan apa yang ada di dalam sana—meski begitu kuatnya keinginanku untuk menahan keingintahuanku.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku melihat ke lubang kunci. Awalnya aku melihat seorang wanita berpakaian putih-putih duduk membelakangiku, menghalangiku melihat wajahnya. Aku langsung menjauh dari lubang kunci ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatiku, takut kalau manajer hotel menangkapku melihat ke lubang kunci yang sudah dilarangnya.

Di malam terakhir kami menginap di hotel itu, suara tangisan dan cakaran yang kami dengar pada awalnya berubah menjadi suara tawa disertai suara ketukan halus. Hal itu tentu saja membuatku dan _oneesan_ tetap tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang. Paginya, aku menunggui _oneesan_ membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum kami meninggalkan. Rasa penasaran sekali lagi membuatku berniat melihat ke dalam lubang kunci. Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan wanita itu di dalam sana sehingga ia harus dikurung di sana. Dari mana ia mendapatkan makanan kalau dikurung seperti itu?

Aku mendekatkan mataku ke lubang kunci, dan melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah menutupi pandanganku. Pasti manajer hotel sudah menutup lubang kuncinya dengan sesuatu setelah aku ketahuan mengintip ke dalam sana. Aku akhirnya pergi ke meja resepsionis untuk melakukan check out, seperti yang diminta _oneesan_. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya pada petugas resepsionis hotel, "…kenapa kalian menutup lubang kuncinya?"

Petugas resepsionis dan manajer hotel yang kebetulan sedang bertugas di meja resepsionis, terkesiap mendengar ucapanku.

"Kau pasti melihat ke lubang kunci di sana, kan?" tanya manajer hotel. Ia menghela napas dan berbisik ke telingaku, "Sebenarnya, alasan kami mengunci kamar itu rapat-rapat dan melarang orang melihat atau masuk ke dalamnya karena ada hantu yang tinggal di dalamnya. Hantu itu merupakan anak pemilik hotel sebelumnya dan biasanya selalu muncul kalau ada orang yang menginap di kamar sebelahnya atau memasuki kamar itu. Ciri-ciri yang aneh dari hantu itu adalah…"

Dan hal selanjutnya yang dikatakan oleh manajer hotel membuat kakiku langsung lemas.

"Ia tidak memiliki pupil dan hanya memiliki bola mata yang berwarna merah."

Sakura mendengar anak-anak cewek di sekelilingnya termasuk dirinya berteriak ketakutan.

"Kau, sih, Kiba. Kenapa malah melihat ke dalam sana?" tanya seorang siswa sambil menggeleng heran, Shino—teman dekat Kiba.

"Jangan menyalahkanku! Aku, 'kan hanya merasa penasaran!"

"Sialan, mengerikan sekali. Aku tidak mengira kau akan melihat langsung ke mata hantu itu… Untung saja kau tidak mati karena melihatnya."

"Jangan membuatku ketakutan lagi, baka!" Kiba menendang Shino.

Sebuah lilin dimatikan. Yang bercerita berikutnya adalah Ino. Ia menceritakan soal hantu di tangga yang pernah ia alami saat ingin mencari informasi soal 7 misteri sepulang sekolah. Hasilnya anak-anak cewek kembali menjerit ketakutan, sementara anak-anak cowok hanya tertawa lemas. Cerita hantu berikutnya dibawakan oleh Shikamaru, masih menyangkut 7 misteri sepulang sekolah mengenai hantu di gym.

"Gym sungguhan berhantu?" tanya Chouji polos.

"Hn. Memang," Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya.

Dua lilin dipadamkan bersama punya Kiba, sekarang tersisa 5 batang lilin yang masih menyala.

"Kalau begitu, selanjutnya giliranku yang bercerita," kata Shino sambil menaikkan risleting jaketnya. "Ceritaku cukup singkat, sih, tapi kurasa cukup menyeramkan. Ini pengalamanku ketika SMP dulu."

"Iya, cepatlah cerita," seru Shino sedikit kesal.

Sakura melemparkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berusaha mencari-cari Naruto. Ia tidak bisa melihat Naruto di manapun. Ia langsung berhenti mencari-cari cowok blonde itu ketika Shino mulai bercerita.

"Aku pindah ke SMP baru…"

Aku pindah ke SMP baru di dekat pusat kota karena rumah kami pindah, sehingga sekolah lamaku lebih jauh dari rumahku yang baru. SMP lamaku merupakan SMP biasa-biasa saja, jadi aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sekolahku.

Hari pertama aku bersekolah, aku duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki aneh. Ia hampir tak pernah berbicara sepanjang jam pelajaran berlangsung maupun bermain dengan anak-anak. Bahkan ketika guru mengabsen, aku tak pernah melihatnya mengangkat tangannya. Anak-anak yang lain mengajakku bermain, sementara anak itu tetap di tempat duduknya. Bahkan anak-anak lain seperti tidak memperhatikan dirinya.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri ketika di ruang kelas pada jam istirahat kedua mulai sepi, untuk mengajaknya mengobrol sedikit—kebetulan aku juga sedikit introvert sepertinya, mungkin.

"Namaku Aburame Shino. Kau siapa?"

Aku mengulurkan tangan tapi anak laki-laki itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Kesal karena dia tidak memperhatikanku sedikit pun, akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Lalu sepulang sekolah, aku harus kembali ke kelas karena aku meninggalkan buku catatan matematika yang harus kupelajari untuk ulangan besok. Anehnya, aku masih melihat anak aneh itu duduk di tempat yang sama. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Aku mengambil catatanku dan menoleh sedikit ke arahnya.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Matanya yang kosong terpaku ke depan, wajahnya pucat dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan membuat kesan seram. Ia tidak bergeming ketika aku melihat ke wajahnya lebih dekat. Dan anehnya aku tak merasakan desahan napasnya.

Sedikit ketakutan, aku langsung berjalan keluar kelas. Sekilas aku melihat ke arahnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Aku tidak dapat melihat bagian bawah kakinya. Yang terlihat hanyalah bagian tubuh atasnya. Begitu aku memalingkan wajahku, aku melihat ia tersenyum menyeringai dari kejauhan.

Keesokannya, aku tidak melihat anak itu. Justru di hari itu aku mendengar kabar bahwa seorang siswa yang kemarin tidak masuk, bunuh diri di rumahnya dengan cara terjun dari apartemennya. Gosipnya ia bunuh diri karena dibully oleh para senpai sehingga tidak mau masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari.

Selama beberapa hari aku melihat fotonya dipajang di atas meja yang pernah ia tempati. Wajahnya sama dengan anak yang duduk di sebelahku kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi.

"Dan sepulang sekolah, jika aku masih berada di ruang kelas saat waktu hampir menjelang petang, aku melihatnya di ruangan kelas. Duduk sendirian di sana."

Seisi ruangan berubah hening mendengar cerita dari Shino.

"Itu Teke-Teke? Kenapa badannya hanya setengah?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa ceritanya lumayan, tapi tidak terlalu mengerikan."

"Oi, oi. Ceritaku sungguhan tahu! Kalau kalian mengalaminya, kalian sendiri pasti akan ketakutan!" Shino memasang wajah kesal.

"Kau ngambek, Shino?" goda Kiba.

"Sudah, sudah! Sekarang siapa yang mau bercerita selanjutnya?" tanya Shikamaru menghentikan teman-temannya, dan di saat yang bersamaan lilin ke 4 padam.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, "Aku. Aku punya cerita soal Teke-Teke dari saudara sepupuku!" serunya bersemangat, matanya masih melihat ke sekitar. Siapa tahu kalau ia bercerita Naruto akan memunculkan dirinya. "Dan ini bukan cerita Teke-Teke yang pernah kalian dengar."

Ia mendekatkan lilin ke wajahnya. "Tahun 1998…"

Saat itu beredar rumor mengenai makhluk sosok hantu yang tiap kali kemunculannya selalu ditandai dengan suara '_teke-teke_', bunyi suara orang yang sedang berusaha menarik tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan agar bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Hantu ini katanya merupakan korban bunuh diri, yang semasa hidupnya merupakan gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang sepinggul. Katanya, sebelum ia meninggal, gadis itu sedang berdiri di pinggir jalanan sebelum akhirnya melemparkan dirinya saat sebuah truk angkut melintas kencang di hadapannya. Dan langsung saja kecelakaan itu membuat tubuhnya terbagi dua secara utuh, tanpa ada bagian tubuh lainnya yang terpisah-pisah. Hanya bagian atas tubuh dan bagian bawahnya yang terpisah.

Terjadi beberapa kasus pembunuhan mengerikan yang menyebabkan beberapa anak kecil tewas terbunuh dengan bagian tubuh mereka terpisah. Gosipnya Teke-Teke lah yang melakukannya. Oleh karena itu, di setiap penjuru kota, para orang tua menceritakan kisah Teke-Teke dan menyuruh anak mereka untuk pulang sebelum jam 6, atau Teke-Teke akan datang dan membunuh mereka dengan cara memotong tubuh mereka menjadi 2.

"_Hahaue-san_, aku mau pergi ke taman. Teman-temanku sedang bermain di sana."

Wanita berambut pucat dan berkacamata itu menatap anaknya dengan singkat, lalu beralih ke jam di dinding. "Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 4 lewat 15."

"Baiklah, Kabuto. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, tapi ingat untuk kembali sebelum jam 6."

Tanpa menyahuti ucapan ibunya—anak laki-laki bermbut putih dan berkacamata, yang wajahnya persis dengan ibunya itu langsung bergegas keluar rumah dan berlari ke arah taman. Teman-temannya sudah berada di sana, bermain dengan asyik. Kabuto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk bersenang-senang bersama temannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendapati jam taman sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6. Teman-temannya langsung menghentikan permainan mereka dan berpamitan dengannya. Kabuto pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, ia melihat sebuah truk es krim berhenti di dekat trotoar.

'_Kalau aku beli es krim sebentar, aku tidak akan terlambat pulang, kan?_'

Kabuto berjalan menuju truk es krim tersebut dan memesan es krim kesukannya. Saat asyik memakan es krimnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa seisi kompleks perumahan di sekitarnya berubah sunyi. Bahkan ia tidak melihat lagi truk es krim yang barusan melaju meninggalkannya. Kabuto kecil mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah, mengacuhkan langit yang mulai berubah gelap.

_Teke… teke…_

Sebuah suara aneh menarik perhatian Kabuto sebentar. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mendengarkan suara tersebut.

_Teke… teke…_

Suara itu perlahan semakin dekat dengannya. Kabuto merasakan dirinya diselimuti rasa takut. Ia memaksa melihat ke sekelilingnya sambil berlari, dan tidak menemukan seseorang selain dirinya.

_Teke… teke…_

Suara seseorang yang sedang berusaha menyeret tubuhnya semakin membuat Kabuto ketakutan. Semakin ia berlari, semakin suara itu dekat dengannya. Dengan cepat, Kabuto menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan dengan tubuh hanya separuh dari perut ke atas, sedang menyeret tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan mengikuti setiap derapan kaki anak laki-laki itu.

Kuku-kukunya yang hitam menancap di atas permukaan aspal, lalu menarik tubuhnya maju ke depan. Kabuto merasakan dirinya mulai kelelahan. Akhirnya ia sampai ke depan rumahnya, menggebrak-gebrak pintunya keras-keras. "_HAHAUE-SAN_! _HAHAUE-SAN_! Bukakan pintunya! AH!" Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat wajah pucat dan berambut panjang sedang menungguinya di belakang.

_Teke… teke…_

Gadis itu semakin mendekat pada Kabuto.

"_HAHAUE-SAN_!"

Sesuatu menarik kaki Kabuto dan menyeretnya ke dalam gelapnya malam. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara seperti benda empuk terjatuh dari tempatnya.

Wanita bernama Nono itu terbangun dari tidurnya begitu mendengar suara dengungan sirene mobil polisi bersahut-sahutan tepat di depan rumahnya. Semalam ia juga mendengar suara putranya, Kabuto memanggilnya samar-samar dari luar. Tapi ia ingat bahwa sebelum ia pergi tidur, terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan mengira Kabuto sudah masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Apalagi Kabuto tidak pernah melanggar peraturan yang dibuat olehnya.

Nono membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat polisi juga tetangganya mengerubungi halaman depan rumahnya. Beberapa tetangganya memasang muka ketakutan sekaligus ngeri, membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Anda Yakushi-_san_?"

Nono mengerutkan alisnya, "Ya. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan keributan di sini? Kenapa ada polisi di rumahku?"

"Begini, kami menemukan putra Anda berada di luar rumah. Sudah dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tunggu Yakushi-_san_—"

Nono sudah berlari ke tempat di mana polisi berkerubung. Wajahnya langsung beruraian air mata dan teriakan menghiasi suaranya.

Di depannya, Kabuto sudah tewas tergeletak dengan tubuh terpisah dan diselimuti oleh banyak darah. Dan yang paling membuatnya lemas adalah tulisan dari darah yang menuliskan: "_HAHAUE-SAN_ KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUKAKAN PINTUNYA?"

Lilin yang ke 5 padam seusai Sakura menceritakan ceritanya. Beberapa anak cewek di sekitarnya, termasuk Ino, terlihat meringis di balik cahaya lilin yang tersisa.

"Lebih benar kalau aku menyebutnya sadis daripada menyeramkan," ujar Ino mengomentari.

Sakura menyikutnya pelan, "Hei, aku, 'kan sudah berusaha menceritakannya padamu!" ia kembali mencari-cari sosok Naruto.

Sesaat ia mendengar suara pintu bergeser dibuka dan menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Ia melihat sesosok bayangan berambut jabrik dan bertubuh lumayan tinggi melangkah masuk. Hmm. Sakura sudah bisa menebak bahwa anak itu adalah Naruto, meski sosok itu tidak menjawab saat seorang anak memanggil namanya.

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya siapa yang akan bercerita?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Apakah guru boleh ikut bercerita juga?"

Seisi ruangan langsung menoleh kaget ke arah Kakashi-sensei, yang tanpa diduga muncul di antara anak-anak sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Uh… Kurasa boleh. Ya, kan?" Shikamaru menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan menerima beberapa anggukan dari teman-temannya.

Kakashi berdeham. "Ini pengalamanku ketika masih seusia kalian. Dulu…"

Setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu terbiasa menaiki mobil ford tua milik otou-sanku yang sudah lama meninggal. Menjelang kelulusan SMA, aku harus pulang lebih malam dari biasanya. Apalagi saat itu aku menjadi panitia prom yang diadakan sekolah.

Suatu malam, aku harus pulang tengah malam karena sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan prom night di sekolah. Karena sudah terlalu malam dan jalanan umum cukup macet dipenuhi orang-orang yang pulang dari kantor mereka di malam hari, aku memilih untuk mengambil jalan alternatif. Yaitu melewati jalanan yang melalui perbukitan dan hehutanan. Jalanan yang kulalui saat itu memang tidak dilalui oleh pengendara lain selain diriku, sehingga aku berpikir bahwa dengan begini aku bisa sampai ke rumah lebih cepat.

Tapi suasana malam yang begitu gelap dan jalanan yang begitu sepi, apalagi penerangan hanya berasal dari mobil yang kukendarai, menyebabkan aku merasa sedikit ketakutan saat itu. Ditambah lagi aku hampir tidak melihat satu rumah pun yang melintas di pandanganku.

Tiba-tiba, saat aku melintasi sebuah hutan, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang mengenakan gaun tidur putih berdiri di samping jalan. Gadis itu seperti menunggu kedatanganku dan melambaikan tangannya sedikit—menyuruhku berhenti di depannya. Tentu saja aku langsung menghentikan laju mobilku. Tidak mungkin seorang gadis yang terlihat lemah begitu akan menyakitiku, bukan?

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, ia langsung naik ke mobilku, membuatku kaget.

"Jadi, kau mau aku antar pulang?" tebakku.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali terdiam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu di mana?"

"Jalan Ashinaka nomor 5," jawab gadis itu singkat.

Aku langsung membawa mobilku melaju ke tempat yang dimaksud. Untung saja aku mengenal baik daerah itu, apalagi daerah itu sangat dekat dengan rumahku. Beberapa kali aku mencoba mengajak gadis itu berbicara dengan bertanya, "Kenapa kau bisa di sana sendirian?" tapi ia tidak menjawab. Aku mengira bahwa dia kedinginan dan terlalu lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk melepas jaketku dan memakaikannya padanya—tentu saja aku memakaikan jaketku padanya setelah menghentikan mobilku.

Kami berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah mungil yang catnya sudah luntur dan diterangi oleh lampu minyak kecil di teras depan. Begitu aku hendak membalikkan tubuh untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bisa turun, aku mendapati kursi belakang sudah kosong. Tentu saja itu membuatku kaget. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa menghilang secepat itu? Buru-buru aku membetulkan pikiranku dengan berpikir bahwa mungkin saja gadis itu sudah keluar dari mobilku dan masuk ke rumahnya dengan cepat saat aku sibuk terpesona dengan rumahnya.

Aku langsung melaju pulang. Beberapa meter dari rumah gadis itu, aku langsung menyadari bahwa jaketku masih ada pada gadis itu. Langsung saja tanpa pikir panjang aku memutar balikkan mobilku ke rumah gadis tadi. Lagipula tidak akan makan waktu kalau meminta jaketku kembali.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah gadis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari sana dan memandangiku dengan bingung.

"Kau siapa? Ada apa malam-malam begini, anak muda?"

"Ehm, aku hanya ingin meminta jaketku kembali… pada gadis yang tinggal di sini. Barusan aku mengantarnya pulang ke sini."

Ekspresi di wajah wanita itu membuatku ikut kebingungan, "Maksudmu? Tidak ada anak perempuan yang tinggal di sini. Aku tinggal berdua dengan putraku. Anak perempuanku sudah lama meninggal."

"A-apa? Tapi aku yakin barusan—"

Wanita itu menunjuk pada sebuah batu nisan yang terletak tidak jauh dari halaman rumahnya. "Jika kau tidak percaya, lihatlah ke sana. Itu makam putriku. Tidak ada gadis lainnya yang tinggal di sini."

Aku melangkah mendekati makam kecil yang ditunjuk wanita itu. Sesaat aku merasakan tenggorokanku kering dan kakiku terasa lemas. Di atas batu nisan itu, jaketku terhampar. Buru-buru aku mengambil jaketku dan membawa mobilku melaju pulang.

"Tapi kadang aku suka merasa masih bisa melihat gadis itu dari kaca mobil setiap aku lewat sana. Terkadang aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku di kursi belakang penumpang. Dan begitu aku berbalik untuk melihatnya, dia sudah menghilang." Kakashi mengakhiri ceritanya dan mematikan sebatang lilin.

Beberapa anak murid berbisik, "Lain kali aku tidak ingin pulang naik mobil Kakashi-sensei."

"Kukira dia akan berbuat sesuatu terhadap hantu itu, ternyata tidak."

Kakashi berdeham keras—menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk diam.

"Lalu, selanjutnya siapa yang akan bercerita?"

"Aku saja!" seru Chouji bersemangat.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, tumben sekali ia memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara di depan teman-temannya. Padahal biasanya ia lebih memilih untuk bolos pelajaran untuk mendapatkan makanan di kantin saat mendapatkan giliran untuk maju ke depan kelas.

"…baiklah," kata Shikamaru akhirnya, menyerah, sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya ini merupakan cerita yang kudengar dari tetanggaku, sih," Chouji memulai ceritanya sambil melahap keripik kentang di tangannya, "Jadi, begini…"

Beberapa tahun lalu, saat aku masih SMP, rumah kosong di dekat rumahku ditinggali oleh seorang laki-laki bernama Darui. Dia berasal dari desa bernama Kumo yang bertekad untuk hidup di Tokyo. Karena sikapnya yang senang membantu dan senang bekerja keras—meski sikapnya kadang sedikit tidak ramah, orang-orang di sekitar tempat tinggalku jadi menyukainya.

Pada suatu hari, saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota, ia menemukan seorang wanita cantik berambut gelap dan pendek—mengenakan penutup leher berwarna merah yang dikenakannya sebagai pita di leher. Awalnya mereka hanya saling duduk bersebelahan di kursi taman, tapi lama kelamaan keduanya menjadi akrab. Darui pun perlahan jatuh cinta pada sosok wanita yang dikenalnya itu. Akhirnya ia mengetahui nama wanita itu, Kurotsuchi—anak mendiang Kitsuchi-sama, seorang tuan tanah di tempat aku tinggal. Tidak lama mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain, Darui memutuskan untuk melamar Kurotsuchi—yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh wanita itu.

Sebelum mereka resmi menikah, Kurotsuchi memanggil suaminya—pria berkulit gelap dan berambut putih itu—untuk bicara berdua.

"Meski kita sudah menikah nanti, kuharap kau jangan pernah menanyakan alasanku selalu memakai pita ini di leher dan jangan sekalipun kau merasa penasaran karenanya."

Darui tertegun mendengar ucapan calon istrinya. Memang ia selalu melihat wanita itu mengenakan pita berwarna merah di lehernya dan tidak sekali pun berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Bahkan jika ia memakai pakaian yang warnanya mencolok, Kurotsuchi tetap memakai pita berwarna merah itu di lehernya. Tapi karena rasa cintanya pada wanita itu, Darui menyanggupinya. "Baiklah," katanya pada akhirnya.

Mereka pun pada akhirnya resmi menjadi suami istri. Awalnya Darui merasa bahagia sekali dengan pernikahannya bersama Kurotsuchi—bahkan ia terlihat begitu memanjakan istrinya. Tapi setiap kali mereka berhubungan suami istri, Kurotsuchi tak pernah sedetik pun melepaskan pita merah di lehernya atau pun saat wanita itu tidur. Setiap kali rasa penasaran muncul di benak Darui, pria itu selalu menahannya. Apalagi saat ia dan Kurotsuchi menantikan kelahiran anak pertama mereka.

Begitu anak laki-laki mereka lahir, pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Darui. "_Kenapa Kurotsuchi tidak pernah sekali pun melepaskan pita merah itu dari lehernya?_"

Dan setiap kali ia melihat istrinya mengenakan pita merah di lehernya saat mereka melakukan hubungan suami istri, Darui selalu bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah melepaskan pita di lehermu itu?"

Kurotsuchi menatap suaminya, "Aku pernah bilang padamu untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu padaku saat kita menikah, Darui."

"Tapi, kita sudah menikah sekarang. Tak perlu ada rahasia di antara kita!"

Kurotsuchi menghela napas, "Aku akan memberitahumu alasannya suatu saat nanti."

"Kapan?"

Kurotsuchi tidak menjawab. Begitulah seterusnya, Darui terus menanyakan alasan istrinya mengenakan pita merah di lehernya setiap saat. Tetapi setiap kali ia bertanya, pasti dijawab oleh istrinya, '_Belum saatnya aku memberitahumu alasannya._'

Hingga suatu hari, Darui memutuskan untuk mencari sendiri rahasia di balik pita leher istrinya. Pada malam hari, saat istrinya terlelap, Darui diam-diam memperhatikannya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga ia yakin istrinya sudah tertidur, lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk menarik pita di leher Kurotsuchi. Apakah istrinya itu memiliki sebuah luka mengerikan yang membuatnya selalu menutupi lehernya dengan pita?

Darui menarik pita tersebut dari leher istrinya. Ia melihat sebuah luka menganga di leher istrinya. Matanya terbelalak saat luka tersebut semakin memanjang di sekitar leher Kurotsuchi, sebelum kemudian kepala wanita itu jatuh ke atas lantai, terpisah dari tubuhnya. Darui berteriak kaget sekaligus ketakutan melihat hal tersebut. Tapi hal yang membuatnya semakin ketakutan adalah saat mata dari kepala terputus Kurotsuchi tiba-tiba terbelalak lebar, menatap ke arah Darui dengan tatapan marah.

"Kenapa kau malah mengambil pitanya? Kenapa kau melanggar janjimu padaku?"

"WAH!" Kiba meloncat panik dari tempat ia duduk. "A-aku merasakan sesuatu bergerak di antara kakiku! Ke-kepala, pasti kepala!"

Seisi ruangan langsung menjerit kaget.

"_Baka_. Itu kakiku," ucap Sakura kesal sambil mendorong tubuh Kiba menjauh darinya. "Kau terlalu dekat denganku. Bisakah kau menjauh sedikit?"

Shikamaru tidak memperhatikan keributan antara Sakura dan Kiba, "Baiklah. Satu cerita lagi."

Seorang anak laki-laki mengangkat tangannya, tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat di balik gelapnya malam. Sekilas Sakura sempat mengenalinya sebagai Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak biasanya hanya diam saat mendengarkan cerita hantu. Meski cowok itu sering melihat hantu, ia tetap akan heboh sendiri saat mendengarkan cerita hantu.

"Aku akan menceritakan mengenai sepupuku, Karin." Kata anak itu di tengah remang-remang cahaya lilin, tapi Sakura tetap tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Suaranya bahkan menyerupai suara Naruto.

"Saat itu…"

Aku dan sepupuku masih bersekolah di kelas 5 SD, dan kami terpisah di kota yang berbeda. Karin memiliki kemampuan untuk merasakan kehadiran makhluk lain, tapi tidak bisa melihat mereka.

Hingga suatu hari, memasuki musim hujan, muncul kejadian aneh yang hanya dialami oleh anak-anak seusia kami saat itu.

Setiap hujan turun, kalau ada anak-anak melintas di sebuah lapangan kosong saat hujan turun, akan muncul seorang anak perempuan berbaju merah kumuh membawa payung. Jika anak-anak itu beruntung, maka anak perempuan itu hanya akan berjalan melewati mereka. Tapi jika ada seorang anak yang sial, maka anak perempuan itu akan datang menghampiri anak yang sedang sial tersebut dan menawarkan payung mereka kepadanya. Keesokan harinya, anak yang sial tersebut akan ditemukan dengan salah satu dari kaki atau tangan mereka menghilang.

Pada suatu hari, Karin terpaksa harus pulang sendirian karena mendapatkan ulangan susulan sepulang sekolah. Karena ia khawatir mengenai gosip akan kemunculan anak perempuan pembawa payung itu, Karin memutuskan untuk pulang sambil berlari. Saat ia hampir melewati jalan pulang yang biasa dilaluinya, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Karin malah berlari menuju ke sebuah lapangan kosong. Karin menghentikan langkahnya untuk berbelok ke arah lain, sebelum tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan muncul di hadapannya.

Anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang mengenakan baju terusan berwarna merah, dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Karin menelan ludahnya, merasakan kehadiran sosok lain terasa begitu kuat dari anak itu. Dan baru kali ini Karin melihat kemunculan makhluk lain dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Anak perempuan itu berjalan mendekati Karin. Wajahnya sebagian tertutupi oleh rambutnya, hanya menunjukkan seringai mengerikan. Karin menahan napasnya saat anak itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Payung, payung. Aku butuh payung. Payung sebelum hujan," anak perempuan itu bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang parau, seperti tidak pernah meminum air.

Karin nyaris berteriak saat ia melihat payung yang dibawa oleh anak perempuan itu.

Payung yang dibawa oleh anak itu ternyata sebuah potongan kaki. Sebuah jeritan tak dapat ditahan oleh mulut Karin. Anak perempuan itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat sambil menyeringai, "Mau payung?"

Malam harinya Karin ditemukan oleh keluarganya pingsan di dalam sebuah gang kecil yang jauh dari jangkauan orang. Yang mengejutkan saat ia ditemukan, beberapa buah potongan kaki dan tangan bertengger di sebelah tubuhnya yang terbaring lemas.

"Ih," Sakura meringis membayangkan potongan kaki setelah mendengar cerita dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Jangan-jangan yang dijadikan payung oleh anak itu, merupakan kaki dan tangan dari korban-korbannya?" tanya Ino sambil merangkul lengan Sakuradengan ketakutan.

Lilin berikutnya langsung dimatikan oleh Shikamaru. Ia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya—mengira bahwa mereka sudah selesai mengikuti 8 cerita hantu, saat ia melihat sebuah lilin masih menyala. "Sepertinya masih ada satu cerita lagi yang belum diceritakan."

"Biar aku saja yang bercerita," sebuah suara yang dikenali Sakura sebagai suara Naruto langsung menarik perhatian Sakura. Ia mendengar suara itu dari arah Shikamaru duduk. "Cerita ini sudah sering terjadi selama liburan musim panas."

Pada malam terakhir liburan musim panas SMA Konoha, pasti setiap tahunnya diadakan 8 cerita hantu untuk masing-masing kelas. Pada suatu malam, anak-anak berkumpul di kamar anak laki-laki, melakukan kebiasaan itu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Mereka menyiapkan 8 lilin, untuk masing-masing 8 cerita hantu. Di setiap akhir kisah ke 5, selalu ada anak murid yang ke 33 memasuki ruangan.

Saat orang kelima menceritakan cerita kelimanya, akan terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Tapi saat orang-orang menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, mereka tidak akan menemukan siapa pun yang keluar ataupun masuk ruangan, melainkan sebuah pintu yang terbuka.

"Itu siapa?" maka orang ke 33 itu tidak akan menjawab. Ia akan berbaur bersama 32 orang lainnya termasuk seorang guru di sana, tidak disadari kehadirannya oleh orang-orang yang lain kecuali oleh satu orang.

Saat 8 cerita sudah selesai, maka orang misterius ini akan menceritakan mereka kisah yang sama seperti setiap tahunnya. Dan begitu ia selesai bercerita, orang ini akan menghilang bersamaan dengan padamnya lilin ekstra, yaitu lilin ke 9.

"Tunggu dulu…" ucap Kakashi bingung setelah lama ia tidak bersuara, "Memangnya itu cerita hantu atau cerita apa? Kok rasanya ada yang aneh…"

"Kau seperti menceritakan keadaan kita saat ini, Naruto. Tapi dengan versi yang lebih mencekam," Sakura menambahkan. "Itu kau, kan, yang bercerita, Naruto?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Naruto menyahutnya dengan kaget, "Hah? Sakura-_chan_, aku bercerita soal anak perempuan berpayung, kok!"

"Hah? Itu tadi bukan kau?" seru Shikamaru bingung. "Tadi bukannya kau baru saja menceritakan tentang orang ke 33 di sebelahku? Kau juga baru datang, kan, sebelum Kakashi-sensei mulai bercerita?"

"Iya. Itu bukannya Naruto?"

"Suaranya mirip Naruto. Tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak berisik sampai Chouji selesai bercerita…"

"Hei! Aku tidak bersuara bukan berarti aku tidak di sini! Aku tidur sampai Chouji selesai bercerita tahu!"

Seisi ruangan berubah tegang.

"Jangan-jangan…" bisik Shino. "Itu sungguhan cerita hantu ke 9?"

Suara teriakan langsung bergema di seisi penginapan malam itu.

* * *

**a/n: maaf sebelumnya ceritanya tidak seram, karena itu saya memberi genre untuk fic ini Supernatural daripada Horror. Dan karena chapter sebelumnya saya memfokuskan pada hubungan Naruto Sakura, jadinya nuansa horror sedikit berkurang, dan niatnya memang puncak horrornya di chapter 7 misteri sepulang sekolah. Karena sudah pernah membaca chapter 3, maka cerita 7 Misteri sepulang sekolah saya skip di bagian ini ^^**

**Dan maaf banget di sini Kabuto, Nono, Kurotsuchi dan Darui super OOC =_= mereka kan cuma numpang lewat, jadi maafkan saja ya *stomped***

**Review~**

_thanks to:_**Mauree-Azure****, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada****, danDogoier****, Lily Purple Lily****, Lee Dong Jae****,****Kaze D'shinigami****, ****deshitiachan****, ****, ****Dicchan Takaminata-n****, rura sun****, heryanilinda, mari-chan.41 , Ekha malas Log-in, tiaraahahaha, Namikaze Resta , Namikaze Ex-Black , C. , Namikaze nada, Saqee-chan, Monica Sakura4, gui gui M.I.T, nona fergie, Rara, VhaLiiaRhyaFha , namikaze uchiha, Adelia, ca kun, naruobito2, Trancy Anafeloz, Ai Tanaka , Guest, naruto lover**


	8. Tenshi-san, Tenshi-san, Tenshi-san

Sepulang dari pantai _Wadaura Kaisuiyokujo_, Naruto langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa begitu ia sampai di rumah. Ia menguap lebar-lebar dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Sampai akhirnya Jiraiya muncul di hadapan Naruto dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Bagaimana liburannya? Apa kau bersenang-senang di sana? Apa kau membuat momen spesial dengan seorang gadis cantik?"

Wajah ngantuk Naruto menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya, "Biasa saja. Di pantai tetap saja ada hantu. Dan… Aku hampir saja menembak Sakura-_chan_ kalau tidak ada festival kembang api," Kata Naruto. "Sekarang, bisakah kau membiarkan aku tidur? Kau sudah cukup mengganggu hanya dengan tinggal di rumahku."

"Hei! Ini ru-" Jiraiya terhenti saat ia melihat Naruto terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Wajahnya melembut saat melihat ekspresi Naruto. Jika saja ia bisa menyentuh anak itu, Jiraiya sudah akan mengelus kepala Naruto. Kemampuan Naruto melihat hantu pasti sangat menyulitkan dirinya. Entah kenapa Jiraiya merasa kasihan.

Tapi sungguh mengejutkan, saat malam kepulangannya, Naruto tidak menangis atau pun mengigau dalam tidurnya.

**UNCOMMON CASE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Disclaimer: Bukan milik saya, milik mutlak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, typos, unscary scene****, long plot**

Sakura tersenyum senang saat seorang temannya membawakan foto-foto saat mereka di pantai beberapa hari kemudian setelah kepulangan mereka. Ia melihat beberapa foto-foto dan saat menemukan fotonya bersama Naruto, Sakura menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan memasukkan foto tersebut ke tasnya.

"Itu foto apa?"

"KYA!" teriak Sakura kaget saat Naruto melihat ke tangannya. "N-Naruto! Kau jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu terus, dong! Mengagetkanku saja!"

Naruto hanya terkekeh, "_Gomen_. Memangnya itu foto apa?"

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, seorang teman mereka yang membawakan foto-foto menyahut, "Itu foto-foto saat kita liburan di pantai. Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja mau!" jawab Naruto bersemangat. Ia memilih beberapa foto terbaiknya, salah satunya berduaan dengan Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mengambil foto yang mana, Sakura-_chan_? Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tidak boleh. Fotoku jelek sekali di sini, jadi aku tidak akan menunjukkannya padamu," kata Sakura berbohong.

Naruto mendesah kecewa mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tapi tiba-tiba ia tersenyum saat mencuri-curi pandangan pada foto yang dipegang oleh Sakura. Foto mereka berdua saat di pantai. Entah kenapa Sakura memilih untuk mengambil foto itu, tapi sebersit perasaan senang dan lega muncul di dada Naruto.

Kalau saja pengakuan cintanya tidak terganggu oleh suara kembang api, mungkin saja untuk Sakura menerimanya, kan?

**XXX**

Siangnya Sakura makan bekal di taman sekolah bersama kedua _senpai_nya, Tenten dan Temari, beserta Ino. Naruto sudah pergi ke kantin untuk membeli roti isi ramen berkuah kare yang hanya disediakan seminggu sekali, sebelum Sakura sempat mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Akhirnya gadis berambut pink itu mengikuti ajakan kedua _senpai_nya untuk makan di taman bersama Ino.

"Kalian tahu soal Bloody Mary tidak?"

Tiga anak perempuan menoleh pada Tenten yang sedang melahap bekalnya, dim sum.

"Bloody Mary? Yang selalu ada di film horror itu? Penyihir yang hanya bisa dipanggil kalau namanya kita sebutkan 3 kali?"

"Kau tahu banyak sekali, Ino," Sakura meringis mendengar Ino menyerocos.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Bloody Mary?" tanya Temari penasaran.

Tenten tersenyum jahil sekaligus menunjukkan wajah sedikit sok tahu, "Kalian tahu tidak kalau Bloody Mary bisa menunjukkan siapa pasangan hidup kita? Dan apa kalian tahu, kalau di tempat kita tinggal ini ada legenda sejenis dengan Bloody Mary, yaitu '_Tenshi-san_'?"

Sakura, Ino dan Temari menggeleng.

Gadis berambut coklat dan bercepol dua itu kembali melanjutkan, "Katanya, kalau pukul 12 malam kita pergi ke kamar mandi atau kamar tidur dan bercermin di kaca sambil membawa sebatang lilin sebagai penerangan, lalu menyebut '_Tenshi-san_' sebanyak 3 kali, maka akan muncul _Tenshi-san_."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa dia akan muncul dan memberitahu siapa pasangan hidup kita?" Temari terlihat sama antusiasnya dengan Ino, hanya Sakura yang masih terlihat diam mendengarkan cerita Tenten.

'_Bukankah itu terdengar mengerikan? Kenapa mereka senang mendengarkan cerita seram seperti itu, sih?_'

"Tidak, _Tenshi-san_ hanya akan menampakkan dirinya dan akan membunuh orang yang melihatnya." Sakura, Ino dan Temari menahan napas mereka mendengarkan cerita Tenten. "Tapi, kalau kita memanggil _Tenshi-san_ sebanyak 3 kali dan kemudian bilang 'Tolong perlihatkan pasangan hidupku,' maka barulah _Tenshi-san_ akan menunjukkan pasangan hidup kita lewat pantulan cermin. Kata saudara sepupuku, kita tidak menoleh ke belakang kita untuk melihat sosok _Tenshi-san_. Atau…"

"Atau apa?" Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Atau _Tenshi-san_ akan membunuh orang yang melihatnya, seperti yang kukatakan tadi."

Sakura saling berpandangan dengan Ino dan Temari, lalu tersenyum seperti senyuman meringis saat menatap Tenten.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba melakukannya?" seru Temari sambil meletakkan bekalnya. "Maksudku, mencoba untuk memanggil _Tenshi-san_ dan melihat apakah benar bahwa dia benar-benar ada, lalu menunjukkan siapa pasangan hidup kita?"

"J-jangan bercanda, Temari-_neechan_! Lagipula meskipun cuma legenda belaka, kalau kita sampai melakukan pemanggilan seperti itu, tetap saja berbahaya!" Sakura langsung menolak ide Temari. Pengalamannya bersama Naruto dalam menghadapi hantu-hantu sudah membuat pikirannya terbuka akan keberadaan sesungguhnya tentang hantu.

"Tapi _Tenshi-san_ kan belum tentu ada, Sakura," kata Ino meyakinkan. "Ini cuma main-main. Bukankah bisa tahu seperti apa wajah pasangan hidup kita itu terdengar manis?"

_Manis bagaimana_? Pikir Sakura getir. Ia takut bahwa legenda _Tenshi-san_ itu benar-benar ada.

"Tenang saja, kita hanya akan mencobanya malam ini saja. Di rumahku. Bagaimana?" tanya Tenten menawarkan.

Sakura tidak bisa menolak saat ketiga temannya itu berteriak setuju dan memaksanya untuk ikut.

**XXX**

"Sakura-_chan_, kau melamun."

"E-eh?!" Sakura tersentak kaget saat Naruto menatapnya dari balik pintu lokernya. "Ah. Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mendapat ajakan dari Tenten-_neechan_ menginap di rumhnya malam ini."

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Kenapa wajahmu suram begitu?"

Sakura menatap Naruto. "Menurutmu, apakah Bloody Mary itu benar-benar ada?"

"Apa?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kurasa… mungkin saja. Aku pernah membaca buku dan melihat film dokumentasi tentang Bloody Mary. Bahkan di beberapa negara pun Bloody Mary memiliki ceritanya masing-masing. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat salah seorang dari Bloody Mary. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa…" ia terhenti saat beberapa orang murid terlihat mengumpul tepat di pintu sekolah.

Di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah, berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah mengenakan seragam yang berbeda dengan seragam sekolahnya—seolah-olah sedang menunggu seseorang. Sakura langsung mengenalinya sebagai Gaara, adik laki-laki Temari, yang bersekolah di sekolah khusus pria. Ia pernah melihat Gaara beberapa kali bersama Temari dan saudara laki-lakinya yang lain, Kankurou. Tapi tak pernah Sakura melihat Gaara berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya, sendirian tanpa Temari. Apa mungkin dia sedang menunggu kakak perempuannya?

"Sakura," panggil seorang siswi yang merupakan teman sekelas gadis berambut pink itu, "Anak di depan gerbang sekolah itu sedang mencarimu, tuh."

Sakura mengernyit heran, "Untuk apa?" ia melihat temannya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Kalau sampai ia datang untuk menyatakan pernyataan cinta pada Sakura-_chan_, aku akan…"

Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh, "Mungkin dia memang ada urusan denganku, Naruto."

"Tapi—"

Sakura sudah berjalan menghampiri Gaara yang sedang menyandar di depan gerbang sekolah. Beberapa orang siswi menoleh ke arah Gaara, mungkin terpesona akan penampilannya yang cool. Saat Sakura hendak menyapa Gaara, pemuda itu menatapnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sungkan. "_Gomen_, aku sudah mengganggu waktumu. Tapi, bolehkan kita berbicara sebentar?"

"E-eh?" Sakura panik mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. "Te-tentu saja boleh!"

Gaara menarik tangan Sakura, membawanya menjauh dari pintu gerbang sekolah saat anak-anak saling berbisik soal mereka. Sementara itu, tanpa diketahui, Naruto bersembunyi di balik pintu gerbang sekolah—berusaha menguping pembicaraan mereka.

_Kalau sampai ia mau menyatakan cinta pada Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan mengijinkannya_, batin pemuda berambut blonde itu masam.

"Jadi, kau ingin berbicara apa denganku?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Ia tidak mengenal Gaara sama sekali, hanya pernah berkenalan lalu bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. "Kalau kau mau bertanya soal Temari-_neechan_, dia sepertinya masih ada kegiatan ekskul."

Gaara mengusap kepalanya dengan ragu sambil memalingkan wajah. Untuk sesaat, Sakura bisa mengerti kenapa anak-anak perempuan menoleh ke arahnya. "Begini, Haruno-san—"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Sakura."

"—um, Sakura-san—"

"Sakura saja lebih baik."

"—baiklah. Sakura," Gaara menghela napasnya. "Aku sudah beberapa kali melihatmu bersama kakakku, juga beberapa kali aku sudah memperhatikanmu. Dan menurutku, kau manis." Ucapan Gaara berhasil membuat Sakura memerah dan langsung salah tingkah, sementara Naruto menyumpah-nyumpah tak senang di tempat persembunyiannya. "Setelah banyak melihatmu, rasanya aku ingin tahu banyak soal dirimu. Dan aku… Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

Sakura merasa jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. "A-ano—"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Tiba-tiba suara sesuatu terjatuh mengagetkan keduanya. Sakura dan Gaara sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut dan melihat Naruto jatuh berbaring di depan gerbang sekolah. Saat ia menyadari bahwa dua pasang mata melihat ke arahnya, Naruto buru-buru bangkit dan mengayunkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Gaara, "Apa?! Kau bilang mau menjadi pacar Sakura-_chan_? Mana mungkin aku mengijinkannya?"

Gaara melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan seolah-olah dirinya baru melihat orang idiot. "Itu… pacarmu?"

"S-sama sekali bukan!" wajah Sakura kian memerah. "Naruto-baka, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Naruto menghiraukan Sakura, "Dengar, ya, kalau kau mau menjadi pacar Sakura-_chan_, kau harus bersaing denganku mendapatkan hatinya! Bagaimana mungkin dengan mudahnya aku mengijinkanmu menjadikan Sakura sebagai pacar?!"

Gaara menatap Naruto sesaat, lalu mendengus menahan tawanya. Ia menoleh pada Sakura, "Pokoknya pikirkan saja pertanyaanku ini, Sakura. Kuharap kau mau menerima perasaanku." Sambil tersenyum sinis pada Naruto, Gaara melenggang pergi.

"A-apa?! Siapa, sih, dia itu?!"

"Naruto, berhenti!" seru Sakura. "Dia sudah berusaha menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Kenapa kau malah tidak senang begitu, sih?"

"Habisnya…" wajah Naruto mengerut tak senang, "Aku tidak suka saja dengannya. Apa kau akan menerima perasaannya? Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

Rona merah kembali pada wajah Sakura, "A-aku, kan, belum memberikan jawaban padanya. Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang. Kau mau pulang tidak?" sebuah tangan terulur pada Naruto yang masih terduduk di atas tanah.

Naruto membulatkan matanya sesaat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja." Ia meraih uluran tangan tersebut.

**XXX**

Sakura bisa mengerti kenapa Tenten menawarkan rumahnya sebagai tempat untuk menginap dan melakukan permainan pemanggilan _Tenshi-san_. Rumah Tenten ternyata merupakan rumah berupa bangunan jepang kuno besar yang seringkali hanya ditinggali oleh Tenten sendirian, sementara kedua orang tuanya berada di Cina untuk urusan dinas. Tenten sendiri tinggal di Jepang bersama saudara ayahnya yang membuka usaha restoran Cina, hanya pulang setiap Tenten sudah tertidur—itu yang diceritakan Tenten.

Sakura memandangi bagian dalam kediaman Tenten tersebut. Ia melihat beberapa ruangan kosong besar dengan pintu geser terbuka lebar, semuanya gelap tanpa penerangan. Entah bagaimana Tenten bisa tahan sendirian di rumah sebesar itu. Bahkan rasanya ada aura menyeramkan dari setiap ruangannya. Suara-suara aneh terdengar dari taman, membuat Sakura dan semua temannya kecuali Tenten, terloncat kaget saat mendengarnya. Sakura yakin sekali, kalau ada Naruto di sini, pasti anak itu sudah melihat hal-hal yang aneh.

"Aku sudah terbiasa tinggal di sini. Awalnya memang menyeramkan, tapi kalau terbiasa akan menenangkan rasanya dengan keheningan di sini," kata Tenten menjelaskan, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Sekarang sudah pukul berapa?" Temari melongokkan kepalanya ke beberapa ruangan yang mereka lalui.

"Sudah mau jam 12," kata Ino melirik jam tangannya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas, "Hei, apa kalian yakin mau melakukannya?"

"Kalau memang ada hantu yang muncul, ya kita akan kabur," canda Tenten.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia melihat Tenten mengambil 4 batang lilin, memberikannya pada teman-temannya dan untuk dirinya.

"Matikan lampunya?"

Ino dan Tenten mengangguk ke arah Temari, sementara Sakura bersembunyi di balik Ino. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi nantinya. Tapi ia tidak berani menolak ajakan teman-temannya, apalagi ia payah berbohong pada Ino dan yang lainnya dengan alasan-alasan yang dimilikinya. Angin dingin berhembus tepat setelah Temari dan Tenten mematikan lampu-lampu yang masih menyala di sekitar mereka, lalu menyalakan batang lilin yang dipegang masing-masing.

"Jadi siapa yang mau mencoba duluan?" dalam gelap Sakura bisa menangkap bahwa itu adalah suara Tenten.

Hening.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba dengan _jankenpon_?" suara Temari.

"Pokoknya jangan menyuruhku. Aku sudah punya pacar."

Dengusan kesal terdengar di sebelahnya, "Iya. Kami semua tahu, kau dengan Shikamaru."

"Temari-_neechan_ masih cemburu dengan hubungan kami? Katanya mau mencoba mendekati Kiba, kan?"

"Hah?! Memangnya aku pernah mengatakannya?! Aku sama sekali tak pernah berbicara dengannya!"

Sakura berusaha menahan keadaan, "Sudah! Hentikan! Kita lakukan dengan _jankenpon_ saja, deh!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendiri kan baru ditembak oleh Gaara, Sakura," kali ini terdengar suara kekehan Tenten. Sakura merasakan wajahnya panas, "Dan kau sendiri juga disukai oleh Naruto, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba melihat siapakah pasangan hidupmu? Gaara… atau Naruto?"

"T-Tenten-_neechan_!"

"Eh?! Adikku menembakmu?! Pantas saja pulang sekolah tadi dia langsung pasang senyum mengerikan!"

"Aduh, iya aku memang ditembak olehnya, tapi memangnya adil kalau aku yang harus duluan mencobanya?" sebenarnya Sakura lebih pantas mengucapkan bahwa ia enggan melakukannya karena takut akan hal yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi ia mengurungkannya. "Lagipula Tenten-_neechan_ dan Temari-_neechan_ sendiri juga masih belum memiliki pacar! Dengan _jankenpon _saja!"

Terdengar suara Temari menghela napas, "Tapi kita sudah mematikan lampunya dan berdiri tepat di depan kamar mandi."

Sakura menggerutu kesal, "Uh, baiklah…" serunya menyerah. Ia benci sekali kalau harus kalah berdebat dengan teman-temannya itu.

Sambil menghela napas, Sakura berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya perlahan. Saat gadis berambut pink itu menjejalkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan tersebut, ia merasakan sensasi dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Cahaya dari lilin menerangi sebagian ruangan kamar mandi, menunjukkan sebuah bathtub panjang, sebuah bayangan berupa box untuk bershower, dan sebuah bak tinggi panjang yang permukan airnya memantul saat Sakura mengarahkan cahaya lilin ke sana. Sakura pernah melihat pemandangan mengerikan dengan kamar mandi, di mana ia melihat sosok hantu mengerikan di kediaman Uchiha setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto.

Sakura membayangkan sebuah warna pucat muncul dari permukaan air bathtub yang gelap dan tenang, lalu perlahan warna hitam itu semakin membesar, membentuk sesosok wanita berambut panjang pucat. Wanita itu menatap ke arah Sakura dan menyeringai.

Tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Tidak. Itu sudah lama berlalu. Beranikan dirimu, Sakura."

Sakura mengarahkan cahaya lilinnya ke sekelilingnya sampai ia menemukan pantulan cahaya dari lilinnya sendiri pada sebuah cermin kaca. Cermin itu menggantung tepat di ujung kamar mandi, berbentuk persegi panjang dengan tinggi lebih dari tinggi tubuhnya sendiri. Sesaat gadis berambut pink itu enggan melakukan apa yang hendak dilakukannya, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu memaksanya dari belakang. Ucapkan kata itu sebanyak 3 kali.

"_Tenshi-san_, _Tenshi-san_…" suaranya mengalir di dalam kamar mandi. Sakura berusaha menahan mulutnya agar tidak menyebutkan nama itu lagi. Dan lagi-lagi tekanan itu memaksanya untuk mengatakannya, "_Tenshi-san_… Tolong perlihatkan pasangan hidupku."

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus entah dari mana, mematikan lilin yang dipegang oleh Sakura, membuatnya sekarang terperangkap dalam kegelapan. Kuduk gadis itu meremang untuk sesaat, merasakan sesuatu bergerak di belakangnya-memperhatikannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menoleh.

… _Tenshi-san akan membunuh orang yang melihatnya_…

Samar-samar sebuah cahaya misterius yang entah dari mana, kembali pada pantulan cermin. Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat sebuah pantulan wajah di cermin. "I-itu…" beberapa saat kemudian pantulan wajah tersebut menghilang secepat Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, tapi juga sempat membuatnya untuk mengingat wajah yang diingatnya. Ruangan kamar mandi kembali gelap.

Dengan jantung berdegup, Sakura buru-buru keluar.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mencobanya?"

"Berhasil tidak?"

"Tuh, kan. Sudah kubilang tidak akan apa-apa!"

Terengah-engah, Sakura tak sempat menjawab semuanya ucapan teman-temannya. "Ya. Aku melihat bayangan seseorang di sana—di cermin."

"Siapa? Siapa yang kau lihat? Wajah pasanganmu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Umm…" Temari sudah berlari masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum Sakura sempat melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tunggu, Temari-_neechan_! Mungkin lebih baik kalau kau tidak mencobanya!" perasaan saat seseorang memperhatikannya dari belakang, membuat Sakura merinding.

Meski demikian, ia tak berani melihat ke dalam. Ia hanya mendengar suara Temari menyebutkan kata '_Tenshi-san_' sebanyak 3 kali. Di belakangnya, Tenten dan Ino saling berdekatan satu sama lain. Lilin-lilin di tangan mereka bergoyang karena tiupan angin. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya saat ia merasakan angin malam berhembus ke arahnya, terasa lebih dingin saat menembus permukaan kulit.

"Temari-_neechan_, jangan meno—"

Terdengar suara teriakan diikuti suara pecahan kaca.

"TEMARI!"

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Pemandangan di depan mereka samar-samar dari cahaya lilin menampakkan Temari yang terbaring di atas lantai kamar mandi, sementara pecahan kaca dimana-mana. Sakura ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya seperti Ino dan Tenten untuk melihat keadaan _senpai_nya itu. Temari pingsan, dengan beberapa serpihan kaca mengenai wajahnya, membuat noda darah di wajahnya.

"Bangun, Temari-_neechan_! Bangun!" Sakura mengguncangkan tubuh Temari—lalu menyadari bahwa gadis itu pingsan karena shock.

"AHHH!"

Sakura menoleh bersamaan dengan Ino ke arah Tenten berteriak. Keduanya memasang wajah kaget saat cahaya lilin yang dipegang Tenten menerangi tepat di sesosok wajah yang tak mereka kenal.

Sesosok wajah pucat berambut gelap dan kusut, dengan bola mata berwarna hitam seluruhnya, menunjukkan bahwa rongga matanya kosong—darah kering mengalir di pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya yang kering merengkuh tak senang. Saat cahaya lilin Tenten menyinari wajahnya, sosok itu mendesis dan mengayunkan tangannya yang sekurus tulang belulang ke wajah Tenten. Tenten menjerit kaget sekaligus kesakitan, dan Sakura langsung berlari untuk menarik tubuh Tenten menjauh dari sosok mengerikan tersebut.

"INO! Nyalakan lampunya!"

Tepat saat Ino menyalakan lampu, sosok itu menghilang.

**XXX**

Naruto berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, beberapa kali ia nyaris menabrak orang yang lewat—dan beberapa kali ia menembus tubuh orang-orang berpenampilan mengerikan dan tak sempurna—menandakan bahwa mereka bukan berasal dari dunia ini.

Saat ia mendengar suara ribut Mebuki dan Kizashi di sebelah yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura sedang ada di rumah sakit—tepatnya di ruang UGD, Naruto langsung panik. Pemuda berambut blonde itu khawatir terhadap keadaan Sakura. Kenapa gadis itu bisa ada di rumah sakit malam-malam begini?

Sesampainya di depan ruang UGD, Naruto melihat Sakura sedang berdiri menunggu. Langsung saja ia berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu, "Sakura-_chan_!"

"Naruto!"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Umm, Temari-_neechan_ dan Tenten-_neechan_ terluka. Kenapa malah kau yang ke sini? Aku kan menelepon otou-san!"

Naruto menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya, "Kizashi-ojisan menyuruhku untuk memeriksa keadaanmu. Syukurlah kau tidak terluka. Bukan orang tuamu saja, "

Pipi Sakura memerah—lalu terdengar suara dehaman yang ternyata berasal dari Ino. "Nanti saja bermesraannya. Sekarang sedang ada yang terluka."

"Oh, kau Ino," kata Naruto. Ia menoleh ke sebelah Ino dan mendapati bahwa Gaara juga ada bersama mereka. Wajahnya berubah masam, "Kenapa ada orang lain juga di sini?"

"Naruto," Sakura mengingatkan dengan tajam. Gaara hanya memasang wajah datar melihat Naruto, "Namanya Sabaku Gaara. Dan jangan bersikap tidak ramah begitu, dong terhadapnya!"

"Tapi dia, kan..." tiba-tiba pandangan Naruto teralihkan pada sesuatu dan ia terdiam sesaat.

"Tenang saja. Aku ke sini karena mendapat kabar bahwa Temari terluka," kata Gaara menjelaskan dengan sikapnya yang sedikit kaku. Ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto, dengan gayanya yang tenang, "Hanya kebetulan saja aku bertemu dengan Sakura di sini."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan UGD terbuka, menampakkan Temari dan Tenten dengan perban dan plaster luka di wajah mereka.

"Aku terlihat seperti mumi," gerutu Temari.

"Aku juga. Untung saja luka kami tidak terlalu dalam. Kalau tidak aku bisa malu untuk masuk sekolah besok," Tenten menambahkan.

"Baguslah kalau kalian masih baik-baik saja. Kurasa lebih baik kalian beristirahat saja dan acara menginap hari ini dibatalkan sementara. Barang-barang kita bisa diambil besok di rumah Tenten-_neechan_."

Keempat gadis itu setuju dengan perkataan Sakura. Setelah Tenten dan Ino dijemput oleh jemputan mereka masing-masing, tinggal Sakura, Naruto dan kedua saudara Sabaku. Sakura merasakan ketegangan di antara Gaara dan Naruto menegang saat Tenten dan Ino pulang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersama kami, Sakura?" tawar Gaara pada Sakura sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Eh—"

"Kau juga tidak mengajak untuk mengantarku pulang?!" tanya Naruto kesal pada Gaara.

Temari mendengus menahan tawanya, "Boleh, boleh saja kalau kau mau ikut."

Gaara mendecak kesal, "Sebenarnya aku cuma mau menawarkan untuk Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Emm, lebih baik aku pulang berjalan kaki dengan Naruto saja. Rumah kami dekat sini, kok. Tidak perlu khawatir," tolak Sakura, sebelum kedua pemuda di dekatnya itu mulai bersitegang kembali. "Sankyu, untuk tawarannya, Gaara."

Gaara tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura, "Kapan saja." Ia menyalakan mesin mobil, "Baiklah. Hati-hati, ya."

"Bye, Sakura~! Naruto!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya saat mobil yang dikendarai oleh Gaara dan Temari mulai meluncur ke jalan raya. Sementara itu Naruto berdiri mematung di sebelah Sakura saat ia melihat ke arah mobil.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Sepertinya aku salah lihat," jawab Naruto cepat.

Sekilas saat ia melihat ke pantulan kaca mobil Gaara, ada bayangan seorang wanita berdiri di belakang Sakura. Seorang wanita berwajah pucat, dengan kulit mengelupas seperti kertas dan mata yang mengeluarkan darah. Tetapi saat ia melihat ke arah Sakura, tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Ia juga melihat hal yang sama pada kaca pintu rumah sakit di ruang UGD, ada seorang wanita berdiri di antara Sakura dan ketiga temannya.

_Apa aku salah lihat_?

**XXX**

Keesokannya, Naruto terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tertidur di atas sofa.

"Bangun, Naruto. Kau sudah kesiangan."

Suara familiar Jiraiya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, "Sekarang pukul berapa?"

"Jam 9 lewat. Tapi masih sempat untuk sarapan di rumah kekasihmu. Untung saja hari ini hari libur."

Naruto melompat dari sofa dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka—mengacuhkan sesosok bayangan hitam misterius yang bergerak-gerak di belakangnya.

Lalu ia menghampiri sebuah jendela di ruang utama dan membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar. Pemandangan di luar sana menampakkan orang-orang yang sedang menjalani aktivitas pagi mereka, dan beberapa orang dengan penampilan mengerikan berjalan terseok-seok di trotoar atau memojokkan diri di sudut-sudut depan halaman rumah.

Seorang wanita yang berdiri di dekat halaman rumahnya menyita perhatian Naruto.

"Kau melihat siapa?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Jiraiya, "Ada seorang wanita di depan. Rasanya wajahnya familiar," ia terdiam. "Kepala sekolahku."

Jiraiya terdiam di belakang Naruto. Tepat di saat yang sama, wajah wanita itu terangkat dan menangkap mata Naruto. Ia sedikit tersentak melihat wajah Naruto dan kemudian langsung melempar pemuda itu sebuah senyuman, sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi.

"Dia kepala sekolahmu, ya..."

"Kenapa? Apa kau mengenalnya, Ero-jiji?"

"..." Jiraiya terdiam.

Naruto tidak punya waktu untuk bertanya lagi pada Jiraiya saat ia teringat bahwa ada acara sarapan yang harus dihadirinya di kediaman Haruno.

**XXX**

"Sakura, sudah ada Naruto, nih. Turun dulu."

"Hai, Okaa-san!"

Sakura menguap dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. '_Naruto-baka itu ada di sini. Aku harus cepat-cepat._'

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Angin dingin berhembus saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, membuatnya menggigil. '_Kenapa bisa ada angin?_' ia melihat ke sekitarnya dan tidak menemukan asal angin dingin itu berasal kecuali dari ventilasi kecil yang terletak di dinding atas.

Sakura menyentuh kuduknya saat ia berjalan mendekati cermin kamar mandi, merasakan sesuatu baru saja bergerak di belakangnya. Sakura melihat ke pantulan cermin. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sambil menghela napas, Sakura mencuci wajahnya.

Matanya langsung terbelalak kaget begitu ia mengangkat wajahnya. Seorang wanita berdiri di sebelahnya, wanita yang dilihatnya di rumah Tenten. Sakura menahan napasnya dengan ketakutan dan langsung berbalik untuk melihat apakah memang ada seseorang di sekitarnya. Hanya dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi. Tapi begitu Sakura melihat ke cermin, wanita itu masih ada di sana—menatapnya dengan matanya yang hitam karena darah kering.

Suara Sakura tercekat di tenggorokan, saat wanita itu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur dari dalam cermin, tangan yang berupa tulang dibalut kulit putih pucat dengan kulit mengelupas seperti kertas.

"TIDAAAKKK!"

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura mendengar suara Naruto memanggilnya dari bawah diikuti suara langkah kaki. Tangan itu semakin dekat ke arah Sakura, dan Sakura langsung mundur menuju pintu kamar mandi. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa membeku.

Dari dalam cermin, wanita itu bergerak keluar. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia menyentuh wastafel dan menarik tubuhnya keluar, sambil mengeluarkan suara ringkihan. "Sa...kit... Sssaaa... kittt..."

Sakura tidak bisa berteriak.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka. "Sakura-_chan_! Kau—"

Naruto mematung saat melihat sosok wanita itu. Wanita yang dilihatnya di pantulan kaca mobil Gaara dan di kaca rumah sakit. Langsung saja ia meraih tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya, untuk melindunginya, sambil berlari keluar kamar mandi sementara wanita itu hampir berhasil keluar dari dalam cermin.

Naruto menahan pintu dengan tubuhnya dan pintu mengeluarkan suara debuman-debuman dari dalam.

Suara itu menghilang saat Kizashi dan Mebuki muncul di kamar Sakura, "Sakura! Ada apa, pagi-pagi, kok sudah teriak-teriak?"

Naruto akhirnya yang harus menjelaskan saat Sakura masih ketakutan, "Ano, tadi ada kecoak di dalam sana, Mebuki-obasan. Makanya Sakura-_chan_ berteriak karena ketakutan."

"Hmm. Begitu, ya. Berarti sudah saatnya aku membeli obat kecoak."

"Sudahlah. Pikirkan saja nanti. Sakura, Naruto, ayo cepat ke bawah. Sarapannya nanti dingin."

"Kalian duluan saja, oji-san, oba-san." Naruto masih memegang tubuh Sakura agar gadis itu tidak jatuh lemas. Sambil mengusap lembut bahu Sakura, ia berbisik ke telinga gadis itu, "Sakura-_chan_, kau sudah baik-baik saja."

"...a-aku takut."

"Aku ada di sini."

Sakura memeluk tubuh Naruto erat dan pemuda itu membalas pelukannya.

"Aku sudah melihat wanita tadi selama 2 kali di rumah sakit. Setelah kita selesai sarapan, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

**XXX**

"Itu... permainan yang berbahaya. Kenapa kau malah melakukannya, Sakura-_chan_?"

"G-_gomennasai_. A-aku penasaran, makanya aku melakukannya."

Naruto menghela napas mendengar cerita Sakura mengenai kejadian di rumah Tenten. Ia sudah mendengar banyak versi soal Bloody Mary dan cerita sejenisnya, tapi baru kali ini di dekatnya ada Bloody Mary alias '_Tenshi-san_' yang sesungguhnya—meski mungkin dengan versi yang berbeda. Justru karena kemunculan _Tenshi-san_ itulah membuat keadaan bukan hanya Tenten dan Temari saja, tapi Ino dan Sakura jadi membahayakan.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura-_chan_. Tapi masalahnya, Bloody Mary yang selama ini kudengar adalah roh jahat pedendam. Mereka yang memanggilnya selalu berakhir dengan kematian atau anggota tubuh yang tidak utuh jika mereka beruntung. Meski Tenten-_senpai_ dan Temari-_senpai_ sudah terluka, mereka tetap akan dihantui oleh _Tenshi-san_ sampai mati. Begitu juga denganmu dan Ino."

"L-lalu? Kalau begitu kita harus mengecek keadaan mereka... bagaimana kalau mereka kenapa-kenapa saat ini?"

"Menurutku, selama di dekat mereka tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat memantulkan bayangan, mereka akan baik-baik saja," kata Naruto menjelaskan. "Setelah mendengar ceritamu, mungkin menghancurkan cermin bisa membantu mencegah _Tenshi-san_ untuk membunuh kita, untuk sementara."

"Berarti aku harus menghindari melihat ke arah cermin? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Di kamarku, bahkan di pelosok rumahku ada cermin," Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mungkin kau harus menutupi cerminmu dengan kain. Atau kalau kau mau, tidur di rumahku?" tawar Naruto sambil memainkan alisnya.

Sakura menendang Naruto tepat di tulang kering, "Baka! Jangan bercanda," wajahnya terasa panas. "Hari ini aku harus mengambil barang-barangku di rumah Tenten-_neechan_. Dan mungkin aku juga harus sekalian mengingatkan Ino dan Temari-_neechan_ untuk tidak menggunakan cermin. Tapi sampai kapan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Semoga saja tidak lama."

**XXX**

Sepulang dari rumah Tenten untuk mengambil barangnya, Sakura langsung dilanda rasa bersalah karena telah berbohong pada _senpai_nya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita sampai harus berbohong padanya."

"Kalau pun kita menjelaskan hal yang sesungguhnya, justru dia tidak akan percaya."

Sakura mendengus kesal pada Naruto.

"_Gomen sudah merepotkan, nee-chan."_

"_Ah tidak masalah," kata Tenten begitu Sakura mengunjungi rumahnya. "Ra_san_ya lukaku sudah membaik. Tapi kenapa ada Naruto di sini?"_

"_Menemani Sakura-chan."_

"_Rupanya kalian sudah jadian?"_

"_Be-belum, kok! M-maksudku, mana mungkin kami jadian?!" bantah Sakura terburu-buru, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya saat salah menjawab. Ia bisa mendengar suara Naruto terkekeh di belakangnya. Buru-buru Sakura melanjutkan, "Ano. Apa onee-chan hari ini sudah bercermin?"_

"_Eh? Kenapa? Memangnya wajahku jadi kelihatan aneh, ya?"_

"_Umm, bukan begitu, sih. Hanya saja, kurasa lebih baik onee-chan tidak melihat cermin untuk beberapa hari ini!"_

"_Ya. Soalnya kasihan kan, kalau senpai sampai harus melihat luka di wajah senpai sendiri. Aduh!" Naruto meringis saat Sakura menyikutnya._

"_...benar juga. Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak melihat ke cermin sampai luka di wajahku sembuh," Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_Jangan lupa untuk menutupi cerminmu dengan kain kalau tidak ingin melihat wajahmu sendiri. Atau hindari sesuatu yang memantulkan bayangan!" kini Sakura kembali menyikut pemuda blonde itu dengan keras, di bagian rusuknya._

"Dan sekarang mungkin lebih baik kita segera mengingatkan Temari-_neechan_ dan Ino. Bagaimana kalau ke rumah Ino? Rumahnya, kan di sekitar sini." Tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuh dadanya, "Dia suka sekali berdandan. Aku yakin dia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari yang namanya cermin."

"Tipikal anak perempuan," tawa Naruto.

"Baka! Ino, kan sedang dalam bahaya! Kenapa malah tertawa?!" bentak Sakura.

"_Gomen_, _gomen_."

Keduanya berhenti di depan rumah Ino. Toko bunga milik keluarganya tutup, menandakan bahwa kemungkinan penghuninya sedang pergi. Tapi saat ia memegang handel pintu menuju ruang depan, Sakura tahu bahwa kemungkinan masih ada Ino di dalamnya. Sahabatnya itu paling malas diajak jalan oleh keluarganya kecuali oleh teman-temannya. Saat melewati toko bunga miliknya, pandangan Naruto teralih ke dalamnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu mendapati sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sakura sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, Naruto berjalan mengekor Sakura.

"Ah. Sudah menjadi tata krama untuk minta ijin terhadap orang yang lebih tua, kan?" itu yang dikatakan Naruto ketika Sakura melihatnya membungkukkan tubuh pada sosok yang tak terlihat.

Sakura tidak bertanya lagi dan langsung memanggil nama Ino, "Ino~!"

"AHHHH!"

"Itu suara Ino, kan?" tanya Naruto kaget saat suara teriakan menyahut panggilan Ino.

Sakura berlari menuju ke asal suara tersebut, "INO!"

Ia berhenti di ambang pintu kamar Ino saat melihat sesuatu dari dalam cermin merangkak keluar, berusaha meraih-raih kaki Ino yang sedang duduk ketakutan di atas lantai. Ino menendang-nendang kakinya ke tangan makhluk tersebut dan berusaha lari, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas karena _shock_ untuk bangkit dari atas permukaan lantai.

"S-Sakura! Tolong aku!"

Sakura menarik tangan Ino, membantunya untuk bangkit. Tapi sebuah tangan pucat menahan kaki Ino, "Lepaskan!"

Wanita itu semakin menguatkan pegangannya di kaki Ino. Wajahnya yang pucat dan mengelupas menyampirkan sebuah seringai mengerikan dan matanya yang berdarah-darah melotot ke arah Sakura. Sosok itu mendesis, "S...Sakit..."

"NARUTO! Tolo—"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dari ambang pintu sambil membawa sebuah kursi kayu. "Kalian, tutupi diri kalian!" serunya. Lalu pemuda itu melemparkan kursi kayu itu ke cermin, menyebabkan pecahan-pecahan kaca berjatuhan di sekitar Ino dan Sakura yang berusaha melindungi diri mereka dari pecahan kaca.

Wanita itu melolong kesakitan "RRAAHHHH!" sebelum akhirnya sosoknya menyusut bersamaan dengan pecahan kaca yang berjatuhan. Dan kemudian menghilang. Tangan yang memegangi pergelangan kaki Ino juga ikut menghilang di saat yang bersamaan.

"I-i-itu tadi... a-apa?" tanya Ino ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, Ino. Kau sudah baik-baik saja saat ini," kata Sakura menenangkan sahabatnya.

Naruto memandangi pecahan kaca di bawah kakinya, "Kuharap kau tidak memiliki cermin lain selain di kamarmu, Ino."

Ino menatap Naruto dengan bingung, "Maksudmu? M-memangnya apa yang terjadi? K-kenapa ada wanita keluar dari dalam cermin?! Aku masih bermimpi, kan? Ya, kan, Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Pokoknya, Ino. Jangan pernah sekali pun melihat cermin atau sesuatu yang memantulkan bayanganmu, oke?" kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ini ada hubungannya dengan hantu?"

"...kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan permainan yang kita mainkan kemarin, Ino," jawab Sakura. "Kita seharusnya tidak memainkan permainan kemarin, tapi akhirnya karena kitalah ada makhluk berbahaya yang mengincar kau, aku, Temari-_neechan_ dan Tenten-_neechan_."

Ino terlihat menelan ludahnya, "Kau bercanda..."

"Lalu, apakah 7 misteri sepulang sekolah juga kau anggap sebagai candaan?"

"..."

"Mungkin aku harus memanggil Shikamaru," Naruto mengambil ponselnya. "Berbahaya untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian saat ini dan sepertinya semua anggota keluargamu sedang pergi." Saat tangannya bergerak untuk menekan tombol panggilan, Naruto menatap ke arah Ino, "Kuharap kau menganggap ucapanku serius untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan cermin atau benda-benda yang dapat memantulkan bayangan."

**XXX**

Setelah yakin bahwa Ino cukup aman bersama Shikamaru, Sakura dan Naruto pergi menuju rumah Temari. Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto memasang wajah cemberut, membuat Sakura langsung tahu bahwa pemuda itu pasti malas untuk bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku, lebih baik kau pulang saja!"

"Tapi, kan berbahaya meninggalkanmu sendirian..."

"Makanya, berhenti cemberut!"

"Uuh..."

Mereka tiba di depan rumah Temari. Awalnya Sakura mengira bahwa rumah itu kosong karena saat ia membunyikan bel, butuh waktu lama untuk seseorang membukakan pintu.

"_Shitsurei shimasu_!"

"Ah. Kau... temannya Temari, ya?" seorang pemuda berambut coklat keluar dari dalam rumah untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kankurou-niisan! Apakah ada Temari-_neechan_ di dalam? Aku hanya ingin mengunjunginya, sebentar saja."

"Ehm, sebenarnya..." Kankurou terlihat ragu sejenak, tapi kemudian ia mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sakura untuk masuk.

Di dalam rumah, terlihat Gaara sedang membawakan segelas air putih. Alis Sakura saling bertautan saat ia melihat perban menggulung pergelangan tangannya, padahal kemarin Gaara tidak mengenakan perban. Begitu ia melihat Sakura, Gaara berhenti. "Sakura?"

"Umm, aku mau mengunjungi Temari-_neechan_."

"Yo, aku tidak kau sapa."

Gaara mengacuhkan Naruto, "Temari... keadaannya sedang tidak bagus kurasa, untuk saat ini."

"Eh? K-kenapa?"

"Mungkin kau tidak akan mempercayainya," Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dan berlalu pergi memasuki kamar di dekat ruang tamu.

Sakura meminta ijin pada Kankurou untuk melihat keadaan Temari. Begitu ia sampai di ruangan _senpai_nya itu, Sakura bisa melihat Gaara sedang membantu Temari untuk duduk di ranjangnya. "Temari—"

"Sakura?"

"A-apa yang terjadi? _Nee_-_chan_ baik-baik saja?"

"Aku... tergelincir. Hehe."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara, tapi ia tidak dapat membaca ekspresi pemuda itu, "Apa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi? Misalnya kau melihat sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kau lihat begitu?"

Temari tampak kaget, "K-kenapa kau menanyakannya, Sakura? A-aku... aku memang melihat sesuatu yang aneh di cermin kamar mandi. Tapi kurasa aku hanya berimajinasi."

"Katakan padaku, _nee_-_chan_. Apa kau melihat—bayangan seorang wanita di cermin?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" Temari tersentak kaget.

"Kurasa, kita sudah memanggil sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan setelah berusaha membuktikan keberadaan _Tenshi-san_."

"Maksudmu...?"

Sakura menghela napas, "_Tenshi-san_ itu benar-benar ada."

"Jangan bercanda, Sakura..."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "Kau boleh tidak percaya padaku, Temari-_neechan_. Tapi kumohon, untuk tidak melihat ke dalam cermin selama beberapa hari ini. Pasti kau melihat ada sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam cermin saat bercermin, bukan?"

Temari terdiam. "Memangnya kenapa? Apakah _Tenshi-san_ benar-benar ada? Apakah dia mau mencelakaiku?"

"Kita semua yang kemarin ada di rumah Tenten-_neechan_. O_nee_-_chan_ tidak perlu khawatir," tangan Sakura bergerak menggenggam tangan Naruto, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Temari terlihat ragu, tapi kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura beranjak dari ranjang Temari dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh pada Gaara. "Ya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi benar?" tanya Gaara. "Maksudku, aku juga melihat ada wanita aneh yang keluar dari dalam cermin. Aku kira aku hanya berimajinasi, tapi Temari juga melihatnya. Memangnya makhluk yang kami lihat itu apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sih. Mungkin makhluk itu bernama _Tenshi-san_. Kemarin aku dan yang lainnya melakukan pemanggilan terhadap dirinya dan membuktikan apakah dia memang bisa menunjukkan pasangan hidup kami," cerita Sakura. Wajahnya memerah saat menyebutkan kalimat 'menunjukkan pasangan hidup'. Semoga ia tidak terdengar aneh. "Memang sulit dipercaya, kan, apa yang kukatakan ini? Tapi bukan hanya Temari-_neechan_ saja yang baru melihat wanita itu, tapi juga aku dan Ino. Naruto juga."

"Naruto?"

"Ah. Dia memiliki kemampuan khu—" Sakura buru-buru mengoreksi ucapannya, "Ya, semacam indra keenam seperti itulah. Bisa merasakan kehadiran makhluk lain."

Gaara menarik tangan Sakura, "Aku percaya padamu, Sakura," katanya lembut, "Aku harap, kau tidak lupa untuk memberikan jawabanmu padaku."

Wajah Sakura kian memerah, "A-ano, i-itu—"

"Sakura-_chan_, apakah Temari-_senpai_ baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, iya, Naruto!" seru Sakura. Ia melihat sekilas ke arah Gaara dan tersenyum, "Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Tolong jaga O_nee_-_chan_ baik-baik."

Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak menahan Sakura. Ia hanya berdiri melihat Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan berpamitan pulang. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal dan membentak pemuda blonde di sebelahnya saat memberi salam pada Gaara dengan tidak senang.

Gaara tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan Sakura padanya.

**XXX**

"Oh, Kami-sama. Aku lupa bahwa di sekolah banyak sekali cermin." Sakura berhenti saat ia dan Naruto dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, kepalanya menengadah ke atas, melihat langit berubah kelabu karena mendung.

"Mungkin selama kau tidak melihat ke dalam cermin, _Tenshi-san_ tidak akan muncul. Mungkin."

"Tapi, katamu _Tenshi-san_ tidak akan muncul hanya jika tidak ada benda yang memantulkan bayangan di sekitar kita."

"Berdasarkan urban legend Bloody Mary yang kudengar," kata Naruto sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura, "Bloody Mary ada yang menculik anak-anak kecil yang memanggilnya dan membunuh orang tua mereka. Lalu ada juga versi lain yang mengatakan bahwa Bloody Mary hanya membunuh anak-anak perempuan sebagai pembalasan dendam agar mereka merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengannya."

"Lalu apakah kau tahu soal _Tenshi-san_?"

"Aku pernah membaca koran lama mengenai pembunuhan anak-anak yang pernah memanggil _Tenshi-san_. Mereka tewas dengan wajah hancur dan kedua mata yang hilang, lalu sebagian yang masih hidup tetap kehilangan mata mereka. Tapi aku belum tahu bagaimana untuk menghentikannya," jelas Naruto. "Kemungkinan ia adalah roh gentayangan seperti Shion, jadi pasti kita bisa menghentikannya kalau aku berkomunikasi dengannya."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "B-bagaimana kalau semuanya mati gara-gara aku? Seharusnya aku menolak ikut dengan yang lainnya, lalu menghentikan mereka agar tidak memanggil _Tenshi-san_. Astaga, aku bodoh sekali..."

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura, "Tenanglah, Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan melindungimu. Jadi jangan khawatir, oke?"

Jantung Sakura berdegup, "...ya."

**XXX**

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang panjang. Bangunan sekolah pagi itu masih cukup sepi, hanya ada satu dua siswa yang berjalan melewati mereka—juga beberapa siswa berpakain kumuh dengan noda darah di tubuh mereka, berjalan melewati Naruto dengan acuh. Saat menaiki tangga, Sakura berusaha mengacuhkan cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya. Dadanya berdetak tak karuan. Ia teringat dengan 7 misteri sepulang sekolah, tapi hal yang membuatnya ketakutan saat ini adalah bahwa dirinya dan teman-temannya sedang diincar oleh makhluk mengerikan bernama _Tenshi-san_.

Tangan Naruto menggenggam tangannya, "Jalan terus, Sakura-_chan_. Jangan lihat ke cermin."

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Sesaat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pergelangan kakinya, membuatnya tersentak kaget. "KYAAA!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura terjatuh. Naruto membelalak kaget saat ia melihat sebuah tangan pucat memegangi pergelangan kaki Sakura, sama seperti yang dilakukan pada Ino kemarin. Dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh Sakura dan melepaskan tangan itu dari kaki gadis yang disukainya, tapi genggaman di kaki Sakura semakin erat. "N-Naruto!"

"Sial!" kepalanya menoleh ke cermin. Wajahnya berubah kaget saat ia melihat pantulan di cermin menunjukkan sebuah lorong sekolah yang gelap dan kosong, dengan jendela-jendela yang kacanya sudah pecah dan teralis kayunya lapuk dimakan usia. Sementara di belakangnya ada sosok seorang wanita berpakaian hitam-hitam dengan rambut biru gelap berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Kepala-kepala manusia tanpa tubuh bermunculan di cermin. _Apakah ini perbuatan Tenshi-san_?

Akhirnya kaki Sakura berhasil lepas dan langsung saja Naruto membawanya ke dalam ruangan kelas di lantai 2. Syukurlah dia tidak memiliki ruang kelas di lantai paling atas, atau jika tidak ia dan Sakura harus melewati cermin yang sama berkali-kali.

Sesampainya di kelas, beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka dengan heran.

"Aku tidak tahan harus menghadapi hal yang tadi berkali-kali sampai aku mati," gerutu Sakura.

"Kau tidak akan mati, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya Temari-_neechan_ dan Tenten-_neechan_ tidak akan masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari. Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja dan mengikuti ucapanmu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan benda yang bernama cermin."

"Semoga," balas Naruto. Ia melihat ke luar jendela dan rintik-rintik air mulai turun.

**XXX**

"Aku takut ke kamar mandi sendirian, Sakura. Temani aku."

"Tapi di kamar mandi pasti, kan ramai kalau pulang sekolah begini, Ino."

"Ramai, sih, ramai. Di kamar mandi juga ada cermin, kan? Katamu aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan cermin atau makhluk itu akan muncul lagi."

Sakura mendesah. Ucapan sahabatnya ini ada benarnya juga. Keadaan saat ini tak aman dengan sesosok makhluk yang mengincar mereka, apalagi sekolah memiliki banyak cermin di setiap sudutnya. Bisa saja _Tenshi-san_ muncul di saat-saat yang tak terduga dari dalam cermin.

"Naruto, aku mau menemani Ino ke kamar mandi."

"Aku boleh ikutan?"

"Mana boleh! Kau tunggu di luar saja!"

Sakura tertawa geli saat ia mendengar Naruto mendesah kecewa di belakangnya.

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar salah saat di kamar mandi hanya ada dirinya dan Ino.

"Sakura... kau masuk juga, yuk..."

"Mana mungkin, Ino..." sahut Sakura. "Pokoknya ada aku di sini. Cepat, ya."

Dengan wajah terpaksa Ino memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Sakura tidak berani membalikkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya tidak menghadap ke arah cermin.

PLOP. PLOP. PLOP.

Suara tetesan air membuat Sakura merinding. Ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ino, cepat!"

KLEK.

Bukan dari bilik Ino, melainkan dari sebuah bilik lain. Pintu bilik itu terbuka sedikit dan kemudian sebuah tangan keluar dari dalam, berusaha membuka pintu lebih lebar. Seorang anak berambut pendek dan lebih jangkung dari Sakura keluar dari sana. Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah anak itu karena sedang membalikkan tubuhnya.

Anehnya, anak itu tidak mengenakan seragam, melainkan jaket berjubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura menelan ludahnya dan langsung menyentakkan kepalanya cepat-cepat saat perempuan itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja, saat Sakura menoleh, ia melihat ke pantulan cermin. Di dalam cermin, hanya terpantul bayangan dirinya—tidak ada bayangan perempuan di sampingnya. Sakura menjerit.

"INO! CEPAT!"

Ino membuka pintunya, "Ada apa—" wajahnya tepat menatap sepasang rongga mata yang kosong tanpa bola mata dengan darah mengalir dari rongga tersebut. Gadis berambut blonde pucat itu langsung menjerit. "AAHHHH!"

Sakura menarik lengan Ino menjauhi perempuan mengerikan itu, "Ke pintu!"

Keduanya langsung berlari ke pintu.

CKLEK. CKLEK.

"Pi-pintunya terkunci!" seru Sakura panik.

"S-Sa-Sakura—" panggil Ino ketakutan, mencolek bahu sahabatnya. "K-kurasa dia mengikuti kita..."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wanita berambut gelap pendek sebahu menoleh dan mengarahkan tangannya pada kedua gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk kamar mandi. Tangannya yang semula putih pucat kini diselimuti oleh cairan kental berwarna merah kehitaman. Sesaat udara di kamar mandi berubah dingin.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! Tolong bantu bukakan pintunya!"

Dengan langkah terseret, wanita itu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Ino. Seiring dengan langkah kakinya, cermin panjang yang berada di kamar mandi langsung berubah menjadi warna merah. Sakura dan Ino hampir menahan napas mereka saking ketakutannya.

"NARUTO!"

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Pintu kamar mandi berhasil terbuka oleh Naruto, meski engselnya harus rusak karena didobrak dengan paksa. Dengan cepat, Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya keluar dari kamar mandi. Begitu ia berhasil menarik Sakura dan Ino keluar, ia menahan pintu dengan tubuhnya—dibantu oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Dia—wanita itu sepertinya sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari dalam cermin..."

"Maksudmu?"

Terdengar bunyi debuman dari pintu, seperti saat kemunculan _Tenshi-san_ di kamar mandi Sakura.

"Aku lupa mengatakan, bahwa dalam urban legend, Bloody Mary seharusnya tidak boleh keluar dari cermin! Karena itu adalah tempat tinggalnya," kata Naruto pada Sakura. Bahunya mulai terasa pegal karena menahan pintu, "Karena dia sudah berkali-kali keluar dari dalam cermin, artinya dia bisa mengejar kita di mana saja tanpa bantuan cermin!"

"Kalian ngomong apaan, sih?!" teriak Ino.

"Lupakan saja, sekarang kita lebih baik lari!"

Sakura dan Ino mengikuti Naruto berlari di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Anehnya setiap lorong sekolah yang mereka lewati kosong, hanya ada mereka sendiri. Bentuk bangunan sekolah pun seolah-olah sudah berubah menjadi bangunan tua yang dindingnya berwarna kecoklatan dan dipenuhi oleh cipratan darah segar, sementara jendela-jendelanya yang dibingkai oleh teralis besi tetap seperti apa adanya. Sementara itu langit berubah menjadi gelap—mendung.

"K-kenapa sekolah kita berubah? Ke mana semua orang?" tanya Ino ketakutan sambil menempel pada Sakura.

"Na-Naruto?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pada Sakura, "Sepertinya kita sudah terseret ke dalam dunia _Tenshi-san_. Kurasa, siapa pun yang melihat sosoknya meskipun tidak memanggilnya, akan mati juga."

"Kalau begitu, Gaara... katanya dia juga melihat sosok _Tenshi-san_..."

"Aku tidak yakin orang seperti dia mau berhadapan dengan yang namanya cermin hanya untuk mengagumi diri sendiri," tawa Naruto.

"Baka! Jangan tertawa, bagaimana kalau—"

"Kalian berdua bisa berhenti bertengkar? K-kurasa ada sesuatu yang aneh lainnya di sini..."

Ketiganya melambatkan langkah kaki dan melihat ke sekeliling. Jendela-jendela yang kacanya seharusnya hanya menangkap bayangan mereka, kini juga ikut menampilkan bayangan wajah anak-anak perempuan dengan rongga mata yang kosong seperti habis dicongkel. Mulut mereka menganga seperti berteriak kesakitan.

_Aneh, aku tidak bisa melihat mereka selain lewat pantulan kaca jendela. Pasti sekarang kami bukan di dunia yang sebenarnya_, pikir Naruto. "Pasti ada jalan keluar dari dunia ini... Sakura-_chan_, Ino, jangan berhenti berlari. Kemungkinan _Tenshi-san_ sedang mengawasi kita dan akan muncul saat kita berhenti berlari."

"T-tapi kakiku..."

Sakura memapah tubuh Ino, "Ino... kau kelelahan. Kakimu bengkak..."

"Oh. Kami-sama. Kalau begitu kita harus jalan pelan-pelan, daripada harus diam dan terkurung di sini sampai _Tenshi-san_ mencongkel tubuh kita seperti orang-orang yang kita lihat di pantulan jendela."

Saat mereka hendak mencapai ujung lorong untuk berbelok menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan muncul dari permukaan lantai, membuat Sakura dan Ino tidak dapat menahan keseimbangan mereka. Untung saja Naruto cepat-cepat menarik tubuh Sakura dan Ino, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh terkapar karena menahan berat dua orang sekaligus.

"Arigatou, Naruto—"

"AHHHHH!"

Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama menoleh ke belakang dan melihat banyak orang berdiri di belakang mereka. Semua orang itu terlihat berbeda satu sama lain, kecuali berpasang-pasang rongga mata yang kosong dengan darah mengalir dari dalam rongga. Sakura ikut berteriak bersama Ino, sementara Naruto memekik tertahan karena terkejut. Orang-orang itu mengarahkan tangan mereka pada ketiganya.

"_S-S-SAKITTT_..." desis mereka bersamaan, "Kembalikan mataku... Kalau tidak aku akan mengambilnya sendiri dari _kalian_..."

"K-kami tidak mengambil mata kalian!" teriak Sakura ketakutan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan bulat menggelinding ke arahnya. Matanya bergerak untuk melihat ke benda yang dirasakannya, lalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Berpasang-pasang bola mata dengan syaraf masih terpasang bertebaran di sekitar lantai. "TIDAAKKKKK!"

"Ke tangga, cepat!" Naruto menarik tubuh Sakura dan Ino untuk bangkit. Ia harus sedikit bersusah payah karena Ino langsung jatuh pingsan saat ia memegang lengan gadis itu. Jika tanpa bantuan Sakura yang ikut memapah Ino, mungkin Naruto dan Sakura tidak akan bisa lolos dari orang-orang mengerikan tersebut. _Mereka pasti korban dari Tenshi-San_.

Mereka berlari menuruni tangga, tidak peduli jantung mereka terasa seperti mau meledak karena rasa lelah dan rasa takut di saat yang bersamaan. Begitu mereka hampir mencapai setengah dari tangga, cermin besar yang biasa dipasang di dekat tangga tiba-tiba menampakkan orang-orang yang tadi mereka lihat. Orang-orang itu langsung mengulurkan tangan mereka—mengeluarkan tangan mereka yang kurus seperti tulang tengkorak dari dalam cermin. "Terus lari, Sakura-_chan_!"

"I-iya—KYAAHH!" sebuah tangan misterius tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam cermin dan menarik salah satu pergelangan kaki Sakura.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_!"

Dari dalam cermin, perlahan-lahan keluar sebuah kepala dengan rambut berwarna gelap menyembul keluar dari dalam cermin diikuti dengan sebuah tangan lainnya. Wanita itu menyeringai dan terkekeh dengan suara aneh saat ia berhasil menangkap kedua kaki Sakura. "_Sakit_ sekali... kan?" ia pun menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam cermin.

Naruto melompat ke arah Sakura yang sedang meronta-ronta, "Kau tidak boleh membawanya!" tangannya melingkari punggung Sakura, dan dengan sentakan ia menarik tubuh Sakura sambil menendang wajah wanita itu. Wanita itu terdorong sedikit kembali ke dalam cermin.

"Beraninya kau...!" teriak wanita itu marah. Ia melolong ke arah Naruto, "_Kalau begitu kau harus ikut duluan denganku_!"

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauhinya, "Cepat lari, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu!" sahut Sakura dengan wajah bercucuran air mata. Tapi kakinya terlalu lemas untuk digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa duduk ketakutan saat melihat wanita itu bergerak mendekati Naruto sambil merangkak. "N-Naruto...!" _Kenapa di saat seperti ini justru aku tidak bisa menolongnya?_

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Naruto, sementara pemuda blonde itu melirik ke arah Sakura sesaat lalu memejamkan matanya. _Kumohon, kau harus selamat, Sakura-chan. Jangan diam saja disitu, larilah... Bawa Ino bersamamu, kalian berdua tidak boleh terperangkap di sini_. Tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan begitu _Tenshi-san_ berhasil meraih wajahnya dan mulai bergerak ke tempat kedua matanya berada.

Lalu tangannya terhenti untuk menjauhi wajah Naruto.

_Nani_?

"Y-Y-Yahiko..."

_Yahiko_?

"Kau Yahiko, kan...? kau masih hidup... Yahiko... Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu..."

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat _Tenshi-san_ mematung di hadapannya.

"Aku bu—"

"Aku menunggumu malam itu, lalu para pria itu mendatangiku dan mereka menahanku..."

Naruto menelan ludahnya dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, "Mereka menahanmu di mana? Kenapa kau menghantui dan membunuh banyak orang lewat cermin?"

"Nar—!" Sakura menahan mulutnya saat ia melihat Naruto memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk diam.

"Mereka menahanku di sebuah ruangan. Di mana-mana aku hanya melihat cermin. Lalu mereka mulai menyiksaku dan... menyuruhku untuk memuaskan mereka, membuatku kesakitan. Mereka bilang bahwa kau akan datang, tapi ternyata kau tidak pernah datang. Kata mereka kau sudah mati..." wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya. Sesaat Naruto merasakan simpati pada hantu wanita di hadapannya. "Mereka mencongkel mataku dan mengulitiku..."

Kini Naruto bisa melihat wajah _Tenshi-san_ lebih dekat padanya. Wajah yang penuh dengan darah kering dan kedua rongga mata yang kosong.

"Maafkan aku tidak pernah bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku benar-benar menyesal," kata Naruto tulus, meski ia berpura-pura menjadi sosok 'Yahiko'. "Tapi tidaklah benar untuk membunuh orang agar mereka bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang pernah kau rasakan."

Wanita itu terdiam, "A-aku juga minta maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud membunuh mereka, aku hanya ingin mereka merasakan sakit yang sama denganku."

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk memeluk wanita itu—kebanyakan karena ia merasa kasihan, "Aku memaafkanmu jika kau mau beristirahat dengan tenang—"

"Tidak maukah kau memanggilku dengan nama 'Konan'?"

Naruto tersentak sedikit. "Ya. Konan."

"Aku mencintaimu, Yahiko. Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sekarang, biarkan kedua gadis di sana untuk pergi," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura dan Ino yang masih pingsan.

"N-Naruto! Kau bicara apa? Kenapa hanya kami berdua? Kau juga akan ikut, kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Tiba-tiba saja cermin tempat _Tenshi-san_ muncul mulai retak di bagian permukaannya, sebelum akhirnya pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping—membawa korban _Tenshi-san_ yang sebelumnya ikut hancur di dalamnya. Sementara _Tenshi-san_ menarik lengan Naruto dan mulai menariknya masuk ke dalam cermin yang mulai pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang lebih kecil. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, air matanya mengalir deras, "NARUTO!"

Ia tak sempat meraih tangan Naruto saat tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Ino mulai tersedot ke dalam sebuah bayangan gelap. Yang dilihat oleh mata emeraldnya untuk terakhir kali adalah senyuman Naruto.

"NARUTOOO!"

**XXX**

"Siapa gadis itu, Yahiko? Kenapa dia memanggilmu dengan nama 'Naruto'?"

Naruto terdiam. Tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh tangan _Tenshi-san_ yang sedingin es. "Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya, _Tenshi-san_? Aku bukanlah Yahiko yang kau kenal."

"A-apa?"

"Maafkan aku sudah berpura-pura menjadi Yahiko di hadapanmu, tapi aku bukanlah Yahiko yang sesungguhnya. Nama asliku adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

Wajah _Tenshi-san_ terlihat terkejut. Dari rongga matanya darah kental mengalir deras dan ia mulai melolong marah, "Kau membohongiku... BAGAIMANA PUN JUGA kau akan tetap ikut denganku!" ia menerjang Naruto dan mengarahkan tangannya yang dipenuhi noda darah ke wajah Naruto. Kulit-kulitnya mulai mengelupas dan mengeluarkan darah segar, lapisan putih dan merah terlihat di sekitar tubuhnya—sosok aslinya ketika ia mati.

Naruto tersenyum masam melihat pemandangan tersebut, "Aku bisa merasakan penderitaanmu. Di saat kau tersiksa dan tersakiti, saat ingin Yahiko untuk menyelamatkanmu, kau harus mendengar kabar bahwa ia sudah mati. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau terbunuh dengan cara yang menyakitkan," ujarnya. "Tapi saat ini aku pun tidak ingin mati atau pun ikut bersamamu. Aku masih ingin melewati banyak waktu bersama gadis yang kusukai, masih ingin melihatnya banyak tertawa. Aku juga ingin melindunginya. Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti Yahiko, pada akhirnya harus mati sebelum akhirnya bisa melindungi gadis yang kusukai."

_Tenshi-san_ terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia menggeram marah. Ia melempar Naruto ke sebuah lubang besar berwarna hitam, "Kalau begitu, pergilah. Temui gadismu itu."

"Eh—"

"Cepatlah."

Sebuah senyum—bukan seringai mengerikan—menghiasi wajah wanita itu. Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat sosok _Tenshi-san_ perlahan-lahan bertransformasi menjadi seorang wanita cantik berambut gelap. Wanita itu membuka mulutnya mengucapkan kata, '_Arigatou, Naruto_'.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

**XXX**

_Naruto!_

_Naruto!_

"Naruto!"

Sepasang mata safir terbuka untuk melihat sepasang emerald yang berkaca-kaca tertuju ke arahnya. Naruto membetulkan posisinya menjadi posisi duduk dan melihat ke sekitarnya. Ia berada di dalam kamar mandi wanita setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura dan Ino dari _Tenshi-san_. Oh, sial. Pasti ia akan—

Sepasang tangan melingkar di lehernya dan mendekapnya erat. Sakura.

"Naruto! Naruto! Kau baik-baik, saja! Oh, kami-sama... Kukira kau akan meninggalkanku dan Ino dan ikut bersama _Tenshi-san_...! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, baka..."

Naruto mendekap tubuh Sakura lebih erat, "_Gomennasai_, Sakura-_chan_. Yang penting aku sudah kembali." Ia menarik tubuhnya dari Sakura dan menghapus air mata dari wajah gadis itu, "Kau tahu, kan, aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan bisa bersamamu."

Sakura tersenyum, "Baka...!"

"Umm, sepertinya kalian bisa berhenti bermesra-mesraan. Karena sekarang kita sedang ada di kamar mandi wanita. Lebih baik kita cepat keluar sebelum Naruto mendapat sangkaan bahwa dia adalah orang mesum," Ino berdeham—menghentikan keduanya yang langsung memasang wajah malu yang sama-sama merahnya. "Lalu... kenapa kita bisa ada di sini, ya? Rasanya tadi aku bermimpi buruk dan tiba-tiba saja ada di sini."

"Mimpi bahwa kita dikejar-kejar oleh wanita mengerikan dan orang-orang yang tidak memiliki mata? Kurasa kita bermimpi yang sama," kata Sakura jahil pada sahabatnya.

Ino langsung pucat, "J-j-jadi, tadi itu..." kepalanya hampir menyentuh lantai kamar mandi jika Naruto dan Sakura tidak menahan tubuhnya.

**XXX**

Shikamaru cukup kaget saat ia menemukan Naruto bertigaan dengan Sakura dan Ino, apalagi dengan Ino yang pingsan dalam gendongannya di dalam kamar mandi. Untung saja ia tidak mengira yang macam-macam saat melihat Naruto dan langsung membawa tubuh kekasihnya ke UKS, justru yang curiga adalah para siswi yang melihatnya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi perempuan. Jika saja Sakura tidak membantunya berbohong, bisa-bisa ia menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dihajar oleh anak-anak perempuan di sekolah.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya. Sudah 15 menit semenjak waktu pulang sekolah. Sepertinya saat ia, Sakura dan Ino tersedot ke dalam dunia _Tenshi-san_, waktu berhenti berjalan sampai mereka kembali ke dunia yang sesungguhnya. Naruto membayangkan jika hanya Sakura dan Ino yang terseret ke dalam dunia tersebut dan mati di sana, ia akan dibayang-bayangi oleh perasaan bersalah. Apalagi jika itu hanya Sakura, hati Naruto terasa akan tercabik-cabik mengetahui gadis yang disukainya tewas.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Naruto? Tanganmu..."

"Oh, _gomen_, Sakura-_chan_."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura sambil memerah. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari _Tenshi-san_?"

"Aku cuma berbicara dengannya," kata Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aneh sekali, sepertinya _Tenshi-san_ sama sekali tidak menyakitimu."

"Dia mengiraku sebagai kekasihnya. _Tenshi-san_—atau Konan, dulu pernah diculik. Kurasa Konan dijadikan umpan oleh para penculiknya untuk memancing pria yang namanya Yahiko itu. Tapi mereka malah membunuhnya dan juga membunuh _Tenshi-san_ sendiri..."

Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan lengan seragamnya, "Kenapa mereka kejam sekali..."

"Begitulah," Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kalau seandainya aku mengalami kejadian seperti _Tenshi-san_—"

"Jangan pernah berpikir begitu, Sakura-_chan_."

"—aku harap kau tidak pergi untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Eh?"

Sakura menarik napas, "Aku—aku tidak ingin kau mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti Yahiko. Kalau bisa, kau harus menyelamatkanku tapi tetaplah bertahan hidup."

Naruto tertawa, "Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati." Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih tangan Sakura, dan anehnya Sakura tidak menolak saat pemuda blonde itu menggenggam tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, katanya kau bertanya _Tenshi-san_ siapa pasangan hidupmu. Wajah siapa yang muncul?"

Sakura hendak menjawab saat ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri di sana. Dan saat ia juga melihat Sakura, sebuah senyuman langsung merekah di wajahn pemuda itu. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dengan tak senang.

"Gaara."

"Sakura."

"Naruto," Naruto menyebutkan namanya sendiri dengan tak senang. "Sakura-_chan_, ayo kita pu—"

"Tidak. Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan Gaara. Kau pulang duluan saja. Kau, kan ada kerja part time setelah ini." Saat Naruto hendak menolak, Sakura melotot ke arahnya, "Ayolah, Naruto."

Naruto mendesah kesal, "Baiklaahhh..."

Sakura dan Gaara berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah pulang Naruto dan Sakura. Bukannya berjalan pulang, Naruto dengan hati-hati berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Ia penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Sakura.

Bisa saja Sakura menerima Gaara. Bukankah Gaara itu keren, bahkan terlihat lebih keren dari Naruto? Ia juga terlihat pintar seperti Sakura. Mereka pasti akan cocok kalau bersama. Naruto menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Sakura?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Dan kurasa aku sudah seharusnya memberikan jawabannya padamu dari awal."

_Ayo, tolak dia Sakura-chan_.

"Lalu?"

"Aku... _Gomennasai_. Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, Gaara..."

_Yeah, bagus_!

"...tapi sebenarnya aku menyukaimu," kata Sakura akhirnya malu-malu. "Kau cukup keren, pendiam, dan pintar. Benar-benar tipeku."

"AP—" Naruto buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat Sakura dan Gaara menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi untung saja mereka langsung kembali berbicara.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolakku?" tanya Gaara. "Apa ini karena... anak laki-laki kuning itu? Yang selalu bersamamu?"

Wajah Sakura memerah, "M-mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Sebenarnya aku baru mengenalnya semenjak dia pindah ke sebelah rumahku. Tidak ada hal yang baik darinya. Iseng, mesum, sedikit aneh." Naruto merasakan tamparan di wajahnya sendiri. "Tapi dia baik. Dan dia sering membantu banyak orang. Dia itu... unik." Wajah Sakura memerah saat menyebutkannya, "G-_gomen_ aku berkata demikian! Pokoknya, aku harap kita masih bisa berteman."

Gaara hanya tersenyum, "Aku tahu kau akan berkata demikian. Baiklah, sepertinya sekarang sudah saatnya kita pulang. Perlu kuantar?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kau selalu bicara begitu kalau menolak ajakan dariku," Gaara tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, mata imashou, Sakura. Semoga kau sukses dengannya." Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan berbalik pulang.

"Hai, arigatou gozaimashite, Gaara! Mata imashou!" Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Gaara. Saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya sambil memanggul tasnya. Sakura membelalak kaget, "N-Naruto? Kau belum pulang?"

"Aku menunggumu. Kita harus pulang bersama. Kerja part time bisa menunggu."

Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah memerah dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto yang tertuju padanya. Naruto sama sekali tidak bertanya lagi soal pertanyaannya akan hal yang ditunjukkan _Tenshi-san_ padanya.

_Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku melihat wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi Tenten-nee_chan?

**XXX**

Keesokannya, pagi-pagi buta kediaman Naruto terganggu oleh suara deringan telepon di ponselnya. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya dan pergi mengangkat ponsel. "Umm, moshi-moshi?"

"_Naruto?!_"

Mata Naruto terbuka, "K-Karin? Ada apa pagi-pagi begini meneleponku?"

"_Ini soal Iruka-_san_... Di-dia..._" terdengar suara gadis di telepon, suara tercekat di tenggorokan seperti ingin menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Karin. Memangnya... Kenapa dengan Iruka, Karin?"

"_Kemarin... I-Iruka-_san_ terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di d-dapur... L-lalu aku memanggil dokter, dan katanya... p-penyakitnya bertambah parah. Kumohon, Naruto... cepatlah kembali ke sini..._"

Naruto menurunkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel. "Iruka sakit?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**a/n: the longest chapter ever! Gara-gara saya lama ga nulis jadinya chapter ini super panjang, jadi ini bonus buat kalian! *plak* Yang masih geregetan kenapa NS belom jadian, sabar dulu hoho. Mereka masih belum berani mengakui satu sama lain. Tapi sebentar lagi mereka akan saling mengungkapkannya, kok *spoiler XD* Bloody Mary nya saya buat campuran dari versi urban legend sama versi saya sendiri, jadinya maaf kalau ga serem T_T**

**Semoga chapter ini sudah cukup baik. Laptop saya kebawa sama kakak saya ke Jogja, jadinya saya harus bikin ulang setengah dari fic ini dalam waktu yang lama=_=**

**pokoknya, terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca! Maaf saya gak sempet bales review (;w;) School is killing me~ But still, I thank you for your awesome reviews guys! Makasih juga yang udah mengoreksi typo saya ^^**

**Thanks to: ****ca kun****, ****Lee Dong Jae****, ****Lily Purple Lily****, ****nakato-san****, ****namekaze resta****, ****Wulan-**_**chan**_**, ****Magician cherry****, ****Ayano Futabatei****, ****heryanilinda****, ****Natsuya32****, ****mari-**_**chan**_**.41****, ****Mizuira Kumiko****, ****Saqee-**_**chan**_**, ****Mauree-Azure****, ****namikaze uchiha****, ****Guest****,** **SakuraNadeshiko****, ****Kaze D'shinigami****, ****Claro de Lune****, ****Amai Yuki****, ****Trancy Anafeloz****, ****gui gui M.I.T****, ****SakuraChiha93****, ****Ai Tanaka****, Guest, ****Iris la Verius****, Rara, ****Nara Kazuki****, ****karina uzumaki****, ****haruno uzumaki****, ****hyuuga uchiha****, ****nona fergie****, ****Crimson 'Jac' Lotus**


	9. Memories

"Iruka sakit?"

Naruto tidak dapat mengalihkan pikirannya setelah Karin menelepon dan memberitahukan keadaan wali mereka. Ia mengingat bahwa semenjak ia mulai dirawat oleh Iruka, pria itu mengalami penyakit jantung _Kardiomiopati_.

Ia mengingat saat masih kecil, Iruka nyaris dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena karena ulah yang dibuatnya di sekolah—menakut-nakuti teman-temannya karena kemampuannya melihat hantu. Kondisi kesehatan Iruka itulah yang membuat Naruto cenderung bungkam akan kemampuannya—meski Iruka tampaknya ingin Naruto lebih terbuka padanya, termasuk akan kemampuannya melihat hantu. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin kesehatan Iruka terganggu karenanya. Bagaimana pun juga, Iruka adalah anggota keluarganya yang berharga selain Karin, dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari mereka.

**UNCOMMON CASE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Disclaimer: Bukan milik saya, milik mutlak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, typos, slow plot, unscary scene (remember, this is supernatural fic, not a horror fic ^_^a)**

**Chapter 9: Memories**

"Apa mungkin, setelah aku pergi, Iruka memaksakan dirinya untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya kulakukan saat aku masih bersama mereka?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Cowok blonde itu tidak sadar saat tiba-tiba Jiraiya sudah muncul di hadapannya, kakinya sama sekali tidak menapak di lantai, "Siapa yang meneleponmu tadi?"

"..._imotou-chan_—adik perempuanku."

"Oh? Kau punya adik? Kukira kau anak tunggal."

"Memang," Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Dia sebenarnya sepupuku, tapi kami dibesarkan oleh wali yang sama. Dan barusan... dia memberitahuku kalau wali kami sekarang sedang sakit."

Jiraiya berjalan mendekati Naruto, "Lalu kau mau kembali pada keluargamu yang sekarang?"

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat, "Aku belum memikirkannya. Tapi kurasa aku harus kembali ke sana. Mereka pasti sangat membutuhkan keberadaanku saat ini."

"Kalau kau memang mau kembali, paling tidak kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu dulu pada gadis itu."

Naruto tidak perlu menebak bahwa yang Jiraiya bicarakan adalah Sakura, "Apa harus?"

"Yah," Jiraiya mengangkat bahunya, "Pokoknya jangan sampai kau menyesalinya. Apalagi kau benar-benar menyukai gadis itu kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Sakura-chan. Bilang padanya bahwa aku menyukainya dan langsung meninggalkannya pergi, rasanya seperti aku berbohong saja," gumam Naruto, entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Jiraiya. Kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat Jiraiya, "Hei, _Hentai_ atau _Ero__-jiji_, aku juga belum menemukan barang yang ingin kau temukan. Mungkin aku akan kembali pada keluargaku kalau aku sudah menemukannya."

Jiraiya tertegun mendengarnya, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, soalnya mungkin saja barang itu tidak akan pernah bisa ditemukan." Ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan menembus langit-langit rumah, menuju lantai dua.

**XXX**

Sakura menyadari ada keanehan pada diri Naruto saat cowok itu datang sedikit terlambat ke rumahnya untuk menjemputnya berangkat ke sekolah. Sikapnya tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu berceloteh dan berbicara akan hal-hal yang membuat gadis itu merasa kesal, melainkan hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah—bercanda sebentar jika ia mulai menyadari bahwa Sakura terus menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kok dari tadi kau diam saja?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir," Naruto melempar senyuman pada Sakura.

Sakura tidak mempercayainya, tapi ia berusaha untuk mengacuhkan sikap diam Naruto, meski itu mengganggu pikirannya sendiri.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat kepala sekolah mereka berdiri di depan pintu gerbang dengan tangan bersilangan di dadanya (yang berukuran '_super size_' kalau kata Naruto). Wajahnya berkerut marah melihat murid-murid masuk tepat saat bel berbunyi, sementara para penjaga gerbang sekolah hanya berdiri menyaksikan dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kalian ini, ya! Sudah berapa lama kalian sekolah di sini? 'Masa kalian tidak tahu kalau jam masuk sekolah itu seharusnya jam 8, bukannya jam 8 lewat?!"

Sakura membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf saat kepala sekolahnya mempelototinya dengan tajam dan berjalan melewati wanita itu. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Naruto berhenti untuk diomeli oleh kepala sekolah yang terkenal lebih galak dari guru fisika tergalak di sekolahnya.

"Kau ini murid baru kan? Tapi kenapa kau malah pakai seragam acak-acakan begini? Sudah telat begitu, kau juga memakai kaus dalam berwarna hitam! Di sekolah ini seharusnya murid tidak diperkenankan memakainya, dan aku sudah memperingatkanmu di hari pertama masuk sekolah!"

Naruto memegangi telinganya, "_Gomen_,_ Sensei_. Namanya juga murid baru, berusaha menyesuaikan diri. Tidak akan lama juga di sini, kan?" ucapan Naruto itu membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Jangan berkilah! Pokoknya istirahat nanti kamu ke ruanganku," dengan demikian, wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan menyuruh penjaga gerbang untuk menutup gerbang—mendiamkan para murid di luar sana yang akhirnya tidak diperkenankan masuk.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto, "Kau sih... bukannya kau sudah tahu tidak boleh memakai kaus untuk dalaman berwarna hitam? Kenapa malah memakainya?"

"Habisnya, aku baru saja membereskan rumah. Jadinya karena aku tidak bisa menemukan kausku yang biasa, aku gunakan saja yang ini," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Atau kau mau meminjamkanku dalamanmu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto sekeras-kerasnya, "_Hentai_, _ecchi_, _baka_!" dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hieee jangan marah, Sakura-chan! Aku cuma bercanda!"

"Bercanda saja terus!" seru Sakura, pura-pura kesal, meski dalam hatinya ia juga ingin tertawa. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mendapatinya sedang memandang ke arah kepala sekolah yang sedang berjalan melewati lorong sekolah. "Naruto? Kau sedang apa? Ayo, kita bisa telat untuk pelajaran fisika nanti!"

"…aku pernah melihat wanita itu di rumah kan…"

Sakura tidak yakin bahwa cowok itu membicarakan soal kepala sekolah, "Naruto?"

"Oke, aku menyusul, Sakura-chan!" sahut Naruto akhirnya dan menyusul di belakang Sakura.

**XXX**

Saat istirahat, Naruto memaksakan dirinya menemui kepala sekolah karena beberapa kali guru-guru yang memasuki ruangan kelasnya mengingatkannya untuk menemui kepala sekolah. Di ruang sana, ia bisa melihat beberapa makhluk supernatural berkeliaran—yang sebenarnya tidak mengejutkannya karena ia pernah melihat pemandangan yang sama saat pertama kali ia ke sini. Ada seorang cewek berseragam kuno berdiri menghadap jendela, seorang anak kecil yang duduk di pojok ruangan, dan beberapa penampakan lainnya.

Ketika kepala sekolahnya mulai menceramahinya, Naruto benar-benar ingat bahwa wanita yang saat ini duduk di meja, dengan papan bertuliskan 'Tsunade' di atasnya, adalah wanita yang pernah ia lihat sedang berdiri memandang rumahnya dari luar. Ia juga ingat Jiraiya memasang wajah sedih saat melihat ke arah wanita itu.

Saat Tsunade sibuk menceramahinya, spontan Naruto berkata, "_Sensei_ pernah datang ke rumahku, 'kan?"

Tsunade langsung menghentikan ceramahnya, "Jadi… kamu yang tinggal di rumah itu? Tunggu, kamu tidak boleh menyelaku—"

"_Sensei_ melihatku dan tersenyum padaku. Ingat?" Naruto menyeringai, "Sepertinya _Sensei_ tahu mengenai rumahku itu."

Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau mau mengalihkan pembicaraan? Aku tidak akan—"

"_Sensei _mengenal nama '_Jiraiya'_?"

Mata wanita itu membulat, "Kau... mengenalnya?"

"Ya... sekadar tahu bahwa beliau adalah pemilik rumah yang aku tinggali sebelumnya," sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah cowok berkumis unik itu, "Kurasa Jiraiya-_ojisan_ ingin bertemu dengan _Sensei._"

BRAKKK.

Tsunade memukul permukaan meja, "Jangan teruskan lagi, Uzumaki Naruto." Wanita itu berdiri dari kursinya dan memegangi dahinya seolah-olah sedang dilanda sakit kepala, "Baiklah, aku memaafkan kesalahanmu hari ini. Lain kali kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi."

"Tenang saja, _Sensei_. Aku tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi. Toh aku sudah tidak akan lama lagi berada di kota ini."

"Apa?"

BLAM.

Naruto sudah menutup pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

**XXX**

"Kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir, melihat Naruto kembali terdiam sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu kok! Sungguh!"

Gadis berambut pink sebahu itu menepuk bahu Naruto lembut, "Kau tahu, Naruto? Kau boleh menceritakan semuanya padaku, memang belum lama sih kita saling mengenal, tapi kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Apalagi kau sudah banyak menolongku," senyuman di wajahnya menunjukkan ketulusan yang membuat Naruto langsung diliputi rasa bersalah.

Naruto memegang tangan Sakura di bahunya dan menarik lengan gadis itu, "Sakura-chan, aku—" Naruto menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dengan ragu, "Ah... bukan apa-apa."

Mata emerald menatap sepasang safir dengan penasaran, "Benarkah?" ia menghembuskan napas panjang, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Gadis itu berjalan di depan Naruto dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan rumahnya. "Aku duluan ya, Naruto."

Naruto melambai padanya, "Ya."

Ia mulai memasuki pekarangan rumahnya saat Sakura dengan malu-malu berkata padanya, "K-Kalau kau mau, nanti malam aku akan membuatkanmu ramen! Bukan ramen instan, tapi ramen buatanku sendiri! Jadi, j-jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk makan malam di rumahku!"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat wajah Sakura memerah. Senyuman tersungging di wajah pemuda itu, "_Hai_! Dengan senang hati!"

Dengan perasaan senang, Naruto berlari memasuki rumahnya. Tapi kemudian senyuman di wajahnya hilang saat ia melihat bagian dalam rumahnya yang sudah setengah isinya dimasukkan ke dalam kardus, dan membuatnya ingat bahwa beberapa hari lagi ia harus kembali pada keluarganya. Ia langsung bergelayut dalam pikirannya, sampai tidak sadar bahwa sebuah tangan muncul dari permukaan lantai dan hampir saja ia menyandungnya.

"Kau terlihat sedang berpikir."

"Oh. Si _Ero-ojisan_."

"...Itu bukan namaku. Dan kenapa namaku selalu berubah-ubah kalau kau mengucapkannya? Namaku Jiraiya, kau tahu?"

"Aku bertemu dengan kepala sekolahku hari ini, wanita yang kita lihat beberapa hari yang lalu," kata Naruto membuat Jiraiya membelalakkan matanya. "Lalu aku bertanya padanya apa dia mengenal pria bernama Jiraiya dan dia hanya... terdiam dan menyuruhku keluar."

"Seharusnya kau tidak pernah menanyakan itu padanya."

Naruto mengacuhkan ucapan hantu pria itu, "Tapi sepertinya dia merindukanmu. Kau harus tahu, _Ero-jiji_, saat aku bertanya apakah dia mengenalmu, wajahnya terlihat sedih. Apakah dia kekasihmu?"

"Sayangnya bukan," Jiraiya menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh aneh melihat orang yang sudah mati terlihat sedih, memikirkan bahwa mereka sudah mati—dan Jiraiya adalah salah satu dari hantu yang dilihat Naruto yang bersedia untuk menunjukkan perasaan mereka. "Aku dulu memang menyukainya, tapi dia sudah memiliki pria lain. Dan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Bahkan jika aku mengatakannya pun, dia tidak akan menganggapnya dengan serius."

"Apa jangan-jangan... kau meninggal sebelum kau sempat menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" lelaki berambut blonde itu mulai merasa simpati pada hantu pria di hadapannya.

"Karena itulah aku ingin kau memberitahukan perasaanmu pada Sakura sebelum kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini. Aku mengatakannya padamu saat itu juga karena aku sudah merasakan betapa..." Jiraiya mengangkat jari telunjuknya, memikirkan ucapan yang tepat, "Betapa hampa dan sakitnya tidak pernah bisa mengatakan pada orang yang kau suka bahwa kau menyukai mereka. Menyesali mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya." Tangannya meraih bahu Naruto, dan ajaib tangannya bisa menyentuh bahu pemuda itu meski hanya sedikit, "Bisa saja kan, setelah ini kau tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya?"

Naruto terlihat merenungkan ucapan Jiraiya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali bertanya, "Lalu, soal benda yang ingin kau temukan itu, apakah kau ingat di mana kau terakhir kali menyimpannya? Kemungkinan saja benda itu ada di sekitar sini sebelum kau meninggalkan dunia ini."

"Kau masih ingin mencarinya? Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak ingat!" Jiraiya tertawa, "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu melakukannya Naruto!"

"Soalnya aku juga tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan rumah ini sebelum aku bisa membantumu menemukannya. Meski itu bukan benda yang berharga..."

Pria berambut putih itu menatap Naruto dan hanya menarik napas, "Terserah padamu sajalah." Ia kembali menembus permukaan lantai tapi Naruto bisa mendengarnya berbisik '_Arigatou gozaimashita, _Naruto_._'

**XXX**

_Naruto mendapati dirinya terbangun di atas meja dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas kosong. Beberapa di antara kertas tersebut terdapat sebuah foto—seorang pria sedang tertawa sambil mengacungkan dua tangannya ke arah kamera, sementara seorang wanita memasang wajah cemberut saat bahunya dirangkul oleh pria tersebut._

_Sebuah suara aneh membuat Naruto menoleh, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang sama dengan perabotan aneh dan asing di ingatannya. Suara aneh itu kini kembali, membuatnya kaget. Tapi tidak pernah sebelumnya Naruto merasa ketakutan seperti ini, dengan suara-suara aneh tidak memiliki wujud bergema di sekitarnya._

_Suara bel kemudian mengejutkannya, dan Naruto merasakan dirinya beranjak menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu—tanpa perlu menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk membukakannya._

_Naruto merasakan dirinya tersenyum saat ia melihat seorang wanita berdiri di ambang pintu, berwajah sama seperti gadis yang dilihatnya di foto._

"_Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang ke sini, _Tsunade._"_

_Gadis itu membalas senyumannya, "Ohayou, _Jiraiya._"_

Naruto benar-benar terbangun dari mimpinya dan menoleh ke sekitarnya, memeriksa apakah ia masih berada di dalam rumahnya. Saat ia melihat beberapa buah bayangan berkeliaran di ruangannya disertai suara-suara aneh dan mendapati dirinya tidak takut oleh hal-hal tersebut, Naruto menghembuskan napas lega dan kembali pada posisinya di sofa.

"Tadi itu... apakah aku memimpikan Jiraiya-_jiji_?"

Cowok itu kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati di jendela terdapat bayangan seorang wanita berdiri di halaman rumahnya. _Tsunade-obasan—maksudku Tsunade-sensei_, pikirnya. Jiraiya juga tampak sedang memperhatikan kehadiran wanita itu dari sisi jendela lainnya. Tapi ia berdiri memunggungi Naruto sehingga membuat cowok itu tidak tahu seperti apakah ekspresi pria itu saat ini.

Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya meski mendengar Jiraiya berseru 'Tunggu!' padanya. Ia berlari ke arah halaman rumah dan menemui Tsunade.

"_Oba-san_! Maksudku, _Sensei_!"

Tsunade menoleh dan tersenyum samar, "Oh, Uzumaki Naruto. Jadi ini sungguh-sungguh rumahmu, ya."

"Tentu saja! Bukankah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Bukan di sekolah, tapi di sini," Naruto terkekeh pelan dan langsung menghentikan kekehannya saat melihat Tsunade mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa _Sensei_ tidak masuk saja ke dalam?"

"Aku takut aku tidak bisa. Masih banyak pekerjaan di sekolah yang sebenarnya harus aku selesaikan," kata Tsunade sambil terseyum lebih ramah. "Sifatmu sedikit mengingatkanku akan kenalanku yang sudah lama tidak aku jumpai."

"Jiraiya-_jiji_?"

Tsunade mengangkat tangannya menutupi mulut, "...bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Padahal seharusnya... Ah, pasti kau mengetahuinya ceritanya karena mendengar dari orang yang menjual rumah ini."

"Aku hanya tahu bahwa beliau pernah tinggal di sini dan merangkap pekerjaan sebagai seorang penulis novel _hentai_. Juga menjalin pertemanan dengan _Sensei_ sampai akhirnya beliau meninggal karena keracunan gas, bukankah begitu? Sebagian aku mendengarnya dari pria tua yang menjual rumah ini, memang," Naruto menyeringai jahil. "Awalnya dia memutuskan tinggal di sini karena penasaran akan cerita hantu di rumah ini, tapi malah ketakutan sendiri begitu tinggal di sini."

Naruto terkikik geli, bagaimana mungkin hantu bisa takut pada hantu lainnya semasa hidup mereka?

"Dia memang takut pada hantu," Tsunade menyetujui, "Tapi dia hanya pernah bercerita padaku dan beberapa orang temannya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengetahuinya? Uzumaki, aku tidak ingin kau bermain-main dengan kepala sekolahmu sendiri."

"Terserah pada _Sensei_ yang bilang aku berbohong atau tidak, tapi memang aku mengenalnya sampai memberi panggilan seperti itu. Apa _Sensei_ tidak mempercayainya?"

Tsunade melangkah mundur dan sesaat sikapnya terlihat gugup, "A-aku harus pergi." Ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun soal diriku kan?" tanya Jiraiya begitu Naruto berjalan memasuki rumah. "Mungkin Tsunade berusaha melupakanku, makanya dia menghindarimu saat kau berbicara padanya soal diriku."

"Tapi wajahnya mengatakan lain. Maksudku, dia terlihat ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu soal dirimu. Bahkan, seperti ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Itu tidak mungkin," jawab Jiraiya sedih, entah bermaksud bahwa tidak mungkin Tsunade bisa bertemu dengan dirinya atau tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya dengan malas, "Terserah padamu saja, _Ero-jiji_. Aku ada makan malam di rumah Sakura."

"Oh. Jadi kau berniat menyatakan perasaanmu padanya malam ini?"

Ucapan Jiraiya membuat Naruto berhenti untuk menoleh ke arahnya sebentar, "Bukan. Kurasa aku belum siap untuk mengatakannya."

**XXX**

_Kali ini Naruto terbangun di atas sebuah kasur berupa _futon_, terbangun karena ketakutan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya_. _Tangannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel dan ia mengangkat ponsel itu ke telinganya, "Moshi-moshi. Tsunade? A-aku-" ucapannya terpotong saat suara seorang wanita menyahut._

"_Jiraiya? Ada apa kau malam-malam begini meneleponku? Aku sedang berada di rumah Dan!"_

_Naruto merasakan dadanya terasa sesak untuk beberapa saat, "...Dan?"_

"_Yah~! Dia baru saja mengajakku kencan! Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu secepatnya, tapi kami berkencan semenjak tiga hari yang lalu."_

"_Lalu, bagaimana denganku?"_

_Naruto langsung menekan tombol end call tanpa menerima jawaban dari lawan bicaranya dan kini mendapati dirinya menendang sebuah meja._

_Perasaan marah dan kalut berkecamuk dalam dadanya selama beberapa saat. Tetapi kemudian ia menoleh dengan cepat saat sebuah tangan muncul di belakangnya. Kini matanya tertuju pada setumpuk naskah di atas meja kerja._

'_Padahal kalau aku menyelesaikan naskah ini dan menerbitkannya, aku berniat mengajaknya kencan, tapi ternyata aku sudah didahului. Sepertinya kalau begini, seumur hidup aku akan menyendiri bersama hantu-hantu sampai aku pergi dari rumah ini,' ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri meski ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengucapkannya. _

_Ia merasakan tubuhnya dan perasaannya dikendalikan oleh orang lain, dengan mengalaminya tanpa sadar. Ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya—tidak memedulikan suara-suara aneh yang terus bermunculan di sekitarnya—lalu mengambil sebuah kertas yang berukuran lebih kecil dari kertas lain dan mengamatinya. Foto yang selama ini selalu terbenam dalam pikirannya._

_Dengan marah Naruto melempar foto itu dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya untuk pergi menuju dapur. Sesampainya di sana, Naruto melihat dirinya berjalan mendekati sebuah kounter berisikan peralatan memasak, membuka penutup tabung gas dan menyalakan kompor. Kemudian hal yang buruk mulai muncul dalam pikirannya._

"SIALAN!"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya yang sedikit tidak terbiasa dengan cahaya menyilaukan dari ruang tidurnya. Ia merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Jam weker di sebelahnya menunjukkan jam 3 pagi. Sambil menyeka keringatnya, Naruto mengamati bahwa sedari tadi Jiraiya berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Jadi, kau yang menunjukkan masa lalumu padaku lewat mimpi?" tanya Naruto.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum kecil, "Maafkan aku sudah memberimu mimpi seperti itu. Aku tahu kau sudah banyak mengalami mimpi buruk selama ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk memberitahumu masa laluku yang sebenarnya. Dan kau bisa membayangkan seperti apa kelanjutan mimpimu."

"...jadi kau meninggal karena keracunan gas. Kau bunuh diri?"

"Tidak, tidak," sahut Jiraiya sambil tertawa, menggaruk pelipisnya. "Aku hanya berniat menyeduh kopi dan kemudian, sialnya aku lupa untuk menutup penutup tabung gasnya. Lucu, ya?" Ia tertawa lalu diam untuk beberapa saat, "Tapi memang saat itu terlintas dalam benakku, kalau aku mati mungkin saja Tsunade akan menyadari perasaanku. Dan ternyata kematianku sepertinya sama sekali tidak membuatnya sadar akan perasaanku."

"Lalu, benda yang ingin kau cari itu... foto kalian berdua bukan?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak ingat ke mana kau melemparnya? Foto itu sangat berharga bagimu dan aku harus menemukannya."

"Aku... sama sekali tidak ingat..."

"Kalau orang yang menjual rumah ini tidak menemukannya dan membuangnya, kemungkinan saja foto itu masih berada di dalam rumah ini. Aku akan mencarinya," Naruto melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Sambil mengingat-ingat bentuk dan letak ruangan yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi, Naruto berjalan bolak-balik di setiap ruangan. Ia hanya bisa mengingat samar-samar ruangan yang dilihat dalam mimpinya. Perasaan yakin bahwa barang yang dicari oleh Jiraiya akan ia temukan, karena dengan begitu ia bisa membuat Jiraiya pergi ke tempatnya yang seharusnya.

Menjelang pukul 6, Naruto sudah hampir memeriksa seluruh bagian rumahnya, bahkan sampai menemukan beberapa hantu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa rumah ini hanya mengalami sedikit renovasi, lantainya pun tidak mengalami perbaikan seperti dalam mimpinya dulu.

"Sial, apa benar-benar ada yang sudah—" Naruto jatuh dengan wajah menyentuh lantai duluan saat kakinya menyandung permukaan lantai yang terangkat. Wajah Naruto mengerut tak senang, "Ternyata orang yang menjual rumah ini memang tak pernah benar-benar merenovasi rumah ini!" gerutunya. Tapi kemarahannya menguap saat ia memperhatikan permukaan lantai dengan lebih seksama. Tangannya meraih ke dalam celah lantai dan meraih-raih sesuatu di dalam sana.

Dugaannya benar. Sebuah foto yang pernah dilihatnya dalam mimpi.

"Oi, _Ero_-_jiji_! Aku sudah menemukan barang yang kau—" Naruto melihat sebuah bayangan bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Bukan Jiraiya, melainkan sosok seorang pria berpiyama yang berjalan melewatinya. Naruto kembali melihat ke sekitarnya, "Jiraiya-_jiji_?"

Jiraiya tidak mendengar ataupun datang kepadanya. _Jiraiya sudah _pergi.

Naruto menatap foto di tangannya dan berbisik pelan, "Aku harus memberikan ini padanya."

**XXX**

"Kenapa kau memasukkan barang-barangmu ke dalam boks, Naruto?" tanya Sakura saat ia mendatangi rumah pemuda itu.

"Ah, i-ini... aku hanya ingin merapikan barang-barangku," dusta pemuda blonde itu. Sakura mengernyit tak percaya.

"Sampai baju-bajumu yang masih bagus pun kau tetap memasukkannya?"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya pada orang lain..." Naruto mengalihkan matanya dari Sakura dan termenung sesaat. Wajahnya sedikit tersirat perasaan bersalah, Sakura bisa melihatnya. Sebelum Sakura kembali bertanya padanya, Naruto berkata, "Sudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat sekolah. Maaf kau jadi menunggu begini, Sakura-_chan_."

"...baiklah," Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan tak yakin.

Di sekolah, Naruto tidak bersikap aneh, justru ia tampak lebih ceria dan berisik daripada biasanya. Sakura terus memperhatikannya, melihat Naruto tertawa saat Chouji mengucapkan beberapa lelucon. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pemuda itu, entah kenapa.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau terus memperhatikan Naruto, _Dekorin_?"

"Berisik, _Ino_. Bukan urusanmu."

"Jahat sekali. Kalau kau memang menyukainya, lebih baik kau ungkapkan saja perasaanmu! Jangan menunggu Naruto melakukannya. Kurasa si _baka _itu juga tidak akan mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu kalau kau hanya diam saja di sini," kata Ino, bersikap seperti orang sok tahu yang membuat Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Ada yang aneh dengannya hari ini."

"Hah? Aneh apanya? Dia gila seperti biasa, kok."

"Justru dia bersikap gila seperti biasanya dan... kurasa sikapnya hari ini menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu," kata Sakura.

"Oh, ya?" Ino mengerutkan dahinya, "Dia _tidak_ terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu bagiku. Ah, dia akan pergi keluar kelas sepertinya," pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto yang berdiri dari mejanya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sakura berjalan mengikutinya, "Sakura?"

Sakura mengikuti Naruto. Kalau pemuda itu tidak mau memberitahu masalahnya, maka Sakura harus mencaritahunya sendiri. Setidaknya ia ingin membantu Naruto.

Dan ia langsung kaget saat melihat Naruto memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah. _Apa yang dilakukan Naruto sampai ia masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah_? Sakura mendekati pintu menuju ruangan kepala sekolah dan berdiri di sana setenang mungkin untuk sedikit menguping.

**XXX**

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini lagi? Kurasa aku tidak memanggilmu untuk menemuiku."

"Ah, sebenarnya, aku mau memberikan surat untuk pindah sekolah," kata Naruto pada Tsunade, membuat wanita itu memasang wajah heran. "Ini surat yang sudah ditandatangani oleh waliku. Aku akan kembali ke tempat tinggalku yang sebelumnya."

"Kau belum setahun bersekolah di sini, dan kau mau pindah?"

"Waliku... dia sakit. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan adik sepupuku merawatnya sendirian."

Tsunade memakai kacamatanya dan membaca surat yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya, "Begitu. Jadi kau akan pindah dalam waktu dekat."

"Aku juga ingin memberikan ini," kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas lusuh yang warnanya sudah pudar termakan usia. Tsunade membelalak lebar saat ia melihat Naruto menyerahkan benda tersebut.

"I-ini... kenapa bisa ada padamu?"

"Aku menemukannya di rumahku. Kurasa ini milikmu, _Sensei_."

Naruto melihat kedua mata Tsunade berkaca-kaca, "M-maafkan aku. Kurasa lebih baik kau tetap membiarkannya berada di rumahmu."

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya," kata Naruto. "Soalnya, _dia_ ingin aku memberikannya padamu. Kurasa dia ingin kau melupakannya, tapi di lain sisi tetap menyimpan kenangan darinya. Jiraiya-_jiji_ pernah mencintaimu, bukan?"

Tsunade memandang Naruto dengan bingung, "Dia mencintaiku?"

"Jika dia menyimpan foto ini, artinya dia tidak hanya melihat _Sensei_ sebagai teman, tapi sebagai orang yang disukainya. Apalagi dalam foto ini, hanya ada kalian berdua."

"Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti membenciku, karena aku tidak memedulikannya di saat-saat terakhir sebelum kematiannya. Ya, pasti begitu," Tsunade hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi _dia_ memang masih mencintai _Sensei_. A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi kurasa dia ingin sekali _Sensei_ bisa mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan meski _Sensei_ tidak pernah membalas perasaannya."

Tsunade menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Aku kehilangan Jiraiya juga kehilangan pria yang kucintai. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Jiraiya padaku. Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah dimaafkan olehnya..."

"_Kurasa_ dia memaafkan _Sensei_ asalkan _Sensei_ berhenti untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri," Naruto meletakkan foto itu di telapak tangan Tsunade. "Simpan foto ini dan dengan begitu Jiraiya-_jiji_ bisa beristirahat dengan tenang." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto menoleh ke arah Tsunade, "_Arigatou _sudah memberikan ini padaku." Ia tersenyum dan Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi kemudian ia kembali bertanya, "Apa kau benar-benar bisa melihat hantu?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Itu semua tergantung apakah _Sensei_ bisa mempercayainya."

Ia menutup pintu dan hendak kembali ke kelasnya saat ia menyadari Sakura berdiri di dekat ruangan kepala sekolah. "Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura berlari menjauh darinya menuju lorong sekolah yang sepi. "T-tunggu!" Naruto pergi mengejarnya dan berhasil meraih lengan gadis itu. "Sakura-_chan_..."

Airmata berlinang di mata gadis berambut pink itu, "K-kau akan benar-benar pergi?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara parau, "K-kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Sakura-_chan_..."

"K-kukira kau menganggapku sebagai seorang teman atau lebih dari itu setelah selama ini... kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakan padaku soal ini? Kenapa kau seenaknya memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini? Apa kau serius menyukaiku?" Sakura meninggikan suaranya.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. "A-aku... maafkan aku tidak menceritakannya padamu... aku hanya takut kau tidak akan membiarkanku pergi," kata Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa...?"

Naruto memeluk Sakura dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu gadis itu, "Karena aku menyukaimu... Aku takut aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkanmu, makanya aku tidak berani menceritakannya padamu. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_..." perasaan lega menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto. Pada akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan hal yang selama ini ingin ia katakan pada gadis itu. Tapi kemudian tubuhnya menegang saat ia merasakan Sakura menarik diri darinya.

"Kau bohong, Naruto. Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Setelah kau akan pergi dari kota ini?"

Dan gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya diam mematung di lorong sekolah.

**End of chapter**

**a/n: Sakura memang mudah menangis, tapi dia wanita kuat. oke, langsung ke chapter selanjutnya lolol XD**


	10. Ghost Train

"_Kau bohong, Naruto. Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Setelah kau akan pergi dari kota ini?"_

_Dan gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya diam mematung di lorong sekolah._

**UNCOMMON CASE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Disclaimer: Bukan milik saya, milik mutlak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, typos, slow plot, unscary scene (becuz this is supernatural fic btw._.a)**

**Chapter 10: Ghost Train**

Sakura merasakan penyesalan setelah mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya ia katakan pada Naruto kemarin. Ia tidak sedikitpun menoleh untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu, melainkan berlari meninggalkannya. Kemarin bahkan hari ini pun, Naruto tidak datang ke rumahnya dan keduanya sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah satu sama lain. Orang tua Sakura sampai berniat untuk mengajak sendiri pemuda itu untuk makan malam di rumah mereka. Perasaan tidak nyaman dan keinginan untuk bersama dengan pemuda blondie itu terus mengganggu Sakura semenjak kemarin.

"Kenapa dari kemarin kau terus mendiami Naruto begitu, sih?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi kau sudah tahu 'kan, kalau Naruto akan pindah dari sekolah ini?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ino. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, "Tentu saja aku tahu! Dan dia baru mengatakannya padaku kemarin! Sedangkan dalam dua hari dia akan pindah dari sekolah ini!"

Ino memeluk Sakura, "Astaga... Sakura..."

"Dia bilang bahwa dia menyukaiku kemarin," kata Sakura. "Tapi kemudian aku malah menyebutnya pembohong. Kurasa aku tidak akan berani menatapnya. Dia pasti akan membenciku... Padahal aku senang sekali kalau dia menyukaiku..."

"Yah, kau mungkin merasa kesal karena Naruto menyembunyikan kepindahannya darimu. Kurasa itu wajar. Tapi seharusnya kau memang tak mengatakan hal itu."

Sakura semakin merasa bersalah, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Bersikap seperti biasa mungkin?"

**XXX**

Naruto memberitahukan berita kepindahannya pada teman-teman sekelasnya keesokannya setelah ia menemui Tsunade. Beberapa orang di antara mereka langsung bertanya alasan kepindahannya dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal—sesuatu yang membuat Naruto merasa senang (ini artinya mereka menganggapnya sebagai teman bukan?). Semuanya tampak sedih dengan berita ini dan mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan hari-hari terakhirnya di sekolah dengan pergi sepulang sekolah. Semuanya, bahkan termasuk Sakura.

Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau melihat ke arahnya. Semenjak kemarin gadis itu hanya diam di mejanya, atau sesekali pergi bersama Ino keluar kelas.

Naruto merasakan dadanya sakit, '_Apakah dia membenciku? Yah, memang salahku tidak memberitahunya, tapi dia juga menolakku._' Ia teringat akan ucapan Jiraiya dan Naruto tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, '_Setidaknya dia sudah mengetahui perasaanku, meskipun dia tidak akan mau menerima perasaanku ini._'

Sampai sepulang sekolah, Sakura tidak berbicara pada Naruto. Bahkan dia tidak menyahut ataupun menoleh saat Naruto berjalan di belakang sambil memanggil namanya.

"Ah, sial. Pasti dia benar-benar marah padaku!" Naruto meremas rambutnya dengan gemas, "Padahal besok aku akan pergi dari sini! Setidaknya aku ingin Sakura berbicara padaku untuk terakhir kalinya, sekali saja..."

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan pindah, ya?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya saat ia melihat Sasuke bersandar di pagarnya sambil menatap ke arah pemuda blonde itu, "Oh. _Teme-niichan_."

Sasuke melempar Naruto dengan ranting ia patahkan dari pohon di halaman rumahnya, "Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap sopan di depanku, _Dobe_?"

"Kau juga tidak sopan. Melempariku dengan ranting?! Sama sekali tidak dewasa!" Naruto menggerutu kesal.

"Jadi, kau akan pindah ke mana?"

"Oh, ehm... ke desa tempat waliku berada. Dia sakit dan aku harus membantu merawatnya."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, "Sebenarnya kau ini anak yang baik, ya."

"Hah? Apa maksud—"

"Wah, ada Naruto-kun, ya?" terdengar suara Hinata yang membuat kedua orang itu menoleh. Hinata berlari menuju pagar dan berdiri di samping suaminya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini. Aku hendak membawakanmu makanan. Semoga kau menyukai omelette buatanku." Wanita itu menyuruh Naruto mendekat ke arahnya dan memberikannya kotak berisi makanan.

"_A-arigatou, nee-chan_..." Naruto menatap makanan di tangannya.

"Sayang sekali kau akan pindah besok. Padahal kau sudah banyak membantu kami dan sudah seperti saudara sendiri," air mata menetes dari kedua mata Hinata.

"Hinata, kau menangis..."

"O-oh... _g-gomennasai_..." wanita cantik itu buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa_, nee-chan_. Aku justru malah senang karena _nee-chan_ mau mempedulikanku. _Arigatou_," Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Tidak. Kaulah yang banyak membantu kami. Seperti misalnya saat kau mengatakan soal _aniki_ku. Ucapanmu tentangnya membuatku merasa tenang. Dan... rasanya berat untuk melihatmu pergi dari sini," kata Sasuke mengakui—mewakili istrinya. "Apa kau akan kembali lagi ke sini?"

Ia sedikit menoleh saat mendengar suara putranya menangis, dan melihat istrinya berlari menuju putra mereka. '_Biar aku yang mengurus Itachi-_chan_._'

"Soal itu, aku tak tahu..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto memandang ke arah lain, "Sebenarnya aku paling tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Setelah aku memberitahu kepindahanku kemarin, Sakura-_chan_ tampak benar-benar marah. Dia belum bicara padaku sejak kemarin."

"Dia pasti sedih sekali dengan kepergianmu makanya dia tidak berani bicara denganmu," Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di atas pinggiran pagar. "Dulu, saat aku masih menjadi guru lesnya, dia adalah gadis yang suka menyembunyikan kesedihannya dan baru mengatakannya pada orang yang dekat dengannya. Dia juga pernah menjadikanku tempat bercerita untuknya."

Naruto memasang wajah tak senang, "Jadi... dulu Sakura-_chan_ pernah bercerita banyak hal padamu... Mungkin sebaiknya aku yang mengajaknya bicara duluan." Cowok blonde itu berbalik ke arah rumahnya, "_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_niisan_. _Sayounara_."

Sasuke tampak terkejut dan kemudian wajahnya kembali melembut, "_Sayounara, _Naruto." Dia memandangi Naruto sampai cowok itu tiba di halaman rumahnya. _Dia memang unik. Dan mungkin dia memang..._

**XXX**

Sakura hanya membenamkan wajahnya di bantalan sofa saat ibunya sibuk menginterogasinya mengenai Naruto. Kedua orang tuanya tampak khawatir karena semenjak kemarin Naruto absen datang ke rumah mereka untuk sarapan ataupun makan malam seperti biasanya, bahkan putri mereka tampak acuh saja dengan hal ini. Dan ocehan kedua orang tuanya membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah sekaligus tidak tenang. Apalagi gadis itu juga sebenarnya sedikit khawatir jika Naruto belum makan cukup semenjak kemarin.

_Sial, ini semua salahku, tapi aku tidak berani bicara pada Naruto_. _Seandainya saja aku tidak pernah berkata begitu..._

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saat ibunya berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkecak pinggang, "_Sakura_, kenapa hari ini kau sama sekali tidak terlihat bersama Naruto? Apa kalian bertengkar? Kau tahu 'kan, besok Naruto akan—"

Sakura balik menatap ibunya yang sedang menatapnya dengan cemas, "Aku tahu, _Kaa-san_... Aku hanya—"

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!" Mebuki berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya, "Siapa—oh! Naruto!"

Sakura buru-buru bangkit dari sofa dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana berdiri Naruto dengan senyuman yang lebih tampak seperti ringisan. Pemuda blondie itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya sambil berkata, "Ah, _sumimasen, oba-chan_. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu, aku cuma..."

"Tidak perlu ragu, ayo, masuk saja!" Mebuki mendorong Naruto masuk dan menutup pintu secepat mungkin.

Kizashi langsung keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan menghampiri Naruto sambil memeluk bahu pemuda itu, "Oh-ho! Naruto! Ternyata kau datang juga! Kami khawatir kau tidak akan pernah datang kemari lagi!"

"_Anata_, cuci tanganmu dulu kalau habis dari kamar mandi!"

"Iya, _Omae_!" sahut Kizashi sambil menyeringai, "Ayo kita ke ruang tengah saja! Kebetulan istriku memasak _nabe_ hari ini."

Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Kizashi dari bahunya dengan sia-sia, "_Ha-hai_." Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya begitu pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya. Wajah Naruto langsung berubah kecut, _Sampai kapan dia akan mendiamiku_?

Makan malam hari itu terasa enak, apalagi sekarang memasuki musim gugur yang cukup dingin. Selama makan malam berlangsung, hanya Mebuki dan Kizashi yang mengajak Naruto berbicara. Sementara Sakura terus diam seolah-olah hanya memusatkan seluruh perhatian pada makan malamnya. Beberapa kali Mebuki _membentak_—benar-benar membentaknya—agar tidak mendiami Naruto seperti pemuda itu adalah patung.

Dan barulah setelah makan malam berakhir, Sakura berkata, "Naruto, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Kizashi dan Mebuki saling berpandangan dan melihat kedua remaja itu beranjak keluar dari dalam rumah ke halaman belakang.

Naruto merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang, '_Apa yang akan Sakura-_chan_ katakan padaku? Apakah dia akan memarahiku seperti biasa? Lalu bagaimana dengan pernyataan cintaku..._'

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang, "A-aku... m-maafkan aku."

"Hee?" Naruto memasang wajah bingung, "Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku sudah bersikap buruk padamu belakangan ini. Aku mendiamimu..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "S-soalnya aku kesal kau merahasiakan kepergianmu dariku. Kalau saja aku tidak menguping pembicaraanmu dengan kepala sekolah, mungkin kau tidak akan pernah memberitahuku."

"Aku juga minta maaf soal itu. Karena aku pikir aku tidak berani mengatakannya padamu, makanya aku tidak mengatakan soal kepergianku secara langsung," Naruto menatap ke arah Sakura, berharap ada sepasang emerald yang balik menatapnya. "Rasanya berat sekali harus meninggalkan—"

Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya, melingkarkan lengannya yang ramping ke leher cowok blonde itu, "K-kalau begitu, jangan pergi," bisik Sakura sambil terisak.

Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng, "Tidak bisa, Sakura-_chan_... Meskipun kau yang memintaku untuk tidak pergi, tapi aku punya _keluarga_ yang membutuhkanku. Keluarga sebenarnya, yang masih kumiliki setelah kepergian orang tuaku."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa keluargamu tidak pindah saja ke sini?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca oleh air mata, membuat Naruto ingin memeluk gadis itu semakin erat agar dia tidak lagi menangis. Meskipun dalam keadaan menangis pun, Sakura tetap cantik seperti biasanya.

"Tidak bisa. Iruka—waliku—dia... tubuhnya terlalu lemah," ujar Naruto mulai bercerita. "Alasanku ke sini sebenarnya agar aku bisa pergi tanpa membuatnya kerepotan karena kemampuanku dan juga karena banyak masalah yang kutimbulkan di sekolah. Karin, dia memiliki kemampuan yang sama denganku, tapi setidaknya dia lebih baik daripadaku. Dia bisa merahasiakan kemampuannya tanpa membuat Iruka kerepotan, selain itu dia juga bisa merawat Iruka dengan baik. Aku hanya... membuat masalah," raut pemuda itu berubah sedih.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari pemuda itu, "Naruto..."

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil tetap memegangi bahu mungil Sakura, "Tapi ternyata aku egois sekali, memutuskan untuk pergi ke sini dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ternyata tanpa aku, hanya membuat beban Karin semakin banyak dan kesehatan Iruka jadi kian memburuk karenanya. Karena itu aku harus kembali."

"Tapi, nanti kita bisa saling bertukar email, kan? Lalu, kau bisa saja meneleponku setiap malam, kan?" Sakura kembali bertanya penuh harap. "Dan kau akan kembali lagi ke sini, kan?"

"Soal pertanyaan terakhir, aku tidak yakin. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan Iruka akan sembuh dari penyakitnya," sebuah senyum jahil muncul di wajah pemuda itu, "Apa artinya, kau menerima perasaanku? Oh, ya, kau belum mengatakan bagaimana perasaanmu padaku."

Sakura membelalak dengan wajah memerah. Buru-buru gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, "A-a-aku..."

"Tidak masalah. Mungkin memang sebaiknya kau tetap merahasiakan jawabannya padaku," Naruto meremas tangan Sakura, "Bilang pada _oji-san_ dan _oba-chan_, bahwa makan malam hari ini sangat enak. Dan bilang bahwa aku minta maaf karena tidak pamit pada mereka untuk pulang."

Sakura tidak menghentikan Naruto saat cowok itu berjalan keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya.

**XXX**

Naruto menyeka peluh di dahinya. Ia melihat ke tumpukan boks yang semenjak beberapa hari lalu sudah ia bereskan untuk dibawanya kembali ke desanya. Truk pembawa barang yang dipesannya akan tiba besok pagi. Dan barulah Naruto pergi menaiki kereta yang akan pergi menuju desanya pada sore harinya.

Naruto menoleh saat ia melihat sesuatu bergerak dengan cepat di belakangnya.

"Jiraiya-_jiji_?"

Seorang anak kecil berwajah kuyu dengan pakaian lusuh menatapnya dengan dua mata yang tidak berpupil. Saat ia menyadari bahwa Naruto melihat ke arahnya, anak itu langsung menghilang.

"...bukan..."

Setelah tiga hari Jiraiya menghilang dari rumahnya, Naruto merasa sendirian. Biasanya pria tua itu selalu muncul di tempat yang tak terduga dan mulai mengoceh macam-macam, atau kemudian mendengar Naruto mulai dengan segala ocehan yang tak kalah berisiknya. Sekarang Jiraiya mungkin sudah berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

Keesokannya, pada hari Minggu, Naruto terbangun dan mendapati truk barang membunyikan klakson untuknya. Naruto berjalan menemui supir truk tersebut, sebelum akhirnya beberapa orang pria mengangkut seluruh barang-barangnya. Saat ia menunggui para pengangkut mengangkut barang-barang, Kizashi dan Sasuke muncul untuk ikut membantu memanggul beberapa boks. Kedua pria itu hanya tersenyum saat Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih pada keduanya. Siang harinya, giliran Sasuke dan keluarganya yang mengundang Naruto untuk makan siang di rumahnya. Naruto tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada keluarga itu saat mereka membekalinya dengan sekotak bento bersusun tinggi.

Barulah pada sore harinya, Naruto bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke stasiun saat Kizashi, kali ini bersama istrinya, mendatangi pemuda itu untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu di sana, ya, Na-Nar... ahh..." Mebuki tidak dapa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Kizashi mengelus pundak istrinya untuk menenangkan wanita itu.

"Tentu saja, _Oba-chan_. Iruka pasti senang karena kalian sudah banyak membantuku selama aku tinggal di sini," Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sesekali matanya menoleh untuk melihat keberadaan Sakura.

"Sayang sekali Sakura tidak ada di sini. Semenjak siang tadi dia sudah tidak berada di rumah. Kuharap kau tidak kecewa pergi tanpa melihat Sakura," kata Kizashi sambil menepuk pundak Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tidak masalah, Kizashi-_ojisan_. Baiklah," Naruto memanggul tas gendongnya, "_Sayounara_."

"Hati-hati!"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah taksi yang menunggunya di pinggir jalan. Sesekali matanya kembali ke arah rumah keluarga Haruno, berharap ia bisa melihat gadis itu. Tapi nihil, tak ada Sakura di manapun sejauh ia memandang. Tangan Naruto bergerak memegangi dadanya, '_Mungkin ini, ya, yang namanya patah hati_?'

Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin tahu apakah jawaban akan perasaan Sakura untuknya. Sulit untuk merelakan gadis itu begitu saja. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia harus pulang.

Pikirannya kini melayang pada Iruka dan Karin. Mengkhawatirkan bagaimana keadaan mereka. Saat ia selesai makan siang di rumah keluarga Uchiha, ia mendapat kabar dari Karin bahwa Iruka sedang dirawat di rumah oleh seorang dokter dari rumah sakit ternama. Iruka sama sekali menolak saat dokter yang merawatnya itu mengajukan tawaran untuk merawatnya di rumah sakit. Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Keras kepala seperti biasa."

Pukul 6 lewat, ia tiba di stasiun kereta. Dan seperti yang ia duga, di hari Minggu stasiun kereta ramai luar biasa. Naruto harus beramai-ramai melihat peta jalur kereta yang akan dilaluinya bersama para calon penumpang kereta. Setelah ia menemukan kereta yang hendak dinaikinya, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya ke mesin penjual tiket otomatis. Beberapa kali ia berpikir untuk memesan tiket dua hari sebelumnya agar tidak perlu membeli lewat mesin penjual tiket yang ramai oleh kerumunan orang.

BRUKK.

Tepat ia hendak melewati pintu masuk menuju platform kereta api, seseorang menubruknya dari belakang. Naruto nyaris jatuh terjengkang ke depan.

"Hei, hati—"

"_Gomennasai_-"

Keduanya saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Mata safir Naruto menatap ke arah mata emerald orang yang menubruknya, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, "S-SAKURA-_CHAN_!"

Sakura yang mengenakan sweater tebal dan sepotong cardigan langsung melayangkan tangannya ke mulut Naruto, "Ssh! Jangan membuat keributan! Pokoknya cepat lewat saja!"

Naruto menuruti perintah gadis itu. Kebingungan dan rasa heran menyelimuti dirinya. Mengapa Sakura ada di sini? Apa gadis itu berniat untuk menghentikannya kembali ke tempatnya?

Sesampainya mereka di dekat platform, Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa kebingungannya.

"Kenapa kau malah ke sini Sakura-_chan_? Kedua orang tuamu pasti mencarimu!"

"Itu tidak penting. Pokoknya aku sudah tidak mungkin kembali lagi ke rumah. Soalnya aku sudah terlanjur membeli tiket," Sakura hanya menjawab dengan wajah sedikit cemberut. Pipi gadis itu memerah saat mata Naruto menyimak ke arahnya.

"T-tapi kenapa? Apa maksudmu kau tidak mungkin kembali lagi ke rumah?"

"_Baka_, aku berniat untuk ikut denganmu. Aku akan ikut denganmu ke tempatmu di sana selama mungkin beberapa hari."

Sikap Sakura yang santai saat mengatakannya, membuat Naruto panik.

"Ikut denganku ke tempatku? Sakura-_chan_, _tempat tinggal_ku sangat jauh! Bahkan kau tidak meminta izin orang tuamu untuk pergi ke sana!" Naruto meninggikan nada suaranya tanpa sadar dan buru-buru ia kembali merendahkan suaranya, "Kembalilah, Sakura-_chan_. Kalau kau mau, aku yang akan menggantikan uangmu."

Naruto tersentak saat ia melihat Sakura malah balas menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "A-aku... P-padahal aku sangat berniat untuk menghentikanmu pergi. A-aku sebenarnya tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku... Tapi karena kau memang sudah s-seharusnya tinggal bersama keluargamu yang sebenarnya, aku berpikir kalau tidak ada salahnya aku ikut ke sana selama beberapa hari..." Tangis gadis itu langsung pecah. Lengan cardigannya digunakannya untuk menghapus air matanya.

Masih panik, Naruto buru-buru mengambil saputangannya dan mengelapnya ke wajah Sakura, "Stop Sakura-_chan_! Jangan menangis lagi! A-aku mengerti!" ia melemparkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan hanya balas menyeringai lemah pada orang-orang yang menatap ke arah mereka, "Tapi seharusnya kau tidak boleh ke sini..."

"A-aku tidak me-menangis!" seru Sakura dengan wajah memerah dan suara yang bergetar, "Kalau aku sudah di sini, kau mau me-melakukan apa? P-pokoknya aku ikut denganmu! Aku sudah membawa barang bawaanku!" Sakura menunjukkan barang bawaannya yang berupa tas pinggang dan kopor.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, "Ternyata kau sudah merencanakan ini, ya..." ia mendesah panjang. "Sakura-_chan_..."

"Aku juga masih belum memberitahumu jawaban apakah aku menyukaimu atau tidak," kata Sakura. Hidungnya mendengus, "Dan kau malah pergi sebelum mengetahuinya."

"Bukannya kau yang tidak mau memberitahuku? Ataukah, artinya kau juga menyukaiku?"

Sakura meninju bahu Naruto, "Kenapa sih kau selalu bicara spontan begitu? Jangan membuat asumsi seenaknya!"

Naruto menyeringai, "Ah... rupanya begitu, ya..."

"A-apanya?!"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat ia mendengar pesan suara dari stasiun, "Diberitahukan kepada penumpang dengan tujuan Aomori bahwa kereta akan mengalami keterlambatan selama beberapa jam." Ia tak sempat mendengar lanjutan dari pesan tersebut dan langsung beralih ke arah Sakura.

"Sial. Ternyata masih harus menunggu lagi. Sudah pukul setengah 7," gerutu Naruto kesal sambil melihat pada menara jam di tengah-tengah daerah platform. "Bagaimana kalau aku me-" ia terdiam saat melihat Sakura mempelototinya dengan marah.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku pergi ke tempatmu!"

Naruto kembali mendesah panjang, "Baiklah, kau menang, Sakura-_chan_. Tapi aku tidak mau tanggung kalau kakimu kelelahan karena harus menunggu."

**XXX**

Selama beberapa jam keduanya berdiri di pinggir rel dan terkadang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang telah tersedia. Beberapa kereta sudah berhenti di depan mereka untuk mengangkut dan menurunkan masing-masing penumpang, tapi keduanya tetap menunggu di platform. Kini hanya tersisa beberapa orang bersama mereka. Dan semakin malam udara pun kian mendingin. Naruto menyadari bahwa Sakura semenjak beberapa menit lalu menggemeletukkan giginya karena kedinginan.

Pemuda itu menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat padanya dan melebarkan jaketnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dengan jaket yang masih dikenakannya—sehingga kedua tubuh mereka menyatu dalam satu jaket. Sakura bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, tapi kemudian Naruto berkata, "Jangan banyak bergerak, Sakura-_chan_. Bisa-bisa jaketku robek kalau kau banyak bergerak."

Sakura akhirnya memilih diam dan berharap agar pemuda itu tidak melihat pipinya yang merah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kereta, entah dari mana, tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, meluncur tepat di depan mereka. Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama memandang kaget kereta tersebut. Pemuda berambut blonde itu melihat ke arah nama kereta yang terpampang, '_Tohoku_', dan langsung mengetahui bahwa ini merupakan kereta yang ditunggunya.

"Inikah keretanya?" tanya Sakura padanya.

"Ya. Hanya saja..." Naruto mengamati kereta tersebut, "Rasanya ada yang aneh. Juga tidak ada—"

"Kau bilang apa? Yang penting kereta ini akan membawa kita ke tempatmu di Aomori, kan? Ayo, kita masuk, Naruto," Sakura menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya masuk ke kereta. "Lagipula jalurnya juga menunjukkan bahwa kita harus naik kereta yang ini."

Awalnya Naruto mengira bahwa kereta itu hanya akan dinaiki oleh keduanya, tetapi ternyata sudah ada beberapa penumpang duduk di kursi masing-masing. Naruto mengikuti Sakura yang menariknya menuju sebuah kursi yang masih kosong dan menaikkan barang bawaan mereka ke bagasi di atas kursi penumpang. Keduanya duduk di sepasang kursi panjang yang saling berhadapan, dan masing-masing di antara mereka menduduki kursi panjang tersebut. Beberapa saat setelah mereka duduk, terdengar bunyi menderu dan barulah kereta berangkat.

Suasana kereta benar-benar sepi, Naruto menduganya karena hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar perutnya mengeluarkan suara keroncongan. Wajah pemuda itu memerah sedikit.

"Ah, benar juga, kita belum makan malam," kata Sakura sambil menepuk tangannya sendiri. Gadis itu mengambil tas pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan yang terbungkus dengan rapi. "Kebetulan aku membawa porsi _bento_ cukup banyak. Ada ikan _herring_, _katsu_, sosis dan sayur rebus."

"Wah, bolehkah?" Naruto menyeringai senang, "Kalau begitu suapi aku, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura mengarahkan sumpitnya ke mulut Naruto dan berucap, "Bilang 'ahh'..." lalu gadis itu berhenti untuk beberapa saat ketika Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus menyuapimu?! Makan saja sendiri!" bentak Sakura dengan wajah memerah, menyerahkan kotak _bento_ itu pada Naruto.

"Eh, kok begitu?" Naruto memasang wajah kecewa, "Lalu, kau bagaimana? Mungkin lebih baik aku makan ramen instan saja..."

"Kita bisa makan dari kotak yang sama, kan? Lagipula aku membawa 2 sumpit."

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya. Apa Sakura benar-benar sudah merencanakan kepergiannya sampai membawa 2 sumpit untuknya? "Hei, Sakura-_chan_, sebenarnya kau sudah merencanakan untuk ikut denganku ya?"

"Ya, setelah acara makan malam kemarin, aku langsung berpikir untuk mengikutimu ke sini. Kukira kau tidak akan membahas soal ini lagi," kata Sakura. Gadis itu menusuk pipi Naruto yang menggembung oleh nasi dengan telunjuknya, "Makannya tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu."

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak memberi tahu orang tuamu."

"Yah, aku memberitahu rencanaku pada Ino. Dan dia kurang setuju pada ideku. Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku tetap saja pergi."

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "...aku tidak senang kau melakukan hal itu, Sakura-_chan_. Kau kadang memang ceroboh dalam bertindak."

"A—"

"Tapi di lain sisi aku senang, setidaknya aku bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi bersamamu," Naruto kembali melanjutkan. Ia tersenyum pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajah dengan sungkan.

"Mungkin sekali-sekali kau bisa kembali ke Tokyo..." kata Sakura penuh harap, tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mungkin. Lalu kita bisa saling bertukar email juga, atau saling menelepon." Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat dan memandangi sekitarnya. Benar-benar sepi, ia hanya bisa mendengar suaranya dan suara Sakura ketika mereka berbicara. Bahkan suara mesin kereta nyaris tak bisa terdengar olehnya. Seperti kereta ini melaju di atas angin. Bahkan untuk kereta jenis _shinkansen_. "Kereta ini terlalu sepi."

"Mungkin karena melaju terlalu cepat sampai suaranya tidak terdengar," Sakura menanggapinya dengan sedikit tak acuh. "Ayolah, Naruto. Kau akan pulang ke rumahmu sendiri dan kau masih saja berpikir hal-hal yang aneh!"

"Tidak, aku serius, Sakura-_chan_."

"Sudahlah. Kalau sudah selesai makannya, tidurlah. Aku mau tidur. Kurasa kereta akan tiba pagi nanti saat kita terbangun," Sakura menguap dan merenggangkan tangannya, lalu berbaring di atas kursi panjang sambil membentuk posisi tidur mirip kucing.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat gadis itu, dan ia mengambil jaket lain dari ranselnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dengan itu. Ia menghabiskan makanannya beberapa menit kemudian dan berusaha mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur.

**XXX**

Suara ketukan aneh membuat Naruto terbangun lebih awal, suara pertama yang didengarnya selain suaranya dan suara Sakura di dalam kereta. Ia mendengar suara ketukan aneh di belakangnya yang lebih menyerupai suara benda keras menyentuh permukaan kaca daripada suara ketukan oleh sebuah tangan. Jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 2 lewat malam. Naruto menguap lebar-lebar. Pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya untuk melihat benda apa yang menimbulkan suara tersebut.

Seorang pria bertopi dengan pinggiran lebar yang duduk di samping seorang wanita sedang memukul-mukul wajahnya sendiri ke jendela.

"Hei, _oji-san_, hentikan itu. Kau bisa menghancurkan wajahmu sendiri," kata Naruto setengah berbisik, takut-takut kalau dia akan membangunkan Sakura yang pulas di belakangnya.

Pria itu tidak mendengarkan ucapan Naruto dan tetap melanjutkan memukul wajahnya sendiri ke kaca kereta. Barulah beberapa saat kemudian ia berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto untuk menyeringai aneh ke arahnya, seluruh wajahnya gelap karena lampu kereta yang dimatikan. Naruto meringis melihat wajah pria itu dan memilih untuk kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Pria mengerikan."

Meski sebenarnya wanita aneh di sebelah pria itu terlihat lebih memiliki penampilan mengerikan, tetap saja, melihat orang asing entah kenapa menyeringai padamu terlihat lebih menakutkan. Dan sialnya ia merasa ingin ke kamar mandi.

Naruto berjalan ke bagian belakang kereta. Ia melewati kumpulan orang-orang yang duduk di kursi masing-masing, tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka tertidur, hanya duduk dan diam, tidak berbicara satu sama lain ataupun mengeluarkan sebuah suara. Naruto menelan ludahnya, aneh. Semua ini benar-benar aneh.

Di kamar mandi, Naruto harus mendengus dan menahan hidungnya karena aroma amis yang begitu menusuk dari sana. Kegelapan juga membuat ruangan lembab itu semakin tajam aromanya. Tetapi Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk buang air kecil. Tangannya berkeliaran ke dinding kamar mandi, berusaha menemukan saklar lampu. Akhirnya ia menemukannya di ujung dinding sebelah pintu dan menekan tombolnya.

Di saat lampu menyala, Naruto berjalan menuju kloset dan mulai membuang hajat kecil di sana. Ia menutup mulutnya sesaat yang masih terasa berat dan kembali membukanya begitu ia selesai dengan urusannya. Tapi pemandangan mengerikan menunggunya. Sesuatu berwarna hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kloset, semakin membesar dan membesar—memunculkan sebuah kepala dengan rambut panjang hitam diikuti tubuhnya yang diselimuti oleh kain putih.

Sosok wanita itu merangkak keluar dari dalam kloset dan Naruto memandang dengan wajah kaget, "Err... kurasa aku harus minta maaf karena sudah mengencingimu?" saat sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang tidak memiliki mata, hidung dan mulut, Naruto buru-buru keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya.

"SIALAN!" Naruto menahan pintu kamar mandi yang mulai digedor-gedor dari dalam.

Kemudian setelah suara itu mereda, Naruto kembali berlari menuju Sakura. Sesuatu baru saja hinggap di pikirannya melihat tak ada seorang pun terganggu akan suara langkahnya di dalam kereta ataupun menoleh sedikit ke arahnya. _Kereta ini bukan kereta biasa, ini adalah kereta berhantu_. Di dalam kereta ini tak ada kondektur yang meminta karcisnya atau pun petugas yang menawarkan makan malam, dan orang orang di dalamnya sama sekali tak hidur. Kondisi kereta juga seperti terdiri dari benda-benda rusak—seperti habis mengalami sesuatu yang parah. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto.

Ia dijawab oleh suara teriakan.

"Sakura-_chan_?!"

Naruto mendapati Sakura meringkuk di kursinya, melindungi dirinya dari sesosok pria yang berdiri mematung di dekat kursinya dan juga kursi Sakura. Naruto mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Si-siapa pria ini?! Kenapa dia terus memandangiku begitu?" tanya Sakura ketakutan.

Naruto mengamati pria tersebut, pria berwajah pucat dengan wajah sedih. Dan semakin lama ia mengamati pria tersebut, Naruto melihat kepala pria itu bergerak dengan tidak wajar. Lehernya semakin lama semakin bengkok ke arah bahunya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlepas dari tubuhnya dan jatuh tergelatk begitu saja di lantai. Naruto mengamatinya dengan mata terbelalak, sementara Sakura kembali berteriak ketakutan. Sosok pria itu akhirnya menghilang

"Tenang, Sakura-_chan_. Sekarang aku akan mengambil barang-barang dan kita pergi dari sini," bisik Naruto menenangkan sambil berdiri untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka. Matanya kembali mengamati ke seisi penumpang kereta yang masih terdiam seolah-olah mereka makhluk dari dunia lain (dan memang mereka makhluk dari dunia lain). Selesai ia menurunkan barang, Naruto membantu Sakura bangkit dari kursinya, "Ayo, Sakura-_chan_, kita pergi dari sini sekarang."

"T-tapi bagaimana? K-kenapa bisa ada hantu di kereta ini?"

"Karena kita telah menaiki kereta hantu," balas Naruto dengan wajah setenang mungkin.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan kaget, tapi mengikuti pemuda itu. Mereka pergi menuju pintu yang terletak di ujung gerbong. Dan gerbong tersebut benar-benar ditutup dengan rapat, tak peduli seberapa kuatnya Naruto menendang pintu tersebut.

"Sialan! Pintunya tidak mau terbuka!" gerutu Naruto.

"Apa kita akan bermalam di sini?" Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. "Udara di sini cukup dingin."

"Pintunya tidak akan terbuka sebelum kita sampai di tujuan," sebuah suara mengagetkan keduanya.

Seorang pria berpakaian jas khusus petugas kereta api berdiri di belakang mereka. Naruto tidak dapat melihat wajah pria tersebut, tapi saat ia mendekatkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah pria itu untuk melindungi Sakura, ia bisa melihat sebuah wajah dengan lubang besar di antara kedua mata menatapnya dengan sepasang mata tak beriris. Sakura tersentak di belakangnya.

Pria itu menyeringai saat melihat ke arah Naruto dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Naruto langsung menghela napas lega.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Sakura lagi, wajahnya ketakutan.

"Entahlah," Naruto melihat ke luar jendela.

Pemandangan yang diselimuti oleh kegelapan menghampar di hadapannya. Hanya kegelapan, dan ia sama sekali tak melihat bayangan sebuah rumah ataupun rumput di luar.

"Kereta ini pasti dulunya dikendalikan secara otomatis," kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri lalu beralih pada Sakura. "Kurasa kita harus mencari tempat duduk saja. Tidak mungkin kita berdiri di sini terus sampai tahu bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini."

"Tapi aku takut..." kata Sakura gemetaran, "Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka jahat? Maksudku, seperti para hantu yang sering kita temui sebelumnya..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melindungimu," jawab Naruto tegas sambil membantu Sakura melangkah dalam gerbong kereta.

Keduanya kembali ke kursi mereka sebelumnya, tapi kali ini mereka tetap menyimpan barang bawaan di atas kursi, bersiap-siap jika mereka bisa keluar dari kereta ini. Dalam gerbong penumpang yang sepi dan gelap, Naruto nyaris tak bisa memprediksi apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kereta. Dan saat bayangan bulan melalui kereta, ia bisa melihat orang-orang terdiam di kursi mereka. Saat keduanya melewati beberapa kursi penumpang, Sakura menutup kedua matanya dengan ketakutan.

Seorang anak kecil menempel pada seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah ibunya. Kedua-duanya sama-sama berwajah hancur—dengan kulit luar seperti ditarik dengan paksa sehingga memperlihatkan daging bagian dalam. Seorang pria yang bergerak tak wajar dengan kepala terputus yang tadi dilihat oleh Sakura di dekat kursi mereka. Pria lain yang memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri ke jendela kereta. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Ketika kereta kembali menggelap, Naruto terjatuh saat kakinya terantuk sesuatu yang keras.

"Aduh!" teriak Naruto kesakitan, merasakan dahinya menempel di lantai dan tubuhnya jatuh di atas sesuatu yang empuk.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Sakura terdengar cemas. Naruto bisa merasakan gadis itu berusaha menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

Ia mendekatkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah benda yang habis jatuh ditimpanya saat cahaya bulan kembali menerangi kereta. Tubuh seorang wanita yang hanya terdiri dari pinggang ke atas tergeletak di bawahnya. Naruto memekik kaget dan buru-buru menjauh, "Sakura-_chan_, kalau bisa kau harus melangkahi lantai ini dengan hati-hati. Biar aku membantumu."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya membantu Sakura melompati tubuh itu. Dan tubuh itu langsung hilang dalam kegelapan begitu mereka melewatinya.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadari bahwa kereta ini berhantu?" bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri begitu mereka sampai di kursi penumpang, tetapi cukup untuk Naruto mendengarnya, "Tak ada seorang pun di sini yang berbicara, hanya diam seperti patung!"

"Tenanglah," Naruto mengamati jam tangannya, "Hampir pukul 3."

Tiba-tiba kereta mengalami guncangan keras, sehingga Naruto harus berpegangan pada lengan kursi penumpang dan menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak terdorong ke depan.

"A-ada apa?!"

Dari balik cahaya bulan, Naruto memicingkan matanya sedikit untuk melihat para penumpang lain berdiri dari kursi mereka dan kemudian keluar dari kursi masing-masing untuk berbaris. Ia dan Sakura mengamati barisan-barisan hantu tersebut dengan wajah takjub sekaligus ketakutan. Wajah-wajah sedih dan pucat mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka bukanlah lagi makhluk dari dunia ini. Lampu di seluruh gerbong mulai menyala ketika mereka berjalan—atau lebih tepatnya melayang melewati kursi Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ke mana mereka pergi? Apakah ini saatnya kita bisa turun?" Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutannya di balik pertanyaannya.

Mata safir Naruto masih mengamati barisan-barisan orang itu, "Entahlah..." dan matanya terbelalak saat orang-orang itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang begitu memasuki gerbong satu lagi, sehingga hanya menyisakan keduanya di dalam gerbong penumpang. Apakah mungkin...

"Sakura-_chan_, kurasa kita bisa pergi sekarang," katanya.

Sakura tidak perlu menjawab dan langsung mengambil barangnya lalu mengikuti Naruto, sebelum akhirnya guncangan kedua kembali mengguncang seisi kereta.

"Sekarang apa lagi?!" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Ada cahaya..." Sakura menunjuk ke arah ujung gerbong. Sebuah cahaya putih mendekat ke arah mereka, semakin lama semakin besar, dan semakin lama mereka ikut terhisap ke dalamnya.

**XXX**

Naruto yang pertama kali membuka matanya setelah ia dan Sakura masuk ke dalam cahaya putih itu. Pemuda itu menoleh ke sisi kirinya, mendapati Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Ngh..." Sakura bergerak sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua matanya dan mengedip-ngedipkannya, "N-Naruto? Kita ada di mana? Apa keretanya..."

"Aku tidak tahu, lihatlah sendiri dengan matamu," kata pemuda itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

Mereka masih berada di dalam kereta, tetapi dengan penerangan yang lebih baik dan kondisi bagian dalam yang lebih bagus daripada yang ia lihat saat ia hendak ke kamar mandi, juga orang-orang yang sibuk berbicara terhadap satu sama lain. Suasana kereta lebih hidup saat itu. _Ada apa ini_?

"Apa aku bermimpi?" tanya Sakura di sebelahnya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya pada seorang wanita yang berjalan melewati keduanya, dan tersentak saat tangannya menembus tubuh wanita itu. "M-mereka hantu!"

Naruto masih mengamati seisi kereta dan mendengarkan suara-suara di dalamnya. Suara orang berbincang-bincang, kondektur yang berteriak meminta karcis, suara anak-anak tertawa dan bayi yang menangis. Bagaimana mungkin mereka yang tadi ada di dalam sebuah kereta berhantu tiba-tiba saja berada di sebuah kereta yang terlihat normal? Dan Naruto yakin bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak bermimpi menaiki sebuah kereta berhantu.

Suara mesin kereta berderak langsung membuat seisi penumpang diam di kursi masing-masing, meski beberapa di antaranya masih berbicara kepada teman satu kursi mereka. Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang terdapat di deretan kosong.

"Sepertinya kereta ini, kereta yang _memang_ kita naiki sebelumnya," kata Naruto pada Sakura.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin?!"

Naruto mengamati jam tangannya, masih menunjukkan jam 3 kurang. Dan selama kereta melaju, waktu seperti sama sekali tidak berputar. Bukan berarti jam yang dipakainya ini rusak, tapi Naruto bisa merasakan bulan yang terus menggantung di langit sama sekali tidak bergerak, seberapa lamanya mereka di dalam kereta.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, kereta mendadak berguncang keras, lebih keras daripada sebelumnya, dan kali ini kereta terguling-guling bersamaan dengan isinya. Naruto mendekap tubuh Sakura erat agar gadis itu tidak mendapat banyak benturan selama kereta berguling. Tapi ia tidak merasakan apa pun, dan tidak ada rasa sakit.

"N-Naruto—"

"Bertahanlah, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kita akan baik-baik saja..."

Suara teriakan orang terdengar di mana-mana, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah gerbong lain muncul dan menghantam bagian dalam gerbong yang dinaiki Naruto, membuat orang-orang di dalamnya langsung terhempas oleh bagian keras gerbong. Naruto menutupi wajahnya saat darah bercipratan ke mana-mana. Suara teriakan panik digantikan oleh erangan kesakitan.

Bagian dalam kereta sudah hancur menjadi beberapa kepingan utuh dengan tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan di dalamnya. Sakura memekik dalam pelukan Naruto saat matanya berpapasan dengan mayat seorang wanita yang setengah bagian tubuhnya tertimpa bagian gerbong, melumatkan setengah tubuhnya.

"Ini mimpi, pasti ini mimpi..." bisik Sakura di leher Naruto, tubuh gadis itu gemetaran karena ketakutan. "Kita—" ucapannya terpotong saat lantai gerbong tiba-tiba saja lapuk saat Sakura mundur perlahan.

Naruto tak sempat meraih gadis itu ketika Sakura jatuh di hadapannya, jatuh terperosok ke dalam sebuah lubang gelap.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_!"

**XXX**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto kembali membuka matanya dengan gerakan tersentak. Ia melihat seorang pria tua—mengenakan seragam petugas kebersihan—menatapnya dengan khawatir. Buru-buru Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari-cari sosok yang dikenalnya dengan amat baik dan berteriak, "Sakura-_chan_..." dan melihat gadis itu tertidur di sebelahnya, dadanya naik turun dengan teratur.

Naruto kembali mengguncangkan tubuh gadis itu, "Sakura-_chan_, kumohon bangunlah..."

"Uhh... Naruto...?" Sakura membetulkan posisinya menjadi posisi duduk dan melihat ke sekitar, "Lagi-lagi... ini di mana?"

Naruto menghela napas lega melihat gadis itu ternyata baik-baik saja dan kembali melihat ke sekeliling. Ia ingat tempat ini, tempat pertama kali ia pergi meninggalkan desanya untuk pergi ke Tokyo. Sebuah stasiun tua di sebuah daerah di Aomori. Dan jam yang terpampang di dinding stasiun menunjukkan hampir pukul 3 dini hari.

"Kalian seperti penyihir saja, tiba-tiba muncul di sini tanpa melihat ada kereta lewat di sini. Apalagi kalian tahu-tahu sudah ada di dekat platform dengan tak sadarkan diri," kata pria itu memberitahu.

Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan.

"_Oji-san_, apakah _oji-san_ tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan kereta Tohoku? Apakah kereta itu sempat lewat ke sini kemarin?" tanya Naruto.

Pria tua itu mengernyitkan dahinya seolah-olah Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan aneh padanya, "Salah satu kereta Tohoku ada yang mengalami kecelakaan sehingga membuat jalur kereta rusak berat, jadi jadwal kereta dihentikan dari kemarin sampai nanti siang." Pria itu tidak menyadari ekspresi kaget di wajah Sakura dan Naruto, "Lalu, kalian dari mana?"

"...Tokyo..." kata Naruto.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan pada pria itu, pergi bersama Sakura meninggalkan stasiun.

"Menurutmu, apakah semalam kereta itu memang benar-benar membawa kita ke sini?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu, Naruto? Aku sebenarnya ketakutan sekali saat menaiki kereta itu, tapi kereta itu sudah mengantarkan kita sampai di sini dengan selamat."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga berpikir sama. Mungkin... para penumpang kereta itu sebenarnya masih berpikir bahwa mereka masih hidup. Dan mungkin untuk beberapa malam, kereta itu akan tetap melaju untuk membawa para penumpangnya yang sudah mati."

Mereka sudah melangkah beberapa langkah saat terdengar suara mesin kereta menderu. Keduanya menoleh dan melihat sebuah kereta melaju di belakang mereka, sebuah tulisan _TOHOKU _tertera di lapisan luar kereta. Di dalam sana, beberapa wajah berupa tengkorak balas menoleh ke arah mereka dan memandang dengan mata berupa rongga kosong. Kereta itu bergerak menjauhi stasiun dan menghilang, tetapi suaranya masih terdengar menderu-deru bersamaan malam yang terus berlanjut menuju pagi hari.

**End of chapter**

**a/n: karena saya kelamaan update, akhirnya saya bikin 2 chapter sekaligus. Maaf sudah lama menunggu orz. Semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan . tinggal menunggu chapter terakhir keluar, hoho XD Maaf yang sudah banyak membuat masukan tapi saya tidak dapat memenuhinya TT_TT tapi kalau bisa nanti mungkin akan saya masukkan di beberapa chapter terakhir. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca dan menunggu update lama dari saya m(_ _)m**

**lalu soal ceritanya ini mirip cerita lain, mungkin karena tokoh utama yang bisa melihat hantu dan kemudian ada romance. Memang plot cerita ini umum, tapi saya berusaha membuatnya berbeda dari kebanyakan cerita lain **** dan genre supranatural lebih ke hantu hantu getoh *plak***

**reviews in form of any building critics-flames and comments are really aprreciated! **

**Thanks to: ****Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi****, ****Namikaze Haruno****, ****Trancy Anafeloz****, ****Mari Chappy Chan****,**** Moon EveryNight****, ****Natsuya32****, ****Saqee-chan****, ****Aden L kazt****, ****Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi****, ****Gulliet, ****Rinzu15 The 4th Espada****, ****Foxxel****, ****heryanilinda****, ****YePeh****, ****Lily Purple Lily****, ****Dicchan Takaminata-n****, ****ore, ****prada males lgn, ****deshitiachan****, "****Guest", Amai Yuki****, ****Flo Deveraux****, ****Mizuira Kumiko****, ****Nara Kazuki****, ****Magician cherry****, ****Saruwatari Yumi****, ****narutobi-sama****, ****AcaAzuka Yuri chan****, ****Namikaze nada****, ****, ****NaMIKAze Nara, ****haruno uzumaki****, ****uzumaki sadoe, ****Uz3, ****ashirogi jr****, **** .indohackz****, ****chiaki is me, Yellow'Pink Konoha****, ****ghinapink****, ****Hime no Libert, ****aditya****, ****RedBlack Uzumaki****, ****Lacie Is Lacie****, ****kumpul, ****beautyfulangellove****, ****Genji Naru****, ****ahmad azman****, ****god of amegakure, ****, ****sumimurra****, ****zhangnankwok****, ****Kuronuma Sawako, Sadako, ****Haruna Kei****, ****wolfswinkel, ****LylaAkariN****, ****Ruki Scarffy****, ****andy****, ****Manguni makasiow**


End file.
